Spell of a Merman
by trabeck
Summary: Reno's father Rufus, sends him to the surface to find a mate in a week's time. Who will he chose? Yaoi, don't like...Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the people from Final Fantasy 7! And we make no profit from this, it's just for fun!^^~

=Word= Is Merman/Mermaid talking

(Word) Is thoughts!

Rufus: =Reno, are you listening to me?= *He sits sternly on his throne made of brightly colored coral.* =If you do not find a partner on land, you will have to be wed to the partner I chose for you...=

Reno: =But Dad! I don't want to mate with Cid! He's gross and mean yo! He just wants to be the next king, that's the only reason he wants me!= *His beautiful red Kio tail like flicks in his unhappiness. The little flicks of gold in it pop out from what rays of sun pierce though the ocean.*

Rufus: *He slaps his tail against the ocean floor, kicking up sand. His gills frill in frustration.* =It will be your fate if you don't find a lover on land.=

Reno: *Moves back and bows his head in submission.* =I'm sorry father.. I didn't mean to anger you yo.. I..I will do as you wish..= *Tilts his neck over, exposes his gills in submission.*

Rufus: =That's better, my son...Don't disappoint me.=

Reno: =I won't..I will be something you can be proud of..= (Even if I was born submissive..) =Mmay I take one last look around home before I am sent on land, father?=

Rufus: =Sure...Say good bye to everyone before you leave.=

Reno: =Thank you, father..= *Bows before he flicks his tail and swims out of the room, makes it to the village center blindly as he thinks of what will happen to him, unknowing running into the being he dislikes most.*

Cid: =Reno...= *He gropes Reno's ass as he swims by.*

Reno: =Don't touch me there, Cid! You're not my mate yo!= *Glares at Cid, his gills flutter.*

Cid: =You will be soon enough...There's nothing wrong with a little courtin'...= *He smiles dirtily.*

Reno: *Shudders at Cid's smile, moves back a bit.* =I will never be your mate! And I would never do it with you, you are disgusting!=

Cid: =Never, baby?=

Reno: =Never! I would rather have my brother then you yo..=*His tail flicks wildly, keeps moving back as Cid comes closer. Not knowing how close he is getting to a large rock behind him.*

Cid: =You don't know anything about how sexy I am. You're a submissive little bitch...=

Reno: *Looks down, his tail stops flicking as much.* =You aare not sexy, Cid.. You smell horrible yo! And I'm more then a submissive, I am Rufus's first born! I'm a prince!=

Cid: =You won't say that when you're with me...= *He kisses Reno roughly on the lips before he swims away.*

Reno: Mmhh! *Tries to push Cid away but fails, gags when he is free and rubs his lips.* (Oh god! He tastes worse then he smells! I must find a mate on land yo. I'll die if I have to lie with Cid!) *Gets himself back together before he swims off to find his brothers and sisters, wanting to say goodbye.*

~In the game area~

Reno: *Swims up and looks around and sees mermen fighting and doing shows of strength and power. Smiles when he sees his little brother watch at the edge. Quickly swims up behind him and taps him on the shoulder.*

Denzel: =Oh! Hi Reno.= *He flutters his partially missing fins in happiness.*

Reno: *Smiles brightly at Denzel, all the anger and sadness wash away when he sees his brother.* =Yo Denzel! What are you doin' bro?= *Moves to rest beside Denzel.*

Denzel: =I'm just watching the fight.= *He looks back at Reno.* =Are you planning on going somewhere? You seem hurried...=

Reno: =Cool, cool..= *Smiles sadly at Denzel, wraps an arm around him.* =Yeah, I'm going to go on land yo..=

Denzel: =On land? To find a mate, you mean?=

Reno: =Yeah and if I don't find a mate in a week I will.. Cid will be my mate..=

Denzel: =Why did our dad pick Cid for you? He's terrible.=

Reno: *Sighs and holds on tighter to Denzel.* =You're young, bro.. You haven't had the change into adulthood.. You will become like Cid and the other men.. But.. I don't know.. Maybe this is father's way to make me pay for being born the way I was yo.. Or to make up for it..=

Denzel: =I won't be like them! I want to be like you. Oh...when you go to land, watch out for man's machines... One clipped me and took my tail with it.= *He shakes his disfigured tail at Reno.*

Reno: =No, you will be better then me.. You will make dad proud, Denzy!= *Nuzzles the side of Denzel's face.* =And I will, but I'll have legs on land!= *Looks down sadly at Denzel's tail.* (I know.. I should of been there with you yo.)

Denzel: =Oh...and don't bother our sisters today. They're...on their cycle. That's what dad told me!=

Reno: =I know.. That is one reason they're fighin' over there, they want to prove themselves to get with them.. Lucky my heat doesn't start for a few weeks!= *Chuckles and sways his tail, his fins along the sides dance in the water.* =Tell them bye for me yo?=

Denzel: =I will!= *He smiles and continues to watch the fight.*

Reno: =I love you, lil' bro..= *Nuzzles Denzel's cheeks, wanting to remember his scent.* =Do..do you want to see when I am put under the spell?=

Denzel: =I would love to but...I'm not allowed near the surface until I mature because of what happened to my tail...=

Reno:=Fuck... I'm sorry, Denzy.. I shouldn't of asked yo.. I will miss you, more then anyone else.. And I'll try and bring you something for there!=

Denzel: =Okay, bring a lady for me!= *He laughs softly.*

Reno: =I think you can find a nice female down here! I've seen you gettin' some looks, bro!= *Lightly punches Denzel's shoulder.* =Want to help me find our other bro's?=

Denzel: =I don't want a woman from down here. I heard the women on land have bigger...titties. Yes, titties! That's what they're called! And I think I saw our brothers further to the west...=

~The time of the spell~

Reno: *Nervously floats in front of his father, plays with the ends of his long hair.*(This is gonna happen.. I'll be on land for the first time..)

Rufus: =With this spell, you can walk on land for seven days, when the seven days are up, you must return with a mate or you be married to Cid...= *He says as he casts the spell with a wave of his hand.*

Reno: =Yes, Fath..ahhhhh!!!= *Cries out in pain as his tail is slit into two ttoo form legs, his gills seal up and leaves thin scars on his neck. Starts to thrash around when he can't breath, uses his hand to dig into the sand and pull himself on shore. Gasps as he gets his much needed air and flops down on the warm sand, the waves lapping at his new feet.* (Oh god..That hurt so much! And I can't move, I feel so weak..)

Vincent: *He walks out from his car to take a leisurely walk along the beach. He keeps his head high as he walks and nearly trips over the naked man laying in the sand.* (I didn't know this beach allowed nudists...) Hmm... Are you alright? I didn't kick you, did I?

Reno: *Wakes up at the sound of a voice, opens his eyes and sees the most beautiful man ever. Looks at him love struck.* (He..is so hot and sexy! Oh god, I want him as my mate! But is he submissive? He has the looks, please don't be!)

Vincent: (A drunk nudist?) Can you understand me? What's your name?

Reno: *Cocks his head as he hears the man's voice and smiles, loving the sound of it.* (What is he saying? What did dad say this was? I wish they taught me more the four words yo!)

Vincent: (He's not deaf...Maybe he's a foreigner? But he seems out of place...) *He points to his chest.* I am Vincent...

Reno: (Vincent? Is that his name? Or does it mean something else..) Vvin-cce-nt? *Weakly pokes at his chest.*

Vincent: That's right...What do you call yourself? *He bends down at the waist so the strange man can hear him clearly.*

Reno: (That must be his name, by the tone of his voice he's praising me! I want him to do it again! I guess he wants my name.. Now how did it go...?) Rrenoo! *Smiles brightly at Vincent.*

Vincent: Reno? Can you come with me?

Reno: *Shakes his head yes, repeating Reno again. Cocks his head.* (What is he saying? Man, this sucks! How will I get him to be my mate if I don't understand him yo!) Vinccent?

Vincent: (He doesn't know English at all...) *He waves his lanky arm in the air, signaling Reno to follow him.*

Reno: (No! He's walking away! Don't go yo!0 *Tries to walk after im but barely gets onto his knees before he falls back down, cries out as he gets a mouth full of sand and tries to spit it out.) Vvincent!!!

Vincent: *He looks back at Reno sprawled out over the sand.* You need to get out of the air. You're soaked and the sun is setting. *He helps Reno up from the ground.*

Reno: *Grabs on tightly to Vincent, tries to get his new legs to move. Feels something hit his legs and looks down, gaps in horror at the sight.* (What is that?! Is it a sickness?! A growth?!) *Starts to freak out and reaches down to try and rip it off, crying out in pain as he yanks it hard.*

Vincent: Don't do that...I know you're drunk...*He slaps Reno's hand away from his groin.*

Reno: Uhg! UG!!! *Looks at Vincent with scared eyes and moves his hand back down and feels something else down there.* (There's more?!?! What is this? What's going on yo?) *Tries to rip them off as well, tears roll down his face.*

Vincent: Stop it! *He restrains Reno's arms behind his back.* (I can't leave him out here, he's too intoxicated.) *He sighs and pushes Reno towards his car.*

Reno: *Hears Vincent's tone and freezes, sniffs as he tilts his neck over in submission. Sees Vincent taking him to some man machine. Starts to hyperventilate in fear of it, cries into Vincent's shoulder.* (I don't want to lose my new legs or anything!)

Vincent: *He unlocks the door with a push from his alarm button. He buckles Reno into his seat and gets in the driver's side to start the car.* You're fine.

Reno: *Pulls at the weird ropes making him stay in the seat, curls up as tight as he can and cries into his knees.* (I don't want to be in here! I want to be on the beach with him! And why did he tie me down?) Vin...... *Lets out a mournful cry.*

Vincent: Yes, Reno? *He says as he drives and pays attention to the road.*

Reno: Uhh..mmuu! *Looks over when he hears his name and reaches out for Vincent, wanting him to hold him and make this evil thing stop.* (Please, save me!)

Vincent: Do you want to make us crash? *He gently pushes Reno back to his seat.*

Reno: *Whines at Vincent, hugs himself when he is pushed back. Becomes quiet, not wanting to upset Vincent.* (I made him upset, if I do that he won't want to be my mate! I don't think he's a submissive, his aura is of a dom yo!)

Vincent: Stay in your seat. *He sighs in relief as he pulls up to his house.* This is where I live...I have a roommate, please don't bother him. *He unbuckles Reno and reaches for a blanket from the back seat and covers Reno's body with it.*

Reno: *Cocks his head at the weird cloth Vincent gave him, but covers himself with it. Feeling colder then normal, looks out and sees a weird structure.* (Is that where humans live? It...big!) na! Th! *Points at the weird place.*

Vincent: Can you walk? *He opens the car door for Reno and waits for him to come out.*

Reno: Hu?*Just stares at Vincent then looks at he ground before he looks back up at Vincent again.* Vvincent?

Vincent: *He sighs and helps Reno out of the car and walks him to the front of his house. He unlocks the door to let Reno in first.* It's a little untidy...

Reno: *Tries to walkin but he legs give out and he falls to teh floor, yelps in pain.* (This is much harder then sand yo! But his home does look amazing!)

Vincent: Here...*He helps Reno to his black leather loveseat.* Are you hungry?

Reno:*Smiles and nuzzles into the soft throne, pouts when the blanket slips and pulls it back up.* Ne?

Vincent: You have to hold it around you...*He holds the blanket against Reno's chest.*

Reno:*Shivers at Vincent's touches, holds the blanket tightly and nuzzles against Vincent's arm.* Vincent..

Vincent: (This won't look good if my boyfriend comes down here and sees him this close to me...) You must be hungry...All we have right now is snack food. *He walks into the kitchen and opens the pantry and hands Reno a bag of cheddar goldfish snacks.*

Reno: *Pouts when Vincent walks away.* (I wish we could understand each other.. I want to tell him to be my mate yo! And what the hell is this?) *Shakes the bag and hears something inside, rips the top off and peeks inside before he looks up to Vincent.* Hu?

Vincent: *He reaches inside the bag and eats a single cracker before he hands the bag back to Reno.*

Reno: Ohh! (It's food! I am hungry!) *Takes one out and sniffs it at first, his nose wiggles at the new scent. Licks at it before he deems it safe and pops it in his mouth, his eyes go wide at the taste and quickly eats more. Hums in happiness.*

Vincent: We haven't gone grocery shopping lately...My roommate doesn't leave the house much...

Reno: *Cocks his head as he keeps eating, takes some out and hands it to Vincent.* Vincent! (I don't know what these are, but their really good yo!)

Vincent: Yes, they're goldfish crackers. *He holds up a single fish shaped cracker and pops it into his mouth.*

Reno: (Hey!I know that word yo!) Yyes! *Happily eats his food and snuggles into his throne, pats the open spot next to him.* Vincent?

Vincent: *He sits down next to Reno and takes a handful of the crackers and eats them. He hears movement from upstairs and looks to see his roommate and boy friend emerge from his room.* You look like you haven't slept.

Reno: *Looks up when he hears Vincent's voice, but not directed at him. Look in shock and fear at the new person.* (He's so scary looking! I'd think he's a submissive to ifit wasn't for his aura.. It's really strong yo!) *Cuddles closer to Vincent, wanting comfort.*

Sephiroth: I haven't... *Looks at his boyfriend then in disgust at the man pressed up against him.* Who..is that...?

Vincent: I found him too drunk to stand on the beach...

Sephiroth: So you brought him to our house? You should of taken him to the police, Vincent..*Walks over to Vincent.*

Reno: *Curls up and tries to hide behind Vincent, not knowing what the man is saying but knows he doesn't like him.* (Who is he? Why is he here with Vincent?)

Vincent: *He sighs.* How many days have you stayed up now?

Sephiroth: Four days now.. Again, I ask..Why is he here?

Vincent: He wouldn't have lasted on the beach by himself. He was naked when I found him.

Sephiroth: That is what the police are for, Vincent.. *Looks at the man.* Oh..I see.. You want him as a pet?

Reno: *Feels the man's eyes on him and shyly looks up, shudders at his cold eyes and quickly hides his face behind Vincent again.* (I don't like him!)

Vincent: No, of course not... *He turns toward Sephiroth and stares into his eyes.*

Sephiroth: *Stares back at Vincent before he starts to walk back to the stairs.* I don't care if he stays as long as he keeps out of my way.. *Glares back at the man.*

Reno: *Whines softly at the glare and clutches onto Vincent.* (He's scary! He looks like he wants to kill me yo! Does he know?!)

Vincent: I already told him to leave you alone...Have you taken your Xanax at all this week?

Sephiroth: Where is it going to sleep? *Ignores Vincent's question.*

Vincent: He's going to sleep in the roll-away bed...Answer my question.

Sephiroth: In what room? ...Why should I?

Reno:(Are they fightin'? Vincent is tense... Evil man yo!)

Vincent: In my room...And you should answer me because it will help you sleep and feel better...

Sephiroth: I do not need pills.. I am fine, Vincent...*Starts up the stairs.* Make sure it doesn't kill you at night..

Vincent: Sure...*He sits back down on the couch, frustrated.*

Reno: *Looks sadly at Vincent, rubs his back.* (That man really upset him. Why would he do that to such a beautiful, nice man?) *Starts to sing the song his mother would sing when he was upset.*

Vincent: Reno? *He stares at Reno slightly confused.* I didn't know you could sing...

Reno: *Smiles softly at Vincent as his angelic voice fills the room, not saying any words but the feeling of the song pushes though.* (Does he like it? I haven't met anyone who isn't swayed by my voice yo?)

Vincent: Reno...How can you sing so well?

Reno: *Just keeps smiling at Vincent as he sings, keeps massaging Vincent's back.* (Just relax, let my voice take you away yo..) *Lets some of his siren magic into the song to make Vincent do as he wants.*

Vincent: *He slowly relaxes as Reno rubs his back.* (I have to see Sephiroth after this...)

Reno: *Feels abit upset for using his magic on Vincent, but smiles again when he feels Vincent relax.* (It's worth it yo.. I..I want to kiss him.. Please forgive me, Vincent.) *Changes the beat of his song, using his magic to make Vincent want to kiss Reno.*

Vincent: (What is this...?) *He sighs as he relaxes and leans back against Reno, his body paralyzed.*

Reno: *Wraps his arms around Vincent, holding him tightly as his singing becomes softer.* (Kiss me, Vincent.. Just once for now, let me see if you can be my mate yo..)

Vincent: (Does he want me to kiss him?) *He breathes heavily as he slowly parts his lips.*

Reno: (Yes, kiss me.. Just a small kiss for now yo..) *Leans his head down and softly presses his lips against Vincent.*

Vincent: (What...is this?) Reno...

Reno: *Pulls back, touches his tingling lips.* (That was amazin'! He can be my mate, we are compatible yo! But I need to hold back for now, he is scared..) Yes?

Vincent: Why...did you kiss me?

Reno: Hu? *Cocks his head, blushes hard when his stomach growls loudly.* (Nice timin' belly!)

Vincent: Are you still hungry? I don't know if we have any food left in the refrigerator. *He gets up to check the refrigerator and freezer for food.* We have...ground beef. That's it. *He picks up the package to show Reno.*

Reno: Nu! *Signals Vincent to bring it over, sniffs at the package and make a face. Shakes his head no.* (It smells bad! I don't want it yo!)

Vincent: You have to cook it first...*He takes the package over to the counter and opens the package and begins to form burger patties with his hands.*

Reno: *Watches Vincent at he plays with the weird meat, finds the little fake fish and starts to eat a few.* (This place is amazin'! I wish I could walk so I can look 'round! But my legs are to weak yo.. Hopefully tomorrow!)

Vincent: *He turns on the stove and places a pan over the fire with the raw patties to cook.* I think we have a few slices of cheese left...

Reno: *His nose wiggles at the smell coming off of the meat, pulls the blanket up to his nose.* (What is he doing to the meat? Wait...Didn't dad say humans 'cook' their meals? But where's the fire yo?)

Vincent: *He flips over the patties to cook the other side.* These cook fast, they're almost done...

Reno: (I want real fish.. But he is making food for me, like a real mate!) *Smiles brightly at Vincent.* Vincent!

Vincent: *He slides the patties onto a plate and places the patties on buns with cheese. He hands Reno his plate.* Here...I have to take this up to Sephiroth. I don't think he has ate anything either... *He takes the plate with him up the stairs and softly knocks on Sephiroth's door.* I have food for you...

Sephiroth: *Takes a puff of his cigarette.* Come in...

Vincent: *He walks in and hands the plate to Sephiroth.* It's all we have...We need to go shopping...

Sephiroth: *Takes the cheeseburger and takes a bite.* What will you do with it if you're out shopping.. I'm not going to watch it..

Vincent: I'll take him with me...*He sits on the edge of Sephiroth's bed.*

Sephiroth: You'll be wasting our food on it.. *Takes a hit of his cig before he takes another bite.*

Vincent: We have the money for food...

Sephiroth: Do not spend any on my money on it.. *Quickly finishes his sandwich and grabs another cig and lights it up.*

Vincent: I won't...Why don't you sit next to me?

Sephiroth: *Sits down next to Vincent, pulls his hair behind his ear.* Is that better?

Vincent: *He nods and plays with the collar of Sephiroth's black shirt.* Much better...

Sephiroth: You're horny..What has brought this on...? *Looks over at Vincent, meeting his eyes.*

Vincent: I'm worried about you...*He roughly kisses Sephiroth's neck.*

Sephiroth: Don't be..I am fine, Vincent.. *Lets Vincent kiss his neck.* If you want this then undress me..

Vincent: You've become worse...*He begins to lift up Sephiroth's shirt and plays with his nipples.*

Sephiroth: *Grunts softly as his nipples become hard at Vincent's touches, his chest arches lightly.* Nothing is wrong with me, Vincent..I'm fine..

Vincent: *He completely removes Sephiroth's shirt and kisses him roughly down Sephiroth's neck. He uses his teeth to leave marks behind, knowing it's what Sephiroth likes.*

Sephiroth: Mmh.. You're being naughty, Vincent.. Who is the master here? *Starts to become hard, his pants getting tighter around him.*

Vincent: You love what I do to you... *He smirks and gropes the growing bulge in Sephiroth's pants.*

Sephiroth: I do.. Now get me ready to take your ass hard, Vincent.. *Thrusts his hips up into Vincent's hand.*

Vincent: *He begins to rub Sephiroth's warm growing cock through his pants. He then slips his hand down Sephiroth's pants to release his cock.*

Sephiroth: Mm..Yes.. Now, get undressed. I want to see my slaves body.. *Lays back on the bed and rests on his elbows, his cock standing proud out of his pants.*

Vincent: *He smirks and begins to strip down his clothing as he crawls on top of Sephiroth's body.* How much of me do you want to see?

Sephiroth: All of you.. Show me everything.. *Pulls Vincent down for a rough kiss, biting on Vincent's lower lip.*

Vincent: Mm...*He moans into the kiss as he removes the rest of his clothing. He positions his body over Sephiroth, ready to be entered.*

Sephiroth: Mine.. *Thrusts up hard into Vincent's entrance, starts a face pace of thrusting. Smirking when he feels Vincent tear.*

Vincent: Mm! *He moans sharply as he feels Sephiroth enter him.* I...love how you feel...Faster...*He moves his hips and begins to ride Sephiroth hard.*

Sephiroth: Take it.. Ride me harder, my cum slut.. *Thrusts up faster into Vincent, claws at Vincent's chest with his long, pointed nails. Cutting into him.*

Vincent: Mm...Your one and only cum slut... *He clenches around Sephiroth's burning cock and he puts all of his body into being fucked.*

Sephiroth: Yess.... *Grabs ahold of Vincent and flips them over so he's ontop and begins to firiesly thrust into Vincent. Leans down and bites his neck hard, his mouth fills with blood as he moves to bite him again, wanting Vincent to be covered in his bites.*

Vincent: *He moans in pleasure from the bites inflicted by Sephiroth.* More... *He wraps his legs around Sephiroth's waist.*

Sephiroth: *Slams into Vincent, making the bed hit the wall with each thrust. Keeps biting Vincent's neck and shoulders, his nails dig deep into Vincent's hips.*

Vincent: You're...going to make me release already...*He moans in pleasure as Sephiroth hits his prostate.*

Sephiroth: Do it.. I want it to hear your pleasure..*Keeps pounding into Vincent, precum leaking from his own cock at he feel of Vincent tight heat..*

Vincent: Mmm...*His breath hitches as he releases onto Sephiroth's chest.*

tsunade_sama888: Sephiroth: *Groans lowly in pleasure as he cums inside Vincent's channel, his hips jerk as he does. Looks at Vincent, his lips and chin covered in Vincent's blood.*

Vincent: I love it rough...*He licks the blood from Sephiroth's lips and chin.* You're good at that...

Sephiroth: I know you do... *Lets Vincent lick his chin clean before he pulls out of him and lays down on his side against the wall.* I am going to rest now..Tell it to keep quiet or it will meet my sword...

Vincent: I'm going to take him shopping, you'll have the house to yourself for a few hours...*He kisses Sephiroth's neck before he raises up from the bed to get dressed.* (Good, he's going to get some sleep...)

Sephiroth: Good... *Grabs a blanket and completely covers himself with it, his signel to Vincent to leave.*

Vincent: *He sighs as he takes the dirty plate and leaves Sephiroth's room.* (Always the same...He doesn't want me after we're done.)

Sephiroth: *Closes his eyes under the blanket, hoping this time the dreams won't come.*

Vincent: *He walks down the stairs to put the dirty dish in the sink and notices Reno isn't around. He looks around the house franticly and sees Reno reaching into his tropical fish tank and watches in shock as Reno tries to swallow one of his fish whole.* No, don't...! *He says sharply.*

Reno: AH!*Jumps when he hears Vincent, his hand clutches the fish tightly, killing it from his grip.* (Why is he upset? Wwas he planning to eat it yo?) *Holds out the ow smushed fish.*

Vincent: *He sighs and throws the dead fish in the trash. He places a single finger to his lips to signal to be more quiet. He points to the fish tank.* These are not to eat. They're pets.

Reno: *Whines softly when Vincent throws the fish away, rubs his belly to show he's hungry.* (I don't get it.. Why have such yummy food and not eat it?! He has that yucky meat stuff yo!)

Vincent: *He looks over at the counter where he left his own sandwich. He grabs his sandwich and takes a few bites. He spots Reno's almost untouched sandwich on the coffee table.* You don't like beef? Let me finish, and I'll take you shopping.

Reno: *Looks at his sandwich and makes a disgusting noise.* Bleh! *Wobbles his way to Vincent, falls against the wall a few times before he makes it to Vincent, smiles brightly.* (I made it! I'm gettin' ahang of this leg stuff yo!)

Vincent: (He seems like he's sober enough to walk.) *He takes a few more bites of his sandwich.* You have to wear my clothing...I didn't see any of your clothing at the beach.

Reno: *Looks at Vincent questionly.* Vincent?

Vincent: Yes? *He looks up at Reno from eating his food.*

Reno: *Just smiles at Vincent, loving hearing his voice.* Vincent!

Vincent: *He places his dirty plate in the dishwasher and places Reno's unfinished portion in the refrigerator.* Follow me, I need to clothe you.

Reno: *Sees Vincent move and slowly follows after him, not wanting to fall. Whines when Vincent get to far ahead.*

Vincent: Upstairs...*He pauses to wait for Reno to follow him.*

Reno: *Looks at the stairs and groans at them, reaches out for Vincent to helphim up.* (Those look evil!)

Vincent: *He extends his hand for Reno to hold as he helps Reno climb the stairs.* Come...

Reno: *Holds tightly to Vincent as the walk to the upper level, purrs at the scent that is Vincent.* (He smells so good! And really warm yo!)

Vincent: *He opens the door to his own room.* This is where you'll sleep. *He opens a drawer and looks for clothing that would fit Reno. He finds an old pair of black flannel pants with a drawstring and finds an old black shirt. He hands the clothing over to Reno.* That's all I have for you right now...

Reno: *Holds the weird cloth Vincent gave him, sniffs them and opens them up. Looks at them confused.* (This is what humans wear...How do you put them on yo?)

Vincent: *He holds the pants up.* Look, the drawstring goes in the front...

Reno: *Blushes hard as he looks at the cloths.* (I guess my legs go in there...) *Holds onto Vincent as he steps into them.*

Vincent: That's right...*Once Reno has the pants on, he securely ties the drawstring.* Now for the shirt...Can you put that on yourself?

Reno: *Tries to put the shirt on using the head hole, grunts as it gets stuck. Cries out as he's trapped.* (I'm going to die in this thing!)

Vincent: *He tugs on the shirt and pops Reno's head out and arms through the correct holes.* Now, we're ready...

Reno: *Blushes in embarresment, wiggles around a bit and frowns. Starts to pull at the clothes to tak them off.* Vincent!

Vincent: Keep them on. *He pulls the shirt down to keep the shirt on Reno's body.*

Reno: Nuuu! *Pouts and crosses his arms overhis chest.* (I don't like them yo! They feel weird! Why do humans cover themselves anyway yo?!)

Vincent: Yes, wear them...*He grabs his wallet and leads Reno out of his room.*

Reno: Vincent.... *Keeps pouting as he follows Vincent, leans against him as they go down the stairs.*

Vincent: Shh. *He leads Reno to the front door and helps Reno out before he locks it.* The market isn't too far, I feel like walking today.

Reno: *Just smiles and waits for Vincent to start walking, takes in a deep breath.* (The air isn't clean...And it's so loud here! How can they live like this yo?)

Vincent: Do you see where all the small shops are down the street? That's where we're going...

Reno: *Looks to where Vincent is looking and shakes his head yes.* (We must be going there! I can't wait to see everything! oh! What's that?!) *Hears something making a weird sound and looks up at the tall green things. Points at it.* Uh!

Vincent: That's one of the local birds...*He walks down the sidewalk slightly ahead of Reno.* Have you ever been to an asian market before?

Reno: Uhh! *Reaches out and grabs the back on Vincent's shirt to keep up with him, hugs one of Vincent's arm.* Vincent!

Vincent: We also have to pick up some cigarettes for Sephiroth...I noticed he was almost out.

Reno: (I really wish I knew what he was saying! I hope I learn it soon!) *Just shakes his head yes and sighs as he holds onto Vincent's arm.*

Vincent: *He stops at the street cigarette vendor first and orders a carton of Sephiroth's favorite, Marlboro 72's.*

Reno: *Sniffs around and gasps in disgust, holds his nose and walks backwards, but falls on his ass.* (Eww! That smells bad! What was that word yo?) Nnoo!

Vincent: *He quickly helps Reno up from the ground.* Are you alright? *He places the carton in a bag after he pays.*

Reno: Bleh!! *Points to the carton, still holding his nose. Cuddles to Vincent's side.*

Vincent: The market isn't far now...*He holds Reno's hand as they walk closer to the market.*

Reno: *Lets his nose go, looks at everything around him* (Wow... I thought humans were dumb.. But how could they make all this stuff yo?)

Vincent: Do you see a shop you want to visit? If there is, we can go there after we get groceries.

Reno: *Cocks his head.* Yes? *Says question.*

Vincent: Okay. *He leads Reno inside the asian market.* I want to make sushi tonight...

Reno: *Looks in awe at the place and all the colors, tries torun to one of the stands but starts to fall on to one. Closes hos eyes as he waits for the inpact.* (Damn my legs!)

Vincent: *His fight reflexes respond and he catches Reno by the collar before he falls onto the display.* Careful

Reno: *Hugs Vincent tightly, mewing in happiness.* (He saved me! He cares for me yo!) *Nuzzles at Vincent's neck.*

Vincent: Now for shopping...*He grabs a basket and begins to shop in the freezer section for raw meat.*

Reno: *Looks at everything, touches the glass and gasps at how cold it is. does it again and giggles.* (How is this possible?!)

Vincent: Is there something you want? *He grabs a fresh salmon filet from the freezer.*

Reno: *Open it up and sniffs around, frowns when nothing pops out. Keeps looking and finds Octopus, grabs it and opens it up.* Mmm! (Finally! Something good!)

Vincent: You can't open it now. *He grabs the frozen octopus and places it in the basket.* We have to pay for it first.

Reno: Noooo!!! Vincent! *Reaches out for it, pouting when Vincent moves it away. Rubs his stomach.*

Vincent: We have to pay first...Money. *He holds out his wallet* Let's find something you can have now...*He walks to the snack food section and finds something Reno would like. He picks up a pack of dried squid.* Here...*He hands Reno a five dollar bill.* Take this package to the front with the money.

Reno: *Stares at what Vincent gave him, then back at Vincent.* Huh? (This looks like food.. But what is this green thing? There's a man on it! Do I eat it too?) *Starts to bring it to his mouth.*

Vincent: No...*He removes the money from Reno's mouth. He points to the counter to pay.*

Reno: (Do I take it there?) *Points at the place Vincent is.* Yes?

Vincent: *He nods.* Yes...

Reno: *Shyly walks over to the place and goes to the person.* (What do I do now yo?)

Vincent: *He sighs and walks over to the counter and hands the money he gave to Reno to the cashier.* Thank you...

Reno: *Blushes and hugs the food to his chest.* (He must think I'm dumb.. But why did Vincent have to give him that thing? You have to trade green things for food?)

Vincent: Now you can eat it...*He tears open the bag for Reno.* I've never had this before, but it smells good...*He hands the bag over to Reno.*

Reno: *Gives it a sniff before he digs in, moans at the taste and quickly shoves his mouth full with it.* (Oh god! This is the best thing I've had here yo!!)

Vincent: *He goes back to shopping for the ingredients he needs for the sushi.* Sushi rice...*He tosses the bag of rice into his basket.* Sesame seeds...dried seaweed...

Reno: *Quickly finishes his food, lick his fingers clean. Looks around for Vincent and gets worried when he can't find him.* (Where did he go? He was right here yo?!) *Starts to walk to try and find Vincent, looking down each things of food. Starts to run and trips over his feet and falls flat on his face, tears start to fill his eyes as he curls up on the floor as he softly cries.* (I lost him.. I lost my mate to be yo!!)

Vincent: *He turns the corner from another aisle and almost trips over Reno curled up on the floor.* Reno, you can't sit on the floor in a store...

Reno: *His head snaps up when he hears Vincent's voice, quickly jumps up and hugs Vincent tightly as he cries in releif. Kissing his neck.* Vvincent! Vincent!!! (He's back, he didn't leave me!)

Vincent: Yes? *He stiffens as Reno kisses his neck.* Do you want anything else?

Reno: (How can I tell him? What's that word?) Vinccent..gg-go! Reno nno! *Hugs Vincent tighter and nuzzles him.*

Vincent: You thought I left? I still need ingredients.

Reno: Nno..go Vincent.. *Shivers as he inhales Vincent's scent.* (He smells so much better then Cid yo!)

Vincent: Help me pick out the vegetables. I don't know what you like. *He walks to the refrigerated section and waits for Reno to follow. He waits for Reno to pick out the vegetables he wants.*

Reno: *Follows Vincent, still holding on to him. Looks at all the plants.* (What are these? Are they like our seaweed? Ohh! This one is pretty yo!) *Grabs a big red thing.*

Vincent: A red bell pepper...*He places the pepper in the basket.* What else?

Reno: *Picks up a couple different grean things, and a big purple one.* (I wonder what this stuff is!) *fills his arms with stuff and turns to Vincent.*

Vincent: Avocadoes, napa cabbage, bok choy, and an egg plant...

Reno: Yes? (Does he like this stuff?) *Moves to the basket, dropping everything in.*

Vincent: Anything else?

Reno: *Looks around and sees something at the other side that catches his eye and walks towards it.* Vincent?! *Points at the shelves.*

Vincent: Do you want some rice cakes? *He picks up a variety package with a combination of red bean, green tea and peanut butter flavored rice cakes.*

Reno: Yes, Vincent! *Grabs a few himself and shoves then in the basket.*

Vincent: *He walks through the alcohol section and picks up a six pack of Tsingtao beer and carries it underneath his arm.*

Reno: *Follows after Vincent and looks at what Vincent got.* (I've seen those things before! What did dad call them yo? Cans?) Vincent?

Vincent: Yes? Is there a drink you want?

Reno: *Looks the different cans, awes at one and grabs it.* (This one's pretty yo! I can save it and take it to Denzel! He'd like it!)

Vincent: Now, we're done...*He walks up to the counter and places the six pack on the counter and begins to unload the contents of the basket.* Put your can up here...\

Reno: *Hugs his can tightly, not wanting to let it go.* Reno's!

Vincent: I have to pay for it...*He holds out his hand to take the beer can.*

Reno: *Looks at Vincent then at his can, slowly hands it over to Vincent. Keeping his eyes on it the whole time.* (It's for Denzy.. I need to keep it safe yo!)

Vincent: (He's like a small child...) *Once the cashier rings up the can, he hands it back to Reno in a bag. He pays for the groceries with cash.* This was a little more than I wanted to spend...*He sighs as he signs for credit and begins to hang each bag on his arm.*

Reno: *Holds his bag tightly and proudly, sees Vincent trying to get all the bags and holds out a arm to help.* Vincent!

Vincent: Can I trust you to carry the beer? *He hands the beer and another bag to Reno for him to carry.*

Reno: Yes! *Takes the bags Vincent gives him.* (I hope that's the right answer yo!)

Vincent: Have a good day. *He bows slightly at the cashier.* Let's go, Reno.

Reno: *Smiles brightly when he hears Vincent say his name, moves next to Vincent and starts to walk with him.* (He can provide for me and the babies.. He'll be a good mate yo!)

Vincent: Now, we're going home...I know you're hungry.

Reno: *His stomach growls as if on cue, blushes as he rubs it.* (Humans must not eat as much as we do, all this stuff wouldn't fill Denzel up!)

Vincent: We're going to have sushi tonight...With stuffed eggplant.

Reno: *Begins to sing happily as they walk, letting Vincent feel how happy he is.*

Vincent: You're excited...

Reno: Vincent! *Smiles and moves closer to Vincent, nuzzles at his shoulder.* (He's so caring yo! I need to start courting him! I'll do it tomorrow, it looks like the sun is going down, it will be time to go to bed soon!) *Blushes at the thought.*

Vincent: We'll be home soon, I know you're hungry. *He begins to walk faster towards his home.*

Reno: *Does his best to keep up with Vincent. Is panting by the time they get to Vincent's place.* (It takes a alot to walk! I like swimming better yo! I move much faster.)

Vincent: *He unlocks the door and brings the groceries into the kitchen.* Do you want to help me cook?

Reno: *Follows Vincent and sets the bag down, watches Vincent and starts to take the things out of the bag like him.* (Can I eat it now yo?) *Finds his Octopus and takes it out. Grabs a tentacles and takes a big bite out of it, moans happily as he takes another bite.*

Vincent: Wait! *He grabs the tentacle from Reno and washes it first.* You have to wash it...

Reno: Aww! Uhhh! Reno's, Reno's! *Reaches out for it, pouting that his food was taken from him.*

Vincent: *He hands the single tentacle over to Reno.* There...*He pours the rice into a pan with water and butter to cook it.*

Reno: *Mew's in happiness and takes a big bite out of it, looks down at it then Vincent and holds it out.* Vincent?

Vincent: No thank you...*Once the rice is on he slices the avocadoes in half and removes the seeds before he begins to slice it in strips.*

Reno: *Shrugs his shoulders and continues to eat it, moves closer and sniffs at what Vincent is doing.* (What is he doing yo? Just eat it!)

Vincent: *He washes the egg plant and cuts it in quarters and removes the pulp into a bowl. He places the egg plant quarters on a baking sheet and opens the oven to cook them.*

Reno: *Walks over to the oven and tries to stick his head in to look, pulls back at the heat.* Ah!! (What the hell is that?!)

Vincent: Stay back from it. *He begins to slice some of the cabbage and bok choy. He places it in the bowl with the egg plant pulp. He washes and slices the rest of the octopus and salmon. He opens the package of dried seaweed wraps and places them on the counter.*

Reno: *Pouts and walks back to where Vincent it, sees the seaweed and grabs some and starts to eat it as well.* (Something else I know! But I like it better fresh yo!)

Vincent: No, you can't eat that. It's to wrap the sushi. *He grabs the seaweed and places it back on the counter.*

Reno: *Pouts and crosses his arms.* (Why can't I eat anything? Meanie Vincent!)

Vincent: *As the rice cooks, he begins to mix the bowl of vegetables and egg plant pulp. He takes some left over salmon and mixes it in as well and reopens the oven to refill the egg plants with the contents of the bowl.*

Reno: (I wonder what he's makin'... It smells good thou!) *Dips a finger into the bowl while Vincent has his back turned and sucks off the food.* Mmm!

Vincent: The rice is done...*He quickly drains the rice in the sink and takes out his sushi bamboo mat. He places a sheet of seaweed over the mat and covers it with rice, avocado, salmon and octopus.*

Reno: *Cocks his head as he watches Vincent cook.* Vincent? (I wish I knew what he was makin'! I'm going to learn what he's saying as well tomorrow yo!)

Vincent: *He begins to wrap the roll tightly with the mat. He forms the roll with his hands and removes the mat.* Do you think it looks good? *He says as he takes out a knife and slices each roll thickly.*

Reno: *Reaches out to take one and pops it in his mouth, brews it for a second before his eyes roll in pleasure at the taste.* Mmmmmm!!! Yes!

Vincent: *He grabs a large serving plate and places each roll on the plate. He opens the oven and takes out the sizzling stuffed eggplant and places each quater around the rolls.* Do you want something to drink?

Reno: Huh? Reno no Vincent.. *Frowns and looks down.*

Vincent: Here...*He hands a bottle of Tsingtao beer to Reno and takes a bottle for himself. He carries the serving plate to the dining table.*

Reno: *Holds the bottle tightly and follows Vincent, sits at the table and rubs his belly.*

Vincent: Eat. I know you're hungry. *He picks up a stuffed eggplant and takes a bite.*

Reno: *Copies Vincent and takes some of the purple stuff and takes a little bite, smiles and eats the rest of it.* Mmmmm!!!! *Wiggles happily in his chair.*

Vincent: *He stands up to pop open the beer bottle on his belt buckle and places the bottle back on the table to take a drink along with his meal.*

Reno: *Blushes at he sight.*(He's so yummy!) *Grabs the bottle as he crews his mouthful of food and tries to open it, whines when it won't come off.* Vincent!

Vincent: *He takes Reno's bottle and pops the cap off with his belt buckle as well and hands it back to Reno.*

Reno: *Blushes as he takes it back and takes a drink, gags and coughs at the taste. Putting the bottle far away on the table.* Reno no!

Vincent: You don't like it? *He walks back to the refrigerator and takes out a can of pop and takes it to Reno.*

Reno: (Ohohh! That can is pretty too! Better then the one Denzel has!) *Takes the can and shakes it, wanting it to open.* (I hope this tastes better yo!)

Vincent: Don't shake it! *He takes the can away and opens it over the sink. once the soda stops bubbling over, he hands it back to Reno.*

Reno: *Frowns when Vincent raises his voice, keeps his eyes on the table as he gets the can back. Takes a little drink and his eyes go wide, quickly downs the can.* (Oh Neptune! This is amazin'!!)

Vincent: You never shake cans. They'll explode on you...*He pops a roll into his mouth.*

Reno: Ahhh! *Licks his lips as he finishes the nectar of the gods, sets the empty can on the table and grabs some more food.* (How can I tell him I like this yo?) Reno yes! *Smiles brightly and rubs his belly.*

Vincent: You can have whatever you want from the refrigerator...

Reno: *Takes another roll and eats it, points to them on the plate.* Yes! Reno Yes!

Vincent: Leave some for Sephiroth...*He eats another roll.*

Reno: *Cocks his head.* (He keeps saying that word...Is that the other man's name?) Sseph-er...oth? *Points to the ceiling.*

Vincent: *He nods.* I need to make sure he eats.

Reno: (Who is he to Vincent? IIs..he already mated?!) *Gets up and walks over to Vincent, starts to sniff him and places his hands on him.* (I smell that guys scent.. But he isn't bonded with anyone! I still have a chance yo!)

Vincent: *He stares at Reno strangely.* What are you doing?

Reno: Vincent! *Smiles and hugs him before he goes back to his chair and sits down, grabs another roll and hums as he eats.* (He can be my mate! Now I just have ta court him and make him mine!)

Vincent: You can go up to my room...*He takes what's left of the food he made along with Reno's unfinished beer. He walks up the stairs and softly knocks on Sephiroth's room.*

Sephiroth: What? *He asks shortly from under the blanket.*

Vincent: I have your dinner...

Sephiroth: Just set it on the nightstand.. I'm not hungry right now..

Vincent: *He walks in and sets the plate and beer on the nightstand.* I bought cigarettes for you too. They're downstairs.

Sephiroth: Thank you.. I will get them later..

Vincent: *He sits on the edge of Sephiroth's bed and runs his fingers through his hair.*

Sephiroth: *Tenses at Vincent's touch, pulls away.* Don't touch me.. *He hisses*

Vincent: *He lays down next to Sephiroth.* You had another nightmare...

Sephiroth: *Moves further away from Vincent, pressing his body against the wall.* Don't touch me... I'm fine..

Vincent: You barely want me to touch you anymore...

Sephiroth: We touched earlier..I can't right now.. I just need to be alone for awhile...

Vincent: Alright, make sure you eat your food. I made it. *He gets up from Sephiroth's bed and heads for the door.*

Sephiroth: *Shudders as his mind starts replaying the past.* (No, not again..I need release!) Vincent.. stay..

Vincent: *He turns his head at hearing Sephiroth's voice and pushes the door closed.* I'll stay...

Sephiroth: ..Get the toys.. *Says in a deep voice, sits up in the bed. His hair spread beautifully over the bed.*

Vincent: The toys? *He says deeply and teasingly as he roots through Sephiroth's closet for the toys.*

Sephiroth: Don't play with me, slave.. Or I will bleed you to death... *Glares at Vincent, his cock already hard.*

Vincent: Mm...*He grabs handfuls of toys and spreads them over the bed.*

Sephiroth: *Looks them over and picks out the metal cock ring, nipple clamps and his favorite knife.* Get yourself ready for me..

Vincent: *He lays down on the bed with his clothing already half off his body.*

Sephiroth: Stroke yourself.. *Starts to play with the knife, spinning it with his fingers. The cock ring ready in his hand.*

Vincent: *He slides his cock out of his pants and begins to stroke himself.* Mm...'

Sephiroth: Faster.. *Grabs the nipple clamps and puts them on Vincent, smirks when little droplets of blood form.* I shaped them.. They could cut your nipples of completely if I didn't modify them..

Vincent: Ohh...you know how sensitive my nipples are...*He begins to stroke himself faster.*

Sephiroth: Very..Look how hard you got.. You're such a slut.. *Puts the cock ring on him and grabs the chain he has connected to his bed, cuffs Vincent's hands.* You are at my mercy now...

Vincent: Do what you wish with me...You know what turns me on...

Sephiroth: Be silent..All I want to hear are your cries, bitch.. *Uses the knife and slashes at Vincent's chest, not going to deep but deep enough. Smirks as he sees the blood and begins to cover Vincent's chest in cuts.*

Vincent: Mmm...*His body shivers at each knife slash.* More...

Sephiroth: I said not to speak! *Cuts at the base of Vincent's cock right under the ring as he thrusts hard into Vincent's swollen opening.*

Vincent: Ahhh! *He moans sharply as he feels Sephiroth enter his ass. He clenches around Sephiroth's cock, wanting to give him pleasure.*

Sephiroth: *Thrusts in hard into Vincent's clenching anus, keeps carving at Vincent. Loving seeing Vincent becoming a bloody mess.* Louder..

Vincent: *He moans sharply in pleasure as he feels Sephiroth pound into him.* Oohh!

Reno: *Moves up the stairs as fast as he can at Vincent's cry, opens the door the sounds are coming from and coughs as a wall of smoke hits him. Covers his mouth and goes in, gasps in shock at the sight of Vincent.* (He's hurting my Vincent!) *Runs in and pushes at the man.* No! No Vincent!

Sephiroth: *Growls and grabs the man and shoves him out of the room, slamming the door closed and locks it.* You..are going to pay for that, slut.. *Goes back to Vincent.*

Reno: Nooo!! Vvincent!! Noo!! Vincent, Vincent!!! *Bangs on the door as he cries out, ends up sliding down it and curling up on the floor.*

Vincent: Mm...make me pay for it dearly.

Sephiroth: Did I give you permission to take, bitch? *Cuts Vincent's cheek and thrusts in hard and fast, making Vincent jolt with each thrust. Cuts at the tender area under Vincent's bicep.*

Reno: *Cries outside the door, sniffs. Sits up and sniffs again.* (That's the scent of matin'.. Why would Vincent mate with someone who's hurtin' him?) Vincent....

Vincent: *He moans sharply again, his release held back by the metal cock ring.* Aah! *He moans as Sephiroth's body rubs against his swollen cock.*

Sephiroth: Do you want to cum? *Holds the knife up to Vincent's throat as he thrusts harder, leans down to rub against Vincent's large cock.*

Vincent: *He manages to nod in between jolts of pleasure pulsing through his body.*

Sephiroth: Since you're a good slut, I'll let you.. *Moves his free hand down and takes the cock ring off, his hips become jerky as his own release is coming.*

Vincent: *His ass clenches around Sephiroth's hot ramming cock.* Ohhh...*He moans as his cock drips precum.*

Sephiroth: Cum...now! *Cuts down the middle of Vincent's chest to his happy trail, slams hard into Vincent's hot ass.*

Vincent: *He moans as he releases onto Sephiroth's chest.* Mm...

Sephiroth: *Lets out what sounds like a roar as he fills Vincent with his seed, his hips rock as he makes sure ever last drop gets inside.*

Vincent: Mm...you were brutal...

Sephiroth: I told you I would be... *Pulls out and takes off the nipple clamps, sets them on the nightstand before he lays down on the bed.*

Vincent: I loved it...

Sephiroth: I can tell..*Turns to his side and yawns soundlessly.* I think you're 'pet wants you..

Vincent: He isn't my pet. *He plays with Sephiroth's hair.*

Sephiroth: Next time he comes in my room, I will kill him... *Tries to cover up but can't with Vincent.* I would like my blanket..

Vincent: *He covers both of them up with the blanket.* You have it...and with me underneath it.

Sephiroth: Mh.. *Closes his eyes again, start to fall asleep.*

Vincent: (Yes...fall asleep.) *He kisses the base of Sephiroth's neck and plays with his hair.*

Sephiroth: *His body relaxes at the kisses, falls asleep.*

Vincent: (If only he would let me do this while he's awake...He used to.)

Sephiroth: *Starts to snore, nuzzles deeper into his pillow.*

Vincent: *He carefully slides out of the bed and picks up his clothes. He sneaks out of Sephiroth's room and holds his clothing against his body to cover himself.*

Reno: *Feels the door hit him and jumps up.* Vincent! Vincent! *Looks in horror in sadness at Vincent, tears run down his face. Grabs his hand to pull Vincent to the room he was taken earlier.*

Vincent: *He sits down on his bed and stares at Reno with a hint of anger.* Why...did you interrupt us?

Reno: (He's mad at me! Why yo?) *Points at the wounds on Vincent.* Vincent!

Vincent: We were having sex...It's what he likes.

Reno: (I need to heal him, I wonder if it works on humans yo..) *Grabs Vincent's clothes and throws them before he pushes Vincent back on the bed. Climbs on top and leans down, licks at one of the cuts. Hears a very soft hissing sound as the skin heals up and the wound is turned into a faint scar, moves to the other ones.*

Vincent: Wait...What are you doing? *He tries at first to push Reno off, but is stopped by pure amazement.*

Reno: *Keeps licking at the numerous cuts, shivers slightly.* (Oh Neptune.. He tastes so good! If he wasn't my mate to be, I'd probably take a bite yo!)

Vincent: Please, stop...

Reno: *Moves to the large cut, makes his way down. Giggles as his chin is tickled by Vincent's happy trail.* (Humans have so much hair yo!)

Vincent: *He pushes Reno's face away, knowing that if Reno licked further down, he would get aroused.*

Reno: *Sits up and licks the blood from his lips.* Reno yes? (I don't want him to be mad at me, I just wanted him healed!)

Vincent: Stop licking me...

Reno:*Cocks his head.* Huh? Vincent? Reno no?

Vincent: No. *He grabs the sheet off of his bed to cover his genitals.*

Reno: *Nods and climbs off of Vincent, giggles when he feels how soft what their on it. Jumps a bit and giggles even more, stars to jumps on his knees.*

Vincent: *He stops Reno from jumping on the bed.* You'll break it.

Reno: *Pouts and lays down on it, snuggles into it.* (This is soooo soft! Is this what he sleeps on yo?)

Vincent: Do you want to sleep on my bed tonight?

Reno: *Looks at Vincent and sees he's under something and gets under it too, snuggles close to Vincent and closes his eyes in happiness.* Vincent..

Vincent: Do you need something?

Reno: Vin... *Falls fast asleep, his body tired from the change and everything he's gone though.*

Vincent: (Such a strange man…He can't speak at all, but he can understand me…) *He pulls the covers over the both of them.*

Reno: *Moves closer to Vincent in his sleep, curling up next to him. Lets out a happy sigh as he falls into a deep sleep.*

~We hope you liked it and will read more!^^ We'll get the next chapter out as soon as we can while going to OhayoCon!~


	2. Chapter 2

Reno: *Groans softly as he wakes up, wiggles a bit and frowns when he can't move. Opens his eyes and is faced at Vincent's smooth chest, feeling Vincent's arms around him.* (He's holdin' me! He feels so warm, I want this to last forever yo!)

Vincent: *He tightens his grip around Reno as he sleeps, almost strangling Reno.* Mmuh...

Reno: *Gasp and wiggles more and is able to slip out of Vincent's grip by sliding down and comes face to face with Vincent's 'growth'.* (Wow! His is so big! Does he have the hangin' things to yo?) *Moves the long thing and finds the to other growths, pokes at them and giggles softly as the long thing twitches.*

Vincent: *He shifts in his sleep and moans softly.* Mm...Seph...

Reno: *Shudders as he hears the noise Vincent makes, wanting to hear it again he cups them, rolling them in is fingers.* (I wish he would say my name.)

Vincent: Muahh...*He moans as he feels himself become hard in his sleep. He shifts to lay on his side.*

Reno: *Looks in shock as it grows, tenderly touches it.* (It's.. so big! How can it be this big?! Oh! something is comin' out!) *Moves closer and watches a little drop of stuff come up and start to roll down the head, shyly licks at it to taste.*

Vincent: Feels good...*He begins to thrust in his sleep, trying to get closer to the stimulation.* Mm...

Reno: *Pouts when his face is hit by Vincent's thing, pulls back a bit before he licks at it again.* (He likes it when I lick yo!)

Vincent: Don't...stop...*He thrusts his hips harder towards the stimulation in his sleep.*

Reno: *Grabs onto the base of the thing to keep it still as he licks harder at it, his tongue dipping into the slit.*

Vincent: Mm...*In his sleep, he thinks of Sephiroth sucking his cock. He releases at the thought.*

Reno: Blu blu..! *Pulls back as his mouth is filled with Vincent's seed, the rest hitting his face. Swallows what's in his mouth and hums at the taste, licks off what's left on Vincent's cock.*

Vincent: Mm...*He wakes up from his alleged wet dream. He sees Reno hiding under the covers. * (Did he...just give me head?)

Reno: *Finishes licking and sniffs abit, loving the smell of Vincent. The cum on his hair rubs off onto Vincent's abs.*

Vincent: What are you doing? *He exposes Reno under the covers.* Did you...suck me?

Reno: Vincent!!! *Says happily as he smiles brightly at Vincent and hugs the best he can.* (He looks sexy in the mornin'!)

Vincent: Why...did you give me oral sex? While I was sleeping?

Reno: Huh? *Moves up so he's face to face with Vincent and cocks his head.* Reno no..*Places a hand on Vincent's mouth, then to his own ear.*

Vincent: *He points to his crotch and scrunches his shoulders in question, understanding that Reno can't understand him.*

Reno: Reno.. Reno.. *Scrunches his face up as he tries to think of how to explain. Points to his growth then to Vincent's.* Reno yes, Vincent yes!

Vincent: I thought you were...Nevermind. *He lays back down, somewhat frustrated.*

Reno: *Senses Vincent's frustrated and lays down next to him, begins to softly sing.* (I want him to feel good..I didn't mean to make him upset yo..)

Vincent: The singing again? Please stop.*He covers his head with a pillow.*

Reno: *Stops when he sees Vincent, curls up tightly on the bed as tears fall.* (I made him mad! He hates me and will never want to be my mate now yo!)

Vincent: (I thought...maybe it would be Sephiroth, and I would wake up with him laying next to me...but that will never happen...) *He sighs sadly.*

Reno: *Sniffs as he cries, pulls the blanket up to hide him from the world.* (I need you, Denzy.. You always make me feel better yo..)

Vincent: (Is he crying?) *He stares at Reno sobbing.* Why are you crying?

Reno: VVinccent..no Renno.. Vvin ggo Reno! *Hugs himself tightly.*

Vincent: I have a boyfriend...You can't just...have oral sex with me without my knowing.

Reno: Rreno.. no...Ughh!! *Hits his head against he pillow, hating he can't understand and talk to Vincent.*

Vincent: *He sighs.* You don't understand me...*He sits at his desktop computer and turns it on.* Let me find something to help you...

Reno: *Sit up and watches Vincent curiously.* Vincent?

Vincent: *He pulls up and hands Reno several reference books.* This should help you...If you need help, I'll be right here...*He lays back down on the bed to read a book.*

Reno: *Takes the heavy thing and sits down in the chair, does what Vincent did and giggles at the little white pointy thing moves around.* (This is so cool!!! I think I remember these...I think they were called books!) *Opens one up and starts to look though the pictures. Stops at one that looks like the growth, finds a word wrote in in bold print and looks at the long thing with the striggles on it, matches them and pouts when nothing happens. Moves the little white thing and pushes his finger down to make the noise. Smiles when he hears it talk.* +Penis+

Vincent: (probably the most important word he'll learn...Now he just needs to look up sex...)

Reno: (Oh! So that's a penis!) *Looks up more of the words, wanting to understand more so he can talk with Vincent.* (I'll learn even faster with this yo!)

Vincent: *He turns a page in his book, looking over at Reno once in awhile to check on him.* (I hope he learns a few words...)

Reno: *Gasp and blushes hard.* (Tthat's what they use to mate?! Aand I..well..He did taste really good.. And when we're mates he'll want me to do it to him again! I'll just have to wait!* Pauses and gets up to take the pants and looks down at his 'penis' feels around for an opening.* (How can we have sex? I don't have an opening for that yo!)

Vincent: (It looks like he discovered what the word means...)

Reno: Vincent? *Looks over at Vincent and waves him over.* (How would we have sex? I only have one hole and it's for poo yo..)

Vincent: Yes? Do you need help with a word?

Reno: *Slowly types in words and enters.* +Where men sex+ *Looks up confused, holds up and cock and scrotum to show there's no opening.*

Vincent: What are you doing?

Reno: ugh! *Pushes the button again.* +Where men sex+

Vincent: *He looks over Reno's shoulder.* Uh...*He stares at Reno's search question slightly embarrassed.*

Reno: Vincent! *Pouts and hits it again so it speaks it.* Reno no....

Vincent: It's here...*He lightly taps Reno on the ass.*

Reno: *Blushes madly, type in another word.* +Defalcate there+

Vincent: Yes...That's true...You've never had anal sex before, yet you pleasured me in my sleep...*He lays back down on the bed.*

Reno: *Pouts, only understand a few of the words Vincent said.* (I need to learn more yo!) *Opens another book and gets back to learning.*

Vincent: *He goes back to reading his book and occasionally amuses himself by watching Reno look up words.*

~A few hours later~

Reno: *Quickly types in the next word, already computer savvy. Doesn't even hear Vincent walk back in the room.*

Vincent: It's time to eat...

Reno: +I learn words+ *Looks back and smiles at Vincent.*

Vincent: What have you learned so far?

Reno: +Lots want to learn more+ *His smiles grows, hoping Vincent is proud of him.*

Vincent: Can you come downstairs? It's time to eat.

Reno: +I come back+*Looks at Vincent hopefully, wanting to geton the magical box and learn more.*

Vincent: Come, now...*He rests his hand on Reno's shoulder.*

Reno: *Stands up and follows Vincent, sings happily as he walks down the stairs with Vincent.* (I can understand him somewhat!)

Vincent: We have cereal for breakfast.

Reno: *Cocks his head.* (I only understood two words.. ) *Frowns to show Vincent he didn't understand.*

Vincent: *He takes out a cereal box and shakes it.* We have crispy rice cereal. *He sets the box on the table with a gallon jug of milk.*

Reno: *Stares at both items, grabs the box and sniffs it before he pours some out on the table and starts to eat it.* (Hmm...This tastes okay yo.)

Vincent: You pour it in a bowl. *He places a bowl and a spoon on the table with a small ceramic dish filled with sugar.* You sprinkle the sugar on top.

Reno: *Dips his fingers in the dish and licks them, his eyes go wide at the taste and grabs a handful of sugar and puts it in the bowl.* (Oh Neptune! This stuff is awesome yo!)

Vincent: *He pours the cereal into the bowl and the milk over top.* Now you eat it...

Reno: *Picks up the bowls and holds it up to his lips and tilts it as he eats.* MMm!

Vincent: You're supposed to use the spoon so you don't make a mess...*He holds the spoon out in Reno's face.*

Reno: *Blushes and sets the bowls down on the table, takes what Vincent gave him and wraps his hand around the skinny part and deeps it in the bowl, smiles when it fills up and slowly brings it up to his mouth.*

Vincent: That's better...*He sits at the table with Reno.*

Reno: *Smiles brightly at Vincent, continues to eat.* (This thing is really useful! Maybe humans aren't as dumb as dad says they are yo.)

Vincent: *He gets up from the table and puts bread into the toaster.* Do you want some toast?

Reno: Um... Yes...? *Mumbles as he chews, the spoon still in his mouth.* (I don't know what he asked, but I bet it's food yo!)

Vincent: *Once the toaster dings he gives a piece of hot toast to Reno. He finishes the other piece himself.*

Reno: *Sniffs at it before he takes a bite, quickly finishes it.* (It was dry, but good! I like it yo!) *Goes back to his bowl.*

Vincent: (Does he...want me? I can see it in his eyes...)

Reno: *Feels Vincent staring at him and looks up.* Vincent? (Does he need something?)

Vincent: It's nothing...*He leans against the kitchen counter, showing off some of his muscular stomach.*

Reno: *Looks at Vincent's stomach and his eyes widen a bit, his jaws clamps down, his teeth biting though the handle of the thing. Blushes hard and looks down as he pulls the handle out, hoping Vincent does see.* (Oh crap.. But he was just so hot yo!)

Vincent: *He sighs and his chest moves as he breathes. He heads for the stairs to Sephiroth's room.*

Reno: Vincent? Vincent go? *Looks sadly at him.*

Vincent: I'll be back shortly...*He softly knocks on Sephiroth's door.*

Sephiroth: Yes? *Looks at the door from his bed, a book in his hand.*

Vincent: May I come in?

Sephiroth: If you want.. *Goes back to reading.*

Vincent: *He walks in and sits next to Sephiroth on the bed.* Did you have breakfast this morning?

Sephiroth: Yes... *Points to the open packet of army rations, only crumbs left.*

Vincent: *He lays down next to Sephiroth.* The Anarchist's Cookbook...I gave you that. Do you like it so far?

Sephiroth: Yes..It would be very easy to make this stuff... *Flips the page.*

Vincent: *He rests his arm across Sephiroth's hips and lays contently next to him.*

Sephiroth: Why aren't you with it?

Vincent: He's downstairs and he can take care of himself.

Sephiroth: If he brakes anything in my house, he will be punished.. *Turns to another page.*

Vincent: He's fine. *He gently rubs Sephiroth's abs through his shirt.*

Sephiroth: ....Do you want it again? * Keeps reading his book.* I wanted to finish this..

Vincent: No, I wanted to lay with you...like we used to. *He sighs and moves his hand away.* Nevermind...

Sephiroth: *Grabs Vincent's hand and places it back.* Keep it there...

Vincent: *He begins to rub Sephiroth's abs again.* (I miss how it used to be.)

Sephiroth: *Relaxes at the touches and lays down next to himbut keeps reading.*

Vincent: (That's a better response...) *He leans his head against Sephiroth's neck and rests against his body.*

Sephiroth: *Keeps reading, smirks when he thinks of how he could use the stuff in the book.*

Vincent: *He begins to close his eyes and relaxes against the body of his mate.*

Sephiroth: Are you going to sleep?

Vincent: Maybe...*He mumbles with his eyes closed.*

Sephiroth: Go to your bed if you wish to sleep.. *Flips the page.*

Vincent: *He ignores Sephiroth and turns to his side, moving closer to Sephiroth.*

Sephiroth: Do not ignore me, Vincent.. If you wish to sleep, go to you bed..

Vincent: *He sighs in frustration and swiftly leaves Sephiroth's room and slams the door behind him.* (God damn him...)

Reno: *Gets up from the magic box and sticks his head out the door.* Vincent? Vincent 'kay?

Vincent: *He answers sharply.* No...*He walks past Reno into his room to sit on his bed.*

Reno: *Looks sadly at Vincent, goes to the magic box and types.* +Need to talk+

Vincent: No...no...

Reno: *Walks over and sits down in front of Vincent, looks up as he starts to sing sweetly. Using his powers though the song to make Vincent feel better.* (I want him to be calm and happy.. I don't like him like this yo!)

Vincent: (Sephiroth...he doesn't make me feel good anymore...He makes me feel ill.) *He closes his eyes as his body starts to relax.*

Reno: *Keeps singing, helping Vincent's body as he lays down. Sits on the floor next to Vincent and watches him, as his voice becomes sweeter.*

Vincent: What are you doing to me, Reno? *He mumbles as his body relaxes.*

Reno: *Just smiles softly, his voice softens and trails off.* Reno yes.. *Watches Vincent, intranced by his beauty.*

Vincent: Yes what? *He says feeling slightly drugged by Reno's voice.*

Reno: Reno..ggood.. Vincent yes! *Smiles at Vincent, pulls Vincent's hair behind Vincent's ear so he can see him.*

Vincent: *He stares at Reno while under Reno's spell.* What…are you…doing…*His breathing slows as his body is calmed.*

Reno: Nnot..ing (Forgive me..But I need to kiss you again..) *Begins to sing again the song to make Vincent kiss him.*

Vincent: *He rises from the bed in a trance and leans towards Reno for a kiss.* (Why am I doing this? I can't control my body…)

Reno: *Meets Vincent and kisses him softlu, shudders at the feel of Vincent's lips.* (God, how can he be this amazin' yo?)

Vincent: *He opens his mouth slightly as he gets into the kiss, still under Reno's spell.* Mm…Kiss me more…

Reno: *Licks at Vincent's soft, sweet lips. Shivers at the taste and shyly enter Vincent's mouth.*

Vincent: *He suddenly becomes normal and breaks Reno's spell. He moves back in shock as he realizes what he's doing.* Wha! Reno?

Reno: *Looks done and frowns, slowly moves back to the magic box. Knowing it was just the spell.* (I knew it was..But I thought maybe just a part of him wanted it yo..)

Vincent: What did you do to me? Answer…*He crosses his arms.*

Reno: +Kiss you+ *Types in other words to learn after that, not wanting to tell Vincent the truth till the end of the week.*

Vincent: Why? You know I'm with someone…

Reno: +Sorry..Thought friends+ (More like hoped…)

Vincent: You walked in on us…*He sighs and moves closer to Reno.*

Reno: +Friend do too+ *Shivers slightly as he feels Vincent get closer.*

Vincent: No, male friend…boyfriend… (Even that is in jeopardy…)

Reno: +What boyfriend+ *Looks up at Vincent.*

Vincent: *He sighs.* It means we sleep together…have sex…

Reno: +You sleep here not there+ *Point to Vincent's bed.*

Vincent: No…You don't know what sex is? It's what you were looking up earlier…

Reno: +Know sex I sex guy no boyfriend+ *Looks up at Vincent.*

Vincent: It's the same…*He sighs in frustration.*

Reno: +Sorry no kiss more+ *Looks back at the computer.*

Vincent: (Sephiroth never kisses me like that…) *He lays back on the bed.*

Reno: *Waits till Vincent closes his eyes and looks sadly at him before he goes back to the magic box.* (I hope I can still get him…Maybe I can make him a necklace..)

Vincent: *He turns over in the bed, frustrated.* (I need to stop wasting my time with relationships…They weigh me down and clip my freedom…)

Reno: (I wish I could sing again, but he's startin' to get curious..) *Sighs as he types in a new word.*

Vincent: *He picks up his book again from this morning and begins to read again to keep his mind off of Sephiroth.*

Reno: *Types in more words to learn, looking over at Vincent every now and then.* (I want him to go to sleep..I need to start on it for him yo!)

Vincent: *He sighs as he hears a stern knock on the door and keeps reading.* What?

Sephiroth: *Walks inside, glares a bit at Reno.* I finished my book…

Vincent: Oh? *He says as he keeps reading. He ignores Sephiroth to give him a taste of his own medicine.*

Reno: *Feels acweird and gets up to leave.* (I don't like being near him yo.)

Sephiroth: I see.. Since you are being pissy I will leave..

Vincent: I'm not being pissy. *He says calmly with his nose still in his book.*

Reno: *He quietly slips into the closet next to the computer.* (I don't want to see that scary man!)

Sephiroth: You are..Like when I was late for our second date.. I don't like when you are like this..

Vincent: I don't think I ask for much…How does it feel when I ignore your needs?

Sephiroth: I can go without.. *Walks to the door.* Don't bother me till you feel better..

Vincent: You can? You're human too. Isn't that why you came in here?

Sephiroth: Yes.. And I was going to lie with you, but not now..*Opens the door.*

Vincent: *He closes his book.* Sephiroth, why did you really come in here? It is because you really needed me?

Sephiroth: I..saw that day again.. It was like I was there again..When I am in you, it goes away.. *His grip on the doorknob tightens still his hand turns right.*

Vincent: Don't you want it to go away? *He lays the book on the end table.* I'll take it away for you…(Why am I going back to him?)

Sephiroth: Yes.. Please do. *Walks over to Vincent and lays down next to him.* Will you ride me?

Vincent: Why should I? *He says with a hint of teasing in his voice as he turns toward Sephiroth in the bed.*

Sephiroth: *Frowns slightly, not liking to saying this word.*…..Please Vincent..

Vincent: You're really in need…Aren't you? *He straddles Sephiroth and plays with his hair.*

Sephiroth: Yes… *Looks up and meets Vincent's eyes, rocks his hips up.*

Vincent: *He roughly licks Sephiroth's lips as he removes his pants and plays with Sephiroth's shirt.*

Sephiroth: *Kiss Vincent hard, biting Vincent's lip as starts to thrust up against Vincent.* Fuck yourself on me..

Vincent: I love your dirty talk…*He provocatively whispers back as he pulls down Sephiroth's pants.*

Sephiroth: It is beneath me.. But I do it for you.. *Lifts up his ass to help get his pants off, growls lowly when his cock is freed.*

Vincent: I can tell you love it…*He begins to stroke Sephiroth, wanting him rock hard.*

Sephiroth: Mm..*Gently thrusts up into Vincent's hand, closes his eyes and relaxes as pleasure slowly runs though him.* More…

Vincent: *He licks his lips as he strokes Sephiroth harder. He leans forward to position himself for entry.* How much more?

Sephiroth: As much as you can give.. *Thrusts yo, bumping his cock against Vincent's opening.*

Vincent: *He sits down slowly on Sephiroth's cock.* (Why do I keep coming back?) Mm…*He moans softly as he's entered.*

Sephiroth: *Thrusts up hard to enter Vincent the rest of the way, letting out a small moan of pleasure before he grabs onto Vincent's hips to make him move faster.* Take.. your shirt off..I want to see my work..

Vincent: *He hesitates to take his shirt off, but he lifts his shirt and pulls it over his head.* (Don't be angry…) *He clenches around Sephiroth as he rides him hard.* Mm…mmm…

Sephiroth: *Sits up and pushes Vincent to the bed hard, growling as he fucks Vincent rougher.* Why..are they gone? …They wouldn't heal that fast.. *His nails cut into Vincent's side.*

Vincent: I…don't know…*He wraps his legs around Sephiroth's waist and moans as he feels Sephiroth's nails in his side.* Harder…*He whispers as he roughly kisses and bites Sephiroth's lips.*

Sephiroth: You do..Tell me now.. *Digs his nails in deeper, one touching a rib bone. Picks Vincent up and thrusts as he carries him to the wall and stars to fuck him against it.*

Vincent: Aah! He…tried to heal me…*He moans as Sephiroth slams his body into the wall.*

Sephiroth: Who…? And how? *Picks Vincent up again to make him move down lower and slams him into the closet door, breaking with the power of his thrusts. Lands ontop of Vincent and keeps thrusting hard and fast.*

Reno: Ep! *Cries out and moves back further into the closet to hide behind Vincent's clothes.* (He still wants him? Even thou he hurts him so much yo?)

Vincent: I…don't know! Just…fuck me…*He moans into Sephiroth's neck.*

Sephiroth: You're mine..No one else's.. *Bites down on Vincent's neck hard, pounding into Vincent's prostate.*

Vincent: All…yours…*He moans as Sephiroth slams his body against the broken closet doors.* Ohh…all yours…

Sephiroth: Mine..forever, Vincent.. * Kiss Vincent hard, biting on Vincent's lower making it bleeding into his mouth, digging his nails even deeper, his nails scrapping against the bone.*

Vincent: *He looks around as he hears giggling and wraps his legs tighter around Sephiroth.* (What…that sounds like Reno…) *He moans sharply as Sephiroth pounds him.*

Reno: (They don't know I'm here yo! Even though I don't like him with evil man, he looks really hot.. I could never get him like that..( *Looks down slightly.*

Sephiroth: Stroke yourself.. I want to see you cum… *Trusts even faster into Vincent, his cock spazaming inside Vincent.*

Vincent: *He reaches to stroke himself.* You feel so good…Stroke me as well…*He moans sweetly in pleasure.*

Sephiroth: *Reaches down and strokes the head of Vincent's cock, his thumb nail running over the slit. Thrusting in harder, grunting with each thrust as he holds back his release.*

Vincent: Oh…*He moans as he feels Sephiroth touch his cock and releases onto Sephiroth's hand, arm and chest.* So good…

Sephiroth: Good boy… *Cums hard into Vincent, filling Vincent completely with his seed.* My bitch.. *Nibbles on Vincent's lip.*

Vincent: Is that all I am to you? *He roughly kisses Sephiroth back.* Am I just your bitch?

Sephiroth: You are my slave and….lover..*Rolls his eyes, hating that word. Gives a last thrust before he pulls out of him.*

Vincent: Mm…*He licks Sephiroth's lips, loving his taste.*

Sephiroth: Thank you.. I am better now, you can go back to reading your book.. *Gives a kiss.*

Vincent: What if I don't want to? *He brushes his fingers against Sephiroth's chest.*

Sephiroth: I thought you did… Plus I…*Stops when he hears a noise.*

Reno: *Makes little noises and whines, rocking a bit from hid hard penis.* (This hurts really bad! I want it to stop yo!)

Vincent: Ignore it…What were you going to say?

Sephiroth: I was going to take a nap.. I did not sleep lastnight..

Vincent: Let me sleep in your bed for one night…You'll sleep better…

Sephiroth: No, I'll be fine.. I am better now, Vincent.. *Walks over to the door.* Go care for your pet.. *Walks out.*

Vincent: (And he leaves me…) *He sighs and leans against the broken doors. He hears a small squeal.* Reno? Is that you?

Reno: Yy…Yyes, Vincent.. *Looks at Vincent though the clothes, his arms hugging his knees as he rock, trying to get the feeling to go away.*

Vincent: I'm sorry…I didn't realize you were here…Are you alright?

Reno: Reno nnoo… *Tries to move but whines when he does, his head making the clothes move.*

Vincent: *He uncovers Reno and sees him curled up in the closet.* What's wrong?

Reno: *Shaking unwraps his arms and spreads his leg, showing Vincent the wetspot on his pants, his cock pushing against it.*

Vincent: (He got turned on watching us…) You should have said something…*He moves closer to Reno, tempted to stroke the wet spot.*

Reno: Vvincent tell Reno nno 'iss.. *Cries out when his penis moves at Vincent's voice.* Vincent!

Vincent: (I'm still worked up…) *He reaches out to stroke Reno through his pants.* I'll fix this…

Reno: Ahhhh! *Moans at the touch, flings his head back against the wall as he arches into Vincent's hand.* (Oh Neptune, it's never felt this good yo! Why is he doin' this? He said no kissin'..)

Vincent: You should have joined us…*He strokes Reno harder through his pants.* You're hard…

Reno: Vvinny..nno..'iss.. Ohhh! Reno no mad VinccenAhh! *Cries out in pleasure, reaches out to grab onto Vincent. Needing to hold on to something.*

Vincent: *The corners of his lips twitch as he moves closer to Reno. He leans in to kiss Reno as he strokes him hard.*

Reno: (He wants to kiss me yo, he wants me! He's not under my spell yo!) *Kisses Vincent hard, moaning into his mouth as he buries his fingers into Vincent's long hair. More precum escapes and soaks into his pants.* (It's coming.. But I don't want this to end so soon!)

Vincent: (What am I doing…what am I thinking? Sephiroth's neglect has finally gotten to me…I want more.) *He looks Reno in the eyes lustily as he strokes Reno even faster, encourages by the growing wet spot.*

Reno: Vinnyyyy!!!! *Looks into Vincent's eyes as he cums hard into his pants, his back arches up into Vincent's hair as he moans loudly.*

Vincent: Shh…*He presses his finger to Reno's lips to quiet Reno's pleasured cries.*

Reno: *Pants heavily as he collapses against the wall, his body still flushed from his release. Kisses at Vincent's finger.* (I've never felt that good yo! Neptune, he's the greatest!)

Vincent: Did you enjoy that? *He moves away from Reno and sits on the floor across from him.*

Reno: Yyess.. Reno no..*Frowns when he can't remember how to say the word.* Yes, Vincent! (Why did he move away? Did I do something wrong yo?)

Vincent: *He rests his head against the wall.* (This is much different…I'm used to being pushed away…)

Reno: Vincent 'kay? *Moves closer to Vincent and frowns when he sees blood running down Vincent's sides and gets infront of Vincent and starts to lick at the wounds.* (Why does he let him hurt him like that yo? This one is really deep..)

Vincent: No…don't…*He pushes Reno away from his wounds.* Please…

Reno: No! *Sticks his tongue out at Vincent before he goes back to licking.* (His blood smells to good.. I need to seal it away yo!)

Vincent: Reno, I don't want to get angry at you…*He pushes Reno away again.* Stop.

Reno: *Frowns and looks down sadly.* Reno..yes Vincent…Vincent no hhu-rt..

Vincent: I'm alright…*He gets up from the floor to lay in his bed.* Why don't you come out?

Reno: kay.. *Gets up and makes a face at the feeling of his pants, waddles over to Vincent before he takes the pants off and sighs in the happiness of being free.*

Vincent: (This is quite…awkward…) *He moves away from the pant less Reno.*

Reno: *Cocks his head at Vincent before he goes to the computer to type.* +Why shy Same as you See my family naked lots+

Vincent: (What the hell is his family like?) It…made me feel uncomfortable…

Reno: +You weird+ *Looks at Vincent and giggles, smiling at him.* +You have big penis Is that why+

Vincent: No…And you were…staring at my genitals?

Reno: +Not easy to miss Is it bad+ *Looks abit worried, not wanting Vincent to be mad at him again.*

Vincent: I guess not…But I wasn't expecting it. *He pulls the covers over himself to cover almost all of his body.*

Reno: +You sleep+ (Maybe I can make his beads while he's sleepin'!)

Vincent: No, just covering myself. *He turns to face Reno, everything but his head covered by his blankets.*

Reno: *Looks down, sadness fills him.* (He hides himself from me..Does he not like me looking at him yo? Then wwhy did he do that to me? It hurts, Denzy..)

Vincent: Why do you look upset? *He whispers through the covers.*

Reno: +Think of little bro Miss him+ (It's true…But you're more of the reason Vincent.. I want you ta like me lookin' at you, it be me you cry out for. Not him yo…)

Vincent: What's his name? Your brother…*He moves his body underneath the covers to get comfortable.*

Reno: Dd.-denzzel! *Smiles softly at Vincent, doing his best not to look at Vincent's moving body.*

Vincent: Denzel? *He says in a deep, sexy tone before he turns over in bed to try and get Sephiroth off of his mind again.*

Reno: Yes! *Quickly goes back to the keyboard.* +He smart and my favorite sibling His legs hurt bad can't move fast+ *His eyes sadden a bit as he remembers seeing Denzel hurt.*

Vincent: *He sighs and stares at the ceiling.* (Can I live without Sephiroth? No…No more, I can't think about it) *He turns back towards Reno.* Can you…lay down with me?

Reno: *Freezes a bit before he gets off the chair and goes to Vincent's bed.* Yes.. *Smiles softly and lays down next to Vincent on his side, looking at him.* (I want to sing to him, but I won't right now.. He feels so good next to me yo!)

Vincent: Reno...Have you taken a shower yet?

tsunade_sama888: Reno: *Cocks his head and slowly shakes it no, moves a bit closer to Vincent.* (What's a shower yo?)

Vincent: You need one...follow me...*He rises from the bed using the sheet to cover his lower body until he slides his pants on. He signals for Reno to follow him down the hall and into the bathroom. He stands by the shower with a deep porcelain tub.*

Reno: *Follows after Vincent and looks inside the big tub, touches it and shivers.* (It's cold! But I think I've seen one of these before yo! Now I'll know what their used for!) Vincent?

Vincent: *He turns on the water and makes it lukewarm. He splashes his fingers against the spraying water.* Go ahead.

Reno: *Looks in awe at the shooting water, quickly takes off the shirt and gets under it. Lets out a noise that sounds almost like a purr as he feels the water hit him. Gets up on his tiptoes as he looks at the thing the water is coming out of.* (How does this work? They have water in here and it feels like when it would fall from the sky yo..)

Vincent: Wash yourself. *He hands Reno a shampoo and conditioner bottle and walks just outside the room incase Reno needs him.*

Reno: *Sniffs at the stuff and his nose wrinkles before he pours it in his hand.* (Now what do I do yo?) Vincent?

Vincent: What? *He peeks his head in through the door.*

Reno: *Pulls the curtain back and shows his hand filled with the gel stuff, frowns when it falls to the floor.* Vincent?

Vincent: You use it in your hair...*He raises his hands to his hair, showing Reno how hair washing is done.*

Reno: 'kay.. *Raises his hand up and rubs the stuff in his hair, giggles when he sees it get all bubbly and foamy.* (This stuff is fun!)

Vincent: Rinse when you're finished.

Reno: *Moves back under the water and rinses the bubbles out of his hair, stays under the water when it's done.* (I've missed the water..I wish I could lay in it yo!)

Vincent: Use the other bottle...

Reno: *Shakes his head and grabs it, rubbing it thought his hair.* This stuff smells weird...)

Vincent: You have to rinse that one out as well...

Reno: *Moves back under the water and runs his fingers though his hair, starts to sing happily as he does.* (I never want to leave this thing yo!)

Vincent: *He quietly steps out of the bathroom again and waits right outside the door. He leans against the wall.* (He acts like he's never seen the modern world before...)

Reno: *Lays down in the tub letting the water hit him, still singing softly.* (This is amazin'... I can almost think I'm home yo..)

Vincent: *He opens the door, concerned that Reno has not finished his shower yet.* Reno?

Reno: *Stops singing when he hears Vincent's voice, but keeps his eyes closed.* Yes, Vincent?

Vincent: It's time to come out...

Reno: Awww! Reno nooo! *Whines and stays in the tub, not wanting to leave the water.*

Vincent: The water bill will be sky high if it keeps running...

Reno: *Pouts and gets up, opening the curtain and looks at Vincent. Water dripping off his body.* (I want the water..)

Vincent: *He wraps a towel around Reno's body.* Come on, you have to dry off.

Reno: *Rubs the soft towel against him, shudders when he goes over his neck.* (Neptune, it feels like my gills are sill there yo!)

Vincent: You need new clothes...*He walks back towards his bedroom, expecting Reno to follow.*

Reno: *Looks back sadly at the tub before he follows after Vincent, a hand up to his neck to cover it.* (I thought that feelin' would go away when they were gone yo! If they're touched again I'll get hard!)

Vincent: *He lays on the bed.* Pick out whatever you want...*He lays his head back into the pillow.*

Reno: *Looks for something that won't be as covering as the last one, finds something white and pulls it on and then finds cloth pants that stops above his knees and gets them on. Walk over to the bed.*

Vincent: *His eyes become half-lidded as he begins to relax again. He sighs and stares at the ceiling.*

Reno: *Lays down next to Vincent, curling up to him.* (He still smells like him..I want him to smell like me yo.)

Vincent: Are you cold?

Reno: Yes.. *Looks up at Vincent, moving a bit closer to his heat.*

Vincent: *He throws a cover over Reno to keep him warm.*

Reno: *Smiles and lays a hand on Vincent's chest as he closes his eyes.* (I want to feel him.. But what if he doesn't want it yo?)

Vincent: *He gently pushes Reno's hand away.* (What I did for Reno was a mistake...I can't do it again...)

Reno: Sadly moves his hand away and holds it to his own chest, curls up into a ball.* (Why does he do this? He acts like he wants me then he doesn't yo!)

Vincent: (No more...) *He closes his eyes and rolls away from Reno in the bed.*

Reno: *Curls up even tighter as Vincent rolls away, tears fall without a sound.* (I have to work harder..I want him to want me too yo.. If he falls asleep I'm going to work on courting gifts for him!)

Vincent: *He sighs as he reaches for a book to read. He picks one up and begins to read silently, turned away from Reno.*

Reno: (He won't even look at me.. This hurts so much yo...Please forgive me, Vincent..) *Starts to sing letting his powers out with the song.* (Look at me.. Hold me please yo..)

Vincent: *He slowly puts the book down in a trance as he turns towards Reno in bed.*

Reno: *Keeps singing, uncurls and holds his arms out, wanting Vincent to hold him* (Hold me tight, like a mate yo..)

Vincent: *He holds his arms out and holds Reno tight. He slowly begins to undress Reno, his body under control from Reno's song.*

Reno: *Lets Vincent move him around, loving his touch.* (Now kiss me..Pull me against your body yo)

Vincent: *He holds Reno against his body and fondles his bare ass. He gently presses his fingers against Reno's entrance.*

Reno: *Gasps at the feeling, grips tightly onto Vincent's shoulders as he moans. His penis starts to harden.* (More..Just a bit more..)

Vincent: *He spreads Reno's legs and penetrates Reno with his fingers. His own cock becomes hard under Reno's spell.*

Reno: *Stops singing, releasing Vincent form his spell as he throws his head back in pleasure.* (Now I will let him chose if he wants me..I just wanted to feel him but I won't force him yo..)

Vincent: *He is slowly brought out of Reno's spell and looks down at Reno's naked body being penetrated by his fingers.* What...am I doing...I don't remember...*He moans as he feels his own hard member rub against his pants.*

Reno: *Moans as he clenches around Vincent's fingers, leans his head forward, resting his forehead against Vincent's shoulder.* Vvincent... Ph..Pplease!!

Vincent: (I don't remember anything...I must finish what I started...) I'll be right back...*He swiftly rises from the bed and searches though the closet.* I know I had a few left...

Reno: *Pants on the bed as he whines for Vincent, rolls onto his belly and moans as he finds out how good it feels to rub his penis against the bed.* Vvinccent! (Oh Neptune, make him come back soon yo!)

Vincent: (Here it is...) *He finds a single condom at the bottom of his closet and unzips his pants as he walks towards the bed.*

Reno: *Humps against the bed, leaving little streaks of precum on it. Wiggles his ass back and forth when he hears Vincent move closer.* Pplease Vincent!!

Vincent: *He kneels on the bed and unwraps the condom to put it on. He enters Reno's ass with his rock hard length.*

Reno: AHhhhh!!! *Cries out loudly as his ass is entered for the first time, tears fall down his face as he claws at the bed to try and hold something to help with the pain.* (Oh Neptune!! This hurts so fucking bad yo! No one at home is this big and it's not suppose to go there! But I don't want him to stop..I want to feel him!)

Vincent: (I have to thrust hard...This feels so good...) *He quickly begins to thrust into Reno hard and quiets Reno by placing his hand over Reno's mouth.*

Reno: Mmmuhhhh!!! *Tears run down his face as his cries and moans at stopped by Vincent hand, starts to lick at it as he moves his hips abit, wanting to find pleasure. Freezes and gasps when Vincent hits something inside him, sending fire hot pleasure though his body. Screams into Vincent's hand.*

Vincent: Does that feel good? *He thrusts into Reno's ass hard.* Mm...Mm!

Reno: Yy..yyessss!! *Moans out as his face falls onto a pillow, keeps his ass in the air as he rolls it to meet Vincent's thrusts.* Vvincent! ohhh..AHh! *Lets out sweet pleasured moans, precum now flowing from his cock.*

Vincent: Can you moan for me again? *He thrusts into Reno's ass roughly, making Reno's ass take the full length of his cock.*

Reno: *Shakes his head back and forth against the pillow as he moans loudly, his hands clutching the sheets in pleasure.* (I'm close.. Oh I can't hold back yo!) *Starts to clench hard as his release gets near.*

Vincent: *He feels Reno clench around him, knowing that Reno is close to releasing. He hammers Reno's ass and pushes Reno's body against the bed.*

Reno: Vv.....Vincent!!!! *Screams as he cums hard onto the bed, thrashes underneath in pleasure as he rides his high.*

Vincent: *He releases into the condom and slowly pulls out of Reno's ass. He quietly lays down next to Reno.* (That felt different...)

Reno: *Pants heavily as he lays still on the bed, his body still humming for their mating. Whines softly as Vincent pulls out of him.* (That.. was amazin' yo.. He is my mate, I felt it.. We are meant to be!)

Vincent: How did you do that, Reno? *He breathes heavily.*

Reno: Hmm? *turns his head to look at Vincent, his eyes drooping a bit. His body tired from both releases that day.*

Vincent: I already have a partner...I'm cheating on him right now with you...Reno, how did you do this to me? *He says in a lusty tone.*

Reno: *Shudders at the tone of Vincent's voice, moves a bit closer to him.* Reno no..Mm.. *Purrs softly at the heat and scent coming off Vincent, loving how it smells like him.*

Vincent: We both don't know, do we? *He kisses Reno's collar bone.*

Reno: *Shivers at the kiss and tilts his neck over, closes his eyes in happiness.* (It's cause you are my mate.. We were meant to be together yo!)

Vincent: How can you do this to me? It feels good.

Reno: *Looks up and smiles softly at Vincent, softly kisses him before he cuddles closer.* Rrest Vincent.. Reno yes...

Vincent: You're right...*He rests an arm across Reno's body as he relaxes.*

Reno: *Snuggles against Vincent's body as he closes his eyes, feeling the happiest he's felt in a long time. Slowly starts to fall asleep.* Vincent..


	3. Chapter 3

~In the Morning~

Vincent: Mmph...*He wakes up in the morning and finds Reno sound asleep on top of his body.*

Reno: Mmm..*Licks his lips in his sleep, his head resting on Vincent's chest. Going up and down with each breath.*

Vincent: Reno?

Reno: Mmhh..*Scrunches up his face when he hears his name, tries to hide his face in Vincent's chest. rubbing his nose against it.* (No, I want to stay in this dream..)

Vincent: It's morning...Wake up.

Reno: Ugg...Vincent? *Slowly opens his eyes and looks up at Vincent, smiles at his then blushes when he notices he's ontop of him.* (How did I make it up here? Oh! His thing is hard yo! Should I do something?)

Vincent: Some how you ended up on top of me...You might want to lay on the bed incase Sephiroth walks in...

Reno: *Keeps blushing the pouts when he moves off of Vincent and lays next to him, nuzzles his face into the pillow as he lets out a yawn.* (We went to bed early yo, Why am I still tired?)

Vincent: Are you hungry for breakfast?

Reno: Yes, Vinny! *Shakes his head yes as he stretches, groans at his joints pop.*

Vincent: Do you think you can make your own breakfast?

Reno: *Cocks his head, looks sadly at Vincent.* Vincent go? *Sits up in the bed.*

Vincent: No, do you think you can make breakfast by yourself from what you've learned?

Reno: *Thinks for a minute before he shakes his head yes and smiles as he grabs the clothes off the floor.* (I'm going to show him I'm smart yo!)

Vincent: Good...*He slides out of bed to get dressed for the day.*

Reno: *Pulls on his outfit and gets up, walks over to Vincent to see what he picked out.* Vincent!

Vincent: Yes? *He slides on a long sleeve black shirt.*

Reno: *Hugs Vincent after he gets his shirt on.* Reno hhappyy! *Smiles brightly before he lets go.*

Vincent: I...see...*He tries to get a pair of pants on as Reno clings to him.*

Reno: Vincent happy? *Sees Vincent having trouble and lets go, but stays near Vincent.*

Vincent: Why should I be happy? *He says as he zips and buttons his pants.*

Reno: *Shrugs his shoulders but keeps smiling.* (I thought I made you happy last night.. Maybe your just confused! I'll give you time and keep courtin' you yo!)

Vincent: Go ahead downstairs...

Reno: Okay, Vinny! *Hugs Vincent again before he walks out of the room and downstairs, singing softly as he does.* (I can look around for beads yo! And stuff to make them!)

Vincent: I'll be down there in awhile...*He walks down the hall and knocks on Sephiroth's door.*

Sephiroth: What...? *Looks over at the door.*

Vincent: May I come in?

Sephiroth: Fine... *Goes back to sharpening his swords.*

Vincent: *He walks into Sephiroth's room.* (Did he hear us?) Are you coming down for breakfast?

Sephiroth: No.. I already ate.. *Keeps sharpening.*

Vincent: I've always liked that knife...

Sephiroth: I know.. It was the first knife I cut you with.. Now it will do more damage, the blade was dulling.. *Flicks his thumb against the blade and smirks when blood shows.* It's perfect now..

Vincent: How are you feeling? Better? *He sits on the edge of Sephiroth's bed.*

Sephiroth: Yes... I took something to knock me out for hours so I wouldn't wake up till morning... I got all the sleep I needed..

Vincent: What did you take?

Sephiroth: A powerful sedative I bought from that doctor you took me too... *Grabs another blade to sharpen.*

Vincent: (Great...He's a drug head now.) I'm glad it worked.

Sephiroth: As am I.. I did not dream.. *Keeps sharpening.* You may go eat, you have done your morning check on me and I am fine today..

Vincent: (I still want to love him...) Is that all?

Sephiroth: *Looks at Vincent.* Are you wanting to fuck? I would like to finish sharpening so I may train tomorrow..

Vincent: No... (I just wanted you to look at me...) *He leaves the room, feeling heavy.*

Reno: *Hums as he eat his bowl of food, kicks his legs. Hears Vincent coming down the stairs and makes him a bowl.* Vincent!

Vincent: Did you make breakfast for me?

Reno: Yes! *Smiles and passes it to Vincent along with a glass of the white stuff.* Vincent eeat!

Vincent: *He slowly begins to eat his meal.* (He's not stupid...But, what is wrong with him?)

Reno: *Watches Vincent.* Reno do yes? *Looks hopefully.*

Vincent: *He nods in approval as he eats his cereal.*

Reno: *Smiles happily as he finishes his own bowl, drinks the milk that's left and sighs at his full belly. Burps and jumps at the sound, looks around scared.* (What was that yo?!)

Vincent: Say excuse me...

Reno: Wwha' Reno? *Looks at Vincent confused and a bit scared.*

Vincent: Don't be afraid. Say excuse me...

Reno: Eex..use me..? *Still looks around.* (Did it come from me yo? I've never down that before!)

Vincent: Good. You must learn manners. *He finishes his cereal and milk.*

Reno: Huh? *Cocks his head at Vincent.* Wha'?

Vincent: Manners...Please and thank you, excuse me, pardon me...

Reno: (Oh! I already know those, dad had me taught them yo!) Reno yes! *Shakes his head.*

Vincent: Good...*He picks up his and Reno's bowls and glasses and places them in the sink.* Reno?

Reno: Yes? *Stands up and walks over to Vincent.*

Vincent: Can you tell me about yourself...now that you can understand me?

Reno: *Points upstairs to Vincent's room, wanting to use the magic box.* Okay, Reno yes! *Walks out of the room.* (I can tell him some things.. And I need to use the magic box, I still don't know how to say alot of words yet yo!)

Vincent: *He walks upstairs to his room with Reno eagerly following him.*

Reno: *Goes in and sits at the magic box, makes it come to life and types stuff in.* +What you want to know+

Vincent: Anything you're capable of telling me...Where are you from?

Reno: +The ocean A island+ (Part of that is true yo.)

Vincent: I see...Why...are you...Never mind.

Reno: +On raft It broke in storm Pass out+ (It's happened before.. I've seen it yo.)

Vincent: Is your family looking for you?

Reno: +No+

Vincent: *He walks over to where Reno is sitting at the computer.* Do you miss them?

Reno: *Looks down.* Yes..

Vincent: *He rests his hands on Reno's shoulders gently.* Tell me...

Reno: +I have lots brothers and sisters I oldest Not what dad want me to be Must prove me more the others Denzel think I great Wants to be like me+ *Rests his cheek on Vincent's hand, getting comfort from him.*

Vincent: *He leans forward and breathes against Reno's ear and neck.* (What...am I doing? Sephiroth needs my attention, not Reno...)

Reno: *Shudders and moans softly as Vincent's hot breath moves over his sensitive scars, tilts his neck over more, showing submission.* Vincent... +Know more+

Vincent: Shh...*He gently plays with Reno's hair.*

Reno: *Shivers and purrs softly, relaxes in the chair.* (He's doing all this and I haven't made him yo.. He must care for me a bit, I think he's seeing that.. I hope he figures it out by the end of the week!)

Vincent: You're making me have second thoughts. I, at first, wanted to spend my life with Sephiroth...I can't even have five minutes with him.

Reno: +Do what feels right and good+ *Looks up at Vincent, meeting his eyes.*

Vincent: I still have feelings for him...But...What have you done to me?

Reno: +I do not know But I have feeling for you Are you mad at me+ *Looks worried, knowing his heart won't be able to take it if Vincent is.*

Vincent: No...I'm not mad.

Reno: *Smiles softly.* Tthank you..Reno no ppussh you..

Vincent: I have to somehow let Sephiroth know...

Reno: *Looks down and types.* +We can hide it if helps Give you time to tell+

Vincent: Yes...He's very...unstable.

Reno: Okay.. Reno will Vincent, *Smiles softly and shyly leans up to give Vincent a quick kiss.*

Vincent: Do you want more of me? *He leans closer to Reno.*

Reno: *Shivers, turns in the chair to face Vincent.* Yes, Vincent.. More please!

Vincent: *He gently and shyly kisses Reno's lips.* Mm...

Reno: Mm.. *Moans softly as he kisses back, wrapping his arms around Vincent's neck to pull him closer.* (He likes me! I'm so close yo!)

Vincent: *He gently licks Reno's lips with passion.* (Sephiroth would never let me do this...)

Reno: *Opens his mouth to let Vincent in, shyly licks at his tongue.* (How can he be so perfect yo?)

Vincent: *He gently and shyly kisses Reno's lips.* Mm...

Reno: Mm.. *Moans softly as he kisses back, wrapping his arms around Vincent's next to pull him closer.* (He likes me! I'm so close yo!)

Vincent: *He gently licks Reno's lips with passion.* (Sephiroth would never let me do this...)

Vincent: *He slowly pulls back from the kiss and stares into Reno's eyes.* I...

Reno: I do bad? *Pants lightly from the kiss, licks his lips.*

Vincent: Not at all...*He leans in to kiss Reno again with more heat and passion.*

Reno: Mmmm! Vincent.. *Moans into the kiss, nips and sucks on Vincent's lower lips as he runs his hands down Vincent's back.*

Vincent: *He gradually straddles Reno on the computer chair, pushing the chair back as he kisses Reno fiercely.*

Reno: * Grabs on tightly to Vincent as he feels the chair being pushed back, his hips jerk up as he feels Vincent rubs against his groin.* (Does he want to mate again yo? Here?!)

Vincent: *He gently kisses Reno's neck and slightly pulls down Reno's boxers, just enough for Reno's cock to peek out.*

Reno: Ahhhh!! *Moans and shudders as his neck is kissed, his cock jumps and hardens.* Vvinny!!!

Vincent: *He gently touches Reno's jumping cock.* Already hard for me...

Reno: *Blushes hard, his hips thrust up into the touches.* Yyess.. *Shakily touches his neck and moans softly as he runs his fingers over the scars, making his cock twitch in Vincent's hand.* Ffeel..good!

Vincent: *He gently touches Reno's cock again and kneels on his knees. He presses his lips against the head of Reno's hard cock.*

Reno: Vvincent!! *Looks down in shock at Vincent before he moans, quickly bites his hand to muffle his noises.* (He's doin' this to me? But I am just the submissive... No one has made sure I felt this much pleasure yo!)

Vincent: *He begins to lick Reno's cock, pressing his tongue against Reno's glans.*

Reno: Mmmmhhhh!!! *Moans against his hand, his hard teeth breaking his skin. Blood starts to drip down as his hips thrust yo, wanting more of Vincent's mouth.*

Vincent: *He wraps his lips around Reno's cock and he begins to suck Reno hard, moaning at the taste of precum on his tongue.*

Reno: *Bites down harder on his hand as more moans and groans make their way up, his mouth fills with blood as he keeps thrusting into Vincent's mouth. His release getting close.* (I'm gonna release yo!)

Vincent: *He flicks his tongue against Reno's glans before taking Reno into his mouth again to suck him hard.* Mmm...

Reno: Mmmmmmmuuhhhhh! *Lets out a muffled scream as he releases into Vincent's mouth, his hips jerking up.* (Oh Neptune!!!)

Vincent: *He moans as his mouth is filled with Reno's hot seed. He stares into Reno's eyes as he swallows the hot release.*

Reno: *Moans softly, shudders as he watches Vincent. Hisses as he lets his managed hand free from his teeth, blood drops down into his shirt and the chair.*

Vincent: *He stares at Reno's bleeding hand.* What did you do to yourself?

Reno: Hhide from him..No..*Makes a sound before he brings his bleeding hand up to his mouth and starts to lick at the wounds, healing them up.*

Vincent: *He watches in confusion as Reno's hand heals instantly.*

Reno: *Makes a face when he's finished, hating the taste of his own blood. Looks to make sure it's okay before he smiles.* I good!

Vincent: Did I make you feel good? *He gently strokes Reno's soft cock.*

Reno: Yes! *Shakes his head as he shivers from Vincent's touches, whines softly.* Vvincent kiss?

Vincent: *He pulls Reno down and gives him a soft kiss.*

Reno: Mm.. I happy.. *Smiles and softly licks Vincent's lips, humming at his taste.*

Vincent: I...made you happy? (This is far different from how Sephiroth would react...)

Reno: Yes! Vinny mmak Reno happy! *Hugs Vincent and nuzzles his neck.* Reno mak Vincent happy?

Vincent: *He nods.* Reno...

Reno: Yes, Vincent? *Softly kisses Vincent's neck before he moves back to look at Vincent's face.*

Vincent: Why... do you...want me?

Reno: *Turn in the chair and types out a response.* +You make me happy and feel safe with you Very pretty and caring Feel like I been waiting for you+

Vincent: I...*He turns around as his bedroom door flies open and Sephiroth walks in.*

Reno: *Moves closer to the computer, letting it cover his lower half.* (He had to ruin it yo! I want to know what Vincent was gonna say!)

Sephiroth: *Walks in and grabs Vincent by the arm, pulling him out and dragging him to his room. Throws him on the bed before he turns on his stereo, blasting heavy metal.*

Vincent: (He wants sex now...Why couldn't he have wanted this earlier?) Are you horny now?

Sephiroth: Very.. I want to hear you scream, slave.. *Grabs a whip off his wall.* Get in position...

Vincent: *He bends over as he kneels on the bed and rests his hands on the headboard.* What made you so horny?

Sephiroth: Thinking of using everything here on you.. *Pulls his arm back before he lashes Vincent, the whip cutting though Vincent's shirt.*

Vincent: *He flinches as the whip rips through his shirt.* Mm...yes...

Sephiroth: Louder.. I want you hear you in pain.. *Lashes at Vincent again, harder this time. Starts to overlap the lashes.*

Vincent: Aaah! God...*He moans as Sephiroth whips him hard.*

Sephiroth: Yes..Let it out, Vincent.. Tell me how it hurts.. *Lashes at him faster, covering Vincent's back. Shredding the shirt off on Vincent's back.*

Vincent: Ohh! *He moans loudly as Sephiroth mercilessly whips his back.*

Sephiroth: *Throws the whips on the floor and grabs his newly shaped knife, cutting Vincent's pants and underwear off. Smirks at the sight and carves an "S" in one of Vincent's cheeks before he enters him hard and fast.* Mine...

Vincent: Oh! *He moans sharply as he feels Sephiroth enter his ass. He decides to play along with Sephiroth.* It...hurts! *He moans in pleasured pain.*

Sephiroth: You love it.. * Thrusts in harder, smirks as he runs his long nails down Vincent's bloody back.*

Vincent: Oh, yes...I do! *He clenches hard around Sephiroth's throbbing cock.*

Sephiroth: *Leans down and bites down on Vincent's ear.* Tell me who owns you, bitch... *Slaps Vincent's ass where he craved the S into.*

Vincent: Seph! *He moans sharply.* Don't stop...fuck me harder...

Sephiroth: Never..You will always belong to me! *Pounds into Vincent, digs his nails into Vincent's wounded back and drags them down. His cock never missing Vincent's prostate.*

Vincent: May I...release? *He clenches tight around Sephiroth, wanting him to release as well.*

Sephiroth: Yes.. Cum now.. *Thrusts in hard as he releases inside Vincent, his cum hitting Vincent's swollen prostate.*

Vincent: *He quickly releases onto the bed, moaning sharply in pleasure.*

Sephiroth: Mm..*Keeps thrusting till he's sure Vincent gets everything, pulls out and sits on the bed. Laying back to catch his breath.*

Vincent: *He lays down next to Sephiroth and rests his arm across Sephiroth's chest.* (Sephiroth...show me a little sign that you still care for me...)

Sephiroth: *Reaches down and rests his own arm over Vincent's.* Lay with me for few minutes.. Then I'll let you clean yourself up..

Vincent: *He nods and kisses Sephiroth's neck as he gently runs his fingers through Sephiroth's hair.*

Sephiroth: *Closes his eyes and relaxes.* How is it? I keep hearing it's annoying songs..

Vincent: He's getting better. *He kisses Sephiroth along his jawline.*

Sephiroth: You haven't opened the roll away bed...Where do it sleep? *His arms move to hold Vincent.*

Vincent: He won't sleep anywhere but in the bed with me...

Sephiroth: *Growls, tightens his hold on Vincent to a painful grip.* No, he is not aloud to sleep with you.. You will put that bed up and he will sleep there even you must tie him down..

Vincent: Are you jealous?

Sephiroth: No.. But you are mine, no one else can touch you other then me.. That is why I marked you.. *Reaches down and cups the cheek he cut.*

Vincent: *He sighs, knowing he can't win arguing.* You know, I've missed holding you at night...

Sephiroth: ... I only like sleeping in my room.. And no one else can sleep on my bed..

Vincent: But...don't you miss it too?

Sephiroth: ... It made it easier to fuck in the morning.. But I like sleeping alone..

Vincent: Is that all you miss about it? Wouldn't you rather be in bed with me than seeing Reno sleeping where you should be?

Sephiroth: *Growls lowly.* I told you..He will not sleep there anymore.. I bought you that bed and I decide who stays in it.. *Holds Vincent even tighter, his anger building up.*

Vincent: Sephiroth...can't you sleep in my bed for one night...?

Sephiroth: One night...But he stays in the roll away one and if he make any sound I will kick him out of my house..

Vincent: Thank you...*He begins to caress Sephiroth's chest to nurture his ego.*

Sephiroth: Heh... *Pushes his chest out a bit, liking Vincent's touches.* Sure..

Vincent: Do you like your chest being touched? *He continues to rub and caress Sephiroth's chest.*

Sephiroth: Yes..Only when you do it.. *Looks down a Vincent.* It is time for you to clean yourself up.. I do not want you to get an infection..

Vincent: Yes, why don't you help me? *He asks seductively as he rises from Sephiroth's bed to leave.*

Sephiroth: I need to clean my blankets and get some work down if you want me to lay with you tonight..

Vincent: You're missing out...*He says as he closes the door behind him and walks down the hall to the bathroom.* (At least I know he still cares...He has a strange way of showing it...)

Reno: *Quickly runs out and to the bathroom to find Vincent.* Vincent! *Gasps in shock at the sight of bloody Vincent, tears come to his eyes as he runs over.* Vincent hurt!

Vincent: No, I'm alright...*He steps into the shower as the water begins to run.*

Reno: No, Vincent hurt! *Jumps in with Vincent and starts to licks at his back, shudders at the sweet taste of his blood.* (Why does he keep letting him do this yo?!)

Vincent: *He gently pushes Reno away.* No, don't worry...I let him do this to me.

Reno: *Looks confused at Vincent, a tear falls.* Vvincent..Wwhy? Hurt you..

Vincent: Go to the computer...and look up BDSM. *He turns to face Reno as he washes the blood from his back.*

Reno: *Sniffs and wipes his eyes, shakes his head as he gets out and heads to Vincent's room.* (He slept with him.. I can't let it get to me, I will have him yo!)

Vincent: Sorry...*He sighs.* (I can't stand hurting either of them...)

Reno: *Goes to what he know knows is called a 'computer' and types in what Vincent told him too, blushes when he sees some of the pictures.* (Ths is what Vincent's wants? I..I can never do that to him yo..Is that why he keeps goin' to him?)

Vincent: *He washes the blood from his hair and cleans his wounds. He steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist. He walks into his bedroom.* Did you find what I told you to look up?

Reno: Yyes.. *Looks down, hugging his knees. Moves one hand to type.* +I could never do this to you+

Vincent: Why? It feels really good...

Reno: +I'm not able to take I always taken And I can never hurt you It would hurt me to much+ *Tears fall as his body shakes.* (I can't do what he wants.. He'll stay with him yo!)

Vincent: Different people like different things...

Reno: I llike..kiss Vinny... Nnot hurt him yyo.. *Jumps out of the chairs and hugs Vincent, careful not to hurt his back.*

Vincent: Is that what you want from me?

Reno: I..wwan Vincent! All him.. *Licks up the water droplets off Vincent's chest as he nuzzles it.*

Vincent: *He gently kisses the top of Reno's head.* You do know what you want...

Reno: *Relaxes at the kiss, wipes his eyes off as he breaths in the scent that is Vincent.* Vincent...

Vincent: Don't worry about me...

Reno: All way will, Vincent.. *Kisses Vincent's chest, giggles when water drips off of Vincent's hair and onto his nose.* Wwet Vinny! Reno want wet!

Vincent: You mean...you want a shower?

Reno: *Shakes his head yes, tries to think of the word.* I sit in wwater yo?

Vincent: *He nods.* Go ahead...You don't have to ask me.

Reno: Vincent help Reno? Please? *Gives Vincent his pity getting eyes, knowing no one can say no to them.*

Vincent: Yes, come here...*He takes Reno's arm and leads him to the bathroom. He puts in the drain stopper and turns on the water.*

Reno: *Wiggles excitedly next to Vincent, quickly takes his clothes off and get in. Moans in happiness as he feels the water, starts to sing happily.* (Neptune, I love this place! The water gets so hot!) *Opens his mouth under the faccent and takes a drink, sputters and spits it out.* Bleh!!!!! No like!!

Vincent: It's well water...It doesn't taste the best.

Reno: Bad watter! *Lays back in the tub and sighs in pleasure as the water level raises, starts to softly sing again. A hauntingly sounding song.* (Dad loves when I sing this one..Maybe Vincent will!)

Vincent: How many different songs can you sing?

Reno: *Stops and smiles at Vincent.* Lots... I best ssinger at hhome yo! You like?

Vincent: I do...*He sits on the edge of the bath tub.*

Reno: Want me sing more? *Reaches a hand out to Vincent, wanting to feel him again.*

Vincent: Sing more for me...

Reno: *Smiles brightly and starts to sing again, choosing a more romantic song.* (He likes it! This is something that Sephiroth can't do yo!)

Vincent: You changed your song...This one is quite seductive...

Reno: *Blushes lightly but keeps singing, sways his arms under the water. His body swaying to his own song.*

Vincent: You have a lovely voice...

Reno: *Bows his head in as a thank you and finishes his song after a minute.* Want me to sing more?

Vincent: Sing as much as you want...

Reno: Only for Vincent! *Thinks for a minute before he sing the song he sang when his mother passed on.* (This one means alot to me..I hope he likes it yo.)

Vincent: This...sounds like a lullaby...

Reno:*Shakes his head yes as he turns around in the water, laying his head on Vincent's lap as he keeps singing.*

Vincent: You sing beautifully...

Reno: *His heart flutters in happiness, nuzzles into Vincent's lap as he finishes his second song.* Mom sing it to me.. I sang when she go..

Vincent: I...see...*He runs his fingers through Reno's hair.*

Reno: *Lets out a purr like sound as Vincent's plays with his hair, jumps when he hears bangs on the door and hides under the water.*

Sephiroth: Dam it, Vincent! If you're in there tell that thing to shut up.. I can't work with that stupid noise..

Vincent: Shh...Reno. Sing quietly...

Reno: *Shyly surfaces, shakes the water from his hair.* Sorry.. I do bbetter, Vincent.. *Lays his head back on Vincent's lap as he quietly sings, running his fingers though the water.*

Vincent: Sorry about that...

Reno: *Keeps singing, his song turning intoa sad one as he thinks of the other man.* (Why is he do mean? I didn't do anything to him yo!)

Vincent: Sephiroth didn't used to be like this. He's became worse...

Reno: *Feels Vincent's sadness and stops singing, get up and softly kisses Vincent.* I sorry... I help you feel better yo..

Vincent: It's not your fault...

Reno: No like when you sad.. Hurts me yo.. *Nuzzles Vincent's cheek.*

Vincent: Reno...

Reno: Yes? *Looks into Vincent's eyes.*

Vincent: *He gently caresses Reno's jaw and kisses him.* What do you do to me?

Reno: Mm.. No know.. Reno like it yo.. *Lovingly kisses Vincent back, running his fingers though Vincent's hair.*

~That night~

Vincent: Reno, it's time to go to sleep...*He turns the television off and stands in front of Reno to block his view of the television.*

Reno: Uhhhh!!! But..But...Vincent!!! Want to know how end!!! *Pouts and crosses his arms.* (No fair! I want to see more of the little people in the box! I'm learning more yo!)

Vincent: It's two in the morning...

Reno: I no. *Cut off by a yawn that escapes, keeps pouting as he stand up.* Fine..I go sleep with you.*Heads up to Vincent's room.*

Vincent: You have to sleep on the roll away bed...Sephiroth is going to sleep in my bed tonight.

Reno: *Stops and turns to look at Vincent.* What? I..nno with you?

Vincent: Just for tonight...

Reno: Ookay.. *Looks down as he walks into Vincent's room, sees the other bed all set up for him and crawls on top, curling up under the blanket.* (He's stayin' in Vincent's bed.. Tthat's my spot.. why does he keep ruinin' everything yo?!)

Vincent: I hope it's comfortable enough...*He lays in his bed and waits for Sephiroth.*

Reno: (No.. it's not.. You're not here with me yo..) I ffine.. Want.. *Stops when he hears someone enter, moves the blanket to cover his head as well.*

Sephiroth: *Walks in his sleep pants and slightly glares over at the rollaway, smirks a bit when he sees Reno shut up and hide. Goes to Vincent's bed.* See you warned it..

Vincent: He won't bother us...

Sephiroth: Good.. *Get into the bed and lays on his back.* You're bed is to soft.. But it will have to do for the night..

Reno: (It's just right.. I love Vincent's bed.. Does Vincent wish I wasn't here?) *Curls up tighter.*

Vincent: Thank you for sleeping in my bed tonight...

Sephiroth: If it makes you happy.. But I expect something in return, Vincent.. *Smirks seductively, pins Vincent to the bed.*

Vincent: What do you want in return?

Sephiroth: *Leans down and bites on Vincent's neck hard, grinding his cock against Vincent.* I want your pet to hear your screams of pleasure..

Vincent: Mm...*He moans as he feels Sephiroth bite his neck.* Put it in my ass again...

Reno: (Their gonna do it while I'm here? I thought Vincent cared for me yo..) *Starts to softly cry.*

Sephiroth: It's not yours.. That ass belongs to me.. *Pulls his pants down and quickly enters Vincent's ass, thrusting hard into Vincent.*

Vincent: Mmm...Mmpm...*He wraps his legs around Sephiroth's waist as Sephiroth rams his ass.*

Sephiroth: Louder, I want to hear you! *Thrusts in harder, reaches his hand down and enters three fingers along with his cock. Smirks when he feels Vincent's rip.* Fuck yeah, I love when your ass rips..

Vincent: Mmm...Aah! *He moans as he feels Sephiroth rip his ass hole.*

Sephiroth: Yes.. That's it, let it out.. Who do you belong to, Vincent? *Thrusts in harder as his nails scrap the inside of Vincent's channel.*

Reno: (No, I don't want to hear this! Please, Neptune! Make it stop yo!) *Covers his ears as he cries.*

Vincent: Ooh...you are! *He moans as Sephiroth tortures his entrance.*

Sephiroth: You are no one elses..You only belong to me, bitch.. *Adds a forth finger as he thrusts faster, pulls at Vincent's already stretched out opening.*

Vincent: Only yours...only yours...*He clenches hard around Sephiroth's cock and fingers.*

Reno: (What about me? Wwas it all a lie yo? Nno, Hhe cares for me! He's just playin' with that guy..) *Rocks a bit in the bed.*

Sephiroth: Mm.. You're slutty ass wants to release, doesn't it? It's clenching alot, trying to make me fuck you harder.. *Slams into Vincent's bloody entrance, growling low in his chest.*

Vincent: Fuck me harder...I want you to rip me apart...*He tightens his legs around Sephiroth's waist.*

Sephiroth: I will.. *Thrusts roughly into Vincent, slowly pushing his fist in along side his large, hard cock. Ripping Vincent even more.*

Reno: (The blood..It's to much yo!) *Plugs his nose as he cries harder, making sure to keep it quiet.*

Vincent: *His back arches and spasms as he releases onto Sephiroth's chest.* Ohh...

Sephiroth: *Pulls his fist out hard as he thrusts deeply inside Vincent, filling him with his seed.* You..are mine forever, Vincent...

Vincent: Forever...Sephiroth...

Reno: (No..Please tell me it's a lie..He..he said he liked me too! I can't give up, II must win him! Hhe's my mate yo!) *Shakes under the blanket.*

Sephiroth: Good.. *Pulls his cock out, smirks at how easily it slips out along with some blood.* You will not be able to walk normal for days, slave..

Vincent: I love it when you stretch me...

Sephiroth: I know.. You are such a slut, my slave.. *Lays down next to Vincent and gets under the blankets.* I am tired..

Vincent: Let me kiss you until you fall asleep...

Sephiroth: Do as you wish.. *Closes his eyes and moves the pillow to where he wants it.*

Vincent: *He moves close to Sephiroth and runs his fingers along Sephiroth's strong jaw line as he gently kisses Sephiroth's lips.*

Sephiroth: *Shifts in the bed, frowns when he can't get comfortable and turns over so his back is to Vincent.* (I hate this bed...It's to soft..)

Vincent: Don't turn away from me...

Sephiroth: I am trying to get comfortable.. You're bed is to soft.. If you must kiss me then kiss my neck or pet my hair since you seem to love it so much..

Vincent: I gave you my body, now face me...*He whispers sternly into Sephiroth's ear.*

Sephiroth: *Sighs and turns over to face Vincent.* Better? Now can I go to sleep?

Vincent: Can't you kiss me? *He continues to gently kiss Sephiroth's lips.*

Sephiroth: *Kisses back hard, biting on Vincent's lower lips as he sucks it into his mouth.* Now.. let me sleep..

Vincent: No...you never kiss me...I don't want you to stop...

Sephiroth: I am tired, Vincent.. I've been up since 4am.. I stayed in your room like you asked now let me sleep.. I'l kiss you tomorrow

Vincent: The reason why I wanted you here is because I wanted things to be like they used to...

Sephiroth: Things change, Vincent.. Get used to it.. *Starts to fall asleep, blocking out anything else Vincent's says.*

Vincent: Sephiroth. Stop ignoring me. I do everything for you, and you can barely manage a kiss. *He growls in frustration.*

Sephiroth: *Growls and climbs ontop of Vincent pinning him and bites hard on Vincent's lips, almost ripping them off.* Is this what you want? Me to be a pussy who kisses and holds you all day, Vincent? If is wasn't for me, you would have this house and all these nice things! I make it so you don't have to work but one day a week!

Vincent: You don't pay attention to me. If you won't give me the time of day, I'll get it from somewhere else! *He pushes Sephiroth's face away from him.*

Sephiroth: No.. *Growls and holds on tightly to Vincent.* No, you belong to me.. You are to be with me forever..Yyou promised me, Vincent! You ssaid that day you'd never leave mme.. *Tears start to fall as he thinks of Vincent's leaving him, letting Vincent see the weak, scared side for the first time.*

Vincent: (Of course...He's off his medication.) You hide in your room all day and you never come out unless it's for sex. When I come to check on you, you push me away most of the time...*He tries to calm himself, knowing Sephiroth is barely hanging onto his sanity.*

Sephiroth: *Starts to cry harder, holding on to Vincent like a life thread.* Pplease, don't leave.. Ddon't leave my Vincent..I..I'll die without you! Please, Vincent ddon't gooo! *Lets out a sob, his large body shakes with each sob.*

Reno: *Peeks out a bit.* (What's wrong with him? He's so cold then mean then hurtful.. Now he's crying! He's not right in the head yo.. He's puttin' Vinny in danger!)

Vincent: Don't cry...*He gently kisses Sephiroth's lips, wanting to comfort him.* (I can't tell him about Reno...Not like this...)

Sephiroth: Pplease, don't leave me.. *Holds on tightly to Vincent and hides his face in Vincent neck as tears fall.*

Vincent: Stop crying...and kiss me...*He gently plays with Sephiroth's hair.*

Sephiroth: *Sloppily kisses Vincent, pulling him closer to his body.* Vincent..my Vincent.. *Keeps kissing him.*

Reno: (No, he's mine.. You don't deserve him yo!) *Glares at Sephiroth's body from under his blanket.*

Vincent: I've missed your kisses...*He kisses Sephiroth passionately as he strokes Sephiroth's hair.*

Sephiroth: *Kisses back till his body finally passes out, his episode taking what energy he had left.*

Vincent: (He's going to hate me tomorrow...) *He plays with Sephiroth's hair as he slowly falls asleep.*

Reno: *Waits till they fall asleep before he slowly and quietly sneaks out of the room, makes his way down stair and turns on a light in the living room.* (Oh.. I need to make Vincent a courtin' gift! Now to find beads yo!) *Looks around the house and find these weird metal round things and the tab things on the cans.* (Those will work yo! But I need some beads yo!) *Keeps looking and finds a tall glass thing filled with rocks and little round things of glass. Takes everything to the table along with some string he found and starts to work.* (I hope he will like this yo!)

~Next Morning~

Vincent: *He wakes up and looks over at the roll away bed to see that Reno is missing.* (I probably scared him off!) *He moves to get up and throws on a pair of pants before he limps downstairs. He finds Reno passed out on the couch.* Reno, what are you doing?

Reno: Mmhh..*Rolls over and ends up falling off the couch, grunts as he sits up and shakes his head.* Vincent? How...

Vincent: What are you doing down here?

Reno: *Sits back up on the couch, picks up the necklace he spent all night making. Hands it out to Vincent.* For you!

Vincent: What the hell is this? *He stares at the strange jewelry.*

Reno: *Looks down sadly, blushes hard as he puts it over Vincent's head to show where it go.* We make for one we like at home.. Sorry not good.. Hard to find tth-ings..

Vincent: Thank you...but you might want to clean up the mess you made before Sephiroth comes down. He's a light sleeper.

Reno: Welccome.. *Smiles at Vincent as he starts to clean up, freezes when he hears someone come down the stairs.*

Sephiroth: *Walks down, softly smiles when he sees Vincent and walks up behind him. Hug him.* Morning, Vincent.. How was.. What the hell?! *Looks at the mess on the table and sees Reno.* You! You did this! You messed up my house, you little fuck! How dare you! Na what did you do to my vase?! *Grabs it and sees half of the rocks and marbles are gone.* I'm going to make you bleed, you little rat.. *Grwosl deeply in his chest as he moves closer to Reno.*

Vincent: Upstairs... *He pushes Sephiroth back up the stairs.*

Sephiroth: No, this is my fucking house Vincent! I want his the fuck out of here now!!! *Pushes Vincent away.*

Vincent: He didn't break anything. You're overreacting. *He uses his body to push Sephiroth towards the stairs.*

Sephiroth: No, he just made a mess in my house and disrespected me... *Pushes Vincent away hard, knocking him to the floor.* I'm going to my room, if I hear anything from you are him he will meet my blade and never see it again.. *Storms up the stairs and slams his door shut, locking it.* (What does he think he's doing? Protecting that little bitch?! He's mine! he's suppose to agree with me! That thing is poisoning him!)

Vincent: Sephiroth...*He grunts and storms after Sephiroth into his room.*

Sephiroth: *Turns his music on and blares it,not wanting to hear Vincent.* (That thing isn't right either.. He healed Vincent! What is it?! I must find out!) *Goes to his computer, lights up a cig.*

Vincent: Sephiroth, I will break this door down if I have to!

Sephiroth: *Growls and walks over and unlocks the door before he opens it and looks at Vincent, his eyes glowing with anger and craziness.* Leave.. me alone.. Or everyone in this house will be dead..

Vincent: Kill me...*He walks past Sephiroth into his room, knowing Sephiroth is in one of his mood swings.*

Sephiroth:*Growls and grabs Vincent, pushes him against the wall.* Get the fuck out Vincent! Now!! I want to be alone.. This is my house and my room now get out! *Pushes Vincent to his door.*

Vincent: Get off of me...*He pushes Sephiroth back onto the bed with surprising strength.* I won't leave.

Sephiroth: *Fights against Vincent.* Leave me.. I don't want to see anyone right now.. Do as I ask, Vincent.. I slept in your bed now do me this favor and leave my room!

Vincent: You're being a real son of a bitch right now. *He keeps Sephiroth pinned to the bed with his strength.*

Sephiroth: I don't care.. You won't fucking leave me alone so I'm going to be this way.. Now.. *Reaches for a knife he keeps under his sheets and uses all his strength to stab Vincent in the arm, laughing at the sight of blood.*

Vincent: *He collapses on top of Sephiroth from the pain of the stab wound.* You...why?

Sephiroth: *His laughing stops when he sees the pain Vincent is in and relizes what he's done. Tears burn his eyes and start to fall.* VVincent.. I didn't mmean..I'm s..Pplease go.. Gget it healed.. Ddon't come to me for a few days..I..I need to ttake my meds again.. *Moves Vincent off and curls up on the bed.*

Vincent: *He holds his wound to keep it from bleeding out. He groans in pain.* You...have to help me...

Sephiroth: Ggo to it.. He will help you. I.. I can't Vincent..Go.. please leave now!*Holds his head as he starts to rock back and froth on his bed.*

Vincent: I can't...I'm starting to get lightheaded...*He holds onto the wound as tight as he can to keep from losing anymore blood. A large pool of warm blood begins to stain Sephiroth's sheets.*

Reno: Vincent!!*Smelled the heavy scent of blood from downstairs and runs up, sees Vincent bleeding on Sephiroth's bed and runs over. Tears already falling. *VVincent you hurt! *Pulls on Vincent's hand and moves it away from the wound before he spits on it and licks at it quickly, wanting it to heal before he loses anymore blood.* (Please don't let me be to late yo.. I don't think I'll make it without him!)

Vincent: *He groans in pain as he feels Reno touch his wound.* Wait...Sephiroth...

Reno: He fine.. Let me help! *Keeps licking madly at it, happy when it starts to heal up.* (A little more.. I almost got it healed yo!)

Vincent: Sephiroth...answer me...Why did you stab me?

Sephiroth: I..ddon't know.. I got so mmad and something just snapped.. I need to leave me be a few days... I have everything I need in here and will call the doctor for more pills.. (How can it do that?... What is he?)

Reno: (That sounds good.. I don't want Vincent near him. His aura is crazy right now, it's not safe yo..) *Keeps licking at it, making sure it's healed all the way.*

Vincent: Reno, can you help me? I'm still lightheaded...

Reno: Yes.. *Gets off the bloody bed and helps Vincent up, helps carry him out of the room. Feels the door close behind him.* I take you to water.. Need ccl..ean

Sephiroth: *Stares at the large blood stain.* (What have I done... I almost killed him..Anda part of me liked it, having his life in my hands... Then that thing heals him..It must be him! He is doing this to me! I will find out what he is!)

Vincent: Reno...I can't belive he actually stabbed me...I saw it in his eyes. He wanted to kill me...

Reno: He not good.. Messed up, I wworry for you.. Need to get way, Vincent..*Holds Vincent tightly, letting out the emotions he felt at the thought of losing Vincent.* I wwas so scared, Vvincent.. No Vincent ggoo!

Vincent: He's changed...I still have feelings for him... (It's ironic...the cursed son of my first lover...) I want him to get help...

Reno: Kkeep safe.. I die if Vinny go.. *Holds Vincent tighter, nuzzles his chest.* Ffind him hhelp after wwater..

Vincent: I will...*He lets Reno lead him to the bathroom.*

Reno: *Takes him and helps him into the tub, undresses Vincent before he starts the water and make it nice and warm.* Vincent sstay in and feel ggood.

Vincent: Can you make the water hotter? It feels nice...

Reno: Yes! *Turns the knob to make it hotter, runs his fingers under it and smiles.* Better? *Looks over at Vincent, not able to help it his eyes look down Vincent's body.* (He's so sexy yo..)

Vincent: *He nods.* Yes...thank you. *He moves to lay on his side in the tub to keep the tub from touching his arm.*

Reno: *Blushes as he looks at Vincent's ass.* (It's so perfect.. But that man ruined it! I wonder if he'll help me heal it yo.) I help your bbutt?

Vincent: What? *He turns his head to hear what Reno is saying.*

Reno: You hurt on butt, I help heal you! *Licks his lips to show Vincent.* Please? No want Vinny hurt..

Vincent: *He blushes slightly.* (Is he kidding? Does he want to rim me?) Alright...

Reno: Good! *Leans down so Vincent's ass is in front of his face and licks at the "S" craved in it, healing it.* (He marked him.. But Vincent is mine yo!)

Vincent: (Good...He's not going anywhere near my ass hole...)

Reno: *Shudders as his nose is filled with the scent of Vincent's blood.* Yyou hurt more... Need Reno heal?

Vincent: Do what you need to...

Reno: *Takes a breath before he softly licks at Vincent's opening, shudders at the taste. Letting out a very soft moans as he keeps lapping at it.*

Vincent: Reno...*He moans softly.* What are you doing?

Reno: You hurt bad, need heal! *Spreads Vincent's cheeks before he slowly enters his tongue, licking around at the wouds on the inside. Makes a face when some of Sephiroth's seed hits his tongue, spits it out before he goes back in.* (He makes it taste bad! It should just be Vincent!)

Vincent: *He moans softly as he feels Reno's tounge inside his ass.* Ohh...Reno...Stop..

Reno: *Shudders at the moan, gives one last lick inside tomake sure it's all healed before he pulls out ans softly rubs Vincent's back.* I sorry.. You heal now, no more hurt Vincent!

Vincent: Reno, you...felt so good...

Reno: *Blushes hard, helps Vincent back onto is back so he can look at him.* Yyou like? Rreno no know it ss-ex yo..

Vincent: Yes...you were getting me worked up... *He reaches up to caress Reno's face.*

Reno: *Shivers at the touches, softly kisses Vincent's hand.* I sorry..just want to help yo.. Ttaste good!

Vincent: Will you lick me more? It felt really good...

Reno: YYes.. Me get in too? *Moves to pull his shirt up.*

Vincent: Yes...get in. *He moves further back into the tub to make room for Reno.*

Reno: *Gets undress and climbs in, purrs in happiness at the feel of the hot water. Crawls un in between Vincent's leg and brushes his lips against Vincent's* Vinnny...

Vincent: Yes? *He teasingly licks Reno's soft lips.*

Reno: Mmm.. Want you.. Taste you yo.. *Softly kisses him, licking at the bite wounds on his lips, healing them as well.*

Vincent: Taste me...*He kisses Reno roughly and moves his hands over Reno's body.*

Reno: Mmm! *Moans into the kiss, his body hums in pleasure as he feels Vincent's hands on him. Runs his hands down Vincent's chest, slowly starts to kiss his way down.* (He must like me! Look at him yo!)

Vincent: *He gropes Reno's ass and massages it.* Where do you want to taste me?

Reno: Ahh..ohh Vvinny..Ttaste butt aggain.. Ssoo good yo! *Moans and pushes his ass back into Vincent hands, laps at the water around Vincent's bellybutton. Lifts a foot up and turns the water off.*

Vincent: Mm...say ass for me...*He squeezes Reno's ass tighter.*

Reno: Mm.. Aass.. Want Vincent ass! *Takes a deep breath before he goes under the water and spreads Vincent's thighs, nudges Vincent's large cock up with his forehead before he licks at Vincent's opening. Pressing his tongue against it.*

Vincent: Ahh...Hold on...*He spreads his legs and places each foot along the edges of the bath tub.*

Reno: *Takes another breath before he goes back, softly thrusts his tongue into Vincent, having more trouble this time now it's all healed. Licks around inside, his lower teeth lightly scrape against Vincent's anus.*

Vincent: Feels...so good...*He reaches down to play with Reno's hair.*

Reno: Mmmm! *Moans softly against Vincent's tight opening, starts to thrust his tongue inside. Tries to nuzzles his hair against Vincent's cock, wanting to please him more.* (I have not havin' my gills..I'm runnin' out of air yo!)

Vincent: Oh...yes...*He reaches to stroke himself from the pleasure Reno is giving him.*

Reno: *Wraps his arms around Vincent's waist and life him up till his nose breaches the water, takes in a deep breath as he thrusts in faster. His tongue runs over a smooth bump.*

Vincent: *He moans and precum drips down his cock as he strokes himself faster.* More, Reno...

Reno: *Shudder at Vincent's voice, his own cock hard. Whines into Vincent as he lets one hand go and enters a finger to streatch it out more and keeps licking at that bump again, feeling Vincent clench each time.*

Vincent: *He clenches hard around Reno's tongue and finger.* (He's going to make me release...God, he feels so good...) *He moans sweetly as Reno hits his prostate.*

Reno: *Enters another one, thrusts his tongue in as deep as it goes before he starts to suck on the stretched muscle, rubs his thighs together to try and stimulate his cock, precum already coming.*

Vincent: I can see you're hard...Put it in me...

Reno: *Freezes, pulls his tongue and tongue out.* II nno..Rreno can not.. *Hugs himself.*

Vincent: W...why?

Reno: Reno ddone.. Nnever do... Da ssay ssoo! *Lets Vincent's hips down in the water.*

Vincent: Reno...I'm so hard for you. *He wraps his legs around Reno's waist.*

Reno: I..I ssm-all.. *Looks down at his penis and blushes hard, lets Vincent move him closer. Curls his arms up to Vincent's chest.* I no hhurt Vincent..

Vincent: *He wraps his legs tighter around Reno and rubs his entrance against Reno's cock.* I need you...

Reno: Ahhh..Vvincent...Ttell me iif hurt you? *Moans softly as his hips jerk against Vincent's opening.*

Vincent: *He nods and moans softly as he feels Reno's hips jerk against him.*

Reno: *Takes a shudders breath as he slowly pushes his cock into Vincent, moans loudly as he's incased by Vincent's tight, hot channel. Bites down on his lips.* Mmmhhh!

Vincent: More...you feel amazing...*He encourages Reno and moans softly in pleasure.*

Reno: *To taken by pleasure to hear Vincent, his hips jerk the rest of the way in to the base of his cock.* Vinn...soo..Ohh! Gooooooooddd!! *His body shakes as he holds still, not wanting to release to soon.*

Vincent: Shh...*He teasingly quiets Reno by kissing and nipping his lips.* Harder...

Reno: Mmm..Vvincent..Ttoo good.. *Moans as he starts to thrust into Vincent, his eyes roll in the pleasure.* (Oh Neptune!! TThis is amazin' yo! Nno wonder the males love to do it so much!! I'm gonna release to soon, need to hold back yo!)

Vincent: *He smirks as Reno gives him pleasure. He pushes Reno forward and sits on Reno's lap and begins to fuck himself on Reno's cock.* You feel so damn good...

Reno: *Holds on tightly to the bath tub as he tries to keep his moans quiet, thrusts up into Vincent as hard as he can.* Vvincent! Rreno..ohhh!!

Vincent: Will you cum inside of me? *He whispers as he moves his hips furiously and moans each time Reno hits his prostate.*

Reno: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!! *Cries out loudly in pleasure as he cums hard into Vincent, flings his head back against the tub, seeing stars when he hits his head to much in pleasure to feel the pain.* (This is heaven..)

Vincent: *He moans sweetly as he feels Reno release inside of his ass and, in turn, releases his seed onto Reno's chest.*

Reno: *Reaches out and grabs on tightly to Vincent, holding his close as tears fall.* (No on has ever cared for me so much yo.. I love himso much!)

Vincent: (I've never felt so good...so complete...) *He gently kisses Reno's lips.*

Reno: *Kisses back sloppily, holding Vincent even tighter.* Vvincent..nno goo! Pplease no go... *Nuzzles him, lightly thrusts his hips up a bit.*

Vincent: (I can't keep doing this...I have to choose...) I'm not going anywhere...

Reno: *Softly kisses him, running his hands down Vincent's back.* I do ggood? *Blushes lightly.*

Vincent: You felt so good...*He caresses Reno's chest, knowing many men love it.*

Reno: *Shivers and does the same to Vincent, softly licks at his face.* You do too.. No one let me take.. You to ggood for me yo.

Vincent: Next time, do you want me to take you?

Reno: *Blushes and shakes his head, rests it against Vincent's neck. Looking at the necklace he made, runs his fingers over it.* I sorry.. It all Reno's ffaul-t..

Vincent: No...Sephiroth has changed...He never used to be crazy enough to stab me...I knew he had problems, but I wasn't too concerned until recently.

Reno: I make mess..Jjusst want you kknow how I feel for you yo.. Dda gave mmum one.

Vincent: Shh...It's not your fault...

Reno: *Nuzzles Vincent's chest, winces when the hit to his head finally gets to him.* Reno hurt.. *Reaches his hand back and feels a bump, whines.*

Vincent: You have to be more careful...*He kisses Reno's neck.* Especially when you release...

Reno: *Blushes hard, lets out a moan at the kiss. His cock twitches inside Vincent.* Ssorry.. will do bbetter yo! (Neptune, why does that feel so good? It feels like I still have my gills yo!)

Vincent: Do you like it when I kiss your neck? *He breathes gently against Reno's skin.*

Reno: AHh! Vvincent! *Moans loudly, his cock grows hard again inside Vincent.* (Fuck.. it still so sensitive yo!)

Vincent: You're very responsive...*He whispers and moves off of Reno's cock to stroke it as he kisses Reno's neck.*

Reno: Ohh.. Vvincent! To much! Will rre..re.. Ah! *Moans as he holds on tightly to Vincent, rocking into Vincent's hand as he digs his nails into Vincent's back.*

Vincent: Is this what I do to you? Do I make you this horny? *He gently bites and nips Reno's neck.*

Reno: Yesss!!! *Cries out in pleasure as he releases into Vincent's hand, sees white as he passes out from being over whelmed by pleasure.*

Vincent: *He smiles as Reno releases into his hand. He holds Reno against his chest.* It was too much for him...

Reno: Mhhgg.. *Groans as he wakes up sometime later, smiles when he hears the beat of Vincent's heart.* Vincent...

Vincent: I took too much out of you...Are you alright?

Reno: I fine! Reno happy, Vincent. *Smiles brightly at Vincent and kisses at his chest.* Alway fine with Vinny!

Vincent: We still haven't ate anything yet...*He kisses Reno gently.* What would you like?

Reno: *Blushes when his stomach growls as if on queue.* (How did they say this word?) I wwant...Ffish!!!

Vincent: Fish? Anything else?

Reno: Um...Sssea..wweed!

Vincent: I don't think we have any seaweed wraps left, but I think we have seaweed and garlic seasoning.

Reno: Okay! *Smiles at Vincent, kisses him before he stands up and gets out of the tub.*

Vincent: *He slowly steps out of the tub and wraps a towel around his waist before he heads downstairs to cook.*

Reno: *Does the same as Vincent, happily follows him. Makes sure he he got everything cleaned up before he goes to where Vincent is.* No mess!

Vincent: *He smirks and opens the freezer for the left over salmon and a skillet. He turns on the oven and melts a spoonful of butter on the skillet before putting the salmon on.*

Reno: *Walks up behind Vincent and licks his lips at the sight of the fish, a small drop of drool lands on Vincent's shoulder.*Mm! (It already smells so good! I wish he'd let me eat it raw yo!)

Vincent: Careful...it might burn you...

Reno: *Doesn't hear Vincent, his mind to into the smell of the fish. A small bubble of butter pops and gets him in the face, cries out and jumps back.* Ahhh! Vvincent!

Vincent: Stay back...The butter can burn you.

Reno: It mean! No like! *Pouts and moves behind Vincent, peeks over his shoulder to look at the fish.*

Vincent: Stand back...*He flips the left over filets over and sprinkles a small amount of seaweed and garlic seasoning over the cooking fish.*

Reno: *Moves back and watches Vincent, licks his lips again.* (He is already a great mate.. Only a few days left till we can make it real yo.. I hope he accepts me yo.. He should, I'm not crazy like that guy yo!)

Vincent: It already smells good...*He sprinkles more seasoning over the fish.*

Reno: Yes! I want!! *Moves back to behind Vincent, looking over his shoulder. Softly kisses at it.* Vin ssmell good!

Vincent: It's almost finished...Go ahead and get something to drink...

Reno: Okay! *Walks over to the fridge and opens it, looks around and smiles when he finds the can of yummy stuff and quickly grabs it before he goes to the table.* I like this!!

Vincent: *Once the fish is cooked, he turns the oven off and places the filets on two separate plates. He hands Reno his own plate and silverware. He sits down next to Reno with his food and a beer.*

Reno: Tthank you, Vinny! *Smiles brightly before he takes a big bite, his eyes go wide before he lets it fallout.* Oww! Hhot, hot Vin!

Vincent: Be careful, it just came off. Eat it slowly. *He slices several pieces of the filet before he begins to eat.*

Reno: *Pouts and does what he sees Vincent do.* (It wouldn't if you didn't put it on fire yo!) *Blows on the piece before he eats it, moans happily at the taste and eats another piece.*

Vincent: Does it taste good? *He takes a slow sip of beer.*

Reno: Yes! Vincent good at ffish!! *Takes a drink from hiscan before he goes back to killing the fish.* Mmmm!!

Vincent: Do you want something else after this?

Reno: Hmm... *Looks around and sees the box of fake fish and points to them.* That!

Vincent: The crackers?

Reno: Yes! Then TV? Vincent ssit with me? *Looks hopefully at Vincent, quickly finishes his fish.*

Vincent: Sure...Let me get something for you to eat with your crackers. *He gets up to look in the refrigerator and finds a nearly empty jar of salsa.* (This should be enough for the crackers.) *He takes the jar out and hands it to Reno along with the crackers.* We can watch while you eat your crackers.

Reno: Thank you, Vincent! *Takes them and goes out to the room with the TV, sits on the couch as he waits for Vincent, sniffs that the jar manages to get it open and sticks his fingers in. Tastes it and hums at the taste before he does it again.* (I like this stuff!!!)

Vincent: Let me show you...*He pours the salsa from the jar into the lid, using it as a plate.* Dip the crackers in...

Reno: Okay! *Grabs as cracker and tries what Vincent says, wiggles a bit at the taste and quickly get another.* MMmm! I like! TV now?

Vincent: *He nods.* Watch whatever you want...

Reno: *Takes the remote and pushes the button Vincent showed him, filps though and stops when he sees something familiar.* (That's a mermaid! They have movies about us yo?! I want to see! But why does she have her boobs covered? No one does!)

The Little Mermaid? (I heard of people using Disney movies to learn English...)

Reno: Mmer..mmaid! Rreno like! *Keeps eating as he watches intently.* (Why is she friends with that fish? We eat them...And they can't talk yo!) *Makes a face when his mouth starts to burn, spits out what's in his mouth and whines.* VVincent! iit hurt! I sscared!

Vincent: Drink some milk. It's just the salsa...*He points to a red pepper on the salsa jar.*

Reno: *Hands it over to Vincent and runs to the fridge, grabs what Vincent called milks and quickly drinks some. Sighs in happiness when it stops, sets the milk back in and goes to Vincent. Curls up to him on the couch.* I no like it! It hurt!

Vincent: I like spicy food...*He finishes off the rest of the salsa along with some fish crackers.*

Reno: Bleh! *Eats a few more of the fake fish, nuzzles into Vincent's chest as he watches the movie. Sees the weird octopus women and shudders, hides his face.* (It looks like uncle Barret!)

Vincent: We can get crab next time we go shopping...

Reno: Okay! *Kisses Vincent's chest before he goes back to watching the movie, smiles when the girl starts to sing and sings along with her.*

Vincent: Do you like her singing?

Reno: *Shakes his head, copying her melody perfectly.* (She sounds like mom..)

Vincent: *He watches Reno as Reno begins to sing louder.* Shh...quietly...

Reno: *Stops and blushes, pulls down a blanket and cover him and Vincent with it.* Sorry.. I got in to it.. I quiet.. *Watches the mermaid with the man and smiles when they kiss.* (I hope that's me and Vincent..That guy didn't mind she was a mermaid! Maybe Vincent won't yo!)

Vincent: *He begins to watch Reno sway with the music.* (He...really likes this movie...)

Reno: *Smiles at the movie, softly singing under his breath as he moves in Vincent's lap to the beat.* (They got alot of things wrong, but I like this!)

Vincent: Reno, what are you doing? *He asks as Reno crawls into his lap.*

Reno: *In traced by the music and the scent of Vincent and sways his hips to the beat as he kisses Vincent softly.* (I want him to come down to the sea with me..I want to have his babies yo! Only his!)

Vincent: Mm...*He gently kisses Reno back.* Careful...Sephiroth might see us if he decides to come down...

Reno: One kiss..Then TV! *Lovingly kisses Vincent again, running his fingers down Vincent's smooth chest.*

Vincent: *He gives Reno one more loving kiss and plays with Reno's hair before he goes back to watching the movie.*

Reno: Mmm.. Feel good, Vinny.. *Lays his head down on Vincent's lap, wiggles till he's comfy before he watches the rest of the movie. Looks confused at the end.* (Did they mate? They didn't do it right yo!)

Vincent: Are you going to leave the television on this channel all day?

Reno: Yes! More please! *Pushes his head against Vincent's hand, wanting to Vincent to keeps playing with his hair.*

Vincent: *He continues to play with Reno's hair and waits for the next movie to start.*

Reno: *Lets out something that sounds like a purr, watches the TV. Jumps when he sees some huge monsters on the TV. Covers his face.* Scary!

Vincent: It's just a cartoon of dinosaurs...

Reno: Bbigg..Ttoo llo-ud! *Peeks out between his fingers, looking at the TV.*

Vincent: They're not real...*He smirks as he watches Reno's reactions.*

Reno: *Blushes and pouts when he sees Vincent's smirk, huffs and crosses his arms as he watches the TV. Wanting to so Vincent he's brave!* Meanie Vinny!

Vincent: It's just a movie...*He plays with Reno's hair.*

Reno: No have this at home! No TV.. *Forgives Vincent as soon as hi hair is pet, loving getting attention from Vincent.*

Vincent: I see...*He continues to play with Reno's hair, loving how soft it feels in between his fingers.*

Reno: MM..Like when you do it yo! *Smiles and nuzzles back further into Vincent's lap, jumps when a man comes onto the screen and quickly turns over, hidding his face in Vincent's chest.* nno like,no like Vincent!!

Vincent: You're alright...Do you want me to change it?

Reno: Uh hu! No like him! Mmake him goo, Vincent! *Keeps his face hidden, his body shaking lightly.*

Vincent: *He changes the channel to a reality cop show.* (Will he like this?)

Reno: *Hears yelling and shakes his head no, holding tightly to Vincent.* No, no! No like yo!

Vincent: *He changes the channel again and passes over the cartoons, thinking Reno wouldn't want to watch them.*

Reno: Bback! Go back! *Pats on Vincent's leg.*

Vincent: *He changes back to the cartoon channel.* Is this what you want?

Reno: Yes! Look good! *Snuggles again in Vincent's lap, reaches for Vincent's hand and places it on his head.* Please?

Vincent: *He hands the remote to Reno and leans against Reno's body.*

Reno: Lay nnext to me? *Sits up and moves to the edge to give Vincent room to lay down.* Please?

Vincent: *He agrees and lays down next to Reno on the couch.*

Reno: *Smiles and moves back against Vincent, wiggles his ass back against Vincent's groin as he gets comfy.* Mmm.. Wwarm Vinny!

Vincent: (Why does he like watching children's shows so much?) *He thinks to himself as he plays with Reno's hair.*

Reno: *Giggles as he watches the show, smiles brightly as Vincent plays with his hair.* (I love this...I wish this would never end yo! I hope he will hold me like this when we're mated!)

Vincent: *He lays against Reno's body and begins to fall asleep. His body begins to give out from exhaustion and the loss of blood.*

Reno: *Giggles as he feels Vincent's breath tickle his neck.* Vinny! *When he doesn't hear anything back he turns to look and Vincent's Vincent asleep, smiles softly and kisses him.* Llove you, Vincent...


	4. Chapter 4

~Later that day~

Sephiroth: *Walks out of his room and look for Vincent.* (I need to ask his forgiveness.. I didn't mean to stab him...Maybe if I do all that lovey dovey stuff he will..) *Finds Vincent downstairs, washing the cabinets.* Hello baby... I'm sorry for what I did.. *Walks up and trails his fingers down Vincent's arm.*

Vincent: *He flinches as he hears Sephiroth's voice and feels his touches.* Don't...

Sephiroth: Please..Forgive me.. I did not mean to hurt you in such way.. You know I love you, Vincent..

Vincent: Do you really love me? *He continues to clean to keep from facing Sephiroth.*

Sephiroth: *Takes a deep breath.* You know you are the only thing that kept me living, Vincent.. If I didn't meet you, I would be dead without you Vincent.. You know that..

Vincent: *He sighs and lays his warm rag down to face Sephiroth.* I know...I don't want anything to happen to you...

Sephiroth: I called my doctor.. I'm going out to get my medicine in a little bit.. Maybe then we can have a nice dinner like we used to have.. Remember? *Wraps his arms around Vincent's waist.* You would make us a little something and I would set up the table.. The candles? The wine? *Leans forward and whispers into Vincent's ear.* Making love in front of the fireplace...

Vincent: I...remember...*He licks his own lips to moisten them.* You'll do this...All for me?

Sephiroth: *Licks at Vincent's ear, softly sucking.* I'll do anything for you, my love..

Vincent: *He breathes heavily as Sephiroth licks his ear.* What would you like for dinner tonight?

Sephiroth: Other then you... Hmm.. How about a nice roast for the two of us.. *Nibbles on Vincent's ear.* And ice cream for dessert..I want to lick it off your throbbing cock..

Vincent: *He moans softly at Sephiroth's suggestiveness.* I can't wait...

Sephiroth: Neither can I.. *Gives one last suck before he softly kisses Vincent's lips.* I must be leaving now.. I will be gone a few hours but will call when I'm almost home so you can get yourself ready, love..

Vincent: *He softly kisses Sephiroth back. His lips tingle from Sephiroth's attention.* I'll get everything you want...(Please...make this your redemption...I love you...)

Sephiroth: Make sure your ready for me.. Set the fireplace up.. *Caresses Vincent's face before he walks away.* And IT is in the bathroom...Check on him...

Vincent: Yeah...*He finishes up cleaning and tosses the rag into the kitchen sink before he heads upstairs to check on Reno. He nearly trips when he finds Reno in the tub filled with sand and water.* What the hell?

Reno: I make like home! See! *Picks up handfuls of sand and shows Vincent.*

Vincent: We have a well! The sand will clog the septic system. *He places his hand over his mouth to keep from shouting and takes a few deep breaths.* Please clean this up.

Reno: I..I ssorry.. *Tears fill his eyes, shakily gets out of the tub and starts to takes the sand out by handfuls and puts it back where he found it.* (I didn't mean to make him mad.. I.. I just wwanted to feel like home..) *His body shakes as he silently cries.*

Vincent: Don't cry...I'm sorry. (I want this night to be perfect...It may be the last night I can be with Sephiroth...)

Reno: Jjust want tto feel lllike home.. I be ggood.. *Keeps a submissive pose, a bit scared he's going to get struck.*

Vincent: Where did you find all of this sand? *He gathers a handful of sand from the bath tub.*

Reno: Hhere and there...I can do this Vincent no have too. *Keeps looking down as he fills the vase of glass.*

Vincent: Are you sure? I can help you...

Reno: Yes.. My fault..Sshould know better.. Always my fault.. *He whispers at the end.* (Why can't I do anything right?)

Vincent: *He helps Reno clean the bath tub out anyway.* I'm sorry, alright?

Reno: No need, Vincent.. Iit your place yo..*Finishes cleaning and grabs a towel to wraparound himself, heads to Vincent's room and lays down on the roll away.*

Vincent: *He unplugs the drain to let the water out before he follows Reno to the roll away bed.* I didn't mean to upset you...

Reno: No worry..I fine..*Hugs the pillow.* (I miss home.. Everything is easier! It's so confusing here yo!) *More tears fall.*

Vincent: I'll be back in awhile...I have to do some shopping. You'll have the house to yourself. Just don't fill the bath tub with sand again. *He walks out of the room and down the stairs to head out shopping.*

Reno: *Starts to cry harder, rocking on the bed.* (Please.. don't leave.. It hurts, Vincent.. Pplease, don't leave me yo!)

Vincent: *He shouts from downstairs.* I'll come back!

Reno: (But will it be for me.. Or him yo?) *Cries till he falls asleep, tears staining his face.*

~A few hours later~

Vincent: Reno! Come outside!

Reno: Mmugg..*Groans as he wakes up to Vincent's voice, makes a noise when he wipes the crusty from his eyes.* (He's back....He's back!!!) *Jumps up and runs out of the room, running outside to Vincent. Not noticing the towel fell off in his sleep.*

Vincent: Put some clothing on first. *He stops Reno in the middle of running.* Or at least find your towel.

Reno:*Hugs Vincent tightly.* You back, Vinny back! *looks up, his eyes still red from crying.*

Vincent: Of course I'm back...Now put some clothes on.

Reno: Okay, you stay here! *Runs back upstairs and throws on a shirt and shorts before he comes back down and hugs Vincent again. Nuzzles his chest.*

Vincent: Did you see what I bought for you? *He points to a hard plastic kiddie pool filled to the brim with sand and water.*

Reno: *Looks over, is mouth opens in shock as he slowly walks over and dips his hand in.* Ffor..me?

Vincent: For you. Now we don't have to worry about cleaning the bathroom again...

Reno: *Runs over and jumps on Vincent, wrapping his arms and legs around him. Knocking him to the ground, covering his face in kisses.* Thhank you, thank you, thank you, Vincent!!!!!

Vincent: *He coughs as Reno knocks the wind out of him.* Wait...I have to show you something before you get in...

Reno: What? *Nuzzles Vincent neck, kissing it happily along with his face.*

Vincent: *He walks across the back yard and picks up the garden hose. He turns it on and walks over to the kiddy pool to show Reno how to refill the pool.*

Reno: (He did this to make me feel better..Neptune, I love him even more yo!) *Kisses Vincent passionately, holding him close.*

Vincent: Do you understand how to refill the pool?

Reno: Yes, thank you.. No feel as bad..Help no miss home yo.. *Nuzzles Vincent again.* (Why isn't he kissin' back? Did I do something yo?)

Vincent: *He twirls Reno's hair in between his fingers.* Mm...good...*He gently kisses the top of Reno's head.*

Reno: *Purrs as his hair is played with, rests his cheek against Vincent's hand. Smiles brightly at Vincent.* I go in? Please!

Vincent: Go ahead. It's yours, Reno...

Reno: *Takes his shirt off and gets in, sings happily as he wiggles his ass into the sand.* Vincent come too?

Vincent: No thank you...I have to put the food away still...*He kneels next to Reno and gives him a sweet kiss before he heads back inside the house.*

Reno: Okay! I be here, Vincent! *Lays back in small pool, letting the sun warm him.* (He's the best mate on earth yo!)

Vincent: *He walks back inside the house and begins to put the food away when he gets a call. He answers and shudders when he hears Sephiroth's voice.*

Sephiroth: Hello, my sexy little baby... I am on my way home..It will take about an hour or two.. Will you be ready for me? All I've been thinking of is you.. *Says in a tone that is like pure sex.*

Vincent: *He nearly drops the phone upon hearing Sephiroth speak.* I just came home myself...I'm putting the ice cream away right now. I bought your favorite flavor...

Sephiroth: Mmm... I can already taste it.. Licking it off your stiff cock.. It mixing with your sweet precum..

Vincent: Save the dirty talk for later...Talk to me like that when I'm in front of you...*He says in his own lusty tone.*

Sephiroth: Mm.. Such a bad boy I have.. I can't wait too hold you close..Love you by the firelight..

Vincent: *He shivers as he takes out the roast and wine Sephiroth asked for.* I'll see you later, then...*He says in a provocative and seductive tone.*

Reno: You will.. Make sure to wear something sexy for me, baby.. *Hangs up and reeves the engine as he speed off.*

Vincent: *He breathes heavily as he puts the roast in the oven to cook.* Now to set the table...*He arranges the table for two and sets out the best silverware and glassware.* Now...I have to pick out what to wear...*He walks upstairs and looks through his room for a sexy pair of pants. He chooses a pair that hugs his form with revealing splits going all the way up to the belt line. He buckles each belt, one on each thigh and calf and looks at himself in the mirror.* He'll love this...*He goes through his closet once more and chooses a black turtle neck with strategic slits at each shoulder to reveal his collar bone and toned shoulders. He walks back downstairs to check on the roast and pour the wine.* He should be here soon...*He removes the roast and places it on the table and dims the lights. He lights the fireplace and waits for Sephiroth to return.*

Reno: *Starts to get cold and walks in.* Vincent? *Looks into the room with the table and sees Vincent, gasps at the sight, dropping his shirt on the floor.* Yyou..Vvinny? (He looks....AMAZIN' yo!!!!!)

Vincent: Yes? Do you like your pool?

Reno: Yyes.. You look.. *Freezes when he hears foot steps and sees Sephiroth enter, glaring at him and the water drops on the floor. Shakes lightly.*

Sephiroth: (What is he doing? He's ruining my floor and my night with Vincent..) You look beautiful, my love..

Vincent: Thank you...*He looks back at Reno with a slight sadness.* Go ahead and dry off...

Reno: (What's goin' on? Iis..is Vinny ccourtin' him?I..I thought he wanted me yo..) *Picks up his shirt from the floor and walks past Sephiroth, sadly looks back at Vincent. Sees Sephiroth walking up and kissing Vincent, tears burn his eyes as he runs up the stairs to Vincent's room.*

Sephiroth: *Kisses Vincent lovingly, cupping his cheek.* Dinner looks perfect.. But not as good as you, baby..

Vincent: I thought you'd like what I'm wearing...*He kisses Sephiroth lovingly.* Sit down...

Sephiroth: I do.. Very much.. *Sits down and lays the napkin over his lap.* It really looks amazing, Vincent..

Vincent: Thank you...I hope it tastes as good as it looks...

Sephiroth: It will..You always make the best food.. *Grabs the large knife and cuts into the roast, dishing it up for both Vincent and himself.* It smell delicious.. *Cuts up his roast and takes a bite, smiles at Vincent.* Perfect as always, my love..

Vincent: (He seems much calmer...Did the doctor give him something while at the office?) *He slices and bites into his own roast and takes a sip of wine.* I bought vanilla chocolate chip ice cream...

Sephiroth: Mm.. If you keep talking like that, I may have to take you here on the table.. *Smirks and licks his lips, taking a sip from his own glass.*

Vincent: Oh...*He takes a few more bites of his roast.* What's stopping you?

Sephiroth: I want tonight to be perfect.. You turn the fireplace on? *Takes another bite, moans softly at the taste. Rolling his eyes in pleasure.*

Vincent: It's already lit. *He takes a bite of his roast and holds the fork in his mouth provocatively.*

Sephiroth: Mmm..You're the best.. *Leans over and kisses Vincent's forehead.* Hurry up.. I can't wait to have my dessert, baby..

Vincent: *He smirks as he continues to eat his food and drink his wine.* Be patient...You'll have what you want...

Sephiroth: You know it's hard to say no when you flurt so much..*Finishes his roast and takes a drink.* I have been thinking of you all day..

Vincent: What have you been thinking about me? *He finishes his roast and takes the last sip from his wine.*

Sephiroth: *Stands up and walks over to Vincent, helping him out of his chair.* Kissing, holding you.. Feeling your embrace close to my body as I make love to you all though out the night. *Kisses down Vincent's chin to his neck.*

Vincent: Mm...it sounds like you're ready for your dessert. *He flirtatiously walks past Sephiroth to the freezer and takes out the carton of ice cream and grabs a spoon. He eats the ice cream directly from the carton as he walks toward the fireplace.*

Sephiroth: *Looks at Vincent with lustful eyes, follows after him.* (He will be mine forever now.. I have him all to myself..) *Walks after him, taking his shirt off.*

Vincent: *He licks his lips as he takes another bite of ice cream. He lays on his side, eating ice cream on the floor in front of the fireplace.*

Sephiroth: Mm.. Beautiful.. *Sits down in front of Vincent, dipping his finger into the ice cream and runs it over Vincent's lips. Leans forward and kisses him, running his hands down Vincent's side.*

Vincent: *He kisses Sephiroth with his sugar coated lips. He intertwines his legs with Sephiroth's as their kissing becomes more passionate.*

Sephiroth: *Moves Vincent gentle to the floor, slowly rocking his hips against Vincent. Nipping and sucking on Vincent's lips.* You taste so good..

Vincent: Are you sure it isn't the ice cream? *He teases as he strokes Sephiroth's jaw line.*

Sephiroth: Yes.. You are sweeter then any ice cream I have ever tasted.. *Kisses down Vincent's jaw line, to his neck. Leaving little bite marks and hickies.* I want to feel you from the inside, out...

Vincent: Mm...*He teasingly takes another bite of ice cream.* Feel me where you wish...

Sephiroth: *Takes of Vincent's shirt and throws it across the one, grabs the spoon and takes some ice cream. Lands it on Vincent's stomach, watching as it slowly melts.*

Vincent: Lick it off of my body...*He dips his finger in the melting ice cream and dabs it against his tongue.*

Sephiroth: *Growls lowly in his chest as he leans down licks off the ice cream, nipping at Vincent's skin.* Mm.. You taste so good..I wonder what it will taste like down here.. *Gropes Vincent's cock though his pants, massages it.*

Vincent: Mm...Find out for yourself...*He begins to slide down his pants, showing off a small patch of pubic hair.*

Sephiroth: Mm.. You stopped shaving, love.. I like it.. *Licks at the patch of hair. Pulls Vincent's pants the rest of the way down, kissing the skin as it's exposed. Throws them along with the shirt.* Get some ice cream for me..

Vincent: *He takes a dollop of ice cream and hovers it in front of Sephiroth's face before he slowly drizzles the melting treat over his exposed skin.*

Sephiroth: MMm..My favorite treat.. *Laps at the treat, sucking on Vincent's lower abs. His teeth bite at Vincent's pubes and pulls on Vincent's hair, smirking at Vincent as he softly strokes Vincent to it's hardness.*

Vincent: Sephiroth...*He moans softly as Sephiroth strokes his cock.* Mm...

Sephiroth: Yes.. Do you want me to suck you, baby? Like I used too? *Takes some ice cream in his hand and covers Vincent's hard cock with it, making sure everything is coated before he takes the head in his mouth, lavishing it with his tongue.*

Vincent: Yes...I've missed you sucking me...*He moans softly as Sephiroth takes his cock into his mouth.*

Sephiroth: *Licks at the ice cream on Vincent's cock, sucking hard as he bobs his head. Hums around him as he moves his hand starts to tease Vincent's opening.* (It's been healed.. But not alot.. He let that thing rim him?! No.. I don't let it anger you.. I can tomorrow, tonight I must make him love me more..)

Vincent: You feel...*He moans sharply in pleasure.* so good...Sephiroth...

Sephiroth: *Takes Vincent down to the base and swallows around him, enters two fingers into Vincent. Slowly thrusting them inside.* (Yes, I give you pleasure.. Not him!)

Vincent: I love your mouth...*He moans as he feels Sephiroth enter two fingers in his ass. He begins to thrust into Sephiroth's mouth.*

Sephiroth: *Thrusts his fingers harder ito Vincent, enters another finger. Sucks harder on Vincent's dripping cock, letting his teeth scrap against the glans.*

Vincent: *He moans passionately and wraps his legs around Sephiroth's neck.* (He feels amazing...)

Sephiroth: *Laps at the slit, moaning softly at the taste of precum. Slams his fingers into Vincent's prostate, letting his long nails scratches Vincent's prostate.* (He used to love this.. Does he still?)

Vincent: Mm...*He clenches around Sephiroth's fingers in pleasure.* So good...

Sephiroth: *Keeps rubbing Vincent's prostate hard, bobbing his head quickly as he sucks harder. Looking up at Vincent with lustful eyes.* (I want him to cum..)

Vincent: Oh...god...*He whispers as he feels his release come on.* A...little more...I'm close...

Sephiroth: *Deep throats Vincent, tightening his throat around Vincent as he stabs his fingers into Vincent's swollen prostate.* (Cum...)

Vincent: *He moans as he releases into Sephiroth's waiting mouth.* Oh...Seph...*He thrusts into Sephiroth's mouth, making sure all of his release is swallowed.*

Sephiroth: *Hums around Vincent's cock, swallowing all of Vincent's seed. Licks him clean, smacks his lips as he kisses his way back up.* MM..Best dessert ever, my love.. *Kisses Vincent.* Are you ready for the main treat?

Vincent: I'm ready...What are you going to give me? My love...

Sephiroth: *Reaches down and unzips his pants, pulling out his hard cock. Rubs it against Vincent's opening.* What you love most.. Do you want it, baby?

Vincent: I want it...Please fuck me...*He rubs his anus against Sephiroth's hard cock.*

Sephiroth: No.. not fuck.. *Thrusts slowly into Vincent, letting him feel all of his hard rod. Kissing Vincent as he moves tem closer to the fire.* Make love..

Vincent: Make love...*He moans softly and wraps his arms around Sephiroth's waist. He kisses Sephiroth lovingly in between pleasured moans.*

Sephiroth: Yes.. God,you feel so good Vincent.. I've missed you, baby.. *Kisses at Vincent's neck as he rocks into him, only slightly speeding up his thrusts but making them go deeper.*

Vincent: You...do too...*He wraps his legs around Sephiroth's waist as his pleasure increases.* So warm...

Sephiroth: Only for you.. Do you want me to go faster, baby.. *Kisses his way up to Vincent's ear, sucking on the lobe.* I love when you clench around me.. So fucking warm..

Vincent: Faster...Love me harder. *He moans sweetly, his body missing Sephiroth's attention.* I love you...

Sephiroth: As you wish.. *Speeds up his thrusts, lets out grunts with each thrust. Making Vincent move across the rug with each one.* Tell me how much you love my cock in your tight ass..

Vincent: Ohh...yes, Sephiroth...I love you in my ass... *He lightly clenches around Sephiroth's cock, wanting to feel his throbbing cock.*

Sephiroth: Good baby.. Mm..keep clenching around me like that, baby.. God, it feels so good..I love your ass.. *Thrusts harder into Vincent, reaches down to stroke him as he sucks hard on Vincent's neck. Wanting to mark him.*

Vincent: Oh...right there, Sephiroth...*He moans sweetly as Sephiroth hits his prostate.* You're so good...

Sephiroth: Here baby...? *Thrusts wildly into Vincent's prostate, covering his neck and shoulders in his marks.* You're mine..My Vincent.. My love!

Vincent: There...Aahh...there! *He brings Sephiroth into a deep kiss as he moans.*

Sephiroth: Mmm...*Kisses Vincent roughly as he pounds into his prostate, biting into his lower lip. Lapping at the blood.* I.. want to feel you cum..Let me feel your love for me..

Vincent: Yes...just a little harder...Pound me...*He clenches hard around Sephiroth's throbbing and dripping cock.*

Sephiroth: *Rests his hand on the floor on either side of Vincent's head as he uses all his strength to pound into Vincent. Leaning down to bite into Vincent's neck, his mouth fills with blood.*

Vincent: Ahh...Aah! *He moans loudly as Sephiroth makes him release. His ass clenches around Sephiroth, his body filled with pure pleasure.*

Sephiroth: Vincent.... *Growls lowly as he cums inside Vincent, licking at the bite wounds as he slowly pumps his hips in.* So beautiful..

Vincent: Do you mean that, Sephiroth? *He whispers as he lovingly kisses Sephiroth's neck.*

Sephiroth: Of course.. You are the most beautiful person on earth, my love.. *Nuzzles at Vincent's neck, licking at the many wounds he left.* Are you up for me? I never want to stop, baby.. I want to lay here with you all night.. *Begins to roll his hips, making his cock hit Vincent's swollen prostate.*

Vincent: Mmhm...*His pleasured moans return with Sephiroth's thrusts.* I'm always up for an all-nighter with you...

Sephiroth: Mmm..You're already hard again..Such a sluty baby I have.. *Smirks as he gently rocks into Vincent, moves a hand down to play with Vincent's hard nipples.*

Vincent: Maybe I should be more conservative. I don't want you to cum too fast...

Sephiroth: You are the one who release to quick.. *Kisses Vincent lovingly.* Remember..our first night together..You cum as soon as I entered your tight, virgin ass.. *Keeps slowly thrusting into Vincent, making him slowly fill with pleasure.*

Vincent: What could I have done? You gave me amazing pleasure our first night...

Sephiroth: I am going to make you feel what you did that night, love.. *Covers Vincent's face in kisses.* (I got him.. He's mine forever.. That thing doesn't stand a chance..) *Smirks into the kiss.*

~Next Morning~

Sephiroth: *He shifts on the ground, only asleep for a few hours. He decides to grab his sword and train in the back yard. He walks outside to find a child's pool filled with sand and water.* (What the hell is this?) *He growls and grits his teeth.* (Vincent...is mine! The pool is for that...thing! Vincent bought it.) *The whites of his eyes burn red with rage as he lifts his sword and takes a few swings at the pool, shredding it and completely destroying it.* Vincent...Is MINE! *He slices the pool into shreds, making the pool feel the full brunt of his anger.*

Reno: *Groans as he wakes, only able to fall asleep after the noises stopped from downstairs. Looks over at Vincent's bed and feels the burn of tears in the back of his eyes.* (He never came to bed.. He said we'd sleep together last night.. hhe promised yo.. I..I need my sand!) *Gets out of his bed and sneaks downstairs quietly, not wanting to run into Sephiroth. Sighs when he makes it outside and goes to where he left his pool, freezes at the sight he sees and screams as he falls to the ground.*

Sephiroth: What the hell are you doing? *He walks up behind Reno with his sword drawn.* Vincent won't spoil you anymore...I'll make sure of that, you little bitch...

Reno: Ggoo 'wway! *Tries to move away but is to scared to, hugs himself tightly in fear.* (How can Vinny be with him? Chose him over me yo?)

Sephiroth: Get back inside before I slice your throat...*He smirks and laughs evily as he presses his sword against Reno's neck.* I'll cut you ear to ear...

Reno: NNo.. Ppllease..nno.. I bbe good! *Raises his hands up and tilts his neck in submission as he tries to stand up.*

Sephiroth: Pitiful...You're lucky that I just sharpened this blade...If it were dull, I'd have much more pleasure slitting your throat. *He laughs under his breath and walks away to train.*

Reno: *Shakily stands all the way up before he runs inside the house, running upstairs as fast as he ca and slams the door shut before hehides underneath the roll away bed.* (He won't find me here.. I. I want to go home.. I want daddy!)

Vincent: *He hears the racket from running footsteps and follows the noise to his room. He finds Reno hiding under the roll away bed.* Reno...

Reno: *Curls up tighter, his body shaking in fear as he cries his heart out.* (How could he do this.. Hhe said he liked me.. Bbut he lets that man do so many bad things yo! I thought he loved me yo..)

Vincent: Can you come out? *He sits on the edge of the roll away bed.*

Reno: Nnnoo..Sscared.. Stay hhere yo.. *Coughs as he lets out a sob.*

Vincent: I'm the only one up here. Come out.

Reno: *Shakily crawls out and gets on top of the bed, hides under the covers.* (Why is he bein' nice now..?)

Vincent: *He sighs sadly at the sight of Reno.* (Why does it break my heart to see Reno like this?)

Reno: *His sobs shake the sheets, curls up tighter.* Nno..Vvincent..You llie..Lleave Reno!

Vincent: I did lie...*He sighs, knowing Reno won't want to talk to him.*

Reno: Wwhy? Hhurt me..Yyou say llike me then hhurt me.. Ffor him..*Cries loudly in pain from his emotions.*

Vincent: I...I'm sorry...I love Sephiroth, and I love you...*He sighs, feeling just as confused as Reno.*

Reno: *Whimpers in fear at his name, holding his neck tightly. A few drops of blood there from Sephiroth's sword being pressed against it.*

Vincent: Reno...I've been with Sephiroth for years. I feel like I'm abandoning him. Last night...he was more like his normal self....how I remembered him

Reno: *Pulls the sheet down and sits up, pulling his hand down so Vincent can see the cut on his neck.* Hhe..hhurt me..Ssaid you his..I a bb-bit..cch..Kkill ssand! *Tears fall from his blood red eyes from crying all night.*

Vincent: I...I didn't know he would hurt you...Last night he made me think he was normal again. He loved me like he used to...

Reno: Hhe..ssay ggood not ddull..Nno fun kill me wwhen sharp.. *Hugs his knees tightly as he hides his face in his knees, shaking in fear again.* I sscared, Vvincent..

Vincent: He won't do it again...I'll make sure he gets his medication. *He sighs and shakes his head and says under his breath.* What have I done?

Reno: PPlease.. ddon't leave mee..Please,Vinny.. I be ggood.. I ppromise..NNo bad Rreno..Pplease don't ggoo.*Looks with begging eyes, tears rolling down his face. Wishing Vincent would hold him and make him feel safe again.*

Vincent: I'm not going anywhere...*He sits next to Reno on the roll away bed.*

Reno: Yyou say..I sscared..Nno loss Vincent, pplease..It hhurt you go! *Jumps into Vincent's lap, bawling his eyes out on his chest.*

Vincent: I'm not...going to leave.

Reno: Vvincent sstay with Rreno? Pplease? *Looks down, hating having to ask. But not able to take not knowing.* (I already see him as my mate.. My body recognizes him as it.. Please don't make me go though the pain of losin' you yo..)

Vincent: I'm sorry Reno...*He cradles Reno's chin and plays with Reno's hair.*

Reno: Pplease..ggive me cchance.. Please! I..I mmake you bbetter gift! *Goes limp at Vincent's touches, silent tears fall as he lets Vincent play with his hair.* (I can't say no to him..All he has to do is touch me and I'm his yo.)

Vincent: (I feel wrong doing this...I want Reno just as bad as I want Sephiroth...I want Reno's love...) *He gently caresses Reno's jaw line with his thumb.*

Reno: Please Vincent.. *Looks at his with loving eyes, lets out a purr like sound at Vincent's touches.* I..nneed Vincent.. Hhe make me lli-ve..

Vincent: *His heart sinks at Reno's words, now knowing how much he hurt Reno.* I'm sorry...*He stares at the bed sheets.*

Reno: Please, look Vinny.. *Tilts Vincent's face up and shyly kisses him whispers against his lips.* I love you..

Vincent: I said I'm s...*He stares in shock at Reno's words.* You...love me?

Reno: *Looks down with a blush, worried he said it to soon.* Yyes..Hhave since see you, tto scared to say it to you.. Aare you mad?

Vincent: (I...can't be mad at him...) No, Reno. I can't be angry at you for loving me...

Reno: Ddo..do yyou love me? A llitt-le? Or llike? *Shyly meets Vincent's eyes, dreading Vincent will say no and the whole week will be for nothing.*

Vincent: I have feelings for you...We...had sex...

Reno: Yyou love? Sstay with me? *Leans against Vincent, wanting to get comfort from his warmth.*

Vincent: (I can't choose right now...But I can't say no.) Can you give me some time, Reno?

Reno: (I only have a three days left.. I need to get him yo..) Tthree days..Wwhen sun go up on day three yo!

Vincent: 3 days...Thank you...

Reno: We go where you see me on three day.. *Hugs Vincent close to him.* Wwelcome.. You lay with me? I get no sleep yo. *Looks down.*

Vincent: While Sephiroth is outside, you can sleep in my bed...

Reno: You join, Please? You no come last night.. I wait..*Hides his face in Vincent's stomach, trying to ignore the dried cum on it.* (He smell like him.. I hate it yo!)

Vincent: *He lays down on the roll away bed with Reno.* I know...Please, Reno. I already said I was sorry.

Reno: Sorry.. I forggive.. *Curls up to Vincent, wrapping his arms tightly around him.* You all I have.. Never mad at you.. Love Vinny!

Vincent: How long do you want to sleep in? *He rubs Reno's back caringly.*

Reno: Forever.. Aas long as you here! *Snuggles closer to Vincent, nuzzles into his neck. Frowning at all the mark and the scent of Sephiroth, licks at the bite marks to heal them.*

Vincent: *He doesn't stop Reno. His body begins to react to Reno's licks from an entire night of sex.*

Reno: *Lovingly licks Vincent's neck, covering Sephiroth's scent with his own as he heals all the marks. Sighs happily when he's done and closes his eyes.* Love Vincent..

Vincent: Please stop...You're getting me aroused...

Reno: Okay.. Just want heal Vinny.. I done yo.. *Softly kisses his neck before he wiggles against Vincent to get comfy.* No let go..Stay with me.. *Starts to fall asleep.*

Vincent: *He slowly wraps his arms around Reno's waist and breathes against Reno's neck.* Mm...*He slowly begins to fall asleep.*

Reno: Love... *Falls asleep in Vincent's warm embrace, all the sadness from earlier taken away with the feel of Vincent's breath against his neck.*

~Awhile later~

Vincent: *He wakes up after an hour. He looks down at Reno, who's fast asleep. He places one of his pillows near Reno for his scent and he leaves his bedroom to confront Sephiroth outside.*

Reno: *Sniffs in his sleep and reaches for what smells like his mate, holds it close as he goes into a deeper sleep.*

Vincent: *He walks outside and finds Sephiroth training and the ruined pool.* What were you thinking?

Sephiroth: *Keeps on train, looks over at Vincent with a smirk.* What are you talking about, love? I'm sorry I left you alone this morning..

Vincent: You know what...Why did you ruin Reno's pool?

Sephiroth: It was in my way.. I almost tripped over it.. *Does a jump move with his sword, knowing how much Vincent likes to watch him train.* (He'll forget all about it when he sees me..)

Vincent: (I won't get any answers from him now. He's being a bastard...) *He huffs and turns away to walk back inside the house.*

Sephiroth: You are that worked up over a dumb little pool, Vincent? What happened to my love from last night? *Stops training and walks over to Vincent, wiping the sweat from his brow.*

Vincent: I enjoyed your love, but now you're being a bastard. *He continues to walk, not looking back to talk to Sephiroth.*

Sephiroth: *Follows after Vincent and stops him.* I am being me, Vincent.. My mind is clear for the first time in months..

Vincent: I bought that pool for Reno to enjoy. I know where you train, and I made sure it was out of your way. You destroyed it because you're jealous.

Sephiroth: *Growls lowly.* What if I did? You are spoiling him, Vincent.. He's just some freak you found.. I am your lover, your master yet! I see how he looks at you, he likes you but you are mine Vincent! *His grip tightens on Vincent's arm.*

Vincent: I'm not yours to own...*He jerks his shoulder forward, breaking Sephiroth's grip.*

Sephiroth: You are my slave... You signed the papers for our coupling..You promised to be with me forever Vincent! He is just using you and you are to blind to see it!

Vincent: Not literally your slave...And sometimes I feel as if you use me.

Sephiroth: And you don't use me? I let you stay in my house for free and you bring in some hobo off the street without even asking me if it was okay? I do everything for you Vincent and all I ask is your love, body and soul! I did last night to make up for the bad times and you can't even be thankful for that..

Vincent: You do everything for me? So...you are jealous of him...

Sephiroth: I do not like him.. I do not like how he looks at you, talks to you, touches you.. I want him out of you room or out of my house.. Move the roll away downstairs for him..

Vincent: No...*He says firmly.* You are jealous...That's the only reason you want him out of my room...

Sephiroth: *His eyes grow cold, fists his hands.* It is my room.. I own this house and decides where everyone sleeps.. He is out of your room or you come sleep in mine...

Vincent: I thought you didn't want me in your bed.

Sephiroth: I have a futon you can use.. now chose.. Or I will kick him out to the streets.. *Crosses his arms as he looks at Vincent.*

Vincent: You'll have to kick me out as well then...*He walks away from Sephiroth.*

Sephiroth: No, I won't.. I have friends in high places, Vincent.. I can call the chief of police and have him locked up in five minutes..*Grabs his phone and dials a number, his thumb on the talk button.* And by the looks of him..he won't last one minute in jail..

Vincent: If you dial that number, you can forget about us...*He continues to walk, this time he walks past the front door and down the sidewalk.*

Sephiroth: Vincent.. Do not walk away from me! *Goes after Vincent and ends up pinning him to a tree.* You will sleep in my room tonight.. In my bed with me, even if I must handcuff you to it,,

Vincent: Sephiroth...what's wrong with your eyes? *He stares into Sephiroth's glazed over green eyes.*

Sephiroth: Nothing, now stop avoiding and come with mme.. We're going to move some of your stuff to my room. *Grabs on tightly to Vincent, making sure he can't escapes and leads him into the house.*

Vincent: *He pushes Sephiroth away.* Don't...fucking touch me.

Sephiroth: Stop acting like a whiny bitch, Vincent and come with me! *Grabs ahold of Vincent again, dragging him inside.*

Vincent: *He pushes Sephiroth away again.* You're not right. Don't touch me.

Sephiroth: I told you I am better then ever! Now come on... Or do you want to leave your pet in here alone with me? *Smirks as he takes a knife out of his pants and spins it in his hand.*

Vincent: *He swiftly grabs the knife away from Sephiroth and backs him against the wall while holding the knife against Sephiroth's throat.* I told you...Get away from me.

Sephiroth: *Laughs at Vincent, moves closer to the knife so it lightly cuts his skin, but not deep enough to do any damage.* This is my house, Vincent.. Where do you expect me to go? And I'm never leaving you, you'll have to kill me.. Can you do that?

Vincent: I expect you to respect my wishes. And I don't hesitate to kill anyone...You know that...*He presses the knife harder against Sephiroth's skin, making him bleed.*

Sephiroth: Mmm.. I like you like this.. I'm so fucking hard, baby.. Why don't you suck your master? *Laughs madly as he reaches down to show Vincent his hard cock.*

Vincent: I'll cut it off. *He holds the knife tight, readying himself to strike.*

Sephiroth: Do that and you'll be put in jail fast then you cum, baby.. And your little pet will me all mine to play with.. *Locks his lips, his cock twitches.* I'm thinking of letting everyone at the bar have a turn with him.. Maybe even have him go work at the strip club!

Vincent: *He knocks Sephiroth in the temple with the butt of the knife, knocking him out cold.* Shut the fuck up...*He walks upstairs to get some of Sephiroth's sedatives from the bathroom and quickly injects him while knocked out.*

Reno: *Sneak a peek out of Vincent's door.* Vvincent? *He says in a small, scared voice.*

Vincent: It's safe to come down...

Reno: *Runs down as best as he can and hugs Vincent tightly, softly crying.* I sscared! TThought lloss Vincent.. No go, Please.. Nnever go Vincent!!

Vincent: I'm fine...and when Sephiroth wakes up, he should act better...I'm sorry he destroyed your pool.

Reno: No your ffault.. Ssad first ccourt gift gone but you better then any thing.. Aall that mmatters is you! *Nuzzles Vincent's chest, kissing at him.*

Vincent: Let's go back outside...

Reno: Okay, lay in sun? *Holds on tightly to Vincent as they walk.* (How can he still say near him?)

Vincent: If you like. We still have the hose...

Reno: Yes, as long as with Vinny! *Goes outside with Vincent, frowns when he sees the remains of his pool.*

Vincent: I can buy another pool for you tomorrow...*He lays in the grass and lets the warm sun hit his face.*

Reno: It okay.. No need! You better then any pool! (And I won't be here much longer.. And you hopefully will come with me yo!) *Walks over to the hose and turns it on, sighs when it runs over his body. Plays with the end and giggles when he gets it to shoot out, quietly walks over to Vincent and sprays him.* Wet Vinny!!!

Vincent: *He jolts when he feels the cold water hit his skin.* Reno! *He turns around and grabs the hose and shoves the hose down Reno's shirt.*

Reno: Ahh! Feel good, Vinny!! *Giggles and takes the hose out and sprays Vincent's ass.* I got Vinny ass wet!!

Vincent: *He pushes Reno down on the wet grass and sprays Reno's face with the hose.*

Reno: *Sputters and spits out the water, hating the taste. *No more, Vinny! I give!

Vincent: *He tosses the hose aside and softly kisses Reno's lips.*

Reno: MMm..*Moans softly into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Vincent's neck.* Vincent...Love you..

Vincent: *He straddles Reno and squirts Reno on the chest with the hose.* Do you want to have sex out here?

Reno: *Giggles and wiggles underneath Vincent, blushes hard as he cock twitches.* Rreally? We ccan, Vincent? *His breathing already starts to speed up at the thought of feeling Vincent again.*

Vincent: If it's what you want...We can make love in the grass.

Reno: Yyes.. I love too.. Please llove me, Vinny.. I miss you yo! *Leans up and kisses Vincent passionately, his fingers running though his hair.*

Vincent: *He lifts up Reno's shirt and grinds his body against Reno, wanting to stimulate Reno's cock.* You're very sexy...

Reno: Ohhhh! Vinny.. so good, Vinny! *Grinds up against Vincent, moaning as his cock rubs against his pants. Blushes at Vincent's words.* Rreally?

Vincent: *He passionately kisses Reno's lips and begins to pull down Reno's pants.* How do you want it?

Reno: I want you..Ppenis in my ass, Vincent! Please! *Lifts his hips up so Vincent can take his pants off, moaning softly as his cock is set free.* Mmiss you!

Vincent: Mm...you know what you like...*He unzips his pants to release his hard cock and rubs it against Reno's entrance.* Do you want it hard?

Reno: (I want him to keep comin' to me..Aand I want to feel him in me for days yo..) Hhard yo.. Mmake penis hhit..hit eyes! *Whines as he feels Vincent's cock rubbing against his tight opening, clenches against it.*

Vincent: *He smirks as he slowly enters Reno's clenching ass.* Tell me how much you want...

Reno: AHh! II..I want bad! More, pplease More! *Wiggles his hips underneath Vincent, trying to take him in deeper.*

Vincent: *He stares lovingly into Reno's eyes as he begins to thrust harder. He watches in pleasure as Reno's body jolts in pleasure.*

Reno: Ohhhh! Tthere! Vvinny! *Throws his head back in pleasure as he wraps his arms and legs around Vincent tightly.* Llove.. Vvin ahh!

Vincent: *He grunts and moans as he thrusts harder. He licks Reno's neck and breathes on Reno's moist skin.*

Reno: Ahh!Sooo..goood!!! *Cries out loudly in pleasure, his body thrashes in pleasure from Vincent's thrusts and the feel of his hot breath on his sensitive neck.* Kkiss..Ohh!

Vincent: *He kisses Reno hotly as he rolls his hips to hit Reno's prostate.* You feel...so good...

Reno: *Moans into the kiss, sucking hard on Vincent's tongue as he rocks his hips to meet Vincent's. His hard cock streaking precum over Vincent's stomach.* Mmake..me!..Vinny sso..ggreat! Llove yo!

Vincent: Mm...Your precum is so warm...*He dabs his finger against Reno's precum streaks to taste it.* Mmm...warm and sweet...*He thrusts hard inside Reno.*

Reno: SSooo..ddirty! *Moans loudly at the sight, his cock jumps against Vincent as he clenches hard around him.* I...Nno hold..back! *Starts to thrash around under Vincent as his release starts, moaning non stop.*

Vincent: So are you...Mm...*He thrusts hard, wanting to see Reno release.*

Reno: Llove!!!!!!!!! *Screams out his release, his heels digging into Vincent's back as he arches off the ground. His moans of pleasure coming out like a song.*

Vincent: Sexy...*He releases into Reno's ass and pulls out to lick Reno's cock clean.* Mm...You taste so sweet...

Reno: *Pants heavily as he blushes hard, lightly thrusts his hips up at the licks. Whining in pleasure.* Vvinny so good..Llove you so much! *Reaches down to try and pull Vincent up, wanting to kiss him.*

Vincent: *He licks Reno's lips and kisses him.* You are amazing...

Reno: No, you are! Vincent is best.. *Purrs into the kiss, running his hands down Vincent's back. Lightly cupping his ass as he nibbles on Vincent's lips, freezes when he tastes Vincent's blood.* I ssorry! No mean to hurt!

Vincent: *He pulls away from Reno's sharp teeth.* You...have very sharp teeth...

Reno: *Looks down ashamed.* I ssorry.. I no want to hurt. Let me make better! *Leans up and licks at the wounds, lets out a soft moan at the taste of Vincent's sweet blood.*

Vincent: Mm...Can you keep licking my lips? You feel amazing...

Reno: Yes, anything for you.. *Keeps licking at Vincent's soft lips, lightly sucks on them, mindful of his teeth. Rubs up and down Vincent's back.* Love you...

Vincent.: Mm...love you...*He parts his lips to allow Reno's tongue entry.*

Reno: Mmm.. *Moans softly as he baths Vincent's mouth with his tongue, his hands move up and in tangles in Vincent's hair. Pushing him closer to the kiss.* (He said he loves me! He loves me and wants to be my mate!!!) Rreally...love me?

Vincent: I really do...(And I love two men at the same time...) *He gently sucks on Reno's tongue.*

Reno: *Tears of happiness fall, holds Vincent tighter as he kisses Vincent with passion. Moaning into his mouth.* (Oh Neptune.. It's come true! I found my mate yo! He loves me! I won't have to be with Cid! Aand in he'll be like that prince and he'll love me even though I'm a merman!)

Vincent: Do you feel better? *He gently kisses Reno's lips.*

Reno: Yes, you make me feel good and happy.. Never sad in your arms yo! *Kisses back softly, nuzzles his cheek.*

Vincent: Good...*He kisses Reno gently.* Mm...I love your lips.

Reno: I love all you! Taste so good and smell great! *Kisses back before he nuzzles into Vincent neck.* We lay here in sun? Please?

Vincent: *He nods and lays down next to Reno to hold him.*

Reno: *Snuggles up to Vincent, gives his neck little licks as he relaxes in his arms.* Love you...Stay in arms for life..

Vincent: The sun feels nice today...

Reno: Yes, warm like you! *Nuzzles closer.* We go to oo..ocean three day? Please? Where you find me..

Vincent: If that's where you want to go...

Reno: Yes, I want go there! (I need to, I can't change here yo!) Mmm..So nice.

Vincent: I promise I'll buy a new pool for you...

Reno: No need, it okay Vinny! *Kisses his cheek.* No worry..

Vincent: Are you sure? *He moves closer to Reno and holds him tighter.*

Reno: Yes, all I need is you Vincent.. *Smiles lovingly at Vincent, content just being in Vincent's arms.* (This is how it should be! Till we pass!)

Vincent: Your English has become really good...

Reno: Really? I try for you, still no know how say some words.. But TV help!

Vincent: I'm glad...What have you learned?

Reno: Lots! *Reaches down and cups Vincent's balls.* These are tes-tic..les! Mmake baby!

Vincent: *He blushes slightly as Reno gropes him.* Yes...Where did you learn that from?

Reno: Bbooks you give me! And the compputer! I like TV best!

Vincent: I...see...*He moves Reno's hand away from his testicles slowly.*

Reno: *Pouts as he hand is moved.* I do bad? I sorry.. *Moves his hands and holds them to his chest.* Tthey hairy...

Vincent: Of course they are...*His blush grows slightly.*

Reno: My no hairy! See! *Grabs Vincent's hand and pushes it down to his own, shivers as Vincent's hand brushes his soft cock.*

Vincent: *He gently squeezes Reno's testicles in his hand.* Do you shave it off?

Reno: Mmuhh.. Nno, never hhair there! *His eyes roll in pleasure, moves closer to Vincent.* (He feels so good yo!)

Vincent: (Now to mention it...Reno has hair no where else except for his head...Stranger still...) Never?

Reno: *Shakes his head no.* Never, no one in ffamily does!

Vincent: I see...*He gently rubs Reno's smooth balls.*

Reno: Uhh..Vvincent! Yyou make me.. ohh! *Moans softly at the rubs, wiggles his hips.* You like yo?

Vincent: I like it...Do you want me to stop?

Reno: No..know.. Just wwant Vinny to stay.. *Nuzzles Vincent, softly kissing his neck.* You hold me?

Vincent: *He holds Reno close in the grass and caresses his hair.*

Reno: *Purrs in happiness, going completely limp in Vincent's arms.*Love you..

~A couple hours later~

Sephiroth: Uhhgg.. *Groans when he wakes up, his eyes heavy from the drugs.* (What.. happened? I've been drugged...Where's Vincent?) *Gets up sluggishly and yells out for Vincent.* Vincent.....

Vincent: *He hears Sephiroth call him from a distance.* He's awake...Let me handle this Reno...*He sits up from laying on the grass to follow where Sephiroth's voice is coming from.*

Sephiroth: *Leans against a wall to stay up, hears someone's footsteps and lazily lifts up his head.* Vincent...What happened? I..I feel like I've been drugged..

Vincent: You were going off the deep end. I gave you your sedatives.

Sephiroth: I..don't remember anything.. Only hhurting you.. *Looks down in shame, losses his grip on the wall and starts to fall.*

Vincent: *He catches Sephiroth from falling.* I had to knock you out...Please lay down...*He helps Sephiroth to the couch.*

Sephiroth: That's why my head hurts.. *Flops down on the couch, his long hair covering his body.* I need the pills.. I don't want it to happen again..

Vincent: I'll bring them to you...*He walks up to the bathroom to get Sephiroth's prescription pills. He comes down with the pill bottle.* Here...

Sephiroth: *Grabs them and takes two, lays back down on the couch.* What...Did I hurt you again?

Vincent: You destroyed Reno's pool and almost slit his throat...

Sephiroth: Oh..*Closes his eyes, his body going limp on the couch.* I didn't do anything to you, did I?

Vincent: You pulled your knife on me and tried to drag me inside the house.

Sephiroth: I'm sorry, Vincent.. I..I never want to hurt you..*Turns so his face is hidden.*

Vincent: I...know...Just rest on the couch for now. Don't worry about anything...

Sephiroth: I'm going to....*Falls back into a drugged sleep, snoring loudly.*

~Next day~ Reno: Mmm.. *Smiles as he wakes up, curled against Vincent's chest. Kisses at it as he snuggles closer.* (He slept with me last night yo! He held me all night, I can't wait till we sleep at home!)

Vincent: Are you awake? *He gently kisses Reno's neck.*

Reno: Yes, sorry if woke you.. Had to kiss, you smell very good! *Sniffs at Vincent's chest as he lets out a soft moan at he kiss.*

Vincent: We need to go shopping again today...I want you to come with me.

Reno: Okay! I want stay with Vinny! *Hugs Vincent tightly, nuzzles and licks at Vincent's chest.*

Vincent: Alright...get dressed in some casual clothing...

Reno: Kiss? Please? *Pushes his lower lip out in a pout, looking at Vincent with puppy eyes.*

Vincent: *He gives Reno a soft kiss.* Is that better?

Reno: Yes! Love Vincent kisses! *Hugs Vincent before he jumps off the bed and to where the clothes are. Pulls out a green shirt and a pair of tan shorts.* This good?

Vincent: *He nods.* You'll look good.

Reno: *Blushes lightly as he pulls the shirt on and then the shorts, frowns when he has trouble with the zipper.* Vinnnnyyyyyyy!

Vincent: *He zips up the shorts for Reno.* There. How is that?

Reno: I no like those.. Like being naked! *Pouts and goes to sit on the bed as he waits for Vincent.*

Vincent: *He picks out a white long sleeve shirt and a pair of tight black pants with chains.* What do you think?

Reno: I like, I like alot yo! *Stands up quickly and runs to Vincent and plays with the chains.*

(Is his penis still there?) *Gropes Vincent and looks in shock.* How penis fit in there?

Vincent: It's soft...I'm a grower. *He grabs money from his wallet and folds it neatly to place the cash in his pocket.*

Reno: Ggrower? *Moves his hands up and pulls at the waistband of Vincent's pants, looking down at Vincent's soft cock.* It still big yo!

Vincent: It's not...as big as it can be...

Reno: I like it! *Leans down and kisses right above the waistband, nuzzles the happy trail.* (How can he say it's small? No one at home is even close to being that big yo!)

Vincent: Are you ready to go?

Reno: Yes!! *Jumps up and takes Vincent's hand and goes to the door.*

Vincent: We're going to a department store today...We need to pick up the essentials.

Reno: Okay! As long as I with you, I happy! *Holds onto Vincent's arm as they walk downstairs, tenses up when they go past Sephiroth's room.*

Vincent: He should be asleep...He won't bother us. *He holds Reno's hand as they walk outside.*

Reno: Sstill scare me.. *Holds on tightly to Vincent, getting comfort from him as they walk.*

Vincent: I know...*He kisses Reno's neck as they walk down the street.*

Reno: *Lets out a shuddered breath, his body shiver at the pleasure of his neck being kissed.* Vincent.. Ssensitive there..Make me hhard yo!

Vincent: I'm sorry...*He kisses Reno's hand.* We're almost at the department store.

Reno: Nno worry.. You no know, now do! *Blushes at the hand kiss and nuzzles back.* Fish at store?

Vincent: I'm sure. This store is going to be much larger than the one I took you to before...

Reno: Good! I love fish! *Smiles at Vincent, looks in awe at the hugs store.* Ggo in there?

Vincent: Yes, we have to grab a shopping cart. *He grabs a large shopping cart and enters the store with Reno.*

Reno: *Looks at the cart, makes Vincent stop and climbs inside. Smiles brightly as he looks up at Vincent.* Look! I fit!!

Vincent: You can't be in the cart, Reno...

Reno: Aww! Why? I like in here! *Pouts.*

Vincent: We'll get kicked out.

Reno: Okay...*Pouts as he gets out of his seat, moves next to Vincent and locks one of his arms with Vincent's.* MM.. Vinny still warm!

Vincent: We have to get some more food...*He walks toward the food section of the store.* Pick out what you want, Reno.

Reno: *Looks around and finds some seaweed and grabs it along with a few fish and puts them in the cart. Walks back an sees a tank with live seafood, licks the drool off his lips as he walks up to it.* Mmm.. (They look so good yo!!!)

Vincent: Do you want lobster for dinner tonight?

Reno: *Jumps when he hears Vincent's voice, wipes the drool from his chin and blushes. Points at the crabs.* We have that?

Vincent: Let's order some. How many do you want?

Reno: Umm.. Whatever you get.. I no want you to sspoil me.. *Looks down, Sephiroth's words still affecting him.*

Vincent: *He gets the attention of the butcher and orders two crabs and ten jumbo scampies.* Thank you...

Reno: *Licks his lips and rubs his hands together as he watches, goes to Vincent and hugs him tightly.* Thank you! I miss them!! Have lots at home!

Vincent: We'll cook them fresh at home. What else do you want with the shellfish?

Reno: Seaweed! *Grabs some more.* Aand um..*Frowns as he tries to remember what it's called.* Cch..che-ese!!!!!

Vincent: There are many kinds of cheese...Pick up the seaweed first.

Reno: Done! *Shows Vincent his hands full of different types, fresh and dried.*

Vincent: Do you want the fresh or dried seaweed?

Reno: Ffresh! *Puts them in the cart and smiles at Vincent.* I do good?

Vincent: *He nods.* Now we have to pick out what kind of cheese we want...

Reno: Okay! To ccheese? *Walks beside Vincent and leans his head against him.*

Vincent: *He walks to the dairy section and runs his hand over the different varieties of cheese.* What about this? *He picks up a package of cream cheese.*

Reno: *Smells it and shakes his head before he looks at the others, picks up an orange one.* Have this? Smell good!

Vincent: Cheddar cheese...It doesn't bake well. You can easily melt and season cream cheese...

Reno: Have to eat? when watch TV? *Looks down at the package of cheese.*

Vincent: As a snack then?

Reno: Yes Please! I eat it all! Promise! *Moves back over to Vincent.*

Vincent: If you want it...*He puts both the cream cheese and cheddar cheese in the cart.*

Reno: Thank you, Vincent! *Kisses Vincent on the cheek and places his hand on Vincent's chest, rubbing it softly.*

Vincent: What else do you want for dinner? We still need a side dish.

Reno: Umm...I no know. You pick! *His hand moves over Vincent's chest, brushing against a nipple.*

Vincent: We need lemons for the shell fish...Do you like lemons?

Reno: Llemons? What they? *Cocks his head at Vincent.*

Vincent: I'll show you...*He walks to the produce section and picks up a lemon and hands it to Reno.*

Reno: *Grabs one and sniffs it, licks at the peel.* What it taste like?

Vincent: It's sour, but in small amounts it goes well with shell fish. If you want something sweeter, we can get limes. *He picks up a lime and hands it to Reno to let him choose.*

Reno: Um..Llime smell better! Get it? *Hands the lime to Vincent*

Vincent: *He nods and puts the lemon back and allows Reno to put the lime in the cart.* Now we have to pick out a side dish of vegetables...

Reno: Okay! *Follows Vincent and finds something green that looks like seaweed.* Get this?

Vincent: Spinach is good. Put it in the cart...

Reno: I pick good? *Puts it in the cart after he rips one of the leafs off for a snack.*

Vincent: *He shakes his head.* You can't eat it until we check out, Reno.

Reno: *Pouts and puts it back, locks arms with Vincent as they walk.* Love you.. *Nuzzles Vincent's neck, giving it a little lick.*

Vincent: Did you say you wanted your fish crackers?

Reno: (He's ignoring my kisses!) Yes! Love them, so good!

Vincent: *He walks to the snack food section of the store and shows Reno the different varieties of fish crackers.* Pick which one you want. They're all good.

Reno: Ohhh! *Picks up a package filled with different color ones, runs back to Vincent to show him* I want! Pretty, see?!

Vincent: Do you want the big box? *He picks up a larger box of the colored goldfish.*

Reno: Yes! I eat while in bed! And watch TV!!! *Drops the one in his hand and takes the larger one from Vincent, hugging it tightly.* (I have two days to eat all these.. I think I can do it yo!)

Vincent: Is there anything else you want? I think we have enough food for now...

Reno: No, I good! *Keeps holding his box of fish, not wanting to let them go. Stands next to Vincent, ready to go back and watch TV!* Go watch TV?

Vincent: No, we need shampoo and soap. *He holds Reno and walks with him to the health and beauty section.*

Reno: *Wrinkles his nose at all the different scents, covers his nose.*No like, it smells bad!

Vincent: I know, but it has to be done...*He picks up shampoo and conditioner for men and hand soap for the bathroom.*

Reno: *Keeps his nose plugged as he walks down, sees a bottle of the 'shampoo' in a beautiful glass bottle.* (Denzel would love this yo!) Vinny! I get, please?

Vincent: If that's what you want. *He shifts the cart towards Reno so he can put what he wants in the cart.*

Reno: *Looks down at his arm full of stuff and sadly puts them in before he goes back to looking. Finds a small bottle.* (He's like this too yo.. It's so small!) Vincent?

Vincent: Yes, Reno? Do you want mouthwash too?

Reno: Ppretty, I like! Can I? *Walks back over to Vincent.*

Vincent: Yes, put it in. *He smiles slightly at how happy Reno is.*

Reno: *Sets it in carefully next to his other bottle.* Thank you, Vinny! I so happy, all for you!!

Vincent: Now we're ready to check out...*He wraps an arm around Reno's waist and walks toward a counter.*

Reno: MM..Love you, Vincent.. Only you! *Nuzzles Vincent as he leans against him. Resting his hand on Vincent's chest again.*

Vincent: *He rubs Reno's hips along his belt line as they reach the counter to pay. He begins to put the items on the motorized belt.*

Reno: *Shudders at the rubs, closes his eyes as he calms his body down.* I help?

Vincent: Sure...Put the items on the belt. *He puts more groceries on the belt as it moves.*

Reno: Okay! *Grabs the stuff he picked out and puts it up, giggles as he watches them move.* (That's so amazin'!)

Vincent: Do you like that? *He gets ready to pay by taking out the cash.*

Reno: Yes, no have this at home! *Places his hand on it and giggles as it moves along with the belt. Pouts when it's turned off.*

Vincent: *He pays the cashier and begins to grab the bags, hanging several on each arm before he hands some bags to Reno.*

Reno: *Takes the bags happily and follows Vincent out, moving closer to him as they walk.* Thank you, Vincent!

Vincent: You're welcome. Now we're going to head home...

Reno: Yes, home with you.. (I hope he in two days..He'll really go home with me.. He'd be a great leader yo!)

~We hope you like it!~


	5. Chapter 5

~A day later~

Reno: *Wakes up in Vincent's arms, breaths in his scent deeply as he holds him closer.* (The spell ends today yo.. He will know the truth! I really hope he chooses me..)

Vincent: Good morning, Reno...*He kisses Reno's cheek.*

Reno: *Purrs and kisses Vincent back, holding tightly to him.* Morning Vincent! Ocean today?

Vincent: *He nods.* When do you want to leave?

Reno: (I will change in a couple hours yo. We shouldn't of slept in!) After dressed? I want to fill bottles with sand! *Grabs the bag with the bottles he got a few days ago he keeps by the bed.*

Vincent: *He nods and rises from his bed to get dressed.* What should I wear today?

Reno: Something that can get wet yo! *Gets up and grabs a simple white t-shirt and some shorts for himself, quickly gets dressed and moves over so Vincent can choose.*

Vincent: *He pulls on a pair of swimming shorts and a white tank top.* What do you think?

Reno: Vinny looks yummy! *Kisses Vincent's neck before he walks back and grabs his bag.* (I need to make sure I get everything.. I really hope he chooses me. I think he will, he's barely talked to Sephiroth yo!)

Vincent: Let's go...*He gives Reno a light peck on the cheek.*

Reno: Yes! *Locks his arm with Vincent and follows him out of the room, giving it a longing look.* (I will miss this place.. But I'll be goin' home yo! With Vincent hopefully!)

Vincent: *He gives Reno another kiss as they walk out the front door.* Why did you want to go to the beach today? It's an overcast day...

Reno: You see.. Ttrust me, Vincent! *Holds his bag tightly as he leans against Vincent, not wanting to part as they get to the car.*

Sephiroth: *Watches as Vincent help Reno into the car, growls lowly in his chest as he grabs his bag he has left over from the military.* You won't get him... He is mine, you little bitch.. *Walks out of his room, the keys to his bike in hand.*

Vincent: *He speeds off for the beach.* It looks like it might rain.

Reno: *Rolls the window down and sniffs at the air.* We be fine..It not come for a few hours! *Smiles over at Vincent.*

Vincent: Fine...How long do you want to stay at the beach?

Reno: A few hours? Please? I love beach..Reminds me of home.. *Leans over and rests his head on Vincent's shoulder.*

Vincent: We can stay as long as you want...

Reno: Thank you, Vincent.. I love you, very much yo..*Kisses at Vincent's neck, nuzzles it.*

Vincent: We're almost there...*He rests his hand on Reno's thigh.*

Reno: *Shivers at the touch, softly sucks on the patch of collar bone exposed.* (It's gettin' close..We'll need to get one of those man machines.. think it was a boat yo! I can't change near the beach..)

Vincent: *He pulls up to the beach and lets Reno out of the car.*

Reno: *Makes sure he has his bag and walks onto the beach, breaths in deeply his body shudder in happiness at the scent and feel around him.* (I'm so close to home..) Thank you, Vinny...

Vincent: *He nods.* Let's go...Do you want to rent a boat?

Reno: *Opens his eyes and smiles, running to meet up with Vincent.* Yes, please! Want in ocean! *Points out to where the third booie is, just a little green dot.* We go there!

Vincent: *He holds onto Reno's arm as he walks up to a boat to rent. He helps Reno in and revs the engine.*

Reno: *Stumbles a bit, looks in fear at the sound of the engine. Moves as close to Vincent as he can while driving.* (I still don't like these things! They're evil yo!)

Sephiroth: (They're going out to the ocean.. What does it have in mind?) *Waits a few minutes after they leave before he gets his own small boat and follows after them.*

Vincent: *He gently kisses Reno's neck and lips as he drives further out onto the ocean.*

Reno: Uhh..Vvincent.. *Moans softly at the kisses and kisses back, running his hand down Vincent's chest.* Out more...No want to see the land...

Vincent: *He steps on the gas and drives the boat further out to sea. He gently lands kisses on Reno's lips as he drives.*

Reno: *Moans into Vincent's mouth, is hand slips down under Vincent's trunks, lightly pulls at the hair down there.* (I love him so much.. He is my mate, I was made for him yo.. No one else but him!)

Vincent: Reno, is this far enough? *He slows down the boat almost to a stop. He moves closer to Reno and caresses his chest.*

Reno: *Looks around and nods, moans softly at the touches.* Vincent.. It is day three..Who..Who do you choose?

Sephiroth: (They've come to a stop..) *Stops his boat far enough away they won't think anything of it but close enough his equipment will pick you their voices.* (Yes, Vincent.. Who do you choose?) *Looks with his binoculars.*

Vincent: (I have to choose...I can't keep living like this...) Reno...*He says softly as he leans in for a kiss.*

Reno: *Tears of happiness fall as he hears his name, kisses Vincent passionately. Wraps his arms around Vincent's neck as he rocks his hips against him.* Vinny..Make love to me..I want you.. (Once more before I change yo..)

Vincent: I'll make love to you...However you want...*He begins to pull down Reno's pants.*

Reno: Mmm..I want you in me now yo! *Moans softly and moves to lay down on the boat floor, spreading his legs for Vincent. His cock sticking up in need.*

Vincent: *He pulls his pants down, showing off his cock. He lays down on Reno's body.*

Reno: Make me yours! Ffu-ck me with penis, Vinny! *Thrusts up to rub his own against Vincent's, moans at the pleasure as their rods touch.*

Vincent: I love how you feel...*He rubs Reno's cock as he slowly enters Reno's ass.*

Reno: Ohhh! Yess! Llove me.. Please! *Lets out as shuddered moan as he's entered, clenches around Vincent as he wrpas his legs around him as well.* More!

Vincent: More you say...*He begins to thrust slightly harder into Reno's ass.* You're so tight...

Reno: Yyou.. ahh! To bbig yo!! *Moans loudly as he rocks his hips to meet Vincent's thrusts, crying out each time his prostate is hit.* Soo..good!!! Oh VVinny!

Vincent: Mm...*He begins to thrust harder into Reno's ass, wanting to hear him scream in pleasure.*

Reno: Ahhhh! *Cries out in pleasure, his nails digging into Vincent's shirt. Making little holes and scratching his back. Tries to talk but all that comes out is moans and groans.* (He's.. the greatest yo!!!)

Vincent: Will you release? Cum for me...*He nips Reno's neck and kisses his soft lips.*

Reno: Vvin...Cent!!!!!!!!! *Screams as he cums hard, his cock sandwiched between Vincent's and his stomach.* (My mate...)

Sephiroth: *Growls in his boat, his hands shaking in anger at what he hears.* (No.. Vincent is mine, he promised me, not that..that thing!!!!)

Vincent: *He releases into Reno's ass. He kisses Reno hard.* I love you...

Reno: Mmmm..Love you..Love you, my Vincent..*Kisses back with passion, softly clenches around him.* My mate...

Vincent: Your mate...

Reno: Yes.. Do you not want to be? *Looks sadly at Vincent.*

Vincent: No...I want to be yours...

Reno: *Smiles brightly at Vincent, holding him tightly as happy tears fall. Covers Vincent's face in kisses, running his fingers though Vincent's long hair.* Love you..(It's gettin' close.. I hope he accepts me yo..) *Gentley pushes Vincent out of him, sits up and takes his top off as well.* In ocean...

Vincent: Do you want to swim together?

Reno: I..have something to show you.. *Looks shakily gets to his feet and moves to sit on the edge of the boat.* You come in if want..

Vincent: *He jumps off the side of the boat and welcomes Reno in with him.* What do you want to show me?

Reno: *Gets in and moves over to Vincent, kisses him as he feels it starting.* Forgive me for lying..I love you.. *Cries out as his body starts to go back to his normal form, it floating on top of the water as his legs seal together and turn into his beautiful tail.*

Vincent: What...Reno! Are you...

Reno: *His gills flutter as the start to work, letting Reno breath, his tail moving under him. Looks at Vincent as he starts to talk to him how mermaids talk.* +Hey Vinny.. Yes, I am a merman yo. I'm sorry for not tellin' you sooner, but I didn't think you'd believe me unless you saw with your own eyes..+

Vincent: Reno...(I've seen...stranger things...)

Reno: +My dad sent me on land to find a mate. I am the prince of the ocean I guess you could say, but I'm a submissive so I can't take his role after he passes..That would go to my mate yo.. You are my mate, Vincent.+

Vincent: You...want me?

Reno: + Of course yo! You're my mate! It was faate, Vincent! You found me on the beach, you already act like me mate. Father and Denzel will love you!+ *Moves above water so he can be face to face with Vincent, his gills trying to breath above water but failing.* (Why is his aura like that? He's seems scared and confused? It wasn't like that in the movie yo!)

Vincent: *He carefully wraps his arms around Reno.* How could you have chosen me? Reno...

Reno: +What do you mean? You are my mate Vincent! You are destined to rule over my kingdom with me at your side yo!+ *Flicks his tail against Vincent's legs, moves down a bit so his gills are covered again.*

Sephiroth: Well, well, well.. it's a fuckin' fish boy huh? *Pulls upnext to them, grins when he sees fear in Vincent's eyes.* You dare leaveme for this fuckin' fish? Do you have no honor?! You promised to love me!!!

Vincent: I can't love you anymore, Sephiroth.

Reno: *Hides his face in Vincent's chest, the sounds from the boat scaring him.* (Why is he so mean yo?!)

Sephiroth: What....? How..How dare you Vincent!!! You are mine! You..YOu promised to be with me always, and you go back on that?! Fuck the dumb freak of nature?!

Vincent: You've tried to kill me, Sephiroth numerous times. I can't be with you anymore.

Reno: (We've been here before the humans.. They ruined it for us yo!) *Holds onto Vincent tightly, trying to reach his father.* (No.. We're go far away from him.. Please dad, hear me!)

Sephiroth: You know I don't mean to Vincent! But I am getting better! You help me.. You are going to leave me now? When I need you most, love?!

Vincent: Where were you when I needed...wanted your love? You can't give me what Reno has given me...

Reno: *Smiles softly against Vincent's chest, licks at it.* (He really loves me yo!)

Sephiroth: I was always there! *Reaches down and picks Vincent up, kicking Reno off Vincent.* You are mine forever yo! Your..fish will be taken.. *Kisses Vincent hard, forcing his tongue into his mouth and releases a capsule before he pulls back.* You are mine...

Reno: +No!!! Give him back! He's my mate yo! Give him back, you ass!+

Vincent: I don't want you anymore...*His sentence trails off as his body begins to feel heavy from the capsule Sephiroth gave him.*

Sephiroth: You will.. *Lays Vincent down in the boat and smirks at Reno.* I didn't forget you, fishy.. *Throws a net over him*

Reno: +Noo! Let Vincent go he doesn't love you! You're crazy! + *Tears fall as he fights against the net, biting at it.* (No..We were so close yo! It was almost perfect! Why is this happenin'?!)

Sephiroth: *He smirks wildly.* Stop struggling...I have plans for you...

Reno: *Glares at Sephiroth as he starts to bite though the net.* +You are one sick bastard! I don't know how Vinny ever loved you yo! May Neptune curse yo!+ *Lets out a loud cry under the water, knowing any merfolk nearby will hear and come to his cry.*

Sephiroth: Your escape is pointless. *He smiles as he hears another motorboat racing towards him.*

Reno: *Covers his eyes, the sounds of the motors almost deafing to him. Looks around in fear as he starts to struggle again.* (What's happenin'?! I'm so fuckin' scared yo!) +Vincent! Wake up, please wake up! I'm so scared! Please Vinny! Save me!!!!+

Sephiroth: Let me introduce you to your new caretaker...*He smirks as the boat comes closer.*

Hojo: *Waits till the driver drives up next to the next and smiles creepily at Reno.* Exquisite.. I could not believe your words Sephiroth! He is a magnificent specimen! *Plays with his glasses, staring at his new test subject.*

Reno: *Looks in fear at the new name, his fighting increases, ripping a huge hole in the net with his teeth and starts to try and swim out to freedom.* (I need to get free yo! I can have dad get a group together to save Vinny!)

Sephiroth: Do you have the tranquilizer? If you do, stop this thing from fighting and squealing.

Hojo: Of course! I don't know how it will affect him.. It will be interesting to see! *Takes out a small trank gun and shoots Reno with a small darts. Smiles when it stops moving.* Would you mind picking it up for me Sephiroth?

Reno: Ah!... *Feels pain before his world starts to go black.* (Vincent....)

Sephiroth: *He picks Reno up by the hair out of the water.* He smells terrible...*He tosses the thing onto Hojo's boat.* Disgusting...

Hojo: He is magnificent.. Who knows what we can find out from him! We could find a cure! Or make a new weapon! Who knows the possibilities! *Looks the merman over, not able to wait.* Do you know if it has a name?

Sephiroth: Vincent called it "Reno".

Hojo: Reno..It's amazing how creatures can have the same names as us! I don't know how I can thank you for this Sephiroth! You will be mentions in my papers! *Goes to his seat.* Shall I call you with updates?

Sephiroth: I could careless. I just want this thing out of my life...

Hojo: As you wish! You know where my lab is if you need anything, you are free to come and see anytime you want! I can not wait to get him back to the lab! *Runs his hands over Reno's tail.* Simple amazing..

Sephiroth: Sure...Make sure you "take care" of the thing...*He starts up his boat motor again.*

Hojo: Oh, I will.. I have so many test to run on him! *Signals to the driver to start up the engine.*

Sephiroth: (Finally...Vincent will be mine forever...Even if I have to keep him locked away. He will be mine!) *He scoffs at the sight of Reno on Hojo's boat as they drive away.*

~At Hojo's lab~

Reno: (Vincent....) *Groans as he wakes up, tries to move but can't.* (Why can't I move? Where's...Vincent!) *Remembers everything and weakly tries to struggle bus frowns when he can't move. Opens his eyes and is blinded by a bright light.* (Wwhere..Where am I yo?)

Hojo: You're at my lab. *He smiles sadistically and rubs his hands together.*

Reno: *Shudders in fear, tries to move away but is to weak to.* +Wwhat..What do you want with me?+

Hojo: *He looks in amazement at Reno.* You're...psychic...How splendid! If you weren't intelligent, I would remove your brain to examine it.

Reno: +Pplease, let me go yo! Please, ssir! I..I need to get my mate!+ *Looks begging at the man, hoping he'll grow a heart and let him free.* (It's worth a shoot yo! Oh please, Neptune, save me!)

Hojo: What...? What did you say? Can you be mated?

Reno: +Just let me go, please! I need to go home!+ *Tears burn his eyes as he looks at the man. His tail lazily flips, some of his fins going over the table.*

Hojo: Hmm...*He presses against Reno's lower body, looking for an opening for sexual organs.* You can be mated...*He finds a small hole where Reno's penis would be concealed. His smirk grows as he grabs an electrode and places it over the hole.*

Reno: +Ugh.. PPlease don't.. Jjust let me go, please!!!+ *Tries to move away, his fins lazily moving as he's able to shift his hips a bit.* (What is he doing? I'm so scared!!!)

Hojo: Don't worry...I'm just going to stimulate your sexual organs. I want to see how they work. *He sends a mild, but stimulating electric shock to the electrode.*

Reno: Ahhh! *A shriek come out of his mouth as he lower half arches, shudders as his penis starts to grow and slowly push it's way out of hiding.* (No! I don't want anyone to see it yo!) +Sstop!!!+

Hojo: *He increases the strength of the electric shock, making Reno's penis grow.* That's very interesting...It has the appearance of a tentacle...

Reno: Nnugg! *Tries to hold back a moan as his small penis makes it's way out, precum dripping down it as he moves around.* +No more..Please, no more!+

Hojo: Are you capable of ejaculating? *He increases the intensity of the jolt.*

Reno: Reno: Uhhhh!! *Moans out as a small amount of release cums out, a clearish fluid. Goes limp on the table.* (Wwhat was that? Hhow..How did he make me release? Oonly Vincent can! He is my mate!) +No more, please stop..+ *His penis slowly starts to moves back in.*

Hojo: *He runs in quickly and collects the semen Reno released and seals it into a vial. He examines Reno's sexual organs again and discovers a smaller hole underneath Reno's penis.* What is this? *He grabs a probe with a camera on the end and slowly inserts it into Reno's body.*

Reno: *Freezes and starts to fight again, his tail weakly flipping at the man.* (No, that's only for my mate! Oonly Vincent can be there!)+Get out, stop it!!! Lleave me alone, please!! I beg you!+

Hojo: Amazing...this is a birth canal! Are all merpeople born hermaphrodites? *He presses a button on the handle of the probe to take a sample of tissue from Reno's birth canal. He places the sample in a vial as well.* You are an amazing subject...*He smiles dirtily as he turns Reno onto his stomach.*

Reno: AHhh! *Cries out in pain as he feels something taken out, tries to fight.* +Pplease..No more, let me goo! I..I don't know what you're saying yo!+ *Tries to lean up but falls back on the table.*

Hojo: *He spreads out all of Reno's beautiful fins and runs his hand over them.* These colorful fins...They must be used for mating! *He clips off one fin and places it into a jar.*

Reno: *Cries out in pain as one of his fins is cut off, tears rolling down his face now.* +Wwhy..Nno more, please!+ (No, I need those!)

Hojo: I just removed one fin...You'll be fine...*He smiles evily as he turns Reno onto his back.*

Reno: +Nneed those..Please no more,let me go home!+ (Wwho will want to be my mate now? I.. I'm ugly! He toke my matin' fin!) *Looks up at the man, crying.*

Hojo: I wonder...*He grabs a few vials from his shelf and an IV hookup. He empties the contents of the vial into the IV bag and holds out Reno's arm to inject the needle.* I'm giving you a mixture of human and marine life sexual hormones... I want to see how you respond...

Reno: +Wwhat are you doin'? Ow! PPlease, stop! I..I don't want sex! Mmy mate isn't here, please! Llet me go!+ *Looks around worried as his body starts to heat up, the fin that is left spreads out to show off the colors. the little stub where the other one was bleeds more.* (What's goin' on? I just want to go home yo! Ppplease, save me Vincent!)

Hojo: There we go...It should be getting stronger soon enough...The hormones are very concentrated.

Reno: *His penis moves to make room for the mate's penis, gets hard but stays inside. His opening starts to make a lubrication, lets out a beautiful cry that would make even the straight's man get hard.* (Vincent.. Please, save me! Oh god.. I'm so ready for you yo!)

Hojo: You respond wonderfully...*He touches the small hole with his fingers and slowly inserts them.*

Reno: Ahhh!Nnuu! +No, stop! Please, you'r nnot. ohhh..you're not my mate!!!!+ *His inside clench around him tightly, his penis rubbing against them. Making his body shudder in pleasure.*

Hojo: You sound like your ready. *He drops his pants and straddles Reno on the examination bed.*

Reno: *His eyes go wide as he uses all the strength he has to try and fight him off, his tail flipping madly.* Nnoo! (Oh Neptune, please no!!! I don't want him! OOnly Vincent can have me! Not him, lease Neptune, stop this!!!) +Stop! Don't do this to me! Pplease, you'll ruin me yo!!!!!!+

Hojo: I just want to see if you can get pregnant...*He presses his cock against Reno's entrance.*

Reno: +Stop! I.. I can't unless I'm in heat yo! Pplease, stop this!!!!!!+ *Keeps trying to fight him, but losing as his streagth leaves him.*

Hojo: You're in heat right now...The scent you give off is unmistakable...*He slowly begins to enter Reno.*

Reno: Nooooo!! *Cries out loudly in pain, his small opening not made for the human size.* +SStop! Yyou're gonna break me! I..I can't fit all that! Pleasee!+

Hojo: It'll fix...*He slowly begins to thrust inside Reno's entrance, loving how tight it is.*

Reno: *Tears roll nonstop down his face as he tries to hit him but his arms still tied, his tail lazily shakes in pain.* +Nno it won't! Yyou're tearin' me apart! I..I'll never bbe able to have eggs yo!!!+ 8Lets out a sob at the thought.* (My dream with Vincent will be ruined..He'll never want me now...)

Hojo: *He says nothing as his thrusts become harder, wanting to release his seed inside Reno.* Mm...mm...

Reno: *Silently cries, knowing the man won't stop at his begs. Becomes limp as he lets the man do as he wishes, gasping in pain as blood runs down his scales.*

Hojo: *He quickly releases into Reno's entrance and makes sure every drop of his seed stays inside Reno.* Mm...See? It wasn't that bad...

Reno: *Ignores the man, the last of his tears fall.* (I'm sorry, Vincent...I'm so weak.. No one will ever want me.. Is this my fate yo?) +I need to heal, get out.+

Hojo: I am your new "caretaker" *He chuckles evily.* All thanks to my son...

Reno: *His eyes go wide.* +Wwhat? Hhe..He's your kid?+

Hojo: Yes, born here in my lab, just like your children will be...

Reno: (My.. kids?) *Wants to cry but his tears are all dried up.* (They won't last..) +If..If I tell you things..Can you ask him 'bout how Vincent is in exchange? Please..+

Hojo: I'll do anything for my specimens...*He pulls up his pants and sits across from the examination table.*

Reno: +Can..you unhook one of my hands please? I can not escape.. I have no legs.. I need to heal myself or any kids I may have in me will die yo.+ (Forgive me Dad.. I will not tell him everything.. but just a few so I know my mate is safe..)

Hojo: I can heal you, but I cannot risk letting you escape...*He hooks up another IV to heal Reno.* Tell me more about yourself, specimen...

Reno: +I was gonna show you something special 'bout my people.. But I can see you don't care..+ *Looks away from Hojo.*

Hojo: You'll be healed. Now...tell me, specimen...

Reno: + I could be healed already.. See?+ *Bites down hard on his lower lip, making it bleed then quickly licks at it, healing it up so all that's left is a new scar.*

Hojo: *He adjusts his glasses as Reno instantly heals himself.* Incredible...*He quickly unhooks the IV and releases one of Reno's arms.*

Reno: +Told you...+ *Spits into his hand before he moves it down to his torn opening, hisses as he rubs it in. Gets some more and slowly spreads it out on the inside.* (I can't get to my fin..I can barely move my arm yo..)

Hojo: *He holds out a vial to Reno's lips.* I need to study your saliva...

Reno: *Glares at the man as he spits into the small glass thing.*

Hojo: This sample can change how the entire world uses medicine...

Reno: +Oh fun.. Make humans live longer..We'll have tons of food yo..+ *Smirks, flashing his sharp teeth.*

Hojo: Just as I thought...Your kind devour humans...*He smirks widely.* Your "mate" is Vincent, right?

Reno: +We've had to cut down on how many we eat..+ *Glares harder at Hojo at the mention of Vincent.* +What if he is? Don't you hurt him! He knows nothing oof my people! Lleave him alone!!!+

Hojo: I have no intention of harming him...He's perfect, isn't he?

Reno: *Looks down and sadly smiles.* +Yyes..He is the perfect mate.. I..I love him..+

Hojo: I meant his body...A beautiful piece of work, isn't he?

Reno: +..Yes.. but he's mine, he..he already told me so! AAnd he'll save me, I know he will yo!+

Hojo: Does he perform in bed? I never had the opportunity to study that about him...

Reno: *Looks confused at the man then in horror.* +You.. You did this to him too? Why? How can you do that to him, you bastard!!+

Hojo: Don't tell me you didn't notice his looks...How different he looks from everybody else...Those beautiful red eyes and white skin.

Reno: +I saw the true him, not his looks! His soul is what attended me to him, not his looks! Never touch him again!+ *Lets out a weak growl, his tail flipping in anger.*

Hojo: *He smirks.* I won't...But Sephiroth will. He'll have his way with Vincent.

Reno: +Nno, Vincent chose me, He'll come find me yo! He loves me!!+ *Glares hard at the man, his body filled with hate for him.* (No.. Not my mate, he loves me! He wants to be with me yo! He'll fight Sephiroth yo!)

Hojo: You don't understand...Sephiroth will do anything to get what he wants...

Reno: +Vincent is strong, stronger then Sephiroth! You'll see!+ *His head starts to get dizty, falls back to the table.* +I..need water.. Salt water..I can't stay out anymore yo..+

Hojo: *He nods and frees Reno's other arm. He collects his samples and walks out of the examination room and seals it off. He presses a release valve that allows salt water to begin to pour in. He continues to speak to Reno over the intercom.* Can you tell me more about your species?

Reno: *Lets out a sigh as he surrounded by water,flicks his tail as he moves of the table.* +This is my cage..? I'm a pet now? What do you want to know?+

Hojo: What else do you eat in your diet? How do you sustain yourself?

Reno: +Anything in the ocean, fish, seaweed, crab, lobster, whale if it's a celebration.+ *Lays on the floor, curling up as much as he can.*

Hojo: *He quickly begins to take notes.* Are there any courting rituals?

Reno: +It dephens.. The male must show they can provide and protect their mate and the female and submissive give gifts. Like a necklace or seashells..+

Hojo: I see...How did you end up on land for Vincent to find you?

Reno: +A spell..We are aloud on land if we want..But it barely happens, the sea is our home and we can't say no to it's call.. I was sent to find my mate.+

Hojo: A spell? *He writes vigously in his notes.* I'll see you in the morning...*He begins to pack up his notes and samples.* Be prepared tomorrow...You will be impregnated again...

Reno: +Wwhy? Why can't you just let me go home? Please?+ *Swims up to the door and looks out the window at the man.*

Hojo: You have to be studied...I can't let you leave.

Reno: +Please..You have all my stuff.. Ccan you..at least tell me if Vincent is okay tomorrow?+

Hojo: Possibly...*He adjusts his glasses as he leaves the room.*

Reno: *Sinks to the floor, curling up tightly as he cries without tears.* (I want to go home..I want my mate..Please Vincent, remember me..Look for me, I..I can't live without you yo..+

~Two hours later~

Reno: *Jumps awake from his sleep when he hears a sound, shyly swims up to look out the window.* (Is it him? I..I don't want to be taken again, it hurts so bad yo!)

Rude: *He calmly walks in and leans against the tank. He crosses his arms.*

Reno: (Who is he? Will he help me? Oor do more tests?) *Hits the window to get the man attention.* +Who are you? Can you help me please? And no, you're not crazy and hearing voices yo!)

Rude: *He nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears the mysterious voice. He quickly turns around and sees one of Hojo's experiments floating in the tank.*Rude...I was sent to guard you.

Reno: +Hey! I wasn't being rude! I was just asking for help yo! They kidnapped me and took me from my mate!!+ *Pouts and glares out at him.*

Rude: No, Rude is my name...

Reno: +Ohh! I'm sorry yo! I'm Reno..Can you please help me ut of this? I just want to go home..+ *Looks sadly at Rude.*

Rude: I can't get you out. My job is to watch you.

Reno: +But.. I did nothing wrong.. I was just trying to go home with my mate.. I..I have a little brother who needs me you ,please! Just..Just open the door, I'll find someway out!+ *Begs at the man.*

Rude: I can't. *He sits down and faces the tank.*

Reno: *Sinks to the floor, wrapping his arms tightly around himself.* +So..I'm really sstuck here.. Tthe rest of my life iin..in the fuckin' tank!!+ *Starts to hit and punch at the door, letting out all the anger and sadness he feels.*

Rude: Don't waste your energy...

Reno: +Fuck you! You're outside, you're free! I..I can't be caught.. My kind doesn't do well, we need the ocean!+ *Hits a few more time, the water starting to cloud with blood from his punches.*

Rude: Use your energy on trying to figure out how to escape.

Reno: *Start to lick at his wounds, healing them up.* +You mean if I managed to got out of here, you'd let me yo? You wouldn't' be very good at your job then.+ *Lays on the floor, his body already drained of energy.*

Rude: Just because I work here, it doesn't mean I agree with everything Shinra does...

Reno: *Scuffs at him, running his fingers though his hair.* +Dad always said human were beasts.. But I never believed him, and when I meant Vincent and thought..Boy, was I wrong yo.+

Rude: Vincent? The former Turk?

Reno: +Turk? I don't know 'bout that.. But he's my mate..The only person I will ever love..aand. I was ripped away from him..He..he was gonna come home with me, I know it yo!+

Rude: He used to do what I do now...

Reno: +No..He would never hurt anyone yo! Nnot like that man..+ *He spits out, hating the man who captured him.*

Rude: He used to, but he has changed...

Reno: +He's my mate.. He's gonna come get me, you'll see! He loves me.. *Hugs himself, wrapping his tail around himself.*

Rude: *He looks at his watch.* I'll be right back...

Reno: +Where re you goin'? Pplease don't eave me!+ *Swim to one of the walls, pounding on it.* (This feels like glass yo, but I don't see anything!)

Rude: *He comes back from the break room and brings a portable television with him. He slides some batteries in and turns it on. He positions it where both he and Reno can watch.*

Reno: +A TV? Tthis one is small yo!+ *Leans against the wall as he watches.* +Thank you for comin' back.. You're not frighted by me,are you?+

Rude: No. There are more frightening creatures in this world.

Reno: +Hey! We can be frightin' yo! My dad would make ya piss your pants!+ *Pouts and crosses his arms.*

Rude: *He adjusts his sunglasses as he changes the channel on the television.*

Reno: +You're a weird human..I like ya yo! Do you have a mate?+

Rude: *He nods and pulls out his wallet for a photograph of a long haired brunette woman.* I...like this woman.

Reno: *Moves closer to look, smiles at his new friend.* +She's pretty yo! And has huge tits! My bro would love ta meet her, his dream is to meet a female human! What's her name?+

Rude: Um...Tifa

Reno: +Tifa.. I like it! Tell me 'bout her! You take her yet?+ *His tail flutters and chuckles when he sees Rude blush*

Rude: No...I can't have her. She probably hates me.

Reno: +Why? You seem like a good guy! You're aura is bright and light, mean you are good hearted! Have you even talked to her?+

Rude: No, she's one of the company's enemies.

Reno: +If you really like her, then go for it yo! Make her a courtin' gift! I made Vincent a necklace and he liked it, I got a kiss!+

Rude: No, she won't like me...*He folds up the picture and puts it back in his wallet.*

Reno: +You'll never know unless you try yo! I'd help you but.. + *Places his hand on the glass and looks down sadly.*

Rude: I wish I could let you out...

Reno: +I know..This..I won't last in here.. I need the sea..+ *Shakes his head.*+No, I can't think 'bout that! Vincent will find me and we'll go home together and he will learn how to rule the sea yo!+

Rude: We'll figure it out...

Reno: +Maybe we can get your mate to be ta help, she hates this place..+ *Chuckles as he goes back to looking at the TV, sees the show he watched with Vincent.* +Stop there!+

Rude: Cartoons? That's fine with me...

Reno: +Yeah, I like them! Vvinny and me would always watch them... Can you tell me more 'bout yourself?+

Rude: It's classified...

Reno: +There must be something yo! How old are you, Where are you from, Do you have any family? Do you have a big penis too? Humans seen to have overly large ones yo!+

Rude: I'm 31, and I'm from Midgar. I don't have any blood relatives, so the Turks are my family...*He stares at Reno through his sunglasses for the last question.* How much do you know about humans?

Reno: +Wow! You don't look that old yo! Not even a mom or dad?+ *Looks sadly at Rude, cocks his head at the last question.* +Um.. what were in the books Vincent gave me yo, I know about the human body!+

Rude: Well, I'm a black man, that should say enough...

Reno: +So? My uncle has your color skin and his is normal yo! But you humans aren't as evolved as we are so yours are big and bulky! Vincent's was really big!+ *Moves his hands to show Rude how big.*

Rude: Hold on...*He gets up again and walks into Hojo's office and shuffles through Hojo's papers. He finds a few X rated magazines and comes back with them in hand. He sits down next to the tank and flips through the magazine to find a picture of a black male.*

Reno: *Presses his face against the glass ashe looks, his mouth opens in shock.* +Nno way yo! Is yours that big yo?!+

Rude: Umm...I guess...*He turns his face away from the picture.*

Reno: +Can I see? I just want talook, it's not like I can do anything to you yo..+ *Gives Rude the begging eyes.*

Rude: No...I don't like men...

Reno: I'm not doin' it for sex! I have a mate and I only love him, my body is made for him yo! I..I was just curious and wanted to have a sneak peak! You humans are so weird! Why do you hate your bodies?+

Rude: We don't hate our bodies...We're just more private, that's why we wear clothing.

Reno: +I don't understand.. I've seen dad's penis,I saw him matin' and he didn't give a fuck! Maybe that's why you humans fight all the time, if you weren't so private..+

Rude: Humans fight because they're greedy and selfish...

Reno: +I know... My home is payin' for it..When I was born your people barely were on the ocean.. You had these huge wooden boats! I like them better then what you have now, their so loud..And..and one almost killed my bro...+

Rude: I'm sorry...*He says in a calm tone. He jolts back to attention as a news flash appears on the television.* It looks like Avalanche again

Reno: +Hey! I liked that! Who's the 'Avalanche'? I want the cartoons back!!!+

Rude: It's an alert for the public...And your Vincent and Tifa are a part of Avalanche...They're terrorists. They want to destroy this place...

Reno: +Hhe is? That means he'll save me yo!! I told you so!! Aand maybe you can see your girl! Leak out I'm here and I'm sure they will come and try and save me yo!+ *His tail sways in hope.*

Rude: They're wanted fugitives. They won't be able to breach our defenses...

Reno: +Vincent can, he can do anything! He'll save me.. I bet if you helped even a little bit, it would impress her yo!+

Rude: Hmm...We'll see. Tifa isn't just a harmless girl.

Reno: +Oh, she a warrior? That's.. amazin'! All our warriors are men cause they are the strongest yo!

Rude: Yes...we were battling once and she punched me...in the testicles with brass knuckles. *He cringes at the thought.*

Reno: +Oww! I sat on mine when I had them and it hurt! I'm glad we don't have those! Do they still work? Can you have babies still?+

Rude: I was wearing protective gear...but it was still very painful...

Reno: +That's good! All our reproductive stuff is on the inside to keep it safe, it is smarter then what humans have! It would be so easy to rip or bite them off.+

Rude: It's another reason why we wear clothing...

Reno: +I guess..But I can still bite them off though the pants yo!+ *Smiles, showing off his teeth.*

Rude: Don't talk like that...*He cringes again.*

Reno: *Laughs at Rude's face, feeling a bit of happiness.* +Sorry yo. I'd never bit yours off! It's safe.. Thanks for being here...You..you actually make this a little bit better, I'm not alone..+

Rude: No problem...I'll stop by when I'm off duty as well...*He reaches into his pocket and unwraps a piece of beef jerky and spicy cheese. He notices Reno staring at his food.* Are you hungry?

Reno: +You don't have...+ *Licks his lips at he sight of food, his stomach growls.* +Yyeah, I never got to eat today yo...+

Rude: *He looks up and throws a few pieces of beef jerky and cheese over the top of the tank.*

Reno: *Swims up to grab them, quickly eating them. Makes a face at the taste of beef but keeps eating.* +Thank you so much yo!+

Rude: You're welcome...I like keeping them in my pocket. With my job, you barely get a chance to stop and eat.

Reno: +I hope HE feeds me...Aand doesn't make me..+*Shudders at the thought of that man.* +I hate him..+

Rude: Hojo? He's off the deep end.

Reno: +I..I know.. He ttook one of my fins ffor matin'.. No one will want me..He's ruined me yo..I.. I still feel him in me!+ *Starts to cry again, holding himself tightly as his gills flutter.*

Rude: I know he's messed up...I got these books from his office.

Reno: +I..I just want to go home.. I know one ofour warriors heard my cry, I'm scared father may start a war.. Or uncle will take the throne.. *Shudders as he sobs.* +He will kill every human...+

Rude: *He looks at his watch once again and sighs.* I'm sorry, but it's almost time for the guard change. Elena will be looking after you...

Reno: +Wwhat? But..I like you.. Is she nice?+ *Looks down shyly.*

Rude: You'll like her. *He begins to clean up his wrappers and puts the magazines back in Hojo's office.*

Reno: +When will you be back yo?+ *Places his hands on the glass.* (I know he works here..But he's nice..I don't want him to leave,he comforts me like Vinny does..)

Rude: Later tonight. You'll probably be asleep.

Reno: +Wake me up! I don't need much sleep yo.. I'll probely hhave nightmares..+

Rude: Yeah...*He stands as Elena enters the room.*

Elena: Woah! *She presses her face against the glass.* This is Hojo's new experiment?

Reno: *Glares, hating that word.* +I'm not an experiment! I have a soul yo! I was fuckin' kidnapped!+

Elena: Even cooler! He talks!

Rude: Don't mind her...*He pats Elena on the shoulder as he walks off in the distance.*

Reno: +Of course I can talk! We were talkin' before your kind could even walk yo!+ *Flicks his tail, still feeling a bit pissy.*

Elena: Ooh, you're feisty. *She pokes the glass.* I like you.

Reno: +I don't like bein' called an experiment, I'm not. I'm a livin', breathin' bein'! Don't call me that again and we'll be fine yo.+

Elena: Sorry...I didn't do this to you...

Reno: *Sighs and swims over to where the girl is.* +I know.. I just hate this yo! I want to go home..And I want to see my mate again..+

Elena: I know how you feel. Tseng barely pays attention to me anymore!

Reno: +He..just confessed he truely loves me.. Even after he found out what I am, he..he was going to come to my home so we could be together forever.. But then He showed up and took him!+ *Hits the glass before he takes a few deep breaths to calm himself.* +Is..Tseng your mate?+

Elena: He's my man, but he's so uptight and caught up in his work that he forgets how to be social...

Reno: +Then make him see you.. Make him something or go seehim while he's at 'work' Make a night that will just be you two, a matin' night yo!+

Elena: Tseng believes in being abstanant. The man has his quirks.

Reno: +What is that yo?+ *Cocks his head.*

Elena: He doesn't believe in sex. I know, it's terrible.

Reno: +That's..just sad yo!+ *Smirks at Elena.+ Is he here tonight?

Elena: Yes. It's just how he was brought up. I don't mind as long as he takes me out once in awhile, but he hasn't even done that lately.

Reno: +Bring him here! I can make him so hot for you he won't be able to contain it yo! Maybe all he needs is one taste..+

Elena; I...ahh...are you sure?

Reno: +Don't you knowmy kind has be able to control men for years? I have made many men bend to my will yo! I'll just push him till theres no goin' back!+

Elena: Yes, I know...I just don't want to bother you with my troubles.

Reno:+It's not like I have anything else to do.. Plus it helps keep my mind off tthe hell I'm in yo..+

Elena: I'll call him...*He takes out her cell phone to call Tseng.* Tseng? Can you meet me at Hojo's lab, baby? *She says in her sweetest voice.*

Tseng: *Sighs slightly, putting his pen down.* I guess.. May I ask why? *Stands up and makes sure his jacket is perfect.*

Elena: Because...I want to see you. You stayed in your office all day today.

Tseng: I've been very busy... But I will come see you, I'm on my way..

Elena: Thank you, Tseng...*She hangs up and turns to Reno excitedly.* He's coming!

Reno: +Good! Can you make it so you can hear what's goin' on in here?+

Elena: *She nods and presses the button to remove the sound proofing to the room.*

Reno: *Starts to sing a bit to see if it works.* +Can you hear me?+

Elena: *She smiles and gives Reno a thumbs up.*

Reno: *Stops and smiles back.* +What all do you want him to do?+

Elena: I just want him to pay attenting to me...Just get him aroused enough to want me.

Reno: +Oh, I'll get him hard yo!+ *Smirks and winks.*

Elena: Good, because I can hear him coming.

Tseng: *Walks in and goes over to Elena, places his hand on her shoulder.* Hello Elena.. *Looks up at the glass.* Is this Hojo's new experiment?

Reno: *Growls and crosses his arms, glares at the man.* (I hate that word yo!)

Elena: Yes. *She leans her head back against Tseng's chest.*

Reno: (You better be thankful you ass!) *Closes his eyes as he starts to sing a lustful song, his tail swaying to the beat.* (You want her..Smell her sweet scent.. Feel her warm body against yours.. Her lips so close to yours..Make them yours..)

Tseng: Elena? Can we go somewhere private?

Reno: *His singing get louder.* (Looks at her breasts.. They're begging to be touch, massage, kissed..Imagine your hard dick in between them..)

Elena: Sure, but not to far. I'm suppose to be guarding him, lets go over there!*Takes Tseng's hand and leads him behind a wall.*

Tseng: You look lovely tonight...*He follows Elena and kisses the top of her head.*

Elena: Thank you! You look good too! I love this jacket on you..*Runs her hands over Tseng's chest, pretending to straighten it out.*

Reno: (Look into her eyes.. She wants you so bad, she wants to feel all of you... Make her yours, take her for yourself..)

Tseng: *He plays with the lapels on Elena's suit, causing his fingers to brush against her breasts. He gently cups her breasts in his hands.* Lovely...

Elena: Mmm.. More Tseng, what else do you like.. *Lets out a soft moan of pleasure, moving closer to Tseng. Her fingers making quick work of the buttons to his shirt.*

Reno: (She's hot for you.. Kiss her.. Taste her.. Make her ready for you..)

Tseng: You look beautiful...*He gently kisses Elena's lips as his hands slip under Elena's dress shirt and bra.*

Elena: (Wow, it's really working! God, his hands feel so good!) Tseng.. *Kisses back, licking at Tseng's lips as she undo's the last button, his hands run over Tseng's smooth chest. Pinching at his nipples as she arches her own out.*

Reno: (Touch her..Touch her where you want to place your cock.. Feel her warmth..)

Tseng: *He unbuttons Elena's dress shirt and unhinges her bra to expose her soft nipples.* Yes, Elena? *He kisses over Elena's neck as he slowly lifts her skirt up.*

Elena: Don't stop..Keep going, baby.. *Shivers as she's exposed, moans softly at the kisses. Tilts her neck over as she lifts one of her legs up slightly against Tseng's leg.*

Reno: (Suck on her...Take her plump breasts in your mouth as you touch feel her lust for you..)

Tseng: *He rips a hole in the crotch of Elena's panty hose and slips his hand down Elena's underwear. He gently rubs Elena's clit as he fondles and licks Elena's breasts.* Elena...you're so warm...

Elena: Ahh! Ttseng! *Moans as he arches into Tseng's body, wrapping a leg around his waist as she grabs onto his shoulders. Becomes flushes as she gets wetter at Tseng's fingers.* More, ddon't stop baby!

Reno: (Feel her tight warmth? How wet it is for you? Make her yours..Claim her as yours..)

Tseng: *He kisses Elena roughly as he slowly inserts his fingers inside Elena.* You're all wet for me...

Elena: AAlways.. I've been waiting for you to touch me for so long, Tseng..Oh god, more! Move them faster inside me! *Cries out i pleasure as he clenches around Tseng's fingers, wanting them in deeper.*

Reno: (Take her.. She wants you.. Make love to her before you lose her...)

Tseng: I think you deserve better than my fingers...*He turns Elena around and presses her upper body against the wall, causing her breasts to be pinned against the wall. He firmly gropes Elena's ass and unbuttons his pants.*

Elena: Ooohhh! Yes, Tseng! Fuck me.. Fuck with your hard cock, please! Pound my pussy! *Wiggles her ass back against him, her breath hitches as he hard nipples rub against the rough wall.* (It's going to happen! He's going to take! I've dreamed of this!)

Reno: (Do now.. Fill her with your cock, mark her as yours forever!)

Tseng: *He moves Elena's panties aside and rubs her entrance with his hardening cock.* You're so beautiful right now...bent over infront of me like this...

Elena: Ahhh..Take me, please Tseng! I've.. Oh I've wanted so long to feel your cock in me, please don't make me wait even more! *Shudders as she becomes wetter, letting out little mew as he feels the heat coming off Tseng's cock.*

Reno: (Do it, do it now!)

Tseng: *He enters Elena and places his hands on her hips to move her body in motion with his. He rocks his hips as Elena's tightness takes him in.* Mm...I love your warmth around me...

Elena: AHhhh! *Cries out as she's entered by Tseng for the first time, rolls his hips to help Tseng.* Oh god! Yyou're so.. mmm so long! Ffaster, faster Ttsengy!!!

Reno: *Smiles at what he hears slowly stops his song.* (Love her...She is the one for you...) *Sinks to the floor as he hugs himself.* (Vincent..I miss you so much yo...)

Tseng: Ohh...You're so tight...*His grip tightens on Elena's hips as he thrusts faster inside her.* So...warm...Oh, yes...

Elena: Ohh! Ahh! Hharder, ohh! you're so deep in me! *Moans loudly she reaches down and starts to rub her clit, screams out in pleasure as he pounds into her.*

Tseng: Don't orgasm too fast...I want this to last...*He pulls out of Elena almost all the way before he slowly slams into her again.* You're so tight...

Elena: Uhh! AHh! I.. mm..Llet me turn, baby., I oh god! I want to see you! *Claws at the walls as she cries out at each thrust.*

Tseng: *He slowly pulls out of Elena and turns her body. He lifts one of Elena's legs and enters her again, moaning as his cock enters her tightness again.*

Elena: OH yesss! Ffuck me into the wall, baby! *Wraps her other leg around Tseng's waist, kisses him hard as he pulls at his nipples.*

Tseng: *He pins Elena against the wall and squeezes her breasts in his hands as his thrusts become harder.* I love these breasts of yours...*He grinds his cock inside Elena.* Can I fuck them too?

Elena: ThAhh..Tthey're yours! Ddo anything you want with them, baby! Ohh god! Ggonna. Ahh! *Cries out as Tseng's cock grinds into her, her juices sliding down his cock.*

Tseng: *He pulls out of Elena and lets her legs down.* Can you get on your knees?

Elena: Aanything.. you want, baby! I always knew you were naughty! *Pulls her skirt off before he rips her panties the rest of the way off and gets on her knees, looking in awe at Tseng's cock for the first time.*

Tseng: Use your breasts on me...Let me fuck them...

Elena: Mmm.. You want my tits to stroke you long cock, baby? It looks so yummy! * Moves closes to Tseng and grabs both of her breasts, placing them on either side and presses them together. Slowly moves them back and forth.*

Tseng: Yes...you feel amazing...*He roughly plays with Elena's blond hair as he slowly begins to thrust his cock in between Elena's breasts.*

Elena: OHh..I like this side of you, Tsengy! Harder, fuck my tits harder baby.. *Leans down and licks at the head of Tseng's cock when it pops out of the tops of her breasts.*

Tseng: Does it feel good, Elena? *He slaps Elena's breasts with his cock before he fits his cock between her breasts again.*

Elena: Mmm, it does! You're so hard, your poor cock needs release! *Squeezes her breasts tighter around Tseng's cock as she moves them fast over it.*

Tseng: Do you want my love? *He tightly pulls Elena's hair, causing her head to move back.*

Elena: Yes, I've always wanted your love! Please give it to me , baby! *Looks up with lust filled eyes.*

Tseng: Open your mouth for me...*He says with passion.*

Elena: Yesss! *Quickly opens her mouth and sticks her tongue out, waiting for Tseng's cock.* (I love this side of him! I'm going to have to thank that merman, he let the real Tseng out!)

Tseng: *He gently rubs his cock against Elena's tongue and releases into her mouth. He moans softly as he watches Elena swallow his sweet load.*

Elena: Mmmm! *Moans her mouth is filled with Tseng's seed, hums as she swallows it. Softly licks Tseng's cock clean of any release left.* Mm.. You had so much, baby!

Tseng: I've been waiting for the right moment...

Elena: *Softly kisses his cock as it goes limp.* I've been waiting so long..*Smiles as she looks up.* Is it my turn now? You cumming has me so close, Tsengy!

Tseng: Lean against the wall again, Elena...I'll make you feel amazing...

Elena: *Does as Tseng says, her breathing increases as she reaches a hand down to play with herself as she waits for Tseng.* Oh please! I need you so bad, baby!

Tseng: *He kneels behind and presses his fingers against Elena's wet pussy.* You really are about to cum for me...

Elena: Ahhh! Yyesss, oh jjust a bit more, please! *Moans as she thrusts against the fingers, trying to get the frictions she needs.*

Tseng: Spread your legs...*He caresses Elena's curvaceous ass.*

Elena: Uhh..*Spreads her legs wide, pushes back against Tseng's caresses.* Please Tseng.. I need it, I'm on fire, baby!

Tseng: *He reaches between Elena's legs to rub her clit as he presses his tongue against her dripping warmth.*

Elena: Ohh! I'm..I'm...TSENG!! *Screams as she cums hard, throws her head back in pleasure as her juices land onto Tseng's waiting tongue.*

Tseng: *He licks up Elena's juices and pulls back to fondle her ass.* I heard women can have multiple orgasms...Is that true, Elena? *He lightly spanks Elena's ass.*

Elena: MMm.. It is.. You made me have three last night! *Winks at Tseng as she rests against the wall, getting her breath back.* Didn't take you as an ass man, baby..

Tseng: *He reaches between Elena's legs again and gently rubs her wet pussy.* I'll tease you until you cum again...

Elena: Ohh.. Llets lay down.. I want to kiss you as you touch me, please.. *Moans softly as her hips jerk forward at the touches.*

Tseng: Yes...lay down next to me. *He caresses Elena's thighs.*

Elena: *Shivers as her bare skin touches the cold floor, presses her body against Tseng, one of her legs over Tseng's waist.* I love you, Tseng.. Kiss me again.. *Licks at Tseng lips.*

Tseng: *He gently kisses Elena as he presses his fingers against her wet pussy, barely entering them.* You're still so warm down there...

Elena: Ahhh.. It's what you do to me.. I'm always so wet around you.. Mm.. Push them in deeper! *Moans softly into the kiss, softly suck on his lower lip.*

Tseng: How good do my fingers feel? *He teasingly enters his fingers inside Elena and uses his thumb to gently stimulate her clit.*

Elena: Ohhh..So.. good,baby.. But I love your cock more! *Moans as she rocks her hips against Tseng's fingers, clenching tightly around them*

Tseng: I'll make you cum without it...*He kisses along Elena's neck as he enters a third finger and presses him thumb hard against her clit.*

Elena: Ahhh! Ohh god, faster! Ffinger fuck me faster! *Lets out sounds of pleasure, filling the room with her cries. Wraps her arms around Tseng's neck and scratches at his back.* Rrub my clit!

Tseng: You feel so warm...*He pulls his fingers out to rub Elena's clit. He insets his fingers again inside Elena and uses the palm of his hand to massage her clit.* Mm...Look at how hot you are for me...

Elena: Uhh hu hahu! Bbite...ug.. bite my nipples! Ohh god, I'm ggetting cclose again! Bite me, Tseng!

Tseng: Be patient...*He removes his fingers and goes back to gently rubbing Elena's wet pussy.* You're getting me worked up again...

Elena: Ah.. Tthen hurry up! Ohh.. *Unwraps one hand and moves down to start stroking Tseng's cock to full hardness, wanting to feel him again.* Suck on my tits as I stroke your cock, baby..

Tseng: *He plays with Elena's nipples before he gently begins to suck and bite them, making her nipples hard in his mouth.*

Elena: Ohh yess!!! More, suck harder! *Moans loudly in pleasure as she strokes Tseng harder, her thumb playing with his slit.*

Tseng: You've got me rock hard...Are you ready for me? It's going to be rougher this time...

Elena: Fuck yes, I've been waiting for two years Tseng! Make me feel you for days! *Squeezes Tseng's cock tightly before she lets go and moves her hips into place.* Now fuck me..

Tseng: *He lifts Elena's leg up and rubs her wet pussy one last time before his hard cock finds Elena's hot entrance. He moans at feeling Elena's tight warmth again.* So good...

Elena: Ahhhh! God, you feel so good in me, baby! Move, make me cum again! *Moans as she's filled, starts to roll her hips. Lets out a few mews of pleasure as she wraps her arms around Tseng's chest.*

Tseng: *He slowly rolls his hips as his cock drives deeper inside Elena. He moans as he slowly thrusts inside Elena and fondles her breasts.*

Elena: Ohhhh just llike that! Oh ggod, you are..mmmhh! *Moans as she meets Tseng's thrusts, finds Tseng's lips as she brings him into a passionate kiss, nibbling on his lips.*

Tseng: I am what? *He grabs Elena's hips and begins to slam her body into his throbbing cock.*

Elena: Ahhh! A...a... GOD! *Cries out loudly as she feels her second release take her by surprise, her nails dig into Tseng's back.*

Tseng: A god? Mm...*He lifts Elena's body off of the ground and slams into her hard.* Clench around me...just like that...

Elena: AH! AH! Ttseng!! *Cries out as she clenches around him, still riding her high from her orgasm*

Tseng: I love your cries, Elena...You're so tight...*He slams into Elena, making his balls slap against Elena's skin.*

Elena: Ohh god! I wwant you to ahh.. cum in me, Tseng! Please!! Uhh..fuck your balls! *Moans as his heavy balls hit her ass, loving the feeling.*

Tseng: Oh...yes...clench your pussy around me...*He moans as he squeezes Elena's breasts hard and thrusts in her tightening warmth faster.*

Elena: *Clenches harder around Tseng's cock, almost pushing him out. Lets out moans as she starts to get wet again, quickly runs her fingers though his hair. Pulling at it.* Fuck me harder!

Tseng: God, you're so tight...Elena...*He grinds his cock against the tightness before he thrusts hard into Elena's dripping pussy.*

Elena: Uhm..Jjust for your cock! Sshit, Tseng! Bbite me! *Hear moans echo of the walls along with the sound of their flash slapping against each other.*

Tseng: Ohh...*He gently bites Elena's nipples as he releases inside Elena's begging pussy. He moans softly as he fills Elena for the first time.*

Elena: AHhhhhhhHhh!! *Screams as she cums for a third time at the feel of Tseng releasing inside her, clenching madly around him. Her toes curling pleasure.*

Tseng: *He lays on top of Elena as he rides his high breathlessly.* Elena...

Elena: Tseng.. I love you.. Now we are even closer, baby.. *Kisses at Tseng's sweaty forehead.*

Tseng: I love you...*He kisses Elena's sweaty collar bone.* I'm sorry I made you wait for me...

Elena: *Giggles softly as he kisses him again.* It was well worth the wait! I love when you talk so dirty..It really turns me on, you need to do it more!

Tseng: I know...It's not like me to talk so dirty...I've found my inner sex fiend.

Elena: Mmm.. And it's only for me! *Kisses him lovingly.* I'm the only one who gets to see this side of you. *Smiles at him, moving some of his hair behind his ear.*

Tseng: *He nods as he kisses Elena again.* Let's get this cleaned up...It's almost time for the shift change...

Elena: Aww, poopy! I like having you in me, Tsengy! *Clenches around his soft cock, giggles when she feelshim shiver.* When we get home, I'm going to show you how talented my mouth is!

Tseng: Mm...*He stands and helps Elena up from the floor to get dressed.* I can't wait...

~We hope you liked it!!~


	6. Chapter 6

~Next Morning~

Sephiroth: *Leans sown and nips at Vincent's ear.* It's time to wake up, Vincent...

Vincent: *He turns away from the stimulation, still in no mood to get out of bed from fighting all night.* Mmu...

Sephiroth: *Grabs his knife from his belt and cuts at Vincent's chest.* Get up, Vincent..You've been sleeping long enough..

Vincent: Stop it, I'm not in the mood, Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: You need to eat.. Get up or I will force feed you.. Do you want me to use the tube like 'father' would?

Vincent: By your actions, I would think you didn't give a shit.

Sephiroth: I do not want you to get sick on me.. You need to eat and drink and if that means I must put a feeding tube down your throat three times a day I will... *reaches for the tube on the little food cart he has by the bed.*

Vincent: I said...leave me alone, Sephiroth. I don't want to see your face right now.

Sephiroth: *Growls and grabs the handcuff attached to the bed and locks on of Vincent's wrists in it, moves down to his legs.* You force me to do this, Vincent.. I do not want to..

Vincent: *He lifelessly lets Sephiroth handle his body.*

Sephiroth: *Puts the last hand cuff on, grabs the numbing spray and pries Vincent's mouth open before he sprays it. Takes the tube and starts to feed it done, moving the other end to his ear to check it's going down the right way.* I hate doing this to you..I know what it is like..

Vincent: *He closes his eyes and lets a few tears roll down his cheeks, knowing Sephiroth would not recognize his pain.*

Sephiroth: *Once he's sure it is in Vincent's stomach he grabs the bottle filled with a protean mixture and slips the end into the tube before he starts to squeeze it, leans down to lick up the tears. Kisses at the skin under is eyes.* Don't cry, love.. It will be over in a minute..

Vincent: *He gets the urge to vomit at Sephiroth's words. He keeps his eyes closed to block out the pain.*

Sephiroth: *Puts enough in so that Vincent's stomach is full before he sets it down and slowly pulls the tube out.* There.. It's all over now.. *Softly kisses Vincent before he grabs the key from his pocket and starts to undo the handcuffs.*

Vincent: Please...leave me alone...

Sephiroth: Don't be like this, Vincent.. I want to lay down with you.. Like we used to, love.. It's going to be like that, the new medicine I'm on has made me better, baby..

Vincent: We're finished, Sephiroth...Can't you see that?

Sephiroth: No, we're not.. You promised to be with me forever.. *Lays down next to Vincent and pulls him close, softly isses at his neck.* I love you, my sweet red eyes..

Vincent: I can't...It hurts to be with you anymore...If you love me, let me go...

Sephiroth: No.. No, you are mine Vincent.. You..You promised me.. Yyou never go back on a promise! Yyou love me, oonly me! I wwon't hurt you anymore, baby I promise, I'll stop the knifes and everything..

Vincent: It's not the knife play that bothers me...You have acted like a selfish bastard lately. Anytime I wanted relations with you that weren't on your terms, you acting like you were performing a chore...

Sephiroth: I'm sorry, Vincent.. I..I didn't want you to see how bad I was getting... I heard voices all the time..Telling me to do things.. I wanted to protect you, Vincent! I won't anymore, I promise, I will be a better man for you.. We'll sleep in the same bed every night.. We'll do whatever you want, baby..

Vincent: Alright, then...*He sighs as he turns to face Sephiroth and holds him, Sephiroth being the only form of comfort he has.*

Sephiroth: *Hold on tightly to Vincent, running his fingers though his hair.* You can go back to sleep, baby.. I'll hold you.. *Kisses Vincent's forehead.*

Vincent: No, I can't sleep right now...I need to take out my frustration.

Sephiroth: *Smirks and keeps kisses Vincent's neck, running his hand up Vincent's side.* I can help with that..

Vincent: You can, and you will. *He says sternly.* Infact, you owe me.

Sephiroth: Mm.. What can I do to pay you back, baby..? *Nips lightly at the skin, pushes his hips up alittle so Vincent can feel his growing cock.*

Vincent: I will penetrate you. I don't want to hear how much it hurts either. I know this will be your first time.

Sephiroth: What? I am not, bottom, Vincent. You know that! *Looks at Vincent in shock.* (What did that thing do to him? He'd never think of doing that to me!)

Vincent: I will admit it does feel good, but it's not without its fair share of pain. I thought you'd like that. *He crawls on top of Sephiroth and begins to lift up his shirt.*

Sephiroth: I do like pain, but I am not a bottom, Vincent! Think of something else.. *Glares as he pulls his shirt back down.*

Vincent: You said anything. Don't make me use the cuffs on you...*He pulls up Sephiroth's shirt again to feel Sephiroth's chest and stomach.*

Sephiroth: *Growls, his chest flexes at the touches.* Pick something else...

Vincent: What did I just say? No complaining. *He begins to pull down Sephiroth's pants. He pulls down Sephiroth's pants to his knees and touches his entrance.* You're very tight...*He pulls off Sephiroth's pants the rest of the way.*

Sephiroth: Of course I am.. No one has ever toped me or even fingered.. *Glares at Vincent, making his muscles stiff so it's harder to undress him.*

Vincent: Stop glaring at me...*He pulls down his own pants, exposing his hardening cock.* Haven't you ever wondered what it felt like? *He spreads Sephiroth's legs apart and straddles him.*

Sephiroth: No.. I hated when my tempiture was taken that way and have a cock would be even worse.. *Looks down at his chest.*

Vincent: *He adjusts his cock to be in position to enter Sephiroth. He pushes his hard dripping cock against Sephiroth's ass hole.* You'll love it once I break you...

Sephiroth: Uggg..* Grunts in pain as his virgin opening is breached, grabs onto the sheets and fists them.* Ffuck..you...

Vincent: If you really didn't want this...you would have pushed me off by now. *He moans as Sephiroth's virgin ass takes him half way in.*

Sephiroth: I..Wwant to ugg.. prove I ah..love you.. Damn it...*Groans as he feels his opening tear from Vincent's large cock, a bit grateful the blood starts to act like a lubricant.*

Vincent: You'll be in heaven once I find your pleasure...*He slowly begins to thrust, making his cock drive deeper into Sephiroth's ass, barely missing his prostate.*

Sephiroth: Agg..fuck it! Move to uh..the left.. *Reaches up and digs his nails into Vincent's shoulders.*

Vincent: Does it feel good? *He begins to thrust harder, purposefully missing Sephiroth's prostate each time.*

Sephiroth: No, it's doesn't! it, hit my prostate Vincent! *Digs his nails in deeper, grunts when he feels his opening rip more at the force of Vincent's thrusts.*

Vincent: *He kisses Sephiroth hard to quiet him and hits his prostate once before he goes back to thrusting to purposefully miss it.*

Sephiroth: Mmm! *Moans as his prostate is it, growls as he starts to move his hips to try and make Vincent's hit it again.* Stop ffucking around, Vincent..

Vincent: You're the bottom...You have to take it, or I'll put the cuffs on you. *He holds Sephiroth's hips still.* Look at how slutty you're acting already...*He begins to thrust softly against Sephiroth's prostate.*

Sephiroth: I.. always made sure I hit yours... I'n not..ah! harder! *Lets out a groan of pleasure at the soft thrusts, his cock twitches as a drop of precum leaks out.*

Vincent: That's right...*He begins to slam into Sephiroth's ass, hitting his prostate each time.* You've turned into such an ass slut...

Sephiroth: Sshut..ah..up and..augg.. fuck me! *Growls our in pleasure as he clenches hard around Vincent, grunting in pleasure at each thrust. Letting out pleasured groans.*

Vincent: *He holds onto the headboard of the bed as he begins to thrust hard, wanting to hear Sephiroth scream in pain and pleasure.*

Sephiroth: Ffuckkk! *Moans out loudly as his body is filled with pleasure, jolting with each thrust. Runs his nails down Vincent's chest as he wraps his legs tightly around Vincent's waist.* Ffaster!

Vincent: Mm...tell me how much you love my cock...*He lifts Sephiroth's legs over his shoulders and thrusts hard and fast, causing the whole bed to move and creak.*

Sephiroth: Llove..ugg. love your cock! *Moans as he reaches down to stroke his dripping cock, thrusting up into his hand.* Getting umm.. close..

Vincent: You can't release yet. I'm not ready. *He says in a stern tone as he takes Sephiroth's cock into a death grip. He thrusts hard and grinds his cock against Sephiroth's prostate.*

Sephiroth: Ahg..Shit! *Cries out in pleasure, shaking his head back in forth in pleasure as he rolls his hip.*

Vincent: God...You look so sexy right now...*He whispers as he grinds against Sephiroth's prostate hard while still holding onto Sephiroth's cock.*

Sephiroth: AHhh! Vvincent..please.. Let uh.. cum.. *Moans madly as he clenches hard around Vincent's pulsing cock.*

Vincent: Is that the sound of you begging me for release? *He teasingly licks Sephiroth's chest as he rams his precum covered cock into Sephiroth's prostate.*

Sephiroth: *Tries to snap back but only moans and groans come out, his back arches in pleasure at the licks.*

Vincent: I think that's a yes...*He gradually lets Sephiroth's cock go and thrusts against Sephiroth's prostate until Sephiroth is ready to release.*

Sephiroth: OHh....VVincent!!!! *Screams as he release hard onto Vincent's and his stomach, his ass turning into a vice grip around Vincent's hard dick.*

Vincent: *He moans softly as he feels Sephiroth release on his stomach. He releases his own warm seed and fills Sephiroth's deflowered ass.*

Sephiroth: *Groans as he's filled with Vincent's seed, pants heavily as he lets his orgasm finish.* Vincent....

Vincent: Yes? *He lays on Sephiroth's glistening chest.*

Sephiroth: I love you... *Wraps his arms around Vincent, holding him close.*

Vincent: Did you enjoy it? *He plays with Sephiroth's hair.*

Sephiroth: Yes, I did.. *Sighs as he closes his eyes, letting his body relax.* You are great, love..

Vincent: I told you...*He gently grinds his soft cock inside Sephiroth's ass.*

Sephiroth: Mmm..No more, right now..I just wait to lie here and hold you.. And you are right..

Vincent: *He slowly pulls out of Sephiroth's ass and lays next to Sephiroth.* Hold me...

Sephiroth: Always... *Turns to his side and pulls Vincent against his body, holding him close.* (I have him.. He'll forget all about that fish soon..)

Vincent: (This makes me want Reno even more...) *He holds Sephiroth tighter, his only source of comfort.

Sephiroth: Mm.. You feel so good in my arms.. *Kisses Vincent's forehead.* I'll make your favorite tonight for dinner...

Vincent: Good, because I'm not coming downstairs...

Sephiroth: Baby.. You can't spend the whole day in the room.. I wanted to sit in front of the fireplace and read with you.. Remember when we did that when the power went out? It is one of my favorite memories..

Vincent: I remember...You can stay up here with me, but I don't have the energy to move downstairs.*

Sephiroth: *Softly kisses Vincent, rubbing his back lovingly.* Then I'll just have to carry you..

Vincent: You'll have to carry me, then...*He sighs as his cell phone rings.* Can you hand me my phone?

Sephiroth: Of course..*Grabs Vincent's phone off the nightstand and hands it to Vincent before he goes back to holding him tightly.* (Damn that fish.. I'll just have to be better, I'll wait on him hands and knees..)

Vincent: *He sighs.* It's Cloud again...I have another meeting tonight. *He tosses his phone across the bed.*

Sephiroth: *Sighs and tightens his hold on Vincent.* Did you tell him you can't tonight? Since you have no energy to go downstairs, you won't have any to go to one of those meetings.. Plus, we have plans tonight..

Vincent: I have to go...I'll make it up to you. *He plays with Sephiroth's hair.*

Sephiroth: Hmm.. Only if tomorrow we get to spend the whole day together.. Making love in every room of the house..*Nibbles on Vincent's lips.* And I'm going to drive you there...

Vincent: The meeting isn't until late tonight...I probably won't be back until the morning. So, we have time today to do whatever you want...

Sephiroth: Mmm... I want to go to the bathroom.. Take a nice, relaxing bath with you..

Vincent: That sounds nice...*He kisses Sephiroth's chest.*

Sephiroth: Then lets go.. *His pecks flex at the kiss, sits up and gets off the bed, picking Vincent up and carrying him to the bathroom.*

Vincent: *He lets Sephiroth place him in the shower. A single tear rolls down his face as he feels hot water touch his skin.*

Sephiroth: *Turns the water on and puts in the bathing oil Vincent likes in, gets in after him. Leans forward to lick away the tear.* Why are you crying, baby? I'm right here..

Vincent: This reminds me so much of Reno...

Sephiroth: *Keeps in the growl forming in his chest, not wanting Vincent to see his anger.* It's over now.. I told you, his family came up and he went to his home.. He knew you were meant to be with me, baby.. Please, dry those tears.. *Kisses Vincent's face.* (He still feels for that fucking fish?!)

Vincent: *He holds Sephiroth tightly for comfort.* (I...can't believe what Sephiroth is saying...Reno told me he wanted to be with me...)

Sephiroth: Shh... it's okay, baby.. I'm here..I'll always be here for you.. *Kisses Vincent lovingly, sits down in the tub and pulls Vincent ontop of him.*

Vincent: *He breathes heavily and kisses Sephiroth to release his stress.*

Sephiroth: MMm.. Vincent.. *Licks at Vincent's lips before he enters his tongue, his hands running down Vincent's back to grope his firm ass.*

Vincent: Make me feel better...I don't care how...*He whispers as he kisses Sephiroth softly.*

Sephiroth: As you wish, love.. *Kisses back hard as he moves Vincent into place before he slowly enters his tight ass. Pulling Vincent down onto him.*

Vincent: Mm...Give me pleasure, Sephiroth...*He clenches softly around Sephiroth's cock.*

Sephiroth: Of course...I'll make you forget him.. *Thrusts up hard into Vincent, making him bounce ontop of his cock.* Mm..So tight, baby..

Vincent: You feel...so good...*He moans as Sephiroth hits his prostate.* Oh...yes...

Sephiroth: You love me cock, huh baby? Tell me how much.. *Licks his lips as he thrusts up harder, making the water splash out of the tub with each one.*

Vincent: So good...*He moves his hips and slams his body down on Sephiroth's cock as he moans in pleasure.*

Sephiroth: Who's your master? Mm..Who owns this ass? *Digs his nails into Vincent's ass as he thrusts up faster, letting out a groan of pleasure.*

Vincent: Mm...you...Harder. *He wraps his arms around Sephiroth's neck.*

Sephiroth: Damn right..ohh.*Moans as he slams up into Vincent harder, leans forward to bite at Vincent's neck, sucking harder on it.*

Vincent: Aah...Hharder, Sephiroth...*He sucks hard on Sephiroth's lips.* Yes...

Sephiroth: *Flips them over in the tube and grabs onto the end of the tub as he pounds into Vincent's anus, ripping it with his force.* Stroke you cockm bitch..

Vincent: No...I want you to touch me...*He wraps his legs around Sephiroth's waist.* Touch me...

Sephiroth: *Growls and moves a hand down and grips Vincent's cock tightly as he strokes it, grinds against Vincent's prostate.*

Vincent: Yes...That's it...So good. Make me release...

Sephiroth: *Slams into Vincent even harder, smirks as he hears the water overflowing the tub. Digs a nail into Vincent's slit, bites down on Vincent's lips.* I want to hear you cum... now..

Vincent: Mm! *He moans as he cums onto Sephiroth's chest. He closes his eyes and holds Sephiroth tight, wanting to feel him release.*

Sephiroth: Good boy... *Moans softly as he cums hard into Vincent, pumping his hips to make sure Vincent gets every last drop.*

Vincent: Better...Sephiroth...

Sephiroth: *Reaches up and turns the water off, chuckles as he looks at the pools of water all around the tub.* Mm..We made quite a mess, baby.. *Kisses Vincent.*

Vincent: We can mop it up later...Let's lay here together...

Sephiroth: That sounds good..I love being inside you.. *Kisses Vincent's forehead, holding him close.*

Vincent: You feel goo...even being soft...*He gently clenches around Sephiroth.*

Sephiroth: Mmm..Keep doing that and I won't be soft for long.. *Thrusts up a bit*

Vincent: Mm...Not ready for it again...*He holds Sephiroth tight.*

Sephiroth: Then stop clenching.. Or I can't be held for what I will do to you.. *Smirks as he looks at Vincent, reaches down to grope his ass.*

Vincent: *He relaxes, but tenses again as Sephiroth gropes his ass.* Mm...

Sephiroth: I love this ass of yours... I can't wait to make it red..I'll make it so you can't sit down at your meeting..*His cock twitches inside Vincent.*

Vincent: Too...much...*He rests against Sephiroth's chest.*

Sephiroth: You said you'd make it up to me.. After the bath I'll take you to the basement..We haven't been in our play room for awhile.. *Runs his finger around Vincent's stretched anus around his cock.*

Vincent: *He shivers at Sephiroth's touches.* I know....

Sephiroth: Mm.. You're body wants it.. *Slowly enters one finger along side of his cock, smirks as he feels Vincent clench.* You're still so tight after all that..

Vincent: Sephiroth...Please no more...*He touches Sephiroth's chest.*

Sephiroth: But your body wants it.. I 'm just getting you ready for when we go downstairs.. *His cock hardens at the thought.*

Vincent: Mmm...*He moans as he feels Sephiroth become hard again.*

Sephiroth: See? You moan as I get hard.. You say you don't want it but you do.. *Enters another finger.*

Vincent: If we're going to do this again...Let's go downstairs in front of the fireplace... ~want to end it after a Seph line and go back to Hojo?~

Sephiroth: As you wish.. *Pulls his fingers out and holds onto Vincent as he gets up, steps out of the tub and to the hall.* (He's diffenently mine...)

Hojo: *He taps on the glass of Reno's tank to wake him up.* Wake up, my prized specimine...

Reno: *Groans at he covers his ears.* +Stop fuckin' tappin'! It's so loud yo!+ *Curls his tail up around him.*

Hojo: *He pushes the release to drain the salt water in Reno's tank. Once the water has drained, he enters Reno's enclosure.*Good morning, specimin...

Reno: *Sinks down to the floor, his gills flapping as they try to breath.* +I'm a livin' bein' yo.. Not a specimin!+

Hojo: *He picks up Reno's flailing body and places him on the examination table again.* I have a plethora of experiments to perform today...You're very facinating...

Reno: *Shudders in fear, getting very little comort from the few inches of salt water on the table.* +Wwhat are you gonna do to me? I..I'll tell you anything, just no more of your !+

Hojo: *He straps Reno's arms to the bed.* I need to study your brainwaves and where you elimate from...

Reno: *Tries to break free from the straps, his tail thrashing around.* +I..I don't know what you're talkin' about! PPlease, don't tie me down! I don't like it yo!+

Hojo: *He attatches electrodes to Reno's temples and turns on a machine to read Reno's brain capability.* You asked me to find out about how Vincent is doing, right?

Reno: +Yes! Ddid you find anything out yo?! IIs he okay? TThat man knocked him out!+

Hojo: He's forgotten all about you...*He leans against the table and shows Reno explict pictures of Vincent and Sephiroth having sex.*

Reno: *Tears fill his eyes at the sight.* +Nno, you're lying yo! Hhe..he loves me! He said he's my mate!+ *Looks closer at the pictures.* (This is old.. He doesn't have the scar on his arm yo!) +You are lying.. Those things are old yo!+

Hojo: Am I? *He takes out his cell phone and shows Reno a video of Vincent and Sephiroth having sex on the floor of the house.* This one is from this morning...

Reno: *Tears fall as he sees the scar, shakes his head.* +Nno..He took him again by force yo! Vincent lloves me!+

Hojo: Your Vincent is the Avalanch slut.

Reno: (No..Hhe's lyin'! Vvincent love me yo! He's gonna come save me! Don't let him get to you!) +Shut up!!+ *Hits Hojo hard with his tail.* +Don't talk 'bout my mate like that yo!+

Hojo: *He holds down Reno's tail to the table. He removes the electrodes from Reno's temples and turns Reno's body over.* Now I have to study where you eliminate. I didn't get a chance to do that yesterday...*He feels for any opening protected by Reno's scales. He finds Reno's anus.* This is where you eliminate, is it not?

Reno: +Yeah! What else would it be? Now movw you hand or I'll 'elimate' all over you yo!+ *Glares back at Hojo.*

Hojo: It wouldn't be the first time, nor the last...Mm...*He presses his finger against Reno's clenching ass hole.*

Reno: Ugg! *Grunts and does as he threated to do, tries to hit him again with his tail.* +Get it out! My body isn't made for anything to go in that place!+

Hojo: Thank you for that...*He collects Reno's excrement in a vial and sprays both Reno and the table with a high pressure hose to clean it.* There's one more thing I must study.

Reno: +You're sick yo! Ow! Stop, that thing hurts!+ *Tries to get away from the shooting water.*

Hojo: *He sits over Reno and runs his hands over Reno's back and fins.* Very beautiful...

Reno: (No, not again yo!) *His stomach growls loudly as if it heard his thoughts.* +Ccan I have something to eat? I didn't have anything yesturday yo..+

Hojo: You'll eat soon enough...*He begins to unzip his pants, his cock already hard from showing Reno the explict photos and molesting him.*

Reno: +PPlease, don't! Aanything but that, I..I'll do the test you want, anyof them! Pplease!+ *Starts to thrash again under him.*

Hojo: This is part of the test...I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I do...

Reno: *Tears fall* +Aat least flip me over yo.. I wwas tellin' the truth, my body isn't made for mating' there..+ (I can fight him when he flips me, I can't take the chance of him doin' me there!)

Hojo: *He ignored Reno and slowly enters Reno's tight ass hole.* You...feel amazing...

Reno: *Screams out in pain, his anus tearing badly as it's streached to much. Tries to buck Hojo off.* +Sstop! Stoop!! Pplease! Yyou'll kill the babies!!!!!+

Hojo: *He pulls out and adds some lube to his cock before he enters Reno again.* You love it...

Reno: +Pplease..I'm tellin' the truth! I'm with child yo! My bbody will reject it if I am in distress yo!+ *Lets out a sob, from pain and sadness knowing his child will die even if he stops.* (Forgive me, Vinny.... I didn't want to this..)

Hojo: It doesn't matter, I can impregnate you again. Can you release by me stimulating your ass?

Reno: *Cries loudly, his body shaking.* +Nno.. I told you, it wasn't made for matin'..Aal it does is give me pain and ccan kill me.. PPlease, I don't want to lllose my baby! yo+ *His tail thrashes, hitting Hojo's back.*

Hojo: You won't die...And I'll just inject your birth canal with my semen again...*He begins to thrust hard, loving how tight Reno's ass hole is.*

Reno: *Lets out earth shattering cries of pain as he moves on the table like a fish out of water, trying to get away from the pain.* +Stop! Stop, please!!!+ (I feel it.. I'm gonna loose my baby! No..Oh god, this hurts so bad!!!)

Hojo: *He pulls out of Reno's anus and ejaculates into a vial. He turns Reno over to find blood dripping from his birth canal. He smirks widely.* I made you terminate...

Reno: *Looks in horror and disgust at Hojo, his body still shaking as he cries.* +Wwhy are you so happy? You llost a child? I..I need to heal or you wwill lose me as well yo..+

Hojo: If I lose a child it means they were too weak to survive in the first place...*He injects Reno's birth canal with his vialed semen.*

Reno: +It wwasn't it's fault.. My body did it.. Yyou killed a healthy bbaby yo!+ *Flicks his tail, knock the vile out of Hojo's hand, sadly after most of the seman is in him.* +I nneed food..+

Hojo: Open your mouth. You will be given a feeding tube.

Reno: +Just give me fish.. I can eat myself I don't need whatever it us you said yo..+ *Faces away from Hojo, not wanting to look at him.* (At least I will not loss a child this time.. No egg has been put in place..)

Hojo: You have no say. Now, open so I can numb your throat.

Reno: *Glares as he turns his head back and opens his mouth.* (I hate him so much...I wish I was stronger..I would kill him..)

Hojo: *He applies the throat numbing drug and readies the tube to insert down Reno's throat.*

Reno: *Gags at the taste, spiting out what he can.* +Fuck! That was disgustin'! Wait..Wwhat is it doin'? AAnd Whwhat are you gonna do with that yo?+

Hojo: I'm going to feed you with this tube...Now, keep your mouth open and don't speak.

Reno: +Please don't...+ *Looks up with fear as the tube get closer.* (Why won't I close my mouth yo? I don't want this, why won't it listen to me?!)

Hojo: *He slowly and expertly inserts the stomach tube down Reno's esophagus and into his stomach. * There...Now for your food...*He hooks up the free end of the tube to an IV bag filled with pureed food.*

Reno: *Gags around the tube, grabs on tightly to the table as he tries to calm his body down.* (It will be over anymintue... I can do this, I can still breath, I'm good yo! It just hurts!) +Please hurry...I won't fight the next thing if you do please..+

Hojo: From now on, this is how you will be fed. You'll get used to the tube going down your esophagus...I used to feed my son this way.

Reno: (No wonder he's so crazy.. With this guy as a father! I actually feel a bit bad for him yo..But only a little bit..) +I'll answer more questions today, just please!+

Hojo: Tell me...How long does it take for a fetus to develop?

Reno: +They stay inside us for two weeks, till they're 'bout the size of my fist.. Then I would give birth to the egg and they will stay in it and grow for 'round four to six weeks yo.. Can you take it ou, my stomach is full!+

Hojo: *He nods and removes the stomach tube.* What about illnesses and health? Birth defects...Anything that affects your species. What do you know?

Reno: +We're pretty healthy, we can get fin rot or sometimes out gills will seal up completely then we either die as a merperson or go on land for the rest of our lives.. Um.. A cousin of mine was born with two tails? But that is only because your people dumps stuff in our home yo!+

Hojo: *He takes notes on every detail Reno says. He drops his note pad at the shrill sound of the security alarm.* Shit...Damn Avalanche...I'll be back later. *He quickly exits Reno's tank and presses the release for salt water.* You'll be safe in here...We're on lock down. *He closes the door behind him and locks it.*

Reno: (Wait.. Isn't that's Vincent's group?! He came to save me! I knew he would yo!) *His tail flicks in happiness, hears banging on the door.* +Vincent! I'm in here yo! I knew you'd come for me! PPlease, get me out of here!!!+

Several employees for Shinra rush into the room in an attempt to take refuge. One of them is bleeding profusely from a wound to the chest.

Reno: +Vincent please! Hurry, crazy people are in here and they're bleedin' yo!+ *Tries to break free but fails.*

The employees begin to cry as they hear the door open. All of them cower in a corner of the room in a failed attempt to hide. They shudder as a figure appears.

Sephiroth: You thought you could hide from me...Useless pieces of shit...

Reno: (No.. Noo No! Where's Vincent? I don't want him! Wwhere/s my mate?!) +Yyou!!!! Wwhat did you do to Vincent?!+

Sephiroth: *He ignores Reno and slowly walks toward the cowering empolyees.* Die...*He raises his sword and slaughters each employee with one strike.*

Reno: *Starts to shake in fear at the sight, their blood sprays onto him.* (He's so fucked up! He's like a hotter, crazy Cid up! I want him to leave, he took Vincent from me yo!)

Sephiroth: *He laughs softly as he continues to stab and slice at the twitching bodies.* Look at them...all dying at my hand. This...feels amazing...

Reno: +Yyou're crazy..YYou can't hide it ffrom Vincent..Hhe's gonna find me yo aand we're gonna be mates!+

Sephiroth: *He turns to Reno, wild eyed with blood drenching his beautiful hair. He smirks and walks toward the water release.* I'll kill you too.

Reno: +You do and Vincent will hate you.. We are mates, we can sense when the other has died, he will know it was you and leave you yo! + *Tries to move away, forgetting he's strapped to the table.*

Sephiroth: *He turns around, hearing a sudden explosion down the hall just before he presses the release button.* Damn, you...Brother Cloud...*He gives Reno one last glare before he escapes out the door.*

Reno: *Starts to cry, scared and confused about what's happening.* (Daddy.. I want you here.. Pplease make everything stop!) *Hears footsteps at the door, the handle jiggle. In a rush of adrenaline he breaks free, flops to the floor and groans in pain as he drags himself by his arms to hide behind a desk. Holding on tightly to his tail as he tries to keeps his cries of pain and fear quiet.*

Cloud: *He enters the room with his sword drawn, but tosses it to the ground at the sight of the slaughtered employees. He walks closer for a better look.* I hate Shinra...but they didn't deserve this, Tifa...

Tifa: No one does, Cloud.. This is horrible.. *Looks at the fallen people then around the room.* This looks like a large tank.. But there's an examining table.. What did they do in here?

Reno: (Wwho are these people yo? That man... Hhe's rrelated to Sephiroth! I ccan't let him find me!) *Shakes in fear, a small whimper escapes before he covers his mouth.*

Cloud: *He peers into the tank, unable to see Reno at his angle.* I don't want to know. *He turns around sharply and crouches near the victims.* This blood is still warm...

Tifa: Then the person who did this must still be here..

Reno: (He doesn't look evil.. Bbut he's related to those two! He'll hurt me too yo! I need back on the table. I need water!)

Cloud: Look at the slashes...This is Sephiroth's doing...*He begins to wipe the victim's faces with his sleeve and crosses each victim's arms.* They at least deserve their dignity...

Tifa: That bastard... We want to distroy this place, but not like this! *Help Cloud with cleaning off the bodies.*

Reno: (Tthey hate him too? Maybe.. I can trust them.. What are they doin' yo?) *Tries to get a better look but knocks off a thing of vials.* (SHIT!!)

Cloud: What was that? *He grabs his sword and looks through the glass and he sees Reno on the floor.* There's something in there...Look, Tifa...

Reno: (Shit! Why, Neptune?!) *Tries to curl up tighter, his shaking increases as he whimpers.*

Tifa: What is it? *Look at the being, gasps when she sees it's tail.* Cloud... It's a mermaid.. And it looks scared, put your sword down.

Cloud: *He anchors his sword into the ground.* Can you understand me?

Reno: +Yes, I'm nnot dumb yo.. Pplease don't hurt mme..+ *Shyly looks up, looking at Cloud with frightened eyes, then over at the girl.* (That's Rude's girl yo!)

Tifa: *Her eyes go wide, turns to Cloud.* Ddid you....

Cloud: We're planning another attack tomorrow...We'll get you out then. We can't break into anything else tonight or we'll be caught.

Reno: +Wwhat? Yyou mean it?! I.. I can ggo home? You're not llying yo?+ *Looks hopefully at Cloud, praying it's true.*

Tifa: Yes, we'll be back. We'll get you home , girl.. *smiles at Reno.*

Cloud: Tifa...It's a male...

Tifa: Ohh! I'm so sorry! *Blushes lightly in embarrassment.*

Reno: +Yeah, I'm a merMAN yo!+ *Pouts.* +See Rude doesn't like you for ya brains..+ *Looks back over to Cloud.* +Ccloud, right?+

Cloud: Yeah? *He answers softly, careful not to frighten Reno.*

Reno: +Ddo you know Vvincent? Rude said he wwas in the thing with you and Tifa..+ (Please, I just want to know he's okay yo...)

Tifa: (Who's this Rude? Wait.. Wasn't there a Turk named Rude? Does he mean him?) *Thinks as she lets Cloud answer.* (It will do him good to talk!)

Cloud: Vincent..? He's...*He jumps as his phone rings, breaking the silence. He answers it quickly and puts it on speaker phone so Tifa and Reno can hear.*

Vincent: Cloud...Yuffie and I cleared the first floor. It's safe to escape. We're leaving. *He hangs up the phone.*

Reno: *Quickly moves himself over to the plain of glass at the sound of Vincent's voice, not even feeling the glass imbed into him.* +Vincent! Hhe's okay! Wwhere did he go? I..I wwant him back!+ *Tears fall when at he touches the glass with a bloody hand, wanting to hear Vincent's voice again.*

Tifa: He hung up, he's leaving with one of our friends..

Cloud: He'll be on this floor tomorrow...

Reno: +Hhe will?! Pplease ttell him to come here! Pplease, Ccloud! I..I'll ddo anything for you yo!+

Tifa: *Looks at Reno with a knowing smile.* (Somehow he's meet Vincent.. He loves him, I can tell by his eyes..)

Cloud: I'll tell him. You...look terrible. Tifa, do you have any rations?

Tifa: Yes, I think I do! *Looks though her bag and pulls out a Pepsi bottle and a bag of pretzel.* I have these. *Hands them to Cloud.*

Reno: +I know.. My kind is not meant to be away from the ocean.. It is our life force.. I'll de dead soon if I don't get free.. + *Licks his lips at the sight of the snacks.*

Cloud: It's not much, but with all the systems locked down, it may be awhile until you have any food. *He tosses the pepsi bottle and bag of pretzels over the top of the tank.*

Reno: *Quickly gets them, opens the drink and downs it in under three seconds.* +I can only hope... I don't want that tube again.. Thank you.. You have no idea what this means to me.. + *Quickly opens the bag of pretzels and quickly eats them.*

Cloud: Just survive until we come back...*He grabs his sword and nods to Tifa to leave.*

Reno: +I'll try yo.. And Tifa.. Not all of Shinra is bad.. Two of these people havve become my friends.. Don't judge him before you get ta know him yo..+

Tifa: Um... Okay.. We'll see you tomorrow.. *Walks out.*

~about 30 minutes later~

Rude: *He calmly walks in to check on Reno's well being.* You're still alive...What a night. *He presses the release to give Reno his water, but the water only fills three feet of the tank.*

Reno: *Quickly gets off the table and gets into the water, sighs as his gills flutter as they take in all the air they can.* + This is better then nothin' yo.. Aand it wwas... I saw your mate..+

Rude: I saw her too on surveillance. *He sighs and leans against the tank. He takes out his ipod and attatches his portable speakers to play smooth jazz.* That's better...

Reno: (Should I tell him?) +She called me a girl yo! And they she and Cloud gave me a snack..+ *Cocks his head at the music.* +What is this?+

Rude: I still have some food on me if you want some later. The breakroom is on lockdown, so no television. The music is the next best thing.

Reno: +If you don't mind yo... And I like it..+ *Starts to sing to the beat of the song, his song expressing all the pain he feels.* (I hope they weren't lyin'... If I don't see you soon, I will lose my will to live, Vinny... Please, come save me yo...) *A tear falls as he sings sadly.*

Rude: Sunflower seeds or cheese? *He holds up the choices for Reno to choose.*

Reno: +Cheese please..+ *Finishes his song and moves to curl up next to the glass by Rude.* +I...I was with child... He killed it today.. It would of died anyway bbut.. It didn't even get a chance to fight yo+

Rude: *He tosses the prepackaged string cheese into Reno's tank.*

Reno: *Frowns when it lands away from him and moves to get it, minding the glass on the floor, hold it in his mouth before he goes back to Rude.* +Thanks yo...+

Rude: No problem. I'm going to be here all night. Elena's off today.

Reno: *Smiles slightly when Elena is mentioned.* +I bet Tseng's off too huh?+

Rude: No, he has to be here tonight. Tseng is in charge of the Turks and barely gets time off.

Reno: +Poor Elena.. Did she tell you what happened lastnight yo?+ *Giggles as he eats the cheese.*

Rude: No, she didn't...Do I want to know?

Reno: +I helped her pop his man cherry yo!+ *Smiles at Rude, jumps when he hears the door open. Curls up tightly, shaking lightly.*

Tseng: *Walks inside, closing the door behind him.* Rude...

Rude: Tseng...are you alright?

Reno: +He's bleedin'.. I can smell the blood from in here yo!+

Tseng: I was wondering if you could help me.. The medical staff is to busy.. *Walks over to Rude.*

Rude: Take off your jacket. You were grazed by a bullet.

Tseng: *Does as Rude asks, placing his jacket on one of the chairs.* I see there was action in here as well..*Looks over at the corpses.*

Reno: *Watches the two, wishing he could help heal him.* +Sephiroth came in.. He killed those people when they tried to hide from him yo..+

Rude: Sit down, Tseng. Excuse me...*He reluctantly searches the corpses for first aid equipment. He finds ace bandages and a partially used potion. He soaks the bandage with the potion and wraps Tseng's grazed arm.*

Tseng: Thank you, Rude... *Looks inside the tank at the being.* You gave it food?

Reno: +Hey! I'm not a it! I'm a real person yo!+ *Sticks his tongue out at Tseng.*

Rude: He didn't mean it that way. That should hold, Tseng...

Tseng: Thank you, Rude.. I wanted to get that healed before I went to meet the president.. *Stands up.*

Reno: +Hey, tell Elena I say hi when you see her yo.+ *Finishes his cheese and hides the wrapper.*

Tseng: I will... *Bows his head to Rude before he walks out.*

Rude: *He sighs and rests against the tank.* Damn...what a night...

Reno: +My whole day has been like this yo.. I want to go home so bad..+ *A few tears fall and he curls up tighter to the glass where Rude it, wishing the glass wasn't there so he could get some comfort.*

Rude: You'll be out soon enough. I won't stop them from saving you.

Reno: +Hhow did you know? Yyou will? Won't you gget in trouble yo?+*Places his hand on the glass where Rude's head.*

Rude: As long as they come to get you while I'm watching the cameras, I won't stop them.

Reno: +Thank you.. My..They said Vincent will be on this floor.. I ggot to hear his voice yo..He sounded so...sad..+

Rude: I wouldn't be surprised...He always looks sad when he fights...

Reno: +He's to nice for fightin'... His aura is like yours yo...+ *Looks at Rude with sad eyes.* +Yours is sad... You don't like to fight either..+

Rude: No, but I have to...Being a part of the Turks is my livlyhood

Reno: +I'm sorry.. Maybe this will help..+ *Starts to sing, one of the songs he was taught that helps your aura.*

Rude: Nice...it goes with the jazz...*He relaxes and adjusts his sunglasses.*

Reno: *Keeps singing, lays on the floor as he pressed himself against the glass, wanting to be as close to it as he can.* (Please, Vincent... Come save me, remember me yo..)

~With Vincent~

Vincent: *He breathes in the salty air as he walks along the beach to releax. He picks a spot to sit near the rising tide and stares into the sky. He lays back into the sand and closes his eyes.*

Denzel: *Stubbles on the beach, not used to his new legs or the fact he has half of a foot missing and some toes on the other.* (Reno's scent is still here! It goes over there.. There's a man.. He has some of Reno's scent on him! He must know what happened, why he isn't home!) *Moves as fast as he can to the man, falling a couple times. Shows away the guard his father sent up with him.* Yy..you!

Vincent: What? *He answers sharply, still tense from battle. He wipes the blood from his face before he turns toward the voice.*

Denzel: (He's covered in blood! But luckily it's not Reno's..) You..Rreno! Rreno!! *Stumbles as he runs and falls on top of Vincent.*

Guard: Denzzel! *Runs over to help him up of the strange human.*

Vincent: Reno...You know Reno?

Denzel: Rreno Bbr-brro..*Frowns as he tries to remember how to say the word, growls when he feels the guard and pushes him off. Not wanting their help.* Bbro-tth-er!

Vincent: I...thought Reno returned to you...

Denzel: *Cocks his head at Vincent.* Reno..Wwh-ere Reno! *Sniffs at the man.* (He's been with Reno!)

Vincent: I don't...know...I wish I knew.

Guard: *Moves forward to talk to the man, understanding more then his ward.* You smell of him.. Where prince? Heard him cry for help, get there and he gone.

Denzel: *Pouts and pushes past the man.* Zzackk!!! *Looks at the man.* Reno!

Vincent: I said I don't know...I thought he returned home to you...

Zack: No..He no come.. You..*Moves closer to the man and sniffs is all over.* You his mate.. How no know?

Vincent: Look, I was drugged. I don't know what happened to him.

Denzel: *Looks up confused between them, looks with sad eyes at the man.* Bbroth-er.. Mmiss Rreno..

Zack: *Holds Denzel close to him, trying to comfort him.* You help find him.. King mad, will start war if no return.

Vincent: *He sighs and answers his phone as he hears it ring.* Hello, Cloud.

Cloud: Vincent.. where are you?

Denzel: *Looks in awe that the thing the man has, stumble over to get a closer looks.* Ohhhhhh!!!

Vincent: I'm on the beach. *He turns on the speaker phone incase the curious boy stumbles.*

Cloud: I should of known, you always go there.. We're going to attack tomorrow as well, you'll be on the floor I was..

Denzel: *His eyes go bigger when a voice comes out, starts to sniff at the phone.*

Zack: *Chuckles at Denzel's curiosity, wondering what it is as well.* What that?

Vincent: It's my phone...*He holds his hand over the speaker of the phone as he answers Zack's question.* What time?

Cloud: A bit later then today.. What was that voice?

Zack: (Mmm.. He sounds sexy..) Zack, who you.. *Chuckles as he watches Denzel climb on Vincent's lap to get even closer to the 'phone'.*

Vincent: There are other people who go to the beach, Cloud. You're on speaker.

Cloud: Yes, but they are with you Vincent.. How often does that happen? (He has a nice voice..Who ever he is..)

Zack: He Reno's mate..He must help us find him..

Denzel: Reno! Where Reno? *Wiggles a bit in Vincent's lap, hoping maybe they found something out.*

Vincent: I'll go to the 52nd floor tomorrow night. Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?

Cloud: (Just how many people are hat last one sounded young.) Go to the last room on the left in the lab..

Vincent: That's Hojo's lab, Cloud...What's in there?

Cloud: (If I say what now, he might go without us..It seems he and that merman know each other..) Something you need to see, Vincent.. I must go..

Vincent: I'll call you later. *He hangs up his phone and puts it away.*

Denzel: *Takes the thing from the man's weird cloth, aw's as it lights up.* Wwoww!

Zack: *Clicks his tongue to tell Denzel to stop.* Sorry, first time he's been on land. All new to him.

Vincent: It's alright, I got used to Reno doing the same things.

Denzel: *Jumps when he pushes something and the thing shakes, drops it.* Zack!

Zack: *Quickly moves to grab Denzel, trained to react to his cries. Growls lowly to comfort him.*

Vincent: It's alright. *He turns off his phone and puts it away. He removes his cape and shirt.* Come here, boy. You need to be covered. So do you...*He looks up at Zack.*

Zack: Yes.. you humans cover.. *Nods to Denzel to show it's safe, lets his go.*

Denzel: *Goes to the man, looks up at him.* Rreno's mm..mate?

Vincent: Yes, his mate...*He covers Denzel's body with his cape and tosses his shirt to Zack.* Tie that around your waist.

Denzel: *Hugs Vincent tightly.* Ddenzel!

Zack: He welcomes you as Reno's mate.. And now your his brother. *Ties the shirt around him.*

Vincent: Do you have a place to stay tonight?

Zack: No, sleep on beach. *Looks around, glares at the other people staring at them.*

Vincent: Let me call a motel so you two can have a bed. I'll take you there. *He turns his phone back on again and finds the number to a hotel he saved.*

Zack: What's that? Have no paper thing you use..

Denzel: *Starts to spin around, giggles as the cloth flies in the air.*

Vincent: It's on the house...*He arranges to have a two bedroom reservation for Denzel and Zack.* They support Avalanche.

Denzel: *Ends up falling in the sand, laughing as he gets up and does it again.*

Zack: *Smiles at the young prince.* Thank you, Vincent. Reno chose good. *Walks over to stop Denzel, picks up up and spins him around.*

Vincent: Let's get going...*He stands up from the beach and leads the two to where he parked his car.* ~He's going to stop at the gas station first, and I was thinking Denzel can play with the door locks on the car!

Denzel: *Holds on tightly to Zack, whimpers at the large metal thing.* Noo..

Zack: Shhh...*Rubs Denzel's back to calm him.* He no like big man things.. Hurt him, almost die..

Vincent: It's alright...The motel is about 30 miles away from here, so we can't walk.

Zack: He fine long as I hold him.. *Walks to the thing, coos softly to calm Denzel as they get closer.*

Denzel: *Hold on tightly to Zack, curling up in a ball in his arms.*

Vincent: You'll be fine...*He opens the door for Zack and Denzel.* Go ahead and get in.

Zack: *Gets in and holds Denzel tightly on his lap, moving to the side so Vincent can see out.* I know. Been in one before. Better then last one!

Vincent: *He nods and gets into the driver's seat.* Seatbelts, please. *He waits for Zack to understand before he starts the car.*

Zack: *Shakes his head and puts Denzel down next to him, frowns when Denzel doesn't let go. Growls softly, nips at him to tell him to listen. Belts him up before he does it to himself, rests his arm around Denzel so he feels safe.* (Man, this suck.. I wish Denzel understood the human speak better, I hate acting like a animal!) Thanks..

Denzel: *Pouts as Zack straps him in the man thing, hears a loud sound and whimpers.*

Vincent: I'm going to get gas before I drop you two off...Don't mind my question, but are you two together?

Zack: What? No! *Shakes his head as he chuckles.* I was chosen to be his guard since he was egg. Could say I like other father or brother. I still look for mate, Denzel to young for me and no sub. He will mate a female or sub, no other male like me.

Denzel: *Calms down when he sees Zack isn't afraid and looks out that glass, ohh and awes at the sights.* Wow!

Vincent: I see. In the human culture, any nipping or close touching like that, and people assume you're with the individual you're doing it to.

Zack: I know..But he does not know human speak well and it is the only way I can get him to understand me right now.. I don't like doing it but I must to keep him safe..

Denzel: Zack, Zack! *Pats on Zack's shoulder to get his attention and points out the glass to a large building.*

Zack: *Nods and smiles at Denzel, ruffles up his hair.*

Vincent: *He pulls into the gas station and up to a pump.* Stay here, I'll be right back. *He heads inside the gas station.*

Zack: *Watches as Vincent exits, turns to look at Denzel.* You good? *He says slowly so Denzel can understand.*

Denzel: *He shakes his head.* Where ...go?

Zack: A place to sleep. *Puts his hands together and rests his head on them, fakes snoring.*

Denzel: Oh...*He cocks his head in understanding. He draws his attention to a small knob in the back of the car. He presses and jolts as he hears a loud click.* Woah!

Zack: *Chuckles and pushes the one his side as well.* It so no one can come in!

Denzel: *He laughs and presses the button again.* Yes!

Zack: *Smiles at Denzel's happiness, keeps doing it along with Denzel.* (This is the happiest he's been since Reno left.. I hope we find him soon..)

Denzel: *He keeps pressing the button to compete with Zack.* Win, win, win!

Zack: Nu uh! I bet you! *Does it faster, finds the one that does the window and hit it as well.* (He'll love this!)

Denzel: *He stops playing with the door lock and stares in awe as the window moves by itself.* Zack! Magic!

Zack: *Chuckles and takes his strap off before he leans over to Denzel's side and pushes the window button on it.* Human magic!

Denzel: Always thought...human stupid...

Zack: Some are, but some smart! And some pretty! *Winks at Denzel.* (I wonder if that Cloud looks like.. He sounded hot! I hope I get to meet him..)

Denzel: *He watches Vincent come out of the gas station.* Look, Zack! *He points at the door that automatically opens.*

Zack: I see! Cool huh? *Hits the button so it unlocks for Vincent.* Looks like he has food! *Rubs his belly.*

Vincent: *He opens the rear car door.* I bought some clothing for you. Pick what you want while I pump the gas. *He pops the gas cap and begins to pump gas into the car.*

Zack: *Takes the bag and dumps it out, finds some shorts and unties the shirt before he slips them. Knowing Denzel will do as he does.* Pick out, Denzel!

Denzel: Ooh...*He pokes at the strange cloth with a picture of a blonde woman with disproportionally large breasts holding beer pints.* I want!

Zack: (Really Vincent?) Think this one for you! *Grabs the blue shirt with a weird land mammal on it, holds it out.*

Denzel: *He begins to get dressed in the shorts. He spots his human genitalia for the first time.* Zack, Zack! *He points to his crotch.*

Zack: It okay! No bad! *Rubs Denzel's shoulder to calm him.* I have too, see! *Pulls the shorts down to show off his manhood.*

Denzel: Ew! What it, Zack?

Zack: (He ew'd at my penis? I'm good for human standers!) It..for mating! And pee! Like yours in tail!

Denzel: It still yuck! *He points to his own crotch and quickly puts his shorts on.*

Zack: *Laughs as he pulls his own shorts back on and a shirt.* It go way when we go home. *Puts Denzel back in the strap when he sees Vincent getting ready to get in.*

Vincent: Are you two ready?

Zack: Yes! And Denzel wants the boob shirt.. *Straps himself in.* Denzel need food.

Vincent: There are snacks in one of the bags. I bought a few sandwiches and drinks.*

Zack: Thank you. *Looks in the bag and gets out a sandwich for Denzel, unwraps it and hands it to him.* Eat. *Takes a bite to show it's safe before he puts it up to Denzel's mouth.*

Denzel: It yum? *He shyly takes a bite of the sandwich and smacks his lips at the taste.* Like!

Zack: Good, eat all! *Gets a sandwich out for himself, finds some cans. Opens one before he hands it to Denzel.* Drink.

Denzel: Ohhh! Like, like! *Smiles at the site of the pretty can, takes a sip and hums in happiness.* Yum!!

Vincent: *He looks into his rear view window and smiles at the sight of Denzel and Zack in his back seat.*

Zack: *Takes a few bites of his sandwich, smiles as Denzel dances in the seat. Looks up at Vincent and sees his smile.* He like Reno, ne?

Vincent: Very much so...

Zack: Reno like this when young. Denzel looks up to Reno alot.. You must help me find.

Vincent: I'll help you find him...

Denzel: Reno? Miss Reno.. *Looks up at Vincent.* Like you, Cid no!

Zack: I know..We find him. *Wraps an arm around Denzel, nuzzles his hair.*

Vincent: Who's Cid, my rival?

Zack: He ass! Want to be king and own Reno.. If Reno no find mate on here, he have to mate Cid.. He scared too, I was for him. Cid bad, eat last egg his last mate had.. Reno no love him, no like him at all!

Vincent: That's why he wanted me...*He sighs sadly.* We're about half way to the motel.

Zack: No, if Reno no feel for you he no mate you! He love you, I know Reno since he was young. I can tell, you are his true mate. Your aura match!

Vincent: I understand...Thank you...

Zack: You family to Denzel now. Mean you family to me. I help family.*Hears a clunk and quickly picks up the pop can before more spills out. Smiles softly at passed out Denzel.* Sorry, some spill..

Vincent: *He grabs some napkins from the glove box and hands them over to Zack.*

Zack: *Puts the cans in the holder things and begins to clean it up.* He no sleep good since Reno no come home. It catch up to him.

Vincent: Neither have I...

Zack: Can you tell me what happened? I got there and only a empty boat there.. *Finishes cleaning up and leans back in the seat.*

Vincent: *He sighs.* I...don't know what happened to him. I was drugged.

Zack: Who drug you? Did Reno have rival for you?

Vincent: *He nods.* Him and I are through...

Zack: Good.. We must find Reno soon.. He won't last long. *Looks down sadly, running his fingers though Denzel's hair.*

Vincent: I know...I worry all the time...

Zack: I no mean to worry more but.. He die if he no go home soon.. He need ocean to live..

Vincent: I know...*He says as he pulls up to the motel.* I'll check you guys in...

Zack: Okay.. You stay with? *Takes the strap off and does the same to Denzel, pulls him onto his lap. Chuckles softly when Denzel pouts in his sleep and kicks his legs out, not liking being moved.*

Vincent: *He sighs and thinks about what Sephiroth did at the Shinra building.* I will...

Zack: Good, Denzel likes you. He will love the beds.. *Smiles at the thought.*

Vincent: I got a room with two beds, and since we have connections, the room should be the best. *He parks his car and opens the door for Denzel and Zack. He helps Zack with some of the bags.*

Zack: *Gets out, holding Denzel in his arms.* Thank you, Denzel can sleep in bed with me.

Denzel: Mmuhh.. Zack? *Rubs his eyes as he wakes up.* Where we? It llo-ud..

Vincent: *He leads Zack and Denzel to the check in desk.* Do you have the room? *He takes the key the hostess hands him. He nods for Zack and Denzel to follow.* It's room number 1239

Zack: Lead way, I follow! *Chuckles at how happy Denzel is, looking in awe at the rooms.*

Denzel: Zack! Zack, Look, looky!! *Points at all the random humans things he sees.*

Vincent: Here's the room...*He slides the key in and opens the door.* Get settled.

Zack: Thank you.. *Walks in and laughs as Denzel jumps out of his arms and onto a bed.* Careful, Denzel!

Denzel: *Giggles as he tries to jump on the bed but keeps falling, finds big fluffy things at the top and buries his head in them.*

Vincent: *He opens the miniature refrigerator to put away the food. He nearly drops the food at the sight of the refrigerator fully stocked with cold beer.* They're really treating us well...

Zack: *Walks over and looks, grabs one of the cans.* I know this, make mind fuzzy! *Sets it down before he picks up the food, setting it on the table.*

Denzel: Zack!!! Look! *Now at a bbig box with glass.* What it?!

Vincent: It's a TV... *He sets aside a can for himself and begins to put away the bought food. Once the food is put away he sits on the bed against the wall and takes out his phone.* I'm going to call Cloud. There's no way just the two of us can finish all the beer...

Zack: *Turns the box on for Denzel and laughs as Denzel sits down in front of it, becoming a zombie to it.* He who on phone? *Walks over to Vincent and sits across him on the other bed.*

Denzel: Like, like!!! *Giggles as he watches the little people in the box.*

Vincent: *He nods and puts the phone on speaker.* Cloud?

Cloud: Yes, Vincent? Do you need something?

Vincent: Are you up for having some beers?

Cloud: I'll never turn down a drink with you.. You always have the best stuff.. Where do you want to meet?

Zack: *Grabs the remote as Vincent's talks and shows Denzel how to use it, smiles at him.*

Vincent: I booked a room at Avalanche's hotel. They were nice enough to stock the refrigerator with our favorite beer.

Denzel: Cool!!! Like, like!! *Smiles at Zack before he starts to push the buttons like Zack showed him.*

Cloud: I'll be there.. I'm glad you got away from him, Vincent.. *Hangs up and grabs the keys to his bike.*

Vincent: *He hangs up his phone.* Cloud is on his way. *He gets up from the bed and gathers the wealthily stocked free samples of coffee and puts them in a plastic bag.*

Zack: Okay. You watch Denzel? I go wash off.. *Gets heads to the bathroom, but doesn't enter, waiting for Vincent's answer.*

Vincent: He'll be alright...I've watched children before.

Zack: Sorry, trained to protect with my life..Hard to turn off.. *Nods at Vincent before he enters the bathroom and gets undressed, gets into the shower and plays with the knobs. Not remembering which one made the warm water.* (Ahh! Cold, not that one!) *Turns the other one, sighs in happiness.* (I can't wait to see what this Cloud looks like..)

Vincent: Are you still hungry, Denzel?

Denzel: Huh? *Looks back at Vincent, stands up and goes to Vincent, stumbles a bit.* What Vinccent?

Vincent: Hungry? *He points to the refrigerator.*

Denzel: Yes! *Moves as fast as he can to where Vincent's pointed, trips over his mangled foot starts to fall.*

Vincent: Careful. *He helps Denzel up from the ground and opens the refrigerator for Denzel and hands him a wrapped sandwich.*

Denzel: Yum! *Takes the sandwich, looks and sees a pretty can. Grabs it quickly.* Ohh! Like!

Vincent: *He gently takes the can back.* You can have it after I drink it...*He opens the beer can and takes a drink.*

Denzel: *Pouts as his pretty can is taken and makes his way to the magic box with tiny people.*

Zack: *Walks out, drying his hair with a towel.* He was good?

Vincent: Yes, I told him he could keep my beer can after I finish.

Zack: Yes, he has tons at home. He loves them. *Walks up behind Denzel and ruffles his hair before he goes to lay on the bed.* I miss these..

Vincent: *He jolts up from the bed as he hears a knock on the door.* Cloud? *He asks before opening the door.*

Cloud: Yeah, it's me...

Zack: *Sits up at the knock, wanting to see the man he can't keep off his mind.*

Vincent: *He opens the door for Cloud and lets him in.*

Cloud: *He steps into the room and removes his shoes.* I need to wash my face first...*He quickly steps into the bathroom and begins to wash the dried blood, sweat and dirt staining his skin. He turns the shower faucet on and places his head underneath the running water.*

Denzel: *Looks over at Zack, a bit worried at the sight of the bloody man.* Zack? Hhurt?

Zack: I go see, Denzel.. You stay with Vincent.. *Grabs the towel he used and takes it to the bathroom.* You hurt? Denzel worried..

Cloud: No...I'm not hurt. *He says to the voice behind him over the running water.*

Zack: You in battle with Vincent?

Cloud: Yes, we had a mission today. *He closes his eyes as the sweat stings his eyes. He gropes for a bath towel and wipes his face clean.* Better...

Zack: You warrior? (He has the body for one..Neptune, I've never seen anyone hotter then him!) *Sees a deeps cut on Cloud's cheek and licks at it.* (Ohh.. He tastes like heaven!)

Cloud: *He backs away from the stange man's lick.* (He's probably already tipsy...) I am...

Zack: There, all better! Now Denzel no worry! Look! *Moves out of his way so Cloud can look in the mirror, looks at his ass.* (Very nice!)

Cloud: (He healed me...Was I hallucinating?) Hm...*He walks into the main room and grabs a beer from the miniature refrigerator, and he sits on the unoccupied bed to relax.*

Zack: *Walks back out and gets a beer as well, opens it and takes a drink before he goes to check on Denzel.* You okay?

Denzel: Yes! Ohh! *Reaches for Zack's can to take a drink, pouts when it's pulled away.* Zackkkkk!!!!

Zack: No, you no.. *Shakes his head at Denzel before he goes over and grabs one of the drinks Denzel can drink and hands it to him.* This you can have.. *Goes and lays down on a bed, sighs as he relaxes into the bed.* No beer in ten years.. Missed this!

Cloud: What...a mission...*He says breathlessly and looks over at Vincent.* This is just what I needed...

Vincent: They stocked our favorite...Cheers. *He touches his beer can against Cloud's.*

~A few hours later~

Zack: *Pulls the blanket up over Denzel and Vincent, softly ruffles Denzel's hair. Chuckles as he watches him latch onto one of Vincent's arms, holding tightly.*

Cloud: Vincent hasn't had any sleep for days...He needed to self medicate.

Zack: Denzel hasn't either.. He stay up, staring at where Reno sleep.. *Sighs as he walks over to the other bed and downs the rest of his beer.*

Cloud: *He throws away his empty beer can and gets up to get more.* Do you want another?

Zack: Yes, please.. *Starts to get hot and takes off his shirt, showing off his scared chest. Grabs a pillow and puts it under his head.* Much better!

Cloud: *He sits on the bed and hands the man his beer.* What's your name?

Zack: Name's Zack Fair! And you Cloud? *Nods in thanks as he takes the beer, opens it and takes a drink.*

Cloud: Yes. *He opens his new beer and takes a long drink.*

Zack: Only Cloud? *Takes another drink.* (Mm.. It's the warm feeling again, I like this!)

Cloud: Cloud Strife...

Zack: Good name, strong! *Takes another drink before he sets the can on the floor, starts to do stretches. Groans as his joints pop, his muscles flex under his skin.* Need to train but no feel like it..

Cloud: *He takes another drink of beer as his mind becomes inebriated. He lazily lays back on the bed and sets his beer on the nightstand.* I know how you feel...

Zack: I have to make up for it later.. Must keep in top shape.. *Finishes his stretches and lays down next to Cloud, looks at him.* Your eyes look like home..Very pretty!

Cloud: Are you kidding me? They're probably bloodshot to hell...*He reaches over and takes another drink of beer.*

Zack: No, very pretty..Like your aura, same lovely blue.. No miss home when I look at them..

Cloud: My aura? *He puts his beer down and turns to his side, not caring that Zack whom he barely knows is touching his face.*

Zack: Yes, it right here..*Places a hand over Cloud's heart.* It shows the true person.. Not act they put on, show how you feel.. You sad, a being like you should not be sad.. *Looks into Cloud's eyes, his other hand cupping Cloud's cheek.*

Cloud: Perhaps...I fight too much...*He stares at Zack's hand on his chest.*

Zack: But you do it for a reason.. A good one.. It makes your aura strong.. *Rubs his hand in a circle.* But it alone...Very alone..

Cloud: Alone? I'm not alone, I have my friends...

Zack: Aura need more then that.. It need to become one with another sometimes.. It been alone long time.. *Looks sadly at Cloud.*

Cloud: What...do you mean? *He says as he involuntarily moves closer to Zack.*

Zack: You have been alone.. No one has touched you like your aura needs... Become one with you in pleasure.. It is sad such beauty is looked over.. *Moves closer to Cloud, licks his lips.* (He looks so beautiful... And sad..I want to make that go away.. I want to become one with him..)

Cloud: *He kisses Zack without any question, the beer having its effect on his system.* So...you're saying you want to have sex with me?

Zack: Mm.. Yes, but sounds nicer when I say it.. Let me help you, Cloud.. *Softly kisses Cloud back, licking at his lips.*

Cloud: Help me? Do you think I need it? *He slowly begins to lift up his shirt, exposing his slightly tanned and muscular body.*

Zack: Mmm.. Maybe I need it.. *Leans down and kisses at Cloud's chest, making his way over to his pink nipple. Licks at it before he starts to suck and lightly nibble at it.* (Neptune, he tastes so amazing!)

Cloud: Mm...what are you going to do to me? *He teases Zack, the alcohol taking hold of his emotions.*

Zack: *Looks up with lusty eyes, lightly pulls at Cloud's nipple.* Free you.. *Moves to Cloud's other nipple, giving it the same attention as he moves his a hand down to massages Cloud's half-hard cock.*

Cloud: Do you know what's down there? *He rolls his hips against Zack's hand.*

Zack: My gift.. Want to open it.. but it not ready yet.. *Smirks up at Cloud as he kisses and licks his ways down, his hand rubbing the head of Cloud's cock.* (He feels perfect..I can't wait to see it!)

Cloud: Is this your first time? You feel damn good...*He lightly pulls at Zack's hair.*

Zack: Depends...I've taken.. Never took.. Mmm.. Pull more! *Nips at the skin above Cloud's pants, dipping his tongue under it teasingly.*

Cloud: Do you like it a little rough? *He pulls on Zack's hair harder and begins to unzip his pants.*

Cloud: Do you like it a little rough? *He pulls on Zack's hair harder and begins to unzip his pants.*

Zack: Yes, with lots of pleasure.. *Swats Cloud's hand away as he bites onto the zipper and pulls it down as he looks up at Cloud. Opens Cloud's pants with his teeth and nuzzles at Cloud's boxer covered cock. Takes some of the fabric between his teeth and rips the boxers off.*

Cloud: You like to tease...*He pushes the head of his cock against Zack's lips.* Are you good at giving head?

Zack: You find out.. *Winks at Cloud as he gives Cloud's cock a long lick before he takes it into his mouth and down his throat on the first time.*

Cloud: *He moans softly, making sure not to wake up Denzel or Vincent on the other bed.*

Zack: No worry.. Denzel sleeps like the dead.. Want to hear you.. *Very lightly nips at the head before he takes it back into his mouth and starts to suck hard, cupping Cloud's balls.*

Cloud: *He moans louder as Zack sucks him harder.* Just...like that...

Zack: *Moans softly around Cloud's cock, bobbing his head faster as he sucks even hard. Fondles Cloud's heavy balls.* (Neptune! I could do this all day! This taste better then his sweat or blood!)

Cloud: Mm...*He moans louder and begins to pull on Zack's hair hard.* Zack...I want you to fuck me...

Zack: *Gives one last suck before he kisses his way back up to Cloud's lips, places his fingers at them.* I can't wait to become one with you, Cloud.. *Uses his other hand to take his shorts off, exposes his hard cock.*

Cloud: *He quickly wraps his legs around Zack's waist and rubs his entrance against Zack's pulsing cock.* I want you so bad...

Zack: Mmhh.. No prep? You sure? No want to hurt yo.. *Moans softly as his cock is rubbed again, jerking his hips against Cloud's clenching opening.*

Cloud: I'm sure...It feels better for me this way...*He uses his hand to position Zack's cock for entry. his ass clenches against the head of Zack's cock.*

Zack: Uhh..Ookay.. *Shivers at Cloud's hand, takes a deep breath before he slowly thrusts into Cloud's tight ass, moans as he clamps down around his cock.* Ohh.. Nneptune!

Cloud: *He moans sweetly as Zack enters him and pulls Zack down for a kiss as he begins to rock his hips.*

Zack: *Places his hands on either side of Cloud's head as he thrusts into hip, rocking his hips as he tries to find Cloud's sweetspot. Kisses him passionately.* (Neptune, he's so freaking tight!! This is amazing!)

Cloud: Harder...Don't be afraid...*He begins to rock his hips again, fucking himself on Zack's cock.* Ohh...yes...

Zack: (I didn't want to hurt him..The last human I was with, I broke her hips.. But if it's what he wants..) Mmm.. You ask for you.. *Begins to thrust hard into Cloud, making the bed bang into the wall as he moves Cloud almost a foot up the bed with two thrusts.*

Cloud: Oh...oh god! *He pulls Zack's hair hard as his body shakes from pleasure.* So...oh, god...

Zack: Loudly...Want hear..Mmuhh.. more! *His hips become a blure as he thrusts faster into Cloud, the bed keeps banging as his thrusts move Cloud up to the headboard, grabs onto it so he can thrusts even harder. The wood starts to crack from the strain.* Soo.. fuck..tight!

Cloud: Mmm...MMm! Fuck...Fuck my ass... *He wraps his arms around Zack's shoulders.* Fuck me...*He says in between sweet moans and nibbles on Zack's lips.*

Zack: *Bites on Cloud's lips, blood fills his mouth as he slams into Cloud hard. The headboard breaks from the force of his thrusts, throws the pieces on the floor as he keeps thrusting and grinding into Cloud's swollen prostate.*

Cloud: Mm...You're so good...so good...*He rolls his hips in pleasure.*

Zack: *Reaches a hand down and grips Cloud's hips tightly as he pounds faster into Cloud, groaning in pleasure. Hears cracks as two of the legs break, smirks as he keeps thrusting hard.* Mm.. Soo..are you, baby.. Ohh Nep..

Cloud: *He smirks as he hears the bed break again.* You...treat my ass so well...*he moves his body with Zack, loving every moment of pleasure Zack gives him.*

Zack: Muh.. You.. deserve it..and more.. *Leans down to take Cloud into a kiss again, releases his grip on Cloud's hip and starts to stroke his dripping lenth as he thrusts harder into Cloud's prostate.* I..want to see you..release!

Cloud: You made me close...A little harder...*He moans softly as he feels Zack touch his cock.*

Zack: Mm. me too.. So tight, Cloud! *Uses all his streagth to fuck Cloud, making his body jolt with each thrust the force rips Cloud's already torn opening.*

Cloud: *His body stiffens and lets out sweet pleasured moans as he releases onto Zack's body.* Mm...Zack...

Zack: Ohh...Cloud.. *Moans as he releases his seed into Cloud's spasming anus, kisses Cloud as he gently thrusts to make sure Cloud gets it all.* (He..I think I may love him..)

Cloud: *He plays with Zack's hair and gently caresses his chest.* Thank you for that...

Zack: Mm.. Welcome..And thank you, Cloud.. *Lets out a small growl of pleasure at Cloud's caresses, smiles as he looks at him.* Your aura happy.. Not alone!

Cloud: (I barely know him...If I weren't drunk, I wouldn't have done this, but I don't regret it.) *He moans softly as his body comes down from its high and pulls Zack close to hold him.*

Zack: MM.. Sleep here.. *Kisses at Cloud's neck, sniffing at it as he shivers in pleasure. Keeps nuzzling him.*

Cloud: Let me get some more beer...and we can lay together all night... *He gets up and takes two cans of beer over to the bed and hands one to Zack. He smirks as he looks over at the bed Denzel and Vincent are sleeping in. Denzel is fast asleep and undisturbed while Vincent suffered with a pillow over his head to block the sound.*

Zack: Sound good.. Mmm! *Streatches out, sighs in pleasure as he waits for Cloud. Looks over at where Cloud looks at and chuckles at the sight.* Denzel still sleep?

Cloud: Sound asleep. *He opens his beer and takes a drink.* I'll have to take a shower sooner or later tonight...I still have blood in my hair...

Zack: Told you! Noises no wake him. *Goes to grab the beer and frowns when he sees it was knocked over.* I have sip? And okay, I can help!

Cloud: *He hands Zack his beer can.* Do you think I need help with everything? I have a side job at a bar, you know...

Zack: No, know you can do it.. Just want to! *Takes a drink and frowns when he sees Cloud's bloody lip, signels for Cloud to move closer and licks at Cloud's lips, healing them the rest of the way.*

Cloud: I'm fine, I've had worse...*He takes his can back and takes a long swig.*

Zack: Let me do this.. For one night let me take care of you.. *Kisses Cloud again.* Lips healed!

Cloud: Why? I'm a grown man. *He presses Zack's nipples with his fingers, his vision now becoming slightly blurry.*

Zack: Cause.. I want too, I take care of partners.. *Shivers as nipples are touched.*

Cloud: Partners? *He sits his can down on the night stand and straddles Zack.*

Zack: I been with few others.. But not in long time, Denzel takes up lot of time.. *Reaches up and traces the muscles of Cloud's chest.* You the best so far..

Cloud: I know what you mean. Either I or Vincent have to watch my friend's little girl sometimes. *He chuckles as he pretends to ride Zack's body like a horse.*

Zack: It my job to protect Denzel.. My life is to keep him safe.. *Chuckles as he watches Cloud, bucks his hips up.* Having fun?

Cloud: Very much...*He falls forward onto Zack and chuckles softly.*

Zack: *Catches Cloud and rolls him to their sides, holding Cloud close to his body.* No more drink for you! *Nips at Cloud's nose.*

Cloud: *He frowns at Zack.* Why not? *He rubs Zack's chest.*

Zack: Your brain fuzzy! No want you to pass out like Vincent! *Arches into Cloud's rubs, licks at his nose.*

Cloud: Mm...Is it because you want me all night? *He traces his fingers around Zack's nipples.*

Zack: I want you to remember tonight.. *Shudders, his nipples grow hard at the touches.* Bed won't take more of my thrusts.

Cloud: I have a good memory when I'm drunk...*He gently flicks Zack's hard nipples.*

Zack: Mmm.. I glad.. *Shivers, runs his hands down Cloud's back and lightly gropes his ass.*

Cloud: *He raises up to get off the bed and heads off to the bathroom. He stumbles slightly and corrects himself as he walks into the bathroom.*

Zack: (Did I do something wrong?) *Gets up and follows after Cloud, closing the door behind them* I do bad?

Cloud: Shower, remember? *He lazily kneels and begins to run the water.*

Zack: Ah, yes! I join? You make mess. *Rubs a finger over the drying cum on his stomach and licks it off, humming at the taste.* (I want him to release in my mouth next time!)

Cloud: If you want to...*He carefully stands up and steps into the shower. He makes room for Zack once he enters the bathroom.*

Zack: Thank you! *Gets in behind Cloud, sighs as the water hits him. Closes his eyes as he leans his head back.* Mmm..

Cloud: *He dips his hands into the running water and when Zack has his eyes closed, he flings water at him.*

Zack: *Smiles, the water not bugging him.* Need more then water to a react from me, Cloud..

Cloud: What do I need to do? *He teases Zack by turning around and showing off his ass.*

Zack: Mm.. That a start.. *Lightly slaps at Cloud's ass.*

Cloud: Mmh...*He moans softly as Zack slaps his tight, toned ass.*

Zack: *Gets down on his knees, spreads Cloud's cheeks. Frowns at the sight of Cloud's bloody, swollen ass.* I sorry.. Should not been so hard.. *Licks at it, wanting to heal it.*

Cloud: Mm...Are you still horny for me?

Zack: Hmm? I heal you.. It bad, I to rough.. *Goes back to licking, slowly entering his tongue to get the tears inside.*

Cloud: *He leans against the tile of the bath and his ass hole clenches against Zack's tongue.* I haven't been rimmed in awhile...It feels amazing...

Zack: *Moans softly as he feels Cloud clench around him, laps at the opening.* What rimmed? *Collets his spit on his tongue before he enters again, swirling it around inside.*

Cloud: Mm...yes...Love your tongue...*He moans softly as he feels his cock become hard again and rub against the cold, moist tile.*

Zack: (He's getting aroused by this? I can smell it, I want to hear another moan!) *Spreads Cloud's cheek wider, wanting to get deeper into Cloud. Locks around, trying to find that spot.*

Cloud: Ooh...you feel so good...*He reaches down to stroke himself and rubs the head of his cock against the cold tile.* Ohh...yes...

Zack: *Thrusts his tongue in, feels it go over a swollen bump. Keeps licking at it as he massages Cloud's balls.* (Neptune, he tastes so good! How can a human taste like this? I'm tempted to take a bite!)

Cloud: Mm...Mmm...Zack. *He moans softly to encourage the pleasure Zack is giving him.* Do you love my tight ass?

Zack: Yes.. Love it.. Want to eat.. *Very lightly nips at Cloud's anus before he thrusts his tongue in hard, it stabbing at it.*

Cloud: Yes...eat my asshole...It feels so good...*He claws at the tile from pleasure.*

Zack: *Roughly thrusts and sucks on Cloud's opening, letting his teeth softly nibble on it. Careful not to biting to hard.*

Cloud: Fuck me with your tongue...*He says in a lusty tone as he grinds his hips against Zack's face.*

Zack: *Smushes his face deeper into Cloud's ass, thrusting it in deeper as he enters a finger along with his tongue, pulling it down as he thrusts it in rougher.* (He's amazing! I wish he could be my mate!! But I don't think he'll come to the ocean with me..)

Cloud: Mm...yeah...*He pulls away from Zack and turns around to kiss him roughly.* You have me as hard as a rock...

Zack: MM.. what you want to do with it? *Kisses back, stands up and pins Cloud against the wall. Grinding against Cloud's hard cock.*

Cloud: Will you let me take you? *He teasingly licks Zack's lips and pinches his nipples.*

Zack: Yes, want to feel you in me Cloud.. Only one in me! *Moans at the pinch, keeps grinding against him. Not able to stop, loving teh feel of Cloud's cock against his.*

Cloud: *He easily lifts Zack's body and presses his cock against Zack's entrance.* You feel how hard I am?

Zack: Yyes..I get you that hard? *Shudders at the feeling, his opening clenches tightly.* (How can he be this strong? He's only a human!)

Cloud: *He slowly drops Zack onto his cock, letting gravity drive his cock deeper into Zack's ass. He holds Zack upright with his strong arms.*

Zack: Ahhh! *Cries out as he's entered for entered for the first time, his body clenches tightly around him as he digs his nails into Cloud's back.* Ssoo..big!

Cloud: *He presses Zack's back against the tile wall.* Does it feel good?

Zack: Ugg..Ffeel..full.. Move please.. Want to feel all of you! *Grunts as he tightens his arms around Cloud's neck, brings his legs up and warps them around Cloud's waist.*

Cloud: *He begins to pound Zack's ass hard, holding him against the wall with his upper body. His tight muscles rub against Zack's hard cock.*

Zack: Ohhh!!! Nneptune.. Cloud! Soo..ahh! *Moans loudly in pleasure, shaking his head side to side in pleasure.*

Cloud: *He watches in pleasure as Zack's body bounces on his cock. He thrusts harder and makes Zack's body continuously hit the tile wall with each strong thrust.* Look at your face...You love my cock inside you, don't you?

Zack: Yesss! Love cock! Soo fucking ggood! *Cries out in pleasure, hears the tile crack from his hard body hitting it. Precum flowing from his cock.*

Cloud: Mm...where do you want me to cum? Do you want it inside you? *He licks Zack's lips and he thrusts and grinds his cock against Zack's prostate.* Can you moan sweetly for me?

Zack: Iin..me, ccum in my ass! Ohh. cclose, Ccloudy! *Moans as he tightens his legs around Cloud's waist, rocking his hips against the thrusts.*

Cloud: *He kisses along Zack's neck before he relentlessly pounds Zack's needy ass.* I just want to pound you...Oh...fuck...

Zack: Cloud!!!! *Moans sweetly as he cums hard in between his and Cloud's stomach's, throws his head back in pleasure.*

Cloud: You came...*He kisses Zack passionately and leaves his own reward in Zack's ass. He moans into Zack's mouth.*

Zack: *Moans into the kiss, bathing Cloud's mouth with his tongue as he milks Cloud's cock of all it's release.*

Cloud: So good...*He gives Zack gentle thrusts as his cock softens and licks Zack's lips.* So good...

Zack: Mm..Never..felt like that.. Thank you.. *Shivers at the thrusts, kissing Cloud softly as he rubs his back.* You amazing!

Cloud: I'm glad I can make someone feel better...*He traces Zack's chest and neck with his tongue.*

Zack: Feel great..Mm.. Want you feel better too.. *Whines softly in pleasure at the licks.*

Cloud: *He smirks slightly.* We came in here to bathe...not have sex. *He teases Zack as he pushes Zack towards the running water.*

Zack: You start, I just want to heal your ass! It all good now! *Smiles as the water hits him, his body relaxes.* Love water!

Cloud: I thought sex takes two...*He rests his chin on Zack's shoulder and holds him from behind.*

Zack: Mm.. Can you blame me? Who can say no to you? *Relaxes back against Cloud.* Never been this relax in years.. *Turns his head and kisses Cloud.*

Cloud: You could have...*He gently kisses Zack before he grabs a shampoo bottle and applies some to his hair to rinse away yje caked on blood and dirt.*

Zack: Not unless I was dead.. *Runs his fingers though Cloud's hair to help him.* You have soft hair, wish my hair was like that!

Cloud: I can wash it for you...*He plays with Zack's hair.*

Zack: If you want, but it always been like this. *Nuzzles his head into Cloud's hand.* You smell good..

Cloud: You do too...*He squeezes shampoo onto his hands and begins to work it through Zack's hair.*

Zack: Mm.. I smell like home..You smell..amazing! *Closes his eyes as Cloud washes his hair, sighing in happiness.* Feels good!

Cloud: *He massages Zack's scalp and gets the shampoo to bubble.* Does it feel good?

Zack: Yes, love your fingers! They magic.. *A rumble like sound comes from his chest.*

Cloud: You can purr? *He runs his fingers through Zack's hair.* Beautiful hair...

Zack: Not really, just sound make when happy. Reno can too.. And thanks.. But not like yours!

Cloud: Can you make it again? *He rubs Zack's shoulders and tilts his head towards the water.*

Zack: *A light blush crosses his cheeks as the rumble starts again, a bit louder this time.* (No one else likes this..Says it make me a submissive..)

Cloud: *He smirks slightly.* I love it...*He kisses the top of Zack's head.*

Zack: Only for you then..*Turns and kisses Cloud, softly rubs his chest.* To the bed? I need sleep, Denzel will be up with the sun..

Cloud: *He nods and struggles to stand before he helps Zack up.* We're going to have terrible hang over's tomorrow...

Zack: Yes, and you will hurt! *Holds onto Cloud as they walk out to the room, looks over to check on Denzel and chuckles when he sees him now splayed on top of Vincent.* (He loves to sleep on top of people..)

Cloud: I don't think it will be too bad...I've had much worse. *He smirks and lays down on the bed.*

Zack: You say that now, wait till morning! *Gets under the blankets and lays down next to Cloud, wraps his arms around him and pulls him close.*

Cloud: Zack...What am I to you? Am I a drunken fling?

Zack: No.. I care for you.. You more then fling, if fling.. No let you take me.. *Kisses Cloud's forehead.* No worry, we talk more later. Rest now, let mind rest..


	7. Chapter 7

~At the lab~

Reno:*Tries to turn over in his sleep, frowns when he can't. Groggily opens his eyes to see he's strapped to the table, starts to wiggle around.* (How did this happen?! I should of woke up yo!)

Hojo: Wake up, my beautiful experiment...

Reno: +I'm up.. Why did you tie me down yo? I don't like it! Please, let me go!+ * Flips his tail, the outer edges starting to turn a blue-ish gray.*

Hojo: Behave, you have visitors...

Reno: +Wwhat do you mean yo?+ *Looks around and sees a group of balding men around him, looking at him amazed.* +Who are these people?!+

Hojo: They're scientists, and they want to study you...You're famous...

Reno: +I don't want to be yo! I just want to go home! Please, let me go!+

Scientist: Amazing! He is psyche! What else can he do, Dr. Hojo?!

Hojo: *He smirks as he attaches electrodes to Reno's genitals.* He can mate, and be mated...*He sends shocks to the electrodes to stimulate Reno's penis.*

Reno: +Nno Stop!!!+ *Cries out as he thrashes lightly around, his penis starts to make it's way out. Wiggling in the air.*

Third Scientist: It's so small! *Moves a bit closer to look.* You said he can be mated? He has a birthing canal?

Hojo: Of course...*He presses his finger against the entrance of Reno's birth canal.*

Reno: Ahh! *His canal clamps down on the finger, not wanting to let anything in. Gasps in shock and starts to shake. Looks at Hojo, only taking to him.* +I..I'm with child aggain...+

Hojo: See? The creature is even with child. *He brushes his fingers against Reno's stomach.*

Third Scientist: Fascinating! How is it's father? Do you know anything about it gestation period?

Reno: (How did this happen yo? I'm not in heat! Aand he didn't give me that stuff again.. I don't want to go though the loss of a baby again!) *Tears burn his eyes as he turns to look away from the men.*

Hojo: I'm the father, of course...I do know that the fetus develops for two weeks before an egg is laid and it takes about four weeks to hatch.

First Scientist: Of course.. I cannot wait till the egg is her, I'm sure you will let us see it as well?

Second Scientist: Yes, It would be amazing to see! Do you know what it eats?

Reno: (You're no father..) *Glares at Hojo.*

Hojo: Once the egg hatches, I will call you all back here...I do know what he eats. It's very similar to our diet except for red meat.

Second Scientist: He doesn't eat red meat? Can his body not digest it?

Hojo: I believe he can digest it, red meat is just not what he's used to. Apparently he can digest bones and shells.

Second Scientist: His teeth must be unbreakable! May I cheek him out? *Moves closer to Reno.*

Reno: (Come near me and I'll eat you yo!) *Growls as the man gets closer, his tail flips in anger.*

Hojo: Go ahead and examine him...Do what you wish.

First Scientist: *Walks up and starts to examine the tail.* It looks like his tail is starting to rot..

Third Scientist: Yes, but I'm sure it can be fixed! *Pokes around Reno's body.*

Hojo: Maybe a change in the salinity of the water can fix it

Second Scientist: *Moves up and opens Reno's mouth.* His teeth look like ours..Alitle pointed! *Starts to feel around in Reno's mouth before he lets out a blood curtailing scream as he pulls his hand back, blood pours out if the stubs where three of his fingers were.*

Reno: *Quickly swallows his meal, licking the blood of his lips as he smirks.* +Very good yo! I haven't had human in awhile..+

Hojo: Damn, you! *He slaps Reno hard in the face and quickly leads the injured scientist out of the room.*

Reno: *Watches as all the men walk out of the room, still smirking. The side of his face red from the slap.* (It was worth it! Now they know I'm not just a dumb creature yo!)

Hojo: *He calmly walks back into the room.* What a farce...and I thought you were intelligent...

Reno: +I am, I don't like bein' treated like an animal! If you treat me like one, then I'll fuckin' be one yo! And you should know better then ta let people around someone with child, I saw them as harmin' it!+ * Growls at Hojo*

Hojo: Sure...The scientists left. Now you just have to deal with me, which will be much worse...

Reno: *Starts to shake lightly.* +Pplease..Don't make me loss this one too..I.. I will do anything you want!+

Hojo: I won't make you lose the baby...but I'll make you feel better. *He sends another shock to Reno's penis to make it come out again.*

Reno: Ahhh! *Not able to stop a moan from coming out, his penis makes it way back out. Grabs on tightly to the table.* (I don't want him to to this.. Bbut I want to give my baby a chance to live just a bit longer yo!)

Hojo: *He pets Reno's cock with his hands.* What do you taste like?

Reno: Uggg..+I ddon't know..ffish I guess yo!+ *Shivers, his hips thrusts up into Hojo's hand.*

Hojo: *He kneels and begins to lick Reno's merman cock.* Mm...

Reno: Ahhh! *Moans out in pleasure, tears fall as his penis wiggles around in Hojo's mouth.* + Ddon't! Gonna mmake me cummm!+

Hojo: Maybe that's what I want. *He flicks his tongue across the head of Reno's cock.*

Reno: Uhhh! *Cries out as he releases into Hojo's mouth, his body shakes from his release.* (Pplease, forgive me Vincent.. I. I only want you yo..)

Hojo: Mm...*He licks up all of Reno's release before he begins to suck on his limp cock again.(

Reno: +No..Please stop..+*His cock starts to make it's way back inside, releases his hold on the table.*

Hojo: Why, you taste so good...

Reno: +It needs time to rest yo! I'm usin' alot of my energy for the baby..+ *Looks down as his penis goes back into his hiding place.*

Hojo: If I leave now, you'll owe me later...Mm...*He plays with Reno's hair.* I'll raise the salinity of your water. *He says as he releases Reno's wrists from the table.*

Reno: +Thank you..+ *Rubs his wrists.* +Do you have any questions yo? You always seem to want to know more.+ *Curls up on the table, careful on his tail.*

Hojo: No, I have no questions...

Reno: +Fine...I'm tired...+ *CUrls up tighter, shudders in some pain from his slowly rotting tail.* (It's already started yo.. I'm gonna look so ugly.. Vincent will not want me anymore!)

Hojo: *He leaves the room and adds a higher salt content to Reno's water before pressing the release.* This release needs to be fixed...*He watches as the water only fills three feet of the tank.*

Reno: +It fine.. Better then no water yo.+ *Makes his way off the tables and sighs as he in the water, curls up again. His arms hugging his stomach.* (Please Vincent.. Come save me soon.. I won't last much longer yo..)

~At the Motel~

Vincent: *He groans as he wakes up from a night of drinking to find Denzel laying on top of him and staring.* Mm?

Denzel: Hi! *Smiles brightly at Vincent, nuzzles his chest.* Zack no!

Vincent: Why are you laying on me? *He groans and covers his face with a pillow.*

Denzel: *Cocks his head at Vincent, moves his head so it's under the pillow too.* Vincent hurt?

Vincent: No, hangover...

Denzel: Huh? *Looks question at Vincent, nuzzles closer to him.* Warm! Like Reno!

Vincent: Yeah...*He rolls into the covers and tightly covers his head with the pillow. He groans as his body aches.*

Denzel: Ahh! *Falls off of Vincent, grunts as he hits the floor.*

Zack: Denzel! *Wakes up to the sound of Denzel, groans in pain before he gets up and goes to him.* You okay?!

Vincent: Sorry about that...I rolled over and he was laying on top of me...

Zack: It okay.. He likes to sleep on you, always has.. *Nuzzles Denzel's face, helping him up.* Eat then TV, we sleep. Okay? *Points to the TV.*

Denzel: Okay! Like! *Walks over and gets a sandwich before he goes to sit infront of the magic box, turning it on.*

Vincent: I'm assuming you two had fun last night? *He turns on the bed to face Zack.*

Zack: Yes, it was amazing.. *Smiles at Vincent before he looks over at Cloud, chuckles softly at the sight of Cloud's butt in the air.* He a beauty..

Vincent: I heard...I never thought Cloud would sleep with anyone again...

Zack: What you mean? *Groans as he gets back up into the bed rubbing Cloud's plump ass.*

Vincent: His...woman was killed...

Zack: Ohh..That why aura so sad..*Looks sadly at Cloud, gets down and pulls Cloud close to him.* I honor he chose me.. I will not hurt him..Never hurt him.. *Softly kisses Cloud's drool covered cheek.*

Vincent: He's out cold...How much did he have to drink?

Zack: Alot, I tried to stop him but he keep drinking.. *Looks over at Vincent with sad eyes.* I no want to leave him...Want to be with him forever..

Vincent: When Cloud drinks, he tends to drink a lot...

Zack: No mind.. I love holding him..Smell amazing! *Hugs Cloud tightly.*

Vincent: I can see...(Zack reminds me so much of Reno sometimes...)

Zack: *Nuzzles at Cloud, pauses when hear a little snore come from Cloud then he smacks his lip. His heart flutters in happiness as he softly kisses him.* I..I would make him my mate if can..

Vincent: Make him yours...He let you hold him all night.

Zack: *SIghs sadly, holds Cloud tighter.* Can not.. I must go back home with Denzel.. I must stay till he old enough, by that time.. *Kisses Cloud's forehead.* Cloud be dead..

Vincent: What about the spell? Can't it be cast more than once?

Zack: Yes, but I no do it to much..It can hurt you.. And he deserves more then one night a month.. *A few tears fall as he feels Cloud nuzzle closer to him.*

Vincent: Maybe he can come to you? You can use a spell on him.

Zack: It can be used.. But..Unless you really want to join us, they no do it..Once it happen you body will be change forever.. Even if no have tail at time..

Vincent: *He sighs.* He'll wait for you...I know Cloud...

Zack: I..want him as my mate.. No care if never have heir, only Cloud for me..

Vincent: He'll be yours...Cloud will figure out a way..

Zack: I will ask him when wake up, hope he say yes.. *Softly kisses Cloud again, loving the little snores coming from him.*

Vincent: Good...*He stretches his legs and gets up to use the bathroom.*

Denzel: *He turns to look at Zack and Cloud laying on the bed.* Mate? Zack mate? *He reaches over the bed and touches Cloud's face.*

Zack: *Smiles softly at Denzel.* I hope.. Have to ask, but he no live with us... *Smiles as Cloud makes a face in his sleep when Denzel touchs him.*

Denzel: I smell...Zack mated!

Zack: Yes, I mate.. But must ask him if he want to be my mate forever.. *Kisses Cloud again.* (I never want to leave him..)

Denzel: I want...this mate! *He points to the attractive woman on his shirt.*

Zack: *Chuckles at Denzel, shaking his head.* You have while till mate time, find better mate then her!

Denzel: Nope, her! *He keeps pointing to his shirt.* Like...big titties.

Zack: You know they fake? Not real, Denzel. *Chuckles.* (If only Rufus could hear his son!)

Denzel: Fake? Huh? They bigger than mermaid titty...

Zack: Yes, but humans have magic to make them bigger, fake ones! Find girl with real!

Denzel: Then...no like real! Like big!

Zack: *Laughs out loud, throwing his head back.* To funny, Denzel! You find someone good for you!

Cloud: *He groans as he wakes up from Zack's laugh.* Mmm...too early

Zack: Sorry, to wake you.. Go back to sleep.. *Softly kisses Cloud, moves the blankets to cover Cloud up more.*

Cloud: I'm awake now...Mm...headache.

Zack: I sorry, need drink? *Covers Cloud's face in little kisses, softly rubs his back.*

Cloud: No...nothing...

Zack: *Gives Denzel a look telling him to go back to the TV, runs his fingers though Cloud's hair.* How you feel, other then head hurt..

Cloud: I feel good...*He leans up from the bed and sits in Zack's lap.*

Zack: Good, I do too..Best night of life! *Starts to rub Cloud's hips and sides, loving the feel of his skin.*

Cloud: What part of last night was your favorite?

Zack: All to good, no chose! *Leans up and softly kisses Cloud.* Never want to leave you...

Cloud: I'll keep you to that...We have time together because the meeting isn't until late tonight...

Zack: But...After find Reno..I have to go home with him and Denzel.. *Looks down sadly, holding Cloud closer to him.* I want you all day..

Cloud: We can go out tonight...Just you and I...

Zack: Bbut Denzel! My job to protect him..Can't leave him here alone, he my prince!

Cloud: Vincent is capable of protecting him... *He plays with Zack's hair.*

Zack: Mmm..Okay.. But not to far way! *Makes the rumbling he knows Cloud loves.*

Cloud: We won't go too far... *He slides out of bed and begins to get dressed. He picks up his clothes strewn about the room from a night of drinking and sex.*

Zack: Mm..Love your body! *Smirks at Cloud as he gets up too, looking for his clothes.* Where they go?

Cloud: I don't know where I threw your clothes. Look in the bed...

Denzel: Zack! Here! *Hands Zack the clothes hs found under the broken bed, hands it to Zack before he limps over to Cloud and hugs him.* I like you! *Smiles up at him.*

Cloud: (What's wrong with his feet? It must be why Zack is so attached to him...) You like me? Will you be alright with Vincent watching you?

Denzel: Yes! I like Zack mate! *Hugs Cloud tighter.* I like Vincent too! I stay with him! You mate with Zack!

Zack: Denzel! Don't say stuff like that! *Blushes as he gets dressed.*

Denzel: I old to say the words, Zack! *Sticks his tongue out at Zack before he goes back to watching the magic box.*

Cloud: *He smiles slightly at Denzel as he sits down to put his shoes on.*

Zack: *Shakes his head and sits down next to Cloud.* He as bad as Reno! But love him. *Smiles at Denzel. Leans against Cloud.* Where we go?

Cloud: I am going to take you on a motorcycle ride...

Zack: (I can't remember what that is.. Oh well, I'll find out!) I go tell Vincent! *Walks over to the bathroom and knocks on the door.* Vincent?

Vincent: Yes? *He looks over at Zack with a toothbrush in his mouth.*

Zack: Cloud wants to take me out for a bit..Ccan you watch Denzel for mw? He be good if you keep TV on! Or show him bath! Pplease? ..I going to tell him what I am too...

Vincent: I'll watch him...

Zack: Thank you! *Runs in and hugs him tightly.* I pay you back, I promise!

Vincent: You don't have to worry about paying me back...

Zack: If something happen, he know how to get me. *Looks down a bit.* I want to go..But my training is yelling at me for leaving him.. Please keep him safe.

Vincent: He'll be alright... *He whispers to Zack.* Go and be with Cloud...

Zack: *Takes a deep breath and nods.* I hope he accept me like you did with Reno.. *Walks back out to the main room.* You ready Cloud?

Cloud: *He takes Zack's arm.* Come with me...

Denzel: Have fun, Zack! Zack's mate!! *Waves bye at them, following them to the door.*

Zack: You be good for Vincent.. I be back soon, no leave this room!

Cloud: Have you been on a motorcycle before? *He asks Zack once they step out into the hall.*

Zack: No..*A light blush covers his cheeks.* Don't know what is..

Cloud: You don't? Do you live in the slums?

Zack: No, I live with Majesty, Denzel and Reno.. I Denzel guard..

Cloud: Reno? (That's the same name of the merman in Hojo's lab...)

Zack: Yes, he Denzel brother.. And Vincent's mate.. He never came home, I must find him or bad things happen..

Cloud: Wait...*He stops walking in the middle of the lobby.* What does this Reno look like?

Zack: Red hair, short on top but long in back. He keeps tied up. Green/blue eyes and two birth marks on cheeks. Why?

Cloud: We're going to save him tonight...I know where he is.

Zack: WHAT?! You do? Where he?! Need to get him! *Grabs onto Cloud's shoulders.*

Cloud: Shh...*He presses his fingers against Zack's lips and whispers.* We can't go now. We have to wait until night time...

Zack: But he needs go home, he die if not in ocean! *Closes his eyes as he takes deep breathes, his body ready to fight.*

Cloud: He's alright...I saw him myself. I'm sending Vincent to save him...But don't say anything to Vincent. I didn't know what Reno was to Vincent.

Zack: He..He was Vincent's mate..They were in love! Reno was sent to find a mate, he feel in love with Vincent..

Cloud: *He sighs sadly and takes Zack's arm.* Let's go outside...

Zack: *Follows Cloud outside, holding into him.* You know what I am now..

Cloud: *He looks into Zack's eyes.* I believe so...

Zack: It scare you? Disgust you? *Looks into Cloud's eyes, a bit worried.*

Cloud: No...Zack...

Zack: I..I will have to go back with Denzel.. He is a prince and I am his protector till he reaches mating age.. *Caresses Cloud's cheek.*

Cloud: Go back? You can't stay with me?

Zack: *Looks down.* I wish I could.. I never want to leave you..But it is my duty to my king and my people..I been Denzel's guard since he was egg and will be till he reaches 16..

Cloud: Let's not talk about it right now...*He walks Zack over to his motorcycle.*

Zack: Yes, now is just you! *Walks up behind Cloud and hugs him as he whistles at the sight of Cloud's 'motorcycle'.* It nice, very you!

Cloud: *He smiles.* Do you remember if you ever rode one?

Zack: No, never been on one.. I will with you... *Kisses Cloud's neck, softly nipping at it.*

Cloud: *He straddles his bike and invites Zack to sit behind him.*

Zack: *Gets on behind Cloud, presses his chest against Cloud's back.* Mmm...Feels good! *Pushes his groin against Cloud's ass.*

Cloud: *He reaches back to caress one of Zack's thighs as he revs his bike and pulls out of the parking lot.* Where do you want to go? *He shouts over the hum of the engine.*

Zack: *Shudders at the feeling he gets from Cloud's bike, wraping his arms tightly around Cloud's waist. His cocks starting to get hard.* Anywhere! As long as I with you! *He screams back, nuzzles at Cloud's neck.*

Cloud: I'll take you to a park. *He speeds off towards a nearby nature park, one of the few places in Midgar where plant life exists.*

Zack: (I don't care as long as I get to hold him.. He really is amazing, he still cares for me even though I am not his kind..) *Starts to rubs Cloud's tight abs, letting out a soft moan as the vibrations get to him.*

Cloud: *He pulls into the nature park and parks his bike deep in the woods.* Here we are...

Zack: Mmm... It beautiful! *Kisses underneath Cloud's ear.* But you are more beautiful..

Cloud: Zack...*He leans back against Zack's chest.*

Zack: I sorry..I have no control around you.. I want to taste you, smell you.. Feel you.. *Holds Cloud closer to him, letting Cloud feel what the bike did to his groin.*

Cloud: You want everything...*He gently rubs Zack's thighs.*

Zack: Yes.. I want all of you.. Would..you be my mate Cloud? I will do everything I can to come see you, I no live without you now.. *Softly sucks on Cloud's neck, his hand moves down Cloud's pants. Plays with the pubes.*

Cloud: You want to be with me? Forever?

Zack: Till the day you take your last breath.. (Sadly I will live long after.. But you will be my only love..) It is up to you.. I will not force you to be my mate..

Cloud: It's what I want...Zack...Let's consummate our relationship here...

Zack: To make it finally, you must drink a little bit of my blood.. Can you do that? I will make sure it not to much to hurt you.. *Stands up and holds onto Cloud tightly as he carries him to a soft patch of grass, lays him down on it. Looking lovingly into Cloud's eyes.*

Cloud: Let's do it...I want to be yours...

Zack: *Leans down and kisses Cloud passionately, starts to rock his hips against Cloud's as he sucks on Cloud's lips.* (He's going to be my mate! Neptune, I want him now!

Cloud: Mm...*He kisses Zack hard and runs his fingers through Zack's hair.* I never thought I would find someone like you...

Zack: Me either.. Thought I never find my mate.. Why you hide from me so long, baby? *Kisses his way down Cloud's jawline and neck, reaches a hand down to stroke Cloud's cock though his pants.*

Cloud: *He moans softly at the attention Zack is giving his body. He slips his hands under Zack's shirt and rubs Zack's tight abs.* I love your touches...

Zack; Mmm..Move hand lower, feel my love for you.. *Starts to suck on Cloud's collar bone as he unzips Cloud's pants and starts to pull them down. Smirks when Cloud's cock pops out.* So hard, baby..

Cloud: *He moans as he moves his hand down to Zack's bulging pants. He gropes Zack hard and rubs Zack's cock through his pants.*

Zack: Uhh..Cloud.. I can't wait, I need you now.. *Pulls Cloud's pants down far enough he can get to Cloud's opening, reaches down to unzip his own pants, freeing his hard length.* I.. want you to ride me, Cloud..

Cloud: Mmm...you know what you want... *He helps Zack pull down his pants and pulls Zack to the ground beside him. He sits in Zack's lap and grinds his cock against Zack's.*

Zack: Yesss.. Just like that, baby.. Want to make you mine forever! *Moans as he grinds up against Cloud, reaches up to stroke Cloud's cock.*

Cloud: *He rotates his hips and begins to give Zack a flirtatious lap dance and makes his cock bounce against Zack's abs.*

Zack: Aahh..CCloud, please! I need to be in you, baby! *Moans softly as he grabs onto Cloud's hips, trying to get his cock to Cloud's clenching anus.* Be mine..

Cloud: *He slowly sits down on Zack's hard throbbing cock. He whimpers in pleasure as he feels Zack enter him.* Ohh...

Zack: Mmmm! So good, Cloud! Tale me all in you! *Moans as he rubs Cloud's hips, hoping it will help keep his mind of the pain.* Move when ready..

Cloud: *He breathes sharply, taking his time as he slowly fucks himself on Zack's cock.* Not as easy...if you're sober...

Zack: Mm.. I sorry..I no be rough.. Take time,feels good! *Slowly thrusts up into Cloud, biting his lip in pleasure as he feels Cloud clench around him.* Love you clench..

Cloud: Zack...*He moans out Zack's name as he moves faster on Zack's cock.* Love you inside of me...

Zack: Love being in you! *Moans in pleasure as he thrusts up a bit harder, moves his hand up to pinch Cloud's nipples to hardness.*

Cloud: Mmhmm...Pinch my nipples... *He clenches hard around Zack and rides him faster.*

Zack: Ohhh! Keep clenching, baby! *Grunts in pleasure as he thrusts up faster, pinching Cloud's nipples hard.*

Cloud: Oh...yes... *He grinds his cock against Zack's abs as he fucks himself hard on Zack's throbbing rod.*

Zack: Ffuck.. So good..Llove you, Cloud! *Quickly flips them over so he's on top and thrusts harder into him. Forgetting to hold back.* So tight!

Cloud: Ahh! Zack, slower...*He wraps his legs around Zack and moans sharply from the pain overcoming his pleasure.*

Zack: Ssorry! I..Sorry.. *Feels his heart break, knowing he hurt Cloud, slows down to a gentle, slow thrusting.* Forgive me, Cloud.. *Leans down and kisses him.*

Cloud: It's alright...Like I said, it's harder sober...*He moans sweetly as Zack thrusts gently.*

Zack: I lost control..Umm..I keep doing it around you.. *Sucks on Cloud's lower lip, slightly nibbles as his thrusts pick up a bit.*

Cloud: Don't be afraid to lose control...*He licks Zack's lips.* If we plan to fuck hard again, we should prepare...

Zack: Yes...I could no hold back.. Uhh..Need to finish.. *Bites down on his own lip, letting his blood drip downinto Cloud's mouth.*

Cloud: *He licks Zack's blood from his lips.* Mm...Will you release inside of me?

Zack: Yes.. Just a little more. I'm close.. *Moans softly as he grinds into Cloud's prostate, letting a few more blood drop fall in before he heals himself. Reaches down to stroke Cloud's cock.*

Cloud: Mm...cum in my ass again, Zack...*He whispers as he clenches around Zack's thrusting cock.*

Zack: Ahh..Mate... *Moans as he releases his seed into his mate's tight opening, kisses him lovingly.*

Cloud: Mm...yes...Zack...Suck me until I cum...

Zack: Yes, my mate.. *Moans softly as he pulls out of him and kisses his way down Cloud's body, his nose working over time as he does. Lets out the rumbles of happiness as he quickly takes Cloud into his mouth and sucks hard.* (I want to tastse him! Oh Neptune, thank you!!!)

Cloud: *He moans sweetly as Zack begins to suck him hard.* Mm...you're so good...

Zack: Mmm! *Moans softly around Cloud's dripping cock as he dips his tongue into the slit, moaning at the taste as he bobs his head faster. His teeth scrapping against the glans of Zack's cock.*

Cloud: Mm...I feel close. Put your fingers inside me...*He slowly begins to thrust into Zack's mouth.*

Zack: *Relaxes his throat as he lets Cloud thrust into his mouth, enters two fingers and starts to rub Cloud's prostate.* (Release.. I want to taste you!)

Cloud: *He moans softly as he releases his sweet cum into Zack's mouth.* Mm...love your mouth...

Zack: Mmmm... *Moans in happiness as he swallows, softly sucking on Cloud's cock to make sure he gets it all.* (He is devine!)

Cloud: *He watches in pleasure as Zack licks him clean.* You look amazing...

Zack: *Kisses his way back up, softly nipping as he does. Kisses Cloud lovingly.* So are you.. I love you my mate..

Cloud: Mm...say it again...

Zack: I love you..My mate.. Love you! *Nuzzles at Cloud's neck, sucking on it to make a mark.* Mine.. Forever mine..

Cloud: *He kisses Zack's neck gently.* Love you too...

Zack: Ahhh.. *Moans softly at the kisses, his cock twitches.* Be careful when kiss there.. Very sensitive! (He loves me too! This is the best day of my life! I can't wait to tell Dad!)

Cloud: It's so tempting...I love your expression when I kiss your neck...

Zack: My ggill there..See scars? Very sensitive.. *Shakes lightly in pleasure.* Love my mate!

Cloud: *He licks his lips and breathes heavily on Zack's gills.* You're just asking for more...

Zack: AHhh! CCloud! *Moans as his cock gets half hard, grabs on tightly to Cloud.*

Cloud: *He smirks slightly at Zack's stimulation.* Beautiful...

Zack: Mmeanie.. Using my weakness! *Nips at Cloud's neck.*

Cloud: Meanie? *He chuckles lustily.* Find my weakness...

Zack: I find already! *Smirks as he moves back down to Cloud's body, licking his lips before he stares at Cloud's opening in lust.* (There it is!)

~At the Lab~

Reno: *Wakes up again at the feeling of something being pushed into his anus, whimper and flicks his tail. +What the fuck? Stop!+

Hojo: You're alright...*He gently pushes the object further up Reno's anus.*

Reno: +No,I don't like it! I told you it's not made for things in it yo!+ *Whines as he starts to try and push it back out.*

Hojo: Nope...You must keep it in... *He pushes the object in harder.*

Reno: Ahhh! +OOkay! Please, no deeper! I'll keep it in yo!+ *Cries out in pain.*

Hojo: Good... *He flicks the base of the anal plug he inserted into Reno's ass.*

Reno: *Curls up, whines as Hojo brushes against his tail.* +Pplease, careful of my tail.. It hurts...+

Hojo: The rise in salinity didn't help? Hmm...

Reno: +No, it won't help yo..+ *Wiggles a bit as the weird feel of his bottom being full.* (Only being home will..)

Hojo: Don't think that I'll let you free because of this...I'll just have to inject you...

Reno: +What do you mean yo? And..tthe baby is hungry...+ (I don't want to tube..But I need food yo..)

Hojo: What will happen if I make a compound...combining mako with the enzymes of your saliva? The possibilities are endless...

Reno: +I don't know.. Please.. I need food yo.. I won't fight..+ (I need to keep myself safe.. I need energy for when they come.. I really hope they come..)

Hojo: *He takes out the feeding tube.* You know the routine...open up.

Reno: *Opens his mouth.* +Where's that stuff that you used last time..+

Hojo: I have decided not to use it...*He shoves the tube down Reno's esophagus. He smirks in joy as Reno gags.*

Reno: GGahh! *Gags around the tube, tears fall down from the pain as his body wiggles on the table.* +IIt hurts! Pplease!+

Hojo: It's in your stomach now...*He attaches the tube to an IV bag and fills the bag with puree.*

Reno: +It still hurts! I..I'm sorry I bit that guy! Pplease, don't hurt me more!+ *Looks up at Hojo, tears falling.*

Hojo: You're almost finished...It will all be over soon.

Reno: *Sniffs as he move to hold his stomach, lightly rubbing it.* (I'm sorry baby.. I know you won't have a long life..But know I love you..)

Hojo: Are you full yet?

Reno: +Yes, I'm full yo.. Tthank you.. Can it come out now?+

Hojo: *He quickly removes the feeding tube.* Now...You say you're with child...Can you tell the sex of the child ahead of time?

Reno: +Yes, I am.. No, we do not know what they are till they brake out of the eggs..+ *Rubs his throat, dips his mouth into the water to fill his mouth with it.*

Hojo: I hope to have another child... You're going to bear my child whether you like it or not...

Reno: +You ccan't put my body under stress or I'll lose this one too yo... It's my bodies defiance..+ *Looks up at him.+

Hojo: I understand now...But I love watching you suffer a little too much...

Reno: *Shudders and curls up, whimpers in some pain.* +Aanything you nneed to know?+

Hojo: Hmm...Is your saliva the only fluid in your body that can heal?

Reno: +Yes, it's the easiest one we can get too.. Blood can mean death in the ocean, if you don't heal it fast then you will be dead..+

Hojo: Of course... *He smirks slightly and removes the anal plug.* Mm...I'll be right back...

Reno: Uhh.. *Whimpers as the thing is pulled out, curls up tighter on the table as he dunks his face in the few inchs of water there.* +I don't want him to come back.. I just want Vincent to come save me yo..+ *Jumps when he hears loud noises, clamps his hands on his ears.* (I hate that noise!!! But..ddoes that mean they're here?! I..I'm gonna be saved?!)

Yuffie: Man, these guns never stop coming! *Starts to run down a hall.* Come on, Vincent! I want to see if their any materia here!

Vincent: No, we're going this way... *He pulls Yuffie's arm down the correct hallway Cloud wanted.*

Yuffie: Aww! Why Vinny?! This one looks boring and all..boring! *Pouts as she follows Vincent.*

Vincent: Cloud's orders...

Yuffie: Of course it is, Cloud love boring places!

Vincent: *He ignores Yuffie as he runs down the hall, trying to make it to the last room on the left.*

Yuffie: Hold up Vincent!!! You have longer legs then me!! *Runs after Vincent.* What's so important?

Vincent: I'm...not sure...*He runs and makes it to the last room on the left. He hesitantly forces the door open.*

Reno: *Hears the door open and looks up with scared and hopeful eyes, lets out a loud sob when he sees Vincent.* +VVincent? IIs that rreally yyou yo?! Pplease ddon't be at trick..+

Vincent: Yuffie...did you hear that? *He looks around the room and peers into the tank. He spots Reno hiding pitifully in his half filled tank.* Reno...

Yuffie: Hear what?! This place is creepy! *Looks around.* Who you talking to Vin.. WOw!!!! It's a fish man!!!

Reno: *His body shakes as he cries, wanting to go to Vincent but scared Vincent won't like him anymore.* +Vvinccent..Yyou..Iit's really you?! You're hhere for rreal yo?+

Vincent: *The whites of his eyes pulse with blood, turning them red with anger.* Get away from the glass... *He stands a few feet away from the tank and loads his gun.*

Reno: *Quickly moves far away, letting out cries of pain and fear as he huddles against the wall.* +Pplease don't hhurt me!! I'l bbe good, II'm sorry! I ddidn't wwant him llet him do that!+

Vincent: *He raises his gun and takes a single shot. He frowns when the glass doesn't shatter.* Of course...bullet resistant... *He fires three more times at the glass, creating a weak point. He stands only a foot away from the glass and kicks it, causing the glass to shatter around the weak point.* God damn it... *He wraps his arm with his cape and sticks his arm through the hole, trying to make it large enough for reno to swim through.*

Yuffie: Here, use this! *Shoves her ninja star in the hole Vincent made to make it bigger.*

Reno: *Holds himself tightly at the loud noises, he shakes.* +Make it stop, pplease Neptune! It stop, I'm sscared!!+

Vincent: Reno, don't be scared. We're trying to get you out. *He chizzles at the hole with the butt of his gun along with Yuffie.*

Reno:+Hhe's gonna hear and come back! Hhe'll hurt me more!+ *Rocks back his forth, whimpers when little pieces of his fins fall off.*

Vincent: Bullshit, Reno...I don't care about him! *He takes a final hit at the glass and cracks a huge piece off, large enough for Reno to escape.*

Reno: *Shakily moves over to the glass, falling and slipping a few times and whimpers as he gets to the glass.* +I.. I'll hurt myself.. The hole it to high up yo!+

Yuffie: Vincent! We need to hurry! *Moves to the door and looks out.*

Vincent: Fuck it! *He forces his body through the hole too small for his body. The glass slices through his thigh, but he runs to grab Reno, his body blocking out the pain. He quickly removes his cape and wraps Reno's body with it.* We're leaving.

Reno: *Cries as he clings onto Vincent tightly, letting out everything he's felt the past few days.*+I wwant to ggo home! I ddon't wwant to be here, wwant home wwith you!+

Yuffie: I'll go out first! You follow with fishy!! *Opens the door and starts out.*

Vincent: *He nods.* Close your eyes, Reno... *He says as he runs toward the hole in the glass.*

Reno: *Closes his eyes and hides his face in Vincent's neck, his arms like a vice grip around Vincent as he breaths in the scent he's missed.* +Pplease, I want to go home..Nnever leave me, Vvinny. Pplease, he'll gget me yo!+

Vincent: We're going home...Save your energy... *He holds Reno tight against his body as he follows Yuffie out.*

Reno: +I love you, love you, love you.+ *Keeps repeating to Vincent as he cries on Vincent's neck, his body relaxing for the first time at the feel of his mate's body.*

Yuffie: Hiiya! *Attacks a solider coming their way.* We're going to meet Cloud outside, he has a van waiting!

Vincent: We'll be home soon Reno... *He runs after Yuffie to the elevator. Once the elevator closes, he shares a kiss with Reno.*

Reno: *Sloppily kisses back, his nails dig into Vincent's back as he kisses Vincent hard.* +Fforgive me..pplease forgive me! I didn't want ttoo, he kkeep making mme!Pplease don't leave me yo!+

Vincent: Shh...I'm taking you home...We'll never have to worry about this place again...

Reno: +No,hhe..he hurt me..Yyou won't want me now.. I'm rruined!+ *Sobs as he tries to sloppily kisses Vincent, wanting some form of comfort.*

Vincent: Shh... *He plays with Reno's hair.* Be ready to run...*He says to Yuffie as they reach the Shinra lobby.*

Yuffie: I'm ready! You're the one making out! *Giggles as she gets ready, as soon as the elevators open she runs out.*

Reno: *Cries silently as he holds onto Vincent tighter, being comforted by Vincent. Missing the feel and smell of his mate.* (He saved me, he saved me and we're going home.. Oh neptune!)

Vincent: *He runs with Reno in his arms and ducks as he hears bullets fly just over his head. In the middle of a jump, he fires at the enemies and kills them as he dodges other bullets while carrying Reno.*

Reno: *Whimpers at the noises, shakes hard in Vincent's arms.* +Mmake it stop, it's to loud! Mmake it goaway Vincent!+

Yuffie: Come on Vincent! I can see the van!!*Runs outside.*

Vincent: *He runs out the door with Yuffie. He sees a van pull up, screeching its brakes.*

Reno: AHh! +Vvincent..I'm sscared! I need water!+ *His tail flips out of the cape, showing more of the grey/blue rot that's slowly eating away at it.*

Yuffie: *Opens the door and hops in, reaches a hand out to help Vincent.* Hurry!

Vincent: *He jumps into the Van with Reno in his arms.* Take us to shore...Now!

Cloud: On it! *Slams his foot down on the gas and speeds off to the shore.*

Denzel: Re...Reno save!

Zack: *Looks at Reno worried.* It already started, he needs in ocean as soon as possible! We may be able to reverse if get there soon enough! *Holds onto Denzel, knowing he's upset but knowing Reno isn't in any condition tohug him.*

Reno: +Ddenzzel? Wwhat..Hhow?..Zzack? Wwhat are you doing here?+*Shyly looks at them, still holding onto Vincent like lifeline.*

Vincent: They came to look for you and they found me at the beach...

Zack: You had us worried, my prince! Your father has search the whole ocean! Glad to have you home and strong mate! *Very softly pets Reno's hair.*

Reno: +I've told you not to callme that, Puppy... I missed..+ AHhhh! *Cries out in pain, his tail flings all the way out as he arches in Vincent's hands.*

Yuffie: Ahhh! *Gets knocked over by Reno's tail.* What's wrong with him?!

Vincent: Yuffie... *He stares at her sternly.*

Yuffie: What? He sounds like he's in pain! And he hit me with his tail!

Reno: *Tears falls as he lets out a blood curtingly scream as his body rejects the child that is not of his mate.*

Zack: Fuck.... *Looks sadly as he sees the blood dripping from Reno's birthing canal, quickly takes his shirt off and cleans up the blood.*

Vincent: What...the hell is going on? Reno!

Reno: *Starts to sob again, hiding his face in Vincent's neck.* +Yyou'll hate me.. I ccan't, you'll leave mme yo!+

Vincent: You're scaring me, Reno...What's going on?

Reno: *Shakes his head as he cries, his body shaking harder.* +Ccan't..I..ccan't!+

Zack: He..he was with child.. Don't know how, His heat still week away. But somehow it happen. But since it not child of his mate his body rejects it... He has lost baby.

Vincent: What...? Reno...who did this to you? *He holds Reno tight.* They experimented on you, didn't they?

Reno: +Yyes.. Pplease, don't hate me! I.. I didn't want it! Bbut.. He kkill first baby.. It hurt sso bbad! I llose two babies! Please, ddon't leave me!+ *Sobs into Vincent's neck.*

Vincent: Save your energy, don't cry… *He plays with Reno's hair.*

Reno: +Iit hurts,Vvinny..I wwant to go home yo!+ *Quietly cries as he hides in Vincent's neck again, holding tighter.*

Cloud: We're almost there! Hold on! *Speeds around a turn.*

Zack: When get there, you must take Reno in ocean. As far as you can! *Grunts when he slides into the wall of the van.*

Denzel: Fast, fast! Fast, Cloud!

Vincent: Shh…*He kisses Reno's forehead.* Don't worry…

Reno: +I mmissed you somuch.. I knew you'd come! Hhe fforced you in that mmovie..+ *Lightly shakes as he calms down from his mates love.*

Cloud: We're here!! *Brakes hardand unlocks the doors as he gets out.*

Zack: *Quickly opens the sliding door.* Go, Vincent! Go, go go!!!

Vincent: *He quickly takes Reno and leaps out of the car. He rushes toward the ocean and jumps into the surf. He carries Reno close to his body as he swims further out.*

Reno: *Sighs as the water of his home surrounds him, his body fills with energy as the rot stops and the rotted parts fall off. His tail moves, making them go further into the ocean.* +I can swim us the rest of the way Vincent.. I'm better now yo..+

Vincent: Wait… *He swims next to Reno.* Take me with you…

Reno: +I wasn't gonna leave you,Vinny.. But is it what you want? To become one of us.. You can never come back with the humans yo.. + *Holds onto Vincent as he keeps them afloat.*

Vincent: I have nothing left on land to live for…Keep me… *He gently kisses Reno's cheek.*

Reno: +Always.. I'll change you, just do as I say yo..+ *Bites his wrist and holds it up to Vincent's mouth.* +You need to drink my blood, not matter what happens don't stop drinking it..+

Vincent: *He nods and kisses Reno's bleeding wound before he begins to lick it.* Reno…

Reno: +Suck on it, Vincent.. Clamps your mouth around it yo..+ *Shivers at the licks, his gills flutter in pleasure.*

Vincent: Mm… *He gently sucks on the wound.* I want to be with me…

Reno: +Keep sucking, don't stop..+ *Wraps his other arm around Vincent and kisses his forehead before he dives with Vincent, deep into the ocean.*

Vincent: *He holds on tight to Reno as they dive deep into the ocean and gently sucks the wound of its blood.*

Reno: +Good keep suckin'.. And don't fight it.. You're gonna try and fight me to get air, don't.. Your human life must end before you start your new one yo!+ *Swims down deeper till the reach the ocean bed, lays down on it as he holds Vincent tightly.*

Vincent: *His eyes close and keeps his mouth against Reno's wound.* Mmm! *His nails dig deep into Reno's body as he struggles for air.* (He didn't tell me I had to drown!)

Reno: +Don't fight it..Let it happen, Vinny.. You're safe, I promise.. You'll come back anew and better..+ *Covers Vincent's face in kisses.*

Vincent: *He closes his eyes as he drowns and begins to lose consciousness. His grip around Reno's body weakens and becomes dead weight in Reno's arms.*

Reno: *Pulls his arm away and lets the water of his new home fill Vincent's mouth, caresses Vincent's face as he waits for his new mate to be born.* (He's gonna be beautiful yo!)

Vincent: *He shakes and seizes in Reno's arms just as he transforms. His new body begins to form as he shakes and grabs tightly onto Reno's shoulders.*

Reno: +It'sokay, let it happen..+ *Holds onto Vincent, kissing him as he looks in awe at Vincent's tail forming.* (He's beautiful…)

Vincent: *He shakes his head and groans as he feels his body change.* Make…it stop hurting… *He grabs onto Reno's hair and pulls it hard.*

Reno: +AHhhh! It will stop yo..You're almost done! You're gills are already here!+

Vincent: Aaah! *He grips the sides of his head in pain and his body curls to hide from the world.*

Reno: *Curls up around Vincent, covering him with his body.* +I'm sorry yo…I'm ssoo sorry.. I shouldn't of ddone this yo..Fforgive me!+

Vincent: *He shivers as he grows spines down his back bone and decorative fins sprout from his cheek bones.* Re…+no…+ *He uncurls his body as a faint light surrounds him and he flutters his newly grown white and bluish black fins through the water.* +Reno…+

Reno: +Vincent…You..you're beautiful yo!+ *Leans forward and licks at the new fins on Vincent's cheeks.* (He's amazin'! Even better then human!)

Vincent: +Reno…I'm yours now…+ *He brushes aside Reno's hair and brings him into a deep, loving, and longing kiss.*


	8. Chapter 8

~Thanks to everyone who's reveiwed!!!^^~

Reno: +How do you feel yo? Your gills workin'?+ *Licks at Vincent's lips, his tail flicks in happiness.*

Vincent: +Wonderful…+ *He tries to swim towards Reno and sinks into the sea bed.* +This is much harder than it looks though…+

Reno: *Chuckles and swims down, helping Vincent back up.* +Yeah, it takes the babies a year to learn yo! We have ta carry them! You'll get it! Just um…Watch me and how I move! Here, hold onto me!+ *Pulls Vincent on top of him, wrapping his arms around him as he places his tail flush underneath his.* +Move your tail with mine yo..+ *Slowly begins to move with Vincent on top of him.*

Vincent: *He smiles faintly as his body touches Reno's and he swims along with Reno.* +I think I understand…+

Reno: +You're thinkin' to hard, just listen to the ocean.. She will tell you what to do..+ *Looks lovingly at Vincent, loving the feel of Vincent's new tail against him.* +You are by far the most beautiful male I've ever seen.. How did I get so lucky yo?+

Vincent: +I…am? I'm sure you've seen many males who look better than I…+

Reno: +No, most are all brutes yo! You'll see when we get home.. Only a few males are beautiful like submissive..+ *Nuzzles against Vincent as he makes the turns around, heading to the shore.*

Vincent: +That's right…Denzel and Zack are waiting for us…+

Reno: +Yes, they will be worried yo! And want to see you in your new form! Then we have to start home, I need to let dad know I'm safe and he'll want to meet my mate..+ *Look up and sees they're getting closer.*

Vincent: *He swims quickly ahead of Reno, getting the hang of swimming quickly and surfaces at the shore.*

Reno: +Hey! Don't leave me behind yo!+ *Surfaces next to Vincent, smiles and waves at Zack, Denzel and Cloud on shore.* +Yo!! Vinny is one of us!!+

Zack: Congrats! Welcome to the family Vincent! How you like being in our world?

Cloud: You're..a merman Vincent?

Denzel: Reno's mate! Pretty!

Vincent: +This is what I choose…There is nothing for me to live for on land…+

Cloud: I understand.. I will miss you, Vincent.. When I go to see Zack, you'll have to come too.. *Smiles softly, a bit sad he's going to loss a friend.*

Zack: Yeah, you look really nice Vincent! Our spell last two more days, then we can go home! Tell king I take care of Denzel good!

Reno: +I know you will, Zack! You always do, I trust no one better to leave Denzy with yo.. Cloud, I can't thank you enough.. Take good care of Zack, he's like a bro!+ *Wraps his tail around Vincent as they float.*

Cloud: You're welcome.. And I will, he's..my mate.. *Smiles at them.*

Vincent: +If you come out to sea Cloud, I'll come to see you…+

Cloud: I will..

Zack: *Chuckles when he sees Denzel yawn, holds him.* I think it time to go back..I glad we found you,my prince.. I will see you in a few days!

Reno: +It's Reno, Zack! I've know ya my whole life! And I'll be waitin' for your call, I'll meet you guys!+ *Turns to Vincent.* +You ready to go to your new home?+

Vincent: +I'm ready for my new home…+ *He holds Reno's arm as they swim out to sea.* +I love you, Reno…+

Reno: *Tears of happiness burn his eyes as he kisses Vincent lovingly.* +I love you,Vincent! I never stopped thinkin' of you the whole time I was in that hell..+ *Keeps swimming as he holds Vincent close.*

Vincent: +I never stopped thinking about you…I came to the beach every night, hoping I would see you…+ *He holds Reno against his chest and kisses him.*

Reno: +I kept beggin' to go back home..I asked Neptune everynight.. I love you so much..You'll be a great king, my mate…+ *Kisses him lovingly.*

Vincent: +Mm...I can't wait to meet everyone...+

Reno: +They will love you yo, like I do!+ *Licks at Vincent's cheek.* +Think you can handle swimmin' faster yo?+

Vincent: +I'll try it out...+ *He moves his fins and tail and swims faster, but clumsier than Reno.*

Reno: *Reaches out to hold Vincent's hand as they swim.* +You're gettin' better yo! You hear her, don't you? In the back of your mind? Feel that feelin' of..wholeness?+

Vincent: *He nods knowingly.* +The sea, she's speaking to me...+

Reno: +Yes, she always is! Listen to her, the ones who don't are those who end up dead yo..+ *Smiles at Vincent, rubbing his thumb over Vincent's hand.*

Vincent: +Thank you...I'm learning fast. This may be to early to ask...but when can we...ah, mate?+

Reno: You are, much faster then normal! *Blushes lightly.* +In a few days my heat will start.. We'll um..have to stay in our sleeping area till it's over, I will be very uh. needy and my scent will attract the other males. But if you want we can tonight after I show you around and have our meetin' with dad!+

Vincent: +It's whatever you're comfortable with. I've missed being with you in that way...+ *He swims faster as he sees the outlines of town in the sand and murky water.* +I'm...going to rule this place?+

Reno: +Yes, when dad feels his time is up or passes.. I'll help you learn our ways and dad will probably have you take lessons..+ *Lets out a few notes to let them now he is coming.*

Vincent: *He holds onto Reno as they swim closer to their paradise.* +Maybe I can teach your father a few things about human life?+

Reno: +Um..That might not be good.. Father is.. you'll see yo..+ *Nuzzles back against Vincent as they go into his home, abunch of his people come to meet them. Cheering at the return of their prince.*

Mermaid: +Prince Reno! You returned, we've been so worried about you!+

Scarlett: +Reno...Is that you?+ *She shyly swims up to Reno and the unfamiliar male to get a closer look.*

Reno: +Yeah! I'm home now! And found my mate,his name is Vincent!+ *Smiles at Vincent.* +Vincent, this is Scarlett! She's my father's mate.

Vincent: +Hello, miss...+

Scarlett: +I'm happy you're home...Where's Denzel, though?+

Reno: +Zack told me the spell will last two more day and then they'll be home.. You know Zack treats Denzel like a son and he'll give his life up to protect him yo..+

Vincent: +So, you're just Denzel's mom? I can tell by the eyes...+

Scarlett: +Yes...thank you...Reno is not my birth son, but I treat him as such...And Reno...while you were gone, I became pregnant.+

Reno: +I see you were in heat along with my sisters! I ccan't wait to see my sibling! I'm happy for you and Father!+ (I..miss me babies.. I know it wasn't Vinny's and I had no right but....) *A tear falls, his tail wraps tightly around Vincent's for comfort.*

Vincent: *He gently rubs Reno's arms.* +I'm happy to have met you...And I wish for you to accept me into the family...+

Scarlett: +As long as you treat Reno well, I will.. Now my mate is a different story.. But I think he will like you..+ *Smiles softly.*

Reno: +He does, he takes good care of me yo!+ *Leans back closer to Vincent as he wraps his tail more around Vincent's.*

Vincent: +Thank you...+ *He kisses Reno's shoulders.* +Can we meet your father, Reno?+

Reno: +Yeah, he's in the throne room right yo.. Right?+ *Asks Scarlett.*

Scarlett: +Yes, you know he lives there..+ *Chuckles at Reno.* +I must go see your sister..+ *Swims off.*

Vincent: *He kisses Reno's cheek.* +Reno, let's go meet him...+

Reno: *Turns and hugs Vincent tightly.* +I'm sorry.. I know I shouldn't llet it affect me but I.. They were mine..+

Vincent: +I know...because they were growing inside you, they were mine too...+ *He gently rubs Reno's chest.*

Reno: +Tthey weren't out mmates.. My bbody rejected them but I wwish.. I know they were from that man but.. Forgive me, Vincent..+ *Tears fall as he holds onto tightly to Vincent, shivers at the chest rubs.*

Vincent: +You're already forgiven...Don't cry...+ *He consolingly rubs Reno back.*

Reno: +I'm sorry.. My emotions are so fucked up yo!+ *Chuckles and softly kisses Vincent, a formiller scent enters his nose.* +Fuck...+

Vincent: *He senses a foul odor coming from near by.* +What...is that?+

Reno: +It's...Cid. He knows I'm back and wants ta see if I found a mate yo..+

Vincent: +I'll be here...I won't leave you alone with him...+

Cid: *He quickly swims up to Reno, smirking widely.* +I see you found a "mate".+ *He chuckles.* +You're mating with another submissive? Your babies will turn out fucked up!+

Reno: +I did! And he's not a submissive yo, he'll a male like you! But a even better one and our babies will be beautiful!!+ *Growls at Cid.*

Cid: *He growls back at Reno.* +I think you should learn your place as a submissive!+

Vincent: *He pushes Reno behind him.* +I'm Reno's mate...Leave...+

Cid: +He needs to learn his place! Just cause he's a prince, doesn't change that fact he's a submissive! He does not raise his voice to a male!+

Reno: *Holds onto Vincent, not wanting to see Cid.* (I don't want Vincent to treat me like that yo.. I lie how he does now, like I'm on the same level as him..)

Vincent: +Shut up...+ *He uses his arm to block Cid from getting closer to Reno.*

Cid: +This isn't over.. I will be his mate, you're not worthy!+ *Growls as he swims away, his tail hitting Vincent.*

Reno: +Tthat's..um..that's Cid.. Hhe would of be my mmate, he still wants me yo..+

Vincent: +Never mind him...+ *He holds Reno's arms and swims toward the throne room.*

Reno: +I'll try yo..+ *Swims to the opening, calls out for his father to ask if he can go in.*

Vincent: +How should I greet your father?+

Reno: +Like a male.. Be confident, strong.. You look very submissive and you need to show him you're a strong male yo.. Treat me..treat me like a submissive in front of him..+

Vincent: +Easy enough...but I hate treating you not as an equal...+

Reno: +I know.. But down here I'm not, I'm a submissive.. It's the same as a female down here.. Just till dad trusts you.+

Vincent: *He looks around at the palace as he swims through with Reno.* +He has a lot of women....+

Reno: *Chuckles softly as he sees the girls giggling at Vincent, whispering to each other.* +Most of those are my sisters! The other half are here friends, Scarlett is his only mate right now..+

Vincent: +I've always attracted women...I am not attracted to them though, no matter what they do...+

Reno: +They know you're my mate yo, they won't try and take you away from me.. Just flirt and giggle!+ *Waits till he hears Rufus call for him.* +We can go in now..+

Vincent: +Are you ready?+ *He begins to swim ahead of Reno to show his dominance.*

Reno: +Yes, I've actually missed him yo..+ *Swims behind Vincent, looking down.*

Vincent: *He swims to Reno's father, keeping Reno behind him.* +I am Reno's mate... I ask that you accept me.+

Rufus: +You look like a submissive.. Are you? What is your name?+ *Looks at his son's mate.*

Vincent: +In no way am I a submissive. My name is Vincent.+

Rufus: +You do have the aura of a male..I trust my son has told you what is expected of you as his mate?+

Vincent: +He has told me. I am to be his male, and mate him. He must listen to me, and know his place.+

Rufus: +Yes..I know some of you human do not do that anymore.. Can you do it? If he acts out, can you show him his place?+

Vincent: +I can do that and much more, including keeping other males away from him...+

Rufus: +Good, if you can not take care and protect my son I would have to end your mating..+

Reno: (Neptune, never let that happen yo!) *Keeps looking down.*

Vincent: +I will protect him...I rescued him from other humans...+

Rufus: *Growls, his tail flicks.* +My son..was captured? What happened to him? Who did it?+

Vincent: +The Shinra company, my enemy... They tried to find out more about mermen, but I rescued him from that hell...+

Rufus: *His growls echo off the walls, making every merperson around it shudder.* +They will pay for what they have done..+

Vincent: +My friends on land have already taken care of them, I'm sure...+

Reno: *Shudders at his Father's anger, moves a bit closer to Vincent for comfort.*

Vincent: *He moves against Reno's body, staying infront of him.* +May I be dismissed? I'll allow Reno to speak to you privately.+

Rufus: +Of course, but stay close.. Reno will show around after we're done..+

Vincent: +I'll be around...+ *He swims just outside of the throne room and stays inside the main corridor of the palace.*

Reno: *Watches as Vincent swims out, smiles softly as he sees Vincent mess up a bit.* (He's still learnin'!)

Rufus: +Reno, face me, my son...+

Reno: *Looks up at Rufus, his tail sways a bit. Wish he could go up and hug his father like he used to when he was little.* +Yes, Father..+

Rufus: +I have missed you. We all became worried when we heard your cries.+

Reno: +I mmissed you too.. Pplease, forgive me for this father..+ *Quickly swims up and hugs Rufus tightly, a few tears fall.*

Rufus: *He holds Reno close, surprised by Reno's hug.* +You listen to your mate, teach him our ways and let him mate you. I want to have grandchildren...+

Reno: +I will, Father.. I'd do anything for him yo! I love him so much it hurts!_ *Nuzzles into Rufus's chest, another tear falls as he thinks of his lost child.* +You will yo..I heard Mother is expectin' again!+

Rufus: +Yes, you'll have another sibling. Hopefully a male will be born. You and Denzel are alone amongst your nine sisters.+

Reno: *Chuckles softly.* +Yes, Denzy would love to have a little brother.+ *Gives another hug.* +I love you, father...+

Rufus: +I love you...now go to your mate. We can speak later...+

Reno: +Yes, I was gonna show him around.. He's very excited to see everything yo! I'll see you later, father. + *Nuzzles Rufus's stomach before he swims out to meet Vincent.*

Vincent: +How was your meeting with your father?+

Reno: +Good.. He..+*Smiles at Vincent and nuzzles at his shoulder.* +He said he loved me and let me hug him like when I was little!+

Vincent: +He's your father, he missed you...+

Reno: +I know..Just sometimes I feel like I failed him.. I was his first son..and am seen as a daughter yo..+ *Shyly moves up to Vincent's gills and gives one of them a small lick.*

Vincent: +Mm...You have not failed him...+

Reno: *Smiles as he gives it another lick, wanting Vincent to see what it feels like.* +Not now I have a good, strong mate that can rule!+

Vincent: +Yes...Mm, Reno, if you're going to do this to me...Let's go to your quarters...+

Reno: *Giggles and stops, lightly nips at Vincent's nose.* +Nope! Not yet, I have to show you around yo! You have to see what you will rule.+ *Flicks his tail playfully against Vincent's before he swims away.*

Vincent: *He swims after Reno and restrains him playfully.* +Don't be a flirt...+

Reno: +You did it everyday ta me, baby!+ *Rubs his booty back against Vincent, his tail wraps around his.* +I promise I'll show you how to mate with your new body before sleep.. But first I'm just gonna give you a quick tour yo!+

Vincent: +Quickly, then...After you show me around, we can have our time alone.+

Reno: *Starts to swim with Vincent, showing him around.* +Yep! This is where we all meet and if has something to say. Over there is Denzy's favorite place, he loves to watch the males fight.+

Vincent: +Do all the males come here to fight?+

Reno: +Mostly to show strength and impress could be mates yo! Or for honor...Or just to fight cause they're males!+ *Sighs, leans back against Vincent as he watches.*

Vincent: +Are there times when I should interfere? If one of them is about to be killed?+

Reno: +If it is a youngly..But no, they see it as an honor to die in a fight if it gets that bad.+

Vincent: +I understand...+ *His nose twitches as he notices a fowl smell again.* +It's that man again...+

Reno: *Groans and turns to hide his face in Vincent's chest.* +I swear, he never leaves me alone yo! He even tried to sneak in and lay with me at night! But Denzy was already there, luckily!+

Vincent: *He growls lowly in his chest as Cid swims closer to them.* +Leave us...+

Reno: *Shudders at Vincent's growl, getting aroused by it.* (He's even more sexy yo!)

Cid: +You still haven't taught him his place! He needs to be with a real male, not a halfbreed like you!+ *Growls as he moves closer.*

Vincent: +I am a real male...Why don't you look at yourself. You need to learn your place.+

Cid: +I am more of a male then you! You were a weak human, you are not fit to take the crown!+ *His tail sways in anger.*

Reno: *Moves closer to Vincent, makes it so he's only taking to him.* +Lets just go.. He wants to pull you into a fight, you're not ready yet yo! You still have trouble swimmin'!+

Vincent: +No, I have to prove myself...so he will leave us alone...+

Reno: +Please..I don't want something ta happen..I can't lose you after I just got you back yo!+ *Looks up with begging eyes.*

Cid: *Laughs.* +I knew it! You're lettin' that bitch telling you what to do! A real male would fight me already!+

Vincent: *He smirks.* +I'd like to see you have that attitude around a woman from land. Your small dick would be chopped off already...+

Cid: *Growls loudly.* +You humans have gone weak on your women! And mine is bigger that yours, halfbreed!+

Vincent: +Prove it to me...Show me how much of a man you claim to be...+

Cid: *Smirks as he reaches out and grabs the tail of Reno's hair, sniffs at it and growls as he gets aroused.* +You haven't been with him yet, a real male would of already taken him!+

Vincent: *He pushes Cid off of Reno.* +I believe you're mistaken...+ *He puts himself in between Cid and Reno.*

Cid: +No, you're not worth to be his mate.. You should of just stayed on land with the other pussy humans!+ *Moves closer to Vincent, smirking when he sees Reno cowering behind him.*

Vincent: +We will see...Show everyone in this room what your manhood looks like, and I will show mine...+

Cid: *Looks at Reno, breathes in his scent and smirks as he gets hard. His penis making it's way out.* +I am bigger then the king..+ *Smirks.*

Reno: +You're lucky he isn't here! Father wouldn't let you talk like that yo!+

Cid: +You're bitch is out of his place again, move aside so I can show him what a real male is!+

Vincent: *His smirk twists at the sight of Cid's manhood.* +Reno...stimulate me...+

Reno: +Oof course, my mate..+ *Moves up and starts to kiss and lick at Vincent's gills, lightly pressing his tongue in between them.*

Vincent: +Mm...That's perfect, Reno...+ *He moans softly as his large cock emerges from hiding.*

Reno: *Keeps doing it, licking all the way up Vincent's gill.* +You smell so good yo.. Better then when you were human!+

Vincent: (I've become smaller...not in length, but in thickness...)

Reno: *Stops licking and moves to the side of Vincent, wanting to see his mate's new penis.* +Wow! You're still so huge yo!+

Cid: *Growls loudly and grabs Vincent, pushing him out of the way, making him hit the wall hard. Punches Vincent hard into he face.* +He's mine! He gonna be my mate!+

Reno: *Cries out in pain, tears fall as his body curls up, wanting to escape the pain.* (I think he broke something!)

Vincent: +You're...jealous...+ *He feels a strange pulse in his decorative fins as Cid punches him. His fins flare and turn sharp, causing some to break off into Cid's skin.*

Cid: +AhhhhH! Wwhat the fuck?!+ *His tail thrashes as he pulls off the barbs, moves to punch Vincent again. In the gills this time.*

Rufus: *He quietly swims up to Reno from hearing Cid's loud voice.* +What's going on here?+

Reno: *Looks up at Rufus, his gills flutter in his pain as he tries to swim to Rufus.* +He ccame up to us.. He kept badgerin' Vinny, I ttold him to leave.. he wasn't ready for a fight! But.. he ssaid he had to prove himself..Vincent um..they compared lengths to see who was more male and Cid didn't like it..He..he threw me away, I think he broke my tail..It hurts, daddy..+

Rufus: +It's not a terrible break...And I want to see if Vincent can prove himself as well...If he can, he's yours.+

Reno: +But father! He's only just been turned! He still has trouble swimmin'! Please, stop this!+ *He begs.*

Vincent: *He dodges Cid's blows as Cid becomes more tired and lethargic. He notices a pungent, sour scent and notices that the spines on his tail and fins are oozing a strange substance.* (What is this? It isn't blood...)

Cid: +You're fuckin'.. You're a pussy, you don't deserve a bitch like him! He's mine, I will rule!+ *Keeps trying to punch him, his vision starts to blur as he gets weaker.*

Vincent: +You're too weak to keep fighting...+ *He flicks his tail angrily and fires a blow at Cid's stomach.* ~Maybe it can make Cid puke!~

Cid: *Groans in pain as he falls to the sea bed, the hit making his vomit before he passes out.*

Reno: +Vvincent!!!+ *Calls out for him as he tries to swim over but stops at the pain.* +Damn it yo!+

Vincent: +He fell too quickly...+

Rufus: +Well done...Vincent...+

Reno: +Vinny, come here.. Please..+ *Looks at him, holding his arms out.+

Vincent: *He turns around and swims to Reno.* +Reno...what's wrong with me? Something is secreting from my spines and fins...+

Reno: *Covers his nose at the scent.* +You..You're able to make poison! That last one who could do that was my mother's father!+

Vincent: +Poison?+ *He flutters his fins as his body stops producing its poison.*

Rufus: +It's a prized trait...You have my permission to mate with Reno...+

Reno: *Smiles brightly at Vincent, bites his lips as he a hard thrust with his tail and makes it to Vincent, his teeth biting though his lips in pain.* +I..I knew you'd be special yo!+

Vincent: *He stares at Reno in pity.* +Let me heal your tail...+

Reno: +You can't.. It's inside yo.. But just give me a day, Father says it's a small break so it will heal quick yo!+ *Quickly licks his lips to heal them before he nuzzles at Vincent's neck.* +I love you, my mate!+

Vincent: +Are you able to show me your chambers?+

Reno: +Yeah, can you.. um.. carry me there yo?+ *Looks down, hating having to ask Vincent.*

Vincent: +No, you can make it...+ *He swims out of the room and waits for Reno to follow.*

Reno: *Keeps looking down as he follows after Vincent, biting his lip again from the pain. Tears falling when he finally gets to Vincent.*

Vincent: +Come...+ *He says calmly as he holds Reno and carries him. He swims away from the room as fast as he is able.* +It was just an act for your father...+

Reno: *Sniffs as he holds on tightly to Vincent, hiding his face in Vincent's shoulder.* +Iit's okay.. I'm used to it yo.. It has always been like this and always will be..+

Vincent: +Once your father gets to know me, I won't have to hide how I really treat you...I hope I make you feel loved.+

Reno: +You do yo! You fought for me.. I love you so much.. And dad approves of you!+ *Kisses Vincent's shoulder.* +It's on the right, there's kelp hangin' from the door.+

Vincent: *He swims into Reno's room with Reno in his arms. He lays on Reno's bed made of woven layers of kelp.* +Is this your love bed?+

Reno: *Blushes hard.* +It's.. a matin' bed..Scarlett must of had it made, I usually sleep on the sand yo. *Wiggles a bit on the bed, leans over and takes a bite out of one of the kelp strands.*

Vincent: +We're going to have to keep this mating bed every night...because we will be mating every night...+ *His fingers play in the sand.*

Reno: +It won't be hear for long, we must take a bite everytime we mate.. Don't ask, I have no idea how it started but it's always been done yo!+ *Swallows the bite of kelp, shivers at the taste.* +It.. has a affect on us..+

Vincent: +An aphrodisiac? I'll partake...+ *He takes a bite of the kelp.*

Reno: +Yeah, it won't put me in heat but it will get me worked up yo.+ *Blushes as he feels his body starting to get hot.*

Vincent: +I can feel it already...Will you show me how to mate?+

Reno: +Yyeah, you already saw your ccock so it's just like you would with a female yo.. If you nudge my openin' with your cock it will know and keep mine inside so you have more room.+ *Grabs Vincent's hand and blushes as he moves it do to the slit where his penis and birth canal is.*

Vincent: +Is it just as sensative as your ass was in human form?+

Reno: +Yes, and it's even more when I'm in heat! From what's Zack's told me, it's the same as a woman's..+ *Shivers as he keeps slowly rubbing Vincent's fingers over it.*

Vincent: +Mm...+ *He begins to rub the entrance harder.* +Can I suck on you first?+

Reno: +MMm..Wwhat ever you want.. Iif..you lick at it then it will come out yo.+ *Lightly pushes up against Vincent's fingers.*

Vincent: *He licks his lips as he moves to Reno's entrance. He begins to lick the entrance.* +Mm...Cid will never have you...+

Reno: + Uhh.. Please, don't mention him yo! I only want to think of you, baby!+ *Moans softly as his penis starts to harden and slowly move to the opening.*

Vincent: +Let me suck you until you release...+ *He begins to suck on the head of Reno's cock as it emerges.*

Reno: +Ahhh! Ohh Neptune, Vinny!!! Mmore, please!+ *Moans as his cock wiggles his way into Vincent's mouth, it brushes against Vincent's tongue.*

Vincent: +Cry out for me...+ *He rubs his tongue against Reno's dripping head.* +You taste so good...+

Reno: *Cries out in pleasure as the thrusts up, reaches down and runs his fingers though Vincent's hair. Pulling at it as he moans.* +SStop..I'mclose yo! I Ohh.. you feel so good yo!!!+

Vincent: +Do you really want me to stop?+ *He gently strokes Reno's twitching cock.*

Reno: *Moans softly as he thrusts up.* +Nnoooo..Bbut ohh, Vinny! Ccan I cum in your mouth?+

Vincent: +Release in my mouth...I want to taste you...+ *He opens his mouth as he strokes Reno faster.*

Reno: +Vinnnny!!!!+ *Cries out as he releases into Vincent's mouth, his cock wiggling around in Vincent's hand.*

Vincent: +Mm...mmm+ *He swallows Reno's hot release.* +Eat more...+ *He tears off a piece of kelp and holds it against Reno's mouth.*

Reno: +You're gonna make me fat yo!+ *Takes it out of Vincent's hand, licking at Vincent's fingers as he does. His gills move faster.*

Vincent: +Nonsense...I'll eat more too...Can you feed me?+

Reno: *Rips off a bit and puts the end of it on his mouth, moves up to kiss Vincent.* + Take some before I eat it myself yo!+

Vincent: *He licks Reno's fingers and seductively bites off small pieces of kelp.*

Reno: *Shudders, kisses Vincent as he pushes it into his mouth. Reaches down and starts to play with the slit hiding Vincent's manhood.*

Vincent: *His cock quickly emerges out to play.* +You're so needy...+

Reno: *Strokes Vincent's cock, loving the feeling.* +Ddo you not like it? I ccan hold back yo..+

Vincent: +I love it...+ *He licks Reno's chest as he rubs his cock against Reno's entrance.*

Reno: *His cock moves back in to make room for Vincent's cock.* +Mmm..Please, make me yours again yo!+ *Whimpers as he wraps his tail around Vincent, wanting to feel him more.*

Vincent: *He slowly begins to enter Reno.* +You're perfect for me, Reno...+

Reno: +Ahh! Ssoo..mmm..More Vinny, please yo!+ *Moans as he feels Vincent's cock enter his wet opening, it clenches around as it tries to suck it in deeper.*

Vincent: +You hug me so tight...+ *He slowly begins to thrust into Reno.*

Reno: +Ohh.. You're so big, Vinny! Nno one..Uhh..fills me like this yo!+ *Moans as he moves to rocks his hips against Vincent, wrapping his tail tightly around Vincent's.*

Vincent: *He licks Reno's lips as he begins to thrust harder.* +How do I make you feel?+

Reno: *Cries out and kisses Vincent as he wraps his arms around him, rolling his hips to meet Vincent.* +Aamazin'! Oh Neptune, so good yooo!!!!+

Vincent: +I love your moans...+ *He begins to thrust faster, giving Reno more pleasure.*

Reno: +Ahhh! Hharder please! I'm cclose, Vinny!+*Moans loudly as he starts to clench around Vincent's cock, his nails dig at Vincent's back.*

Vincent: +Release for me...I want to see you have pleasure...+ *He licks Reno's neck and thrusts hard into Reno's clenching opening.*

Reno: +Vvincent!!!!!!!+ *Screams as he releases, his juices cover Vincent's cock. Throws his head back as he digs his nails into Vincent's back.* (I can die happy now yo!)

Vincent: *He releases when he feels Reno's warm juices around his cock.* +Love you...+

Reno: *Shudders as he feels Vincent's seed fill him, holds Vincent closer he rides his release.* +Love you.. Somuch, Vincent! You're the only thing that kept me alive yo..+

Vincent: *He slowly pulls out and licks Reno's lips.* +I would have blamed myself...+

Reno: *Whines softly as he feels Vincent leave his opening, kisses Vincent lovingly.* +No...it wasn't your fault, never your fault yo. I love you..+

Vincent: +Mm...+ *He gently rubs Reno's entrance with his finger.*

Reno: +Mmm..Vinny.. Aare you wantin' more yo?+ *Moans softly as he arches up into the rubs, winces slightly in pain.* (Fuck my tail yo!)

Vincent: +If you want more...+ *He gently presses his fingers against Reno's entrance.*

Reno: +I..uh..I just want to feel you against me yo.. I don't care what we do!+ *Nuzzles at Vincent's shoulder, kissing at it.* +I can't wait till I am in heat yo..+

Vincent: *He lays against Reno with his manhood still exposed to allow Reno to feel him.* +I'll lay with you...+

Reno: *Moans softly and shivers at he feel of Vincent's cock.* +Mm.. I love you in this form.. How do you like our world so far yo?+

Vincent: +Your world is beautiful...I'd rather stay down here and never come back...+

Reno: +I'm glad yo! And you will, this will be your kingdom! If you don't mind me sayin'.. I like you like this more then human yo!+ *Kisses Vincent, cupping his face.*

Vincent: +How so?+ *He licks the palm of Reno's hand.*

Reno: +You smell better, you look even more beautiful yo! I don't know why, but you seem more happy in this form!+ *Shivers at the licks and licks Vincent's nose.*

Vincent: +I am happier down here...+ *He gently kisses Reno's neck and chest.*

Reno: +I know, your aura is much brighter yo!+ *Moans softly, runs his fingers though Vincent's hair.* +Any questions you have right now?+

Vincent: +No questions...+ *He plays with Reno's nipples.*

Reno:*Moans as he arches into Vincent's hands.* +Vvinny..You're gonna get me hard yo..+

Vincent: +I'm sorry...I just love touching you....+

Reno: +It's okay.. I like it yo! But..I'm tired from everything that's happened today..+ *Nuzzles at Vincent, trying to wrap his tail tighter around Vincent's.* +Here, our tails wrapped together is like sex... Means we're together yo.+

Vincent: *He attempts to wrap his tail around Reno's, still not used to not having legs.* +I still have to learn...+

Reno: +You're doin' good yo! Mmm.. I love how you feel..+ *Hugs Vincent tightly, licks at the scales on his cheek.*

Vincent: +Thank you...I hope I can prove myself...+

Reno: +You're welcome yo! And you got my father's favor, he likes you!+ *Nips on Vincent's lips.* +And when I'm pregnant, he will like you even more!+

Vincent: +I hope I can give you perfect children...+

Reno: +You will, they will be strong like you yo! And my body won't regect them since it's you..+ *Nuzzles at Vincent, moves to nip at Vincent's ear.*

Vincent: +Mm...I can't wait until you're in heat... We'll spend every minute here...+

Reno: *Blushes, turns to the side so Vincent is beside him, moves closer to him.* +Yes, I'll be very needy! And a bit bitchy and crank yo..+

Vincent: +We'll solve the part about being bitchy...+

Reno: *Giggles and nuzzles closer, kisses at Vincent's chest as he yawns.* +I could die happy now yo..+

Vincent: +Don't die yet...+ *He nuzzles Reno's chest.*

Reno: +Mm.. I won't yo.. I love you to much to leave ya!+ *Holds Vincent tightly.* +Just tired..+

Vincent: +Mm...yes, don't leave me...+

Reno: +As long as you never leave me yo.. I'd die without you, baby..+ *Closes his eyes as he starts to fall asleep, comforted by Vincent's scent and warmth.* (I've missed bein' in his arms yo..)

~At the Motel~

Denzel: *Makes it into the room, talking excitedly.* Reno have mate! Mate, mate, mate!!!

Zack: Yes, he has a mate.. We will see them in a few days, now go to the water room and wash off! *Ruffles Denzel's hair.*

Denzel: Water? Water! *He runs into the bathroom excitedly.*

Cloud: *He walks into the hotel room, somewhat saddened by Vincent leaving.*

Zack: *Laughs and follows Denzel, looks back at Cloud and his eyes sadden at the sight.* Let me get Denzel ready, I be right back and we can talk, baby..

Cloud: *He nods and sits down on the bed Denzel slept in.*

Zack: *Walks in and shakes his head at the sight of naked Denzel staring at the tub, goes over and turns it on for him.* Turn these for water, one hot and one cold!

Denzel: But...water seat better!

Zack: No, no! That for pee and poo! Not wash! *Laughs as he tests the water to make sure it's not to hot.*

Denzel: Humans weird! Why not put waste in any water?

Zack: I know! But do we in they world so do as they do! *Picks Denzel up and sets him in the tub, grabs the rag and soap.* Here, use these.. I go to Cloud, he sad..

Denzel: Oh...make Cloud happy! Be mate! *He stares at the soap and licks it.* Bleh! *He tosses the soap into the water.*

Zack: *Laughs at Denzel and pats his shoulder.* Clean self with it, not eat! *Walks out of the room, shaking his head as he walks over to Cloud.* He crazy!

Cloud: He's still young... *He smiles softly.*

Zack: Very young, only a hundred.. *Sits down next to him and wraps his arms around Cloud, holds his close as he kisses his neck.*

Cloud: A hundred? In human years he looks like he's fourteen...Mm... *He gently rubs Zack's thigh.*

Zack: We live much longer the humans.. *Kisses him again, nuzzles at his neck.* Your aura sad..

Cloud: Yeah...Vincent is my friend. It hurts losing him.

Zack: I sorry... But he had too.. He will be the next king.. I will be in charge of his kid someday.. Can still see him, I will know when your on ocean, she will tell me and I can tell him!

Cloud: Thank you... *He kisses Zack's neck softly.*

Zack: *Moans at the kiss, tightens his hold on Cloud as he shivers.* Ccloud... You know what that does..

Cloud: I do know...and you love it... *He gently licks Zack's neck with his warm tongue.*

Zack: AHhh! Cloud, getting me... mmm! *Moans as his cock grows hard, falls back on the bed and pulls Cloud down with him.(*

Cloud: I love it when you're like this... *He continues to lick Zack's neck as he plays with Zack's shirt.*

Zack: Ohh! Pplease, Cloud! I so hard for you! *Moans as he jerks his hips up, his rock hard cock pressing against his shorts.*

Cloud: What do you want me to do? *He rubs Zack's fit abs.*

Zack: Anything! Need you bad, so hard! *Groans as a wet spot forms on the front of his shorts, his abs flax under Cloud's hand.*

Cloud: *He unzips Zack's shorts and begins to stroke Zack's cock.* You're warm...

Zack: Yessss! Jjust for you, baby.. Mmm.. *Bites his lower lip as he thrusts up into Cloud's hand, quickly takes his own shirt off.*

Cloud: *He licks the head of Zack's cock to tease him as he begins to stroke Zack harder.* I love your cock...

Zack: Ah! More Cloud,more!! *Reaches down and grabs onto CLoud's soft hair, pulling him closer to his cock.*

Cloud: Mm... *He slips his other hand in between Zack's legs and begins to tease Zack's entrance as he strokes Zack.* You're beautiful...

Zack: Ohh.. Nno.. You more..I uh..I scar..*Moans and thrusts up into Cloud's hand faster, precum dripping from the slit.*

Cloud: *He quickly licks up the precious warm drops of precum.* Mm...I love you Zack...

Zack: Llove you, Cloud! Ssuck me please! Miss mouth! *Moans softly at the licks, making more leak out.*

Cloud: *He takes all of Zack into his mouth as he plays with Zack's entrance.* Mm... *He pulls back for a moment.* You taste so good... *He takes Zack once more into his mouth.*

Zack: Ohh Neptune! *Tugs hard on Cloud's hair as his eyes roll in pleasure, lightly thrusts into Cloud's mouth as his opening clenches.*

Cloud: I want to taste your release...*He licks the slit of Zack's cock.* Mm...

Zack: Cclose..I so close, little more baby! *Starts the thrust into Cloud's hot mouth.*

Cloud: Let me taste you... *He sucks on Zack hard, loving how warm and heavy his cock feels.*

Zack: *Moans out as he cums hard into Cloud's loving mouth, yanks on Cloud's hair ,pulling a bit out in his pleasure.* Ohh...Cloud..

Cloud: Taste sweet...Mm... *He licks Zack's excess release from his lips.*

Zack: *Pants heavily as he releases Cloud's hair, frowns when he sees some still in his hand.* Sorry.. No mean to rip hair..

Cloud: A little roughness never hurt anyone...

Zack: Yes.. But if I lose to much control..I can kill you, no want that! I love my mate! *Pulls Cloud up and kisses him, makes a rumble sound at their tastes mixed together.*

Cloud: Kill me? I'm not as fragile as I appear...

Zack: I know... But you are still compared to me and it would hurt me to lose you..*Rubs Cloud's back as he kisses him, sucking on his lower lip.*

Cloud: Really? *He sits in Zack's lap.* You don't know how strong I can be... *He teases Zack and he pushes him back against the bed.*

Zack: Mm.. Very strong, I can see it.. But my kind is stronger, even if I'm not in my true form! If I truly lose control..Never mind, I no want to think about it. Only you!

Cloud: What if I want you to? You don't have to be afraid...

Zack: No..I can not, Cloud.. Please, forget it.. *Sighs as he hugs Cloud closer, sticks his nose into Cloud's hair. Rumbles loudly.*

Cloud: What's wrong? I'm not a fragile flower, Zack...

Zack: Cloud, please! I know your not, but I am to hundred time strong then you! I have killed man by sex before, just my cock!

Cloud: *He sighs.* I'm...sorry... I thought you would like to be a little rough with me...

Zack: I do.. I will be, but I no lose all control.. I can lose a bit like last night, but not all! *Covers Cloud's faces in kisses.* No mean to make you mad..

Cloud: I'm not mad, I just wanted to know why you were acting so strange...

Zack: Cause.. If you die by me.. I would waste away, I nothing with out you now! *Lovingly kisses him.* (I can't lose any control.. Heis stronger then most humans, but not enough!)

Cloud: Zack...I don't want you to be afraid to show your feelings...

Zack: No..I show you everything! You get all of me, Cloud! Just no that part..It is used to kill.

Cloud: Would you let me be rough with you? *He plays with Zack's hair.*

Zack: Yes, only you get this part of me! *Rumbles happily as he nuzzles his head into Cloud's hand.*

Cloud: Like this? *He pulls hard on Zack's hair and nibbles Zack's lips.*

Zack: MMhh! Yesss., *Hisses in pleasure as he relaxes, letting Cloud do with him as he wants.*

Cloud: Is my Zack turned on? *He pulls again, jerking Zack's head back roughly.*

Denzel: *He walks into the main room with a towel wrapped around his waist.* No hurt Zack!! Let hair go!

Zack: Uh hu! Ahh ohh! *Quickly sits up and picks Cloud up and sets him on the bed as if he was a feather, goes over to Denzel.* No, he no hurt me! I want it, Denzel!

Denzel: But hair hurt! *He pulls his own hair to demonstrate.* Ow ow!

Zack: Stop, no hurt yourself! *Grabs Denzel's hand and pulls it down, softly kisses his head.* I know..But humans do it sometimes, if right person does it..It feel good!

Denzel: I confused! *He plops down on the broken bed.* You go back to hair ouching now!

Zack: Here, you stay lay on this bed! We use broke one! *Picks Cloud up and carries him to the bed before he does the same to Denzel and turns the TV on for him.*

Denzel: Okay! Magic box!

Cloud: *He smirks and begins to play with Zack's hair again.* What else do you want me to do?

Zack: Mm.. Whatever you want.. Denzel no mind, we more open then humans!

Cloud: *He bites down on Zack's earlobe as he begins to pull his hair.* Mm...

Zack: Ahh.. Ccloud! *Moans as his ears are sucked, leans against Cloud as he goes boneless again.* Feel so good!

Cloud: Tell me something you've always wanted to try with a man...

Zack: Um.. I no know! Ddo what you want with me, Cloudy!

Cloud: Hmm...You have rimmed me, but I haven't rimmed you yet...

Zack: Nno, never been done.. Our ass not made for sex like humans! *Moans softly at the thought, his cock jumps.*

Cloud: *He pulls off Zack's shorts and spreads his legs.* Such a shame...

Zack: Mmm.. We get no pleasure from ass, only pain so no one do it.. *Looks over to hurry and check on Denzel before he looks back at Cloud with a smile.*

Cloud: Not even licking it? *He rubs his fingers against Zack's clenching asshole.*

Zack: Mmm! Nnoo, no ppoint! *Shivers at the touches, spreads his legs wider for Cloud.* Llove your touches..

Cloud: *He bends down and softly licks Zack's entrance, loving how he tastes.*

Zack: Ahhhh! *Moans loudly in pleasure, his opening clenches tightly against Cloud's tongue.* Soo..oh more!

Cloud: It feels amazing...doesn't it? Mmm... *He gently sucks on Zack's entrance.*

Zack: Yyesss, oh Neptune, Yes!!! Ahh *Cries out as he grabs on tightly to the bed, digging his nails into the sheets.*

Cloud: Just think, you've been missing out this whole time... *He slowly inserts his tongue into Zack's entrance.* Mm...I love your taste...

Zack: Oonly have you uh..give it to me!! *Moans as he clenches tightly around Cloud's tongue, pushes down closer to him.*

Cloud: *As he pulls his tongue out, he gently sucks on Zack's entrance. He pulls away and straddles Zack on the bed.* I want to hear you moan...

Zack: Mm..Tthen.. take me, baby! Pplease, make me yours! *Begs Cloud as he thrusts up against him, runs his hands down Cloud's chest, playing with his nipples.*

Cloud: *He pulls down his pants and rubs his bare cock against Zack's clenching entrance.* Do you want me to prepare you?

Zack: No..but If Denzel smell blood, it will scare him.. So just mmm..a little, please! *Moans softly as he clenches against Cloud's opening.*

Cloud: *He allows his fingers to play with Zack's asshole. He enters his two fingers to slowly stretch Zack out.* I can't wait to fuck your little ass...

Zack: Mmmm! It wants you so bad, baby! *Moans sweetly as he thrusts his hips down to meet Cloud's fingers, starts to pull at Cloud's nipples.*

Cloud: *He licks Zack's chest as he begins to thrust his fingers against Zack's prostate.* Tell me when you're ready, Zack...

Zack: Ahh.. Jjust a bit more! Mmm! Oone more finger! *Groans in pleasure as his prostate is hit, clenches tightly around the fingers.*

Cloud: *He enters another finger and slowly thrusts them into Zack's asshole.* You feel so warm...

Zack: Ohh..Only you feel me like this..Nno one else! *Moans softly, reaches up to cup Cloud's face.* I ready.. Make me yours again!

Cloud: *He slowly removes his fingers and fills Zack with his cock.* Mm...god, you feel amazing...

Zack: Ohhhhh!! Ssoo.. do you! Neptune, your so big!! *Moans as he feels the pleasant burn of being entered, wraps his legs around Cloud's waist to push him the rest of the way in.*

Cloud: *His thrusts slowly become faster as he hits Zack's prostate, making him moan.* You're beautiful...moan again...

Zack: AHhh! Hharder, Cloud! Uhh! *Moans loudly in pleasure, his nails dig into the mattress as he rocks his hips to meet Cloud.*

Cloud: Moan again... *He rubs Zack's thighs and spreads his legs as far as they will go.*

Zack: UHhh.. Ccloud, Cloud! *Lets out sweet moans as he says Cloud's name like a mantra, arches his back a little to get closer to Cloud as he thrashes his head back and forth on the bed in pleasure.*

Denzel: Go Cclo-ud! Go, go go!!! *Cheers Cloud from the other bed, giggling at the sight.*

Zack: *Blushes when he hears Denzel's voice, his instincts instantly bypass the pleasure. Moans as he grabs into Cloud and makes him fall to his side as he keeps rocking against him so Denzel can't see. Precum flows from his cock as he rubs it against Cloud's fit abs.*

Cloud: You're so tight... *He holds Zack's hips tight as he thrusts.* So good...

Zack: Ahhh! Ccl..Ohh..Sso cclose!!! *Clenches tightly around Cloud's hit rod as he feels his release coming, starts to claw at Cloud's back as he grinds his cock against Cloud.*

Cloud: Can you hold it longer, baby? You feel amazing...*He begins to pound Zack's hot ass.*

Zack: Ohh..ttry! *Bites his lower lip hard as he tries to hold it back, letting out muffled moans as he clenches hard around him.* Soooo...ggood!

Denzel: You do it, Cloud!! Zack look funny!!! Mate, mate, mate!!! *Keeps giggling as he looks over again.*

Cloud: *He smirks and thrusts hard into Zack's ass.* You can release now...Oh yes...

Zack: AHhhhhhhhhhH!! *Cries out his release, covering his and Cloud's chest with his hot seed. Clenches hard around Cloud's cock as he claws at his back.*

Cloud: *He licks Zack's lips as he releases inside Zack's clenching ass.* Mmm...

Zack: Ohh...Love your warmth in me, mate.. *Moans softly as he leans up and kisses Cloud.*

Cloud: You feel amazing...Mm... *He kisses Zack lovingly.*

Zack: Mm..Because we are mates, it meant to me.. *Nuzzles Cloud's face between kisses, sniffing at him.*

Denzel: Humans mate funny!!!

Cloud: We do? How is it strange?

Denzel: It funny! *Giggles at them before he goes back to the magic box.*

Zack: He used to our mating, not like humans do. It funny to us to see humans mate. *Chuckles softly as he kisses him again.*

Cloud: I see...*He kisses Zack's collar bone.*

Zack: Mm..But you mate very well, baby! *Holds Cloud tightly, clenches to keeps Cloud in him as they lay down.* I will miss you so much..

Cloud: I know...I wish you could stay on land with me...

Zack: Or you could come with me... *Softly kisses him again, loving the taste.*

Cloud: I wish I could leave land... I still have things to accomplish here...

Zack: Maybe when you are finished with what you need to do, you join me? We could be together forever..

Cloud: I'd love to... *He kisses Zack's face tenderly.*

Zack: I will be waiting.. I will set a place up for you in my place.. *Kisses Cloud, shivers as he rubs Cloud's side.*

Cloud: Where do you live in the sea? Do you live close to Reno?

Zack: Yes, I live in the palace with them. Next to Denzel, I must incase a attack happens... There room for you!

Cloud: In a palace... *He nuzzles Zack's chest.*

Zack: Yes, you must have our blood to be able to see it.. Humans can no see our kingdom, magic my dad made! *Starts the rumbles again.*

Cloud: Interesting...Humans have magic too, as I'm sure you know.

Zack: Yes, but ours is more powerful! My dad knows human magic too! He show me some when little!

Cloud: Did your father ever show you human weapons?

Zack: Yeah! A few! He has big sword he got in a war with humans once! He still no let me use it, say I not ready yet! *Pouts, pushing his lower lip out.*

Cloud: I see...What else has he shown you about our world?

Zack: He show how your ships worked! Always take me to where they were and show me all the human stuff! He help me learn your speak, he know alot of different human speak! Aand..he show a shoot thing, I no like!

Cloud: A gun, you mean?

Zack: Yes, they not warrior way! No honor in it!

Cloud: Vincent uses a gun...It just depends on what human uses it.

Zack: We no use, only our body or what we can use in hand! He will have to learn without it, it will shame him!

Cloud: *He laughs softly.* He knows hand-to-hand combat, and guns won't work under water...

Zack: Some what to use our magic to make it work, but father is against it and the king side with him! *Kisses him.* That good, I will watch him for you, make sure he okay!

Cloud: Vincent doesn't need someone to watch him, trust me...

Zack: He no know all our ways, Reno will show him most but when in meetings Reno no go, I will help him..

Cloud: Alright...if you wish. *He gives Zack a soft kiss.*

Zack: Mmm.. *Moans softly as he kisses Cloud back, still rubbing Cloud's back.* Had big day today, rest with me?

Cloud: Of course... Are you hungry or thirsty? There's still some beer left.

Zack: No, all I need is you! *Kisses him again, snuggles into his neck.* Time for bed, Denzel..

Denzel: *Turns over on the bed under the blankets, already in dreamland.*

Cloud: He's out of it... *He plays with Zack's warm nipples.*

Zack: He is so excited here, everything new! He loved to hear stories from Father, I find him there alot..Mm..*Moans softly, nips at Cloud's neck.*

Cloud: I think he'd like to visit land more often. He seems to like the women on land. *He chuckles softly.*

Zack: *Chuckles.* Yes, he like tits.. You human have bigger ones our woman.. We have no need for the large ones like yours!

Cloud: I noticed... He'd like Tifa...

Zack: Yes, lucky he still young. If he was full grown male he would of acted on his feelings!

Cloud: There's nothing wrong with that...

Zack: He may of not stopped if she said no.. *Nuzzles at Cloud.*

Cloud: *He laughs softly into Zack's chest.* His hormones are going crazy.

Zack: Yes, he will change when he is sixteen.. Then I will not be he guard any longer..

Cloud: How many years would that be in human years?

Zack: *Sighs as he holds Cloud closer.* A hundred of human years...

Cloud: Time passes slowly down there...Don't you get bored?

Zack: It no slow for us. Your lives are fast. No, the ocean always keeps us busy! And I have my family and friends!

Cloud: Do you think before you have to leave...if we can go out together, just by ourselves?

Zack: I love to..But I no leave Denzel alone!

Cloud: Tifa can watch Denzel...

Zack: She keep him safe? If he die.. I would be killed..

Cloud: Tifa is a warrior too... Denzel will be in good hands.

Zack: Okay.. But no for long! Only few hours! *Snuggles closer to Cloud, rumbles in happiness.*

Cloud: I'll tell her to come here... *He picks up his phone to dial Tifa's number.*

Zack: But no tonight.. Need energy! *Yawns against Cloud's neck.*

Cloud: I'll tell her to come in the morning. Denzel can get used to her then...

Tifa: Cloud! It's good to hear from you!

Zack: (She has lust in her voice.. He's mine!!!) *Starts to nimble on Cloud's neck, wanting to make him as his.*

Cloud: I was wondering if you could come over to our hotel tomorrow morning. I need you to watch someone...

Tifa: Sure! But why are you at the hotel?

Zack: *Starts to suck on Cloud's pulse point, nipping lightly.*

Cloud: Vincent reserved it and invited me over...and I have a date.

Tifa: Oh.. Okay, but who do you need me to watch? You don't have Marlene?

Cloud: No, he's a young boy named Denzel...

Tifa: Isn't.. he that little boy who was in the van?

Cloud: Yes, that's the same little boy.

Tifa: Yeah, when do you want me over?

Cloud: Tomorrow morning...

Tifa: I'll be there, I'll bring some of the toys I have for Marlene too!

Cloud: Thank you, Tifa...

Tifa: You're welcome, Cloud! I just want you to be happy!

Cloud: I'll talk to you tomorrow, then?

Tifa: Yep! Bright and early! Now you go rest, you need it after today!

Cloud: Yes, you take it easy... *He hangs up the phone and lays back down with Zack.*

Zack: *Growls as he holds Cloud tightly, almost painfully.* Mine.. Your mine!

Cloud: Of course I'm yours... What's wrong?

Zack: She has lust in her voice.. She wants you.. You're mine, my mate! *Growls as he bites Cloud's neck hard, blood filling his mouth.*

Cloud: Wait...Zack... *He quickly pushes Zack away.*

Zack: *His eyes go back to normal, frowns at the sight of Cloud's bloody neck. Quickly licks at it to heal, a few tears fall.* I sorry..I..

Cloud: What's wrong? Why did you do that?

Zack: I..This is how the males of our people act.. I can push it back, but I..I lost it at the sound of her voice..She wants you.. I..I was showing you are mine, we do to show mates there place..

Cloud: To show mates their place? Hmph... *He scowls at Zack and gets up from the bed to wash the blood off of his neck.*

Zack: I sorry! *Gets up and follows after Cloud.* I..I never would do that to you! I lost control, that is why I hold back! I no like this side of me!

Cloud: *He sighs.* You don't have to worry about Tifa. I know she's had a crush on me since we were teenagers.

Zack: I know.. I just.. the tone of her voice.. It makes..It's very hard to fight that side, I only male who can so I had to learn myself..

Cloud: Just don't do it again. I won't hesitate to fight back next time... (Why do I end up with all the controlling men?)

Zack: I try not too! I hate our people are like this! *Growls and pulls at his hair, his male side still upset.*

Cloud: Good, because I've been on the receiving end before. I don't put up with it like Vincent did.

Zack: Well, now he will be giving.. I..I'm sorry..*Walks back out to the bed, his body tense.*

Cloud: *He finishes washing away the blood and takes the room key before he steps out of the room.*

Zack: *Lays down on the bed, his body shakes as he starts to cry.* (I hurt him! Damn it!! Why couldn't I have be born a submissive?! He hates me now..He'll never want to join me knowing how he will be treated...)

Cloud: *He leans against the wall of the hallway.* (He still needs to learn human ways...He needs to learn he can't hurt me like that...)


	9. Chapter 9

Denzel: *He rolls over in bed when he hears Zack cry.* Why Zack cry?

Zack: (Crap..I woke him up..) Nnothing.. Go back to sleep, Denzel.. *Sniffs as he hugs himself, his shoulders shakes.*

Denzel: Where Cloud go?

Zack: *Lets out a small cry.* Hhe..go out..I..hhurt him, he hate me..

Denzel: Zack, humans not supposed to hurt mate!

Zack: No mean too! My male part got upset, he talk to a girl who had lust in her voice and I lost control! I..I tried to show him he mine and to know his place.. Neptune, I hate this!!!

Denzel: *He moves to where Zack is on the other bed and hugs him.* Don't worry, Cloud come back.

Zack: *Holds on tightly to Denzel, letting Denzel see him at his weakest.* No..I hurt to bad.. He no want to be with male..He never come live with me!

Denzel: Stop worry, stop worry... *He looks up when he hears the door click open.* Cloud?

Cloud: *He comes back in the room after about ten minutes and stares sadly at Zack crying.* Zack...

Zack: *Holds Denzel close, protectively in his arms.* I..I sorry..Tthis..This is hhow I am, how I bbrought up..I do my bbest to fight it, gget made fun of all the time, saying I a freak..Bbut I can't always! IIt comes out..

Cloud: I...understand, but humans aren't supposed to hurt each other if they're mates... I think you know this... *He sits on the bed next to Zack.*

Zack: I know..I hhate that I hurt you! Aand we no always hurt our mates..My father never hurt Mother!

Denzel: Here, Cloud. *He pulls Cloud and Zack closer.* Be mate, and kiss!

Zack: *Looks at the scar now where he bite and more tears fall as apart of him is happy to see his mark.* I..I so sorry..

Cloud: Denzel is right...Zack.

Zack: I hurt you.. *Shakily kisses Cloud, his lips covered in tears and snot from crying.*

Cloud: Just don't do it again...Ever... *He shyly kisses Zack back.*

Zack: I won't! Iif I feel it coming I fight it or run away, never want to hurt you! *Hugs Cloud tightly, letting a few more tears fall.*

Denzel: Good, made up! *He makes his way back over to his bed.*

Zack: *Lets out a weak chuckle.* Yes, now go back to bed... We go too.

Denzel: No, I stay up until you go bed and feel better!

Zack: Denzel... Go to sleep, you need rest.. I go to bed to, I tired and head hurt.. *Lays down, still holding tightly to Cloud.*

Denzel: I fine!

Zack: *Lets out a low growl, telling Denzel to stop fighting and listen to him.* Denzel...

Denzel: Whaaat?

Zack: Stop fighting me on this.. Go to sleep, I am as well and you know I no sleep good if you still up..

Denzel: *He sticks his tongue out at Zack.* I not baby!

Zack: You act like one now... Do you want to lay with us? Is that it?

Denzel: No, I want to watch magic box, let me do it. Please, Zack? *He gives Zack his saddest puppy eyes.*

Zack: *Sighs* Fine..Keep down, I tired...*Moves to hide his face in Cloud's neck.*

Denzel: Thank you Zack! *He turns down the volume on the magic box and sits closer so he can hear.*

Zack: Welcome.. *Sighs as he moves closer to Cloud, his tense body finally relaxing at the feel of his mate.*

Cloud: *He comfortingly rubs Zack's stomach.* Calm yourself...

Zack: It hard..It still in me.. Telling me what to do, it takes a while for me to get control over it again..

Cloud: I know...*He plays with Zack's hair lovingly.*

Zack: Mm.. I love you, so much Cloud.. *Yawns as he nuzzles closer to Cloud.*

Cloud: I love you...

Zack: So sorry...love you..*Starts to fall asleep at the scent of his mate.*

Cloud: I forgive you... *He kisses Zack's forehead gently.*

Zack: Thank you, lov.... *Falls asleep, smiles at the kiss.*

~Next Morning~

Denzel: *He rolls over onto Zack and snores softly with drool rolling down his chin.*

Zack: *Wakes up as he feels something he knows very well.* (He did want to sleep with us.. He's still a little boy in many ways..) *Grabs the sheet and wipes off Denzel's cheek*

Denzel: Mnuh...nice titties... *He smiles in his sleep as Zack wipes his mouth.*

Zack: *Chuckles, making Denzel bounce a bit on his chest.* No titties here..

Denzel: Wha? Stop, Zack...

Zack: You the one dr-drooling on me! I clean up before it falls on me!

Denzel: But good dream! You mess up...

Zack: Oh,I'm sorry I made the titties go away! *Chuckles as he ruffles Denzel's hair.* Why you on me? You have big bed to yourself!

Denzel: You comfy, Zack...

Zack: Yes, but that not only reason. Right? *Pats Denzel's head, playing with his hair.*

Denzel: No, that only reason!

Zack: Denzel..Don't lie to me, it okay. You know you can tell me anything.. *Nuzzles at Denzel.*

Denzel: Well...maybe just to bother you!

Zack: *Shakes his head as he laughs.* You never bother me, Denzel! Now tell me the truth..

Denzel: I tell truth!

Zack: You sure? You know what happen when you lie!

Denzel: No, but I not lie, so no worry.

Zack: Okay.. (Why didn't I wakeup when he crawled up here? That's never happened before! I need to train!) You want food?

Denzel: Not hungry. Oh, Zack? What HBO? Is that a booby channel? I found, and like!

Zack: You need to eat.. That...That adult channel, no for kids like you!

Denzel: I not kid. *He gets up to get a sandwich.*

Zack: I know.. But you young and that not channel for young! I sorry, Denzel..

Denzel: You jealous I found it! *He takes a bite from his sandwich.*

Zack: No, I have mate! No need to see that! *Looks over and smiles when he sees Cloud sleeping, his ass in the air again.*

Denzel: You...jealous!

Zack: No, all I need is my mate.. *Looks lovingly at Cloud as he starts to rub his tight, round ass.*

Denzel: Why human like butts?

Zack: I don't know..But he has very soft one and he likes me rubbing it! *Looks at Cloud smiling in his sleep as he keeps massaging it.* Why you like tits?

Denzel: Because they big and fun! But merpeople no like butts... They no put penis in them!

Zack: I know, but humans can! They butts can handle penis! And human's butts, big and fun too!

Denzel: I no like! They only supposed to be used for waste!

Zack: For us yes, no for humans! And you no have to like, that fine! *Moves to massage Cloud's other cheek, giving it the same attention.*

Cloud: *He mumbles and moans in his sleep.* Zack?

Zack: Yes, baby. Sorry I wake you, couldn't help but rub it.. *Leans down and brushes Cloud's hair out of his face and softly kisses him.*

Denzel: Cloud awake! *He sits next to Cloud and Zack on the bed.*

Zack: *Laughs softly and pulls Denzel onto his lap, ruffles his hair.* He is now! You very loud!

Denzel: You woke up, not me. *He finishes his sandwich.* I go to water room, now... *He walks to the bathroom, learning already how to walk effectively.*

Zack: No make big mess! *Watches Denzel, smiles at him.* (He's already learned how to make up for his feet!)

Cloud: Tifa should be coming over soon...

Zack: Okay, we need shower after him.. *Lays down next to Cloud, kissing him lovingly.* Good morning, my mate..

Cloud: Good morning... *He kisses Zack tenderly.*

Zack: You sleep good? *Keeps rubbing Cloud's plump ass, his fingers brush against his opening.*

Cloud: Mm...I did... We should at least get some pants on...

Zack: Yes.. No one else see my naked mate.. *Lightly nibbles on Cloud's lips before he sits up and grabs his pants off the floor.*

Cloud: *He grabs his pants hanging off the bed that were taken off in the middle of the night. He slides his pants on and lays back down on the bed.*

Zack: *Grabs his shirt and pulls it on before he walks over and gets two cans of soda and a sandwich for them, before he sits down next to him.* Here, you need to eat..

Cloud: *He opens his mouth and waits for Zack to feed him.*

Zack: *Chuckles softly as he holds the sandwich to Cloud's mouth.* You're like a baby... I like it!

Cloud: Mm... *He takes a bite of the sandwich still in Zack's hand.*

Zack: *Leans forward and takes a bite for himself, chews it as he runs his other hand though Cloud's hair.*

Cloud: You have the sexy treatment down...Before Tifa comes, do you want to rub me down?

Zack: Mm., After you eat all! Need your health! *Pushes the sandwich closer to Cloud's mouth as he takes a bite*

Cloud: *He sensually parts his lips and takes another bite of sandwich.* Mm...

Zack: *Opens a can and takes a drink before he holds it up to Cloud's lips.* No rub yet, finish eating then I rub your ass again!

Cloud: *He opens his mouth so Zack can tilt the drink further.*

Zack: *Smiles as he feeds Cloud, waits till his swallows and puts the sandwich there.* Few more bites, baby!

Cloud: *He takes the sandwich from Zack's hand and eats it himself.* Thank you, baby...

Zack: *Sneaks another bite from the sandwich out of Cloud's hand, grins at him.* Welcome! *Says with mouthful.*

Cloud: Can you massage me now?

Zack: *Shakes his head, swallows the bite.* Um.. I'm not really sure what to do... I no taught it like Reno.. *Sets the can down on the nightstand.*

Cloud: I can show you first...What do you think?

Zack: You sure? I feel bad... *Lays next to Cloud, nuzzles at Cloud's cheek.*

Cloud: I'm sure. Roll onto your stomach...

Zack: *Rolls onto his stomach, rests his head on his arms.* Haven't had this done in long time..

Cloud: *He straddles Zack's waist and gently begins to rub his back.* Do merpeople do this as well?

Zack: Mmhh..Yes, only female and submissive learn it for mates.. I wanted to but Father say no..

Cloud: *He rubs down Zack's spine and slowly moves his hands up to Zack's neck.* Does it feel good?

Zack: Mm.. Yes.. Love your hands.. Feel so good! *Moans softly as he feels all the stress starting to go away.*

Cloud: You're very tense... I'll help you relax...

Zack: Always tense..Have to be ready for a fight.. Yes, please... *Starts to relax on the bed.*

Cloud: Good...good... *He rubs Zack's back in slow, deep circles.*

Zack: *Moans softly, starting to turn into goo.* You amazing, Cloud...

Cloud: Just relax...don't even speak if you don't have to... *He kisses Zack's spine and rubs his shoulders.*

Zack: *Shudders, at the kiss. Lets out a moan as he lets Cloud do his work.* (He feels so amazing.. He would be a perfect submissive!)

Cloud: If you keep moaning like that, you'll get me aroused... *He chuckles as he lovingly massages Zack's tense muscles.*

Zack: Ccan't help..Your touches do it to me.. *Lets out another moan, completely relaxes.*

Cloud: It's nice to know... What about your ass? Is it tense too?

Zack: Mm..Yyes..Very tense.. *Moans softly, pushing his ass up.*

Cloud: Alright, then... *He gently begins to massage Zack's ass.* You have such a nice ass...

Zack:*Moans at the touches, his opening clenches.* Glad you like.. We no have nice asses like humans...

Tifa: *Knocks on the door.* Cloud? You up?

Zack: *Growls softly, his body tenses again.* (She ruined it!)

Cloud: Yeah, hold on. *He adjusts his pants, trying to hide his boner as he answers the door.*

Tifa: Hi Clo....ud.. *Stops at the sight of Cloud's hard-on pushing on his pants, blushes hard.* (He's all hard.. He look very good..)

Cloud: *He sits on the bed with Zack.* Denzel is still taking a shower. He should be out soon...

Zack: *Closes his eyes as he takes deep breathes, grabbing tightly onto his pants.* (She's turned on by him...I smell her lust! He's mine!)

Tifa: Okay.. *Sits across from Cloud, still blushes as she looks every now and then at his hard on.*

Cloud: It's alright, Zack... *He chuckles slightly and rubs Zack's back.*

Zack: *Leans over and whispers to Cloud.* I be back.. Can't be near her, can't take her scent of lust... *Gets up and goes to the bathroom to check on Denzel.*

Cloud: Alright...*He nods understandingly and tries to cover his boner with a blanket.*

Tifa: Soo...What are you going to do today?

Cloud: Zack and I want to spend some time together...

Tifa: Oh, that's nice! How long do you think you'll be gone if you don't mind me asking? (I want Cloud..Why can't he see me?)

Cloud: A few hours...I was going to take Zack out dancing...

Tifa: At your normal spot? Vincent will be sad he isn't with you!

Cloud: Vincent doesn't care for dancing...he just likes the atmosphere and drinks. *He looks up as Denzel walks out with a towel wrapped around his waist.*

Denzel: *He peeks at the beautiful brunette woman in the room.* Whoo...Come to ocean with me, lady!

Tifa: *Looks over at the boy and chuckles softly.* Hello, Denzel.. I'm going to be watching you today!

Denzel: Watch all day! I tell Zack never come back!

Tifa: I don't think I can do that! I have to work tonight! Why don't you get dressed and I can take you out for ice cream!

Denzel: Date? Ice cream anytime! *He walks proudly into the bathroom and brags to Zack.* I have date with lady!

Zack: *Looks out from under the stream of hot water, letting it relax him.* You be safe.. Stay near room, never leave her side! (I hope he doesn't smell her lust for Cloud...)

Denzel: I have date with lady...*He sings as he begins to get dressed.*

Zack: You know no talk about home outside of room? I be back soon! *Turns the water off and starts to dry off.*

Denzel: Know it, Zack! *He gives one last look in the mirror before he walks out to see Tifa.* Beauty, lady!

Tifa: You know it's not nice to call people lady, my name is Tifa!

Denzel: *He pouts.* I not know! I try be nice.

Tifa: It's okay, I know you are! You're going to be a nice man soon, huh? Ready to get ice cream?

Denzel: *He nods and peeks into the bathroom.* Zack, never come back. I have date! *He happily runs out the door.*

Zack: *Chuckles softly as he finishes getting dressed, waits till he hears her leave before he walks out. Wrinkles his nose.* (Her scent is still here..)

Cloud: Come out and lay with me, Zack. Tifa's gone...

Zack: *Walks over and lays next to Cloud, holds his tightly as he takes deep breaths.* She...Her scent still here..

Cloud: Don't worry about her... I only like men.

Zack: I know.. But..that scent.. It drive me crazy! Had to fight it hard..

Cloud: *He pulls the sheet down to expose his hard cock pressing against his pants.* I'm still hard from you...

Zack: *Growls lowly at the sight, licks his lips and starts to stroke him.* All for me.. My mate.. Mmm, love the scent of your lust!

Cloud: Mm...yeah... *He gently jerks his hips into Zack's hand.*

Zack: *Quickly unbuttons Cloud's pants and pulls out Cloud's dripping cock, strokes it faster as he kisses Cloud hard.*

Cloud: *He moans into Zack's kiss.* Are you going to give me a massage now?

Zack: Mm.. Want you to release first, your scent cover hers.. *Moves his other hand to play with Cloud's balls as he strokes him harder.*

Cloud: Mm...hmm... Stroke me harder...

Zack: *Tightens his hold on Cloud's cock as he strokes him, biting softly on his lips. Lets his nail play with the slit.* You like this?

Cloud: I love it when you touch me...stroke me...

Zack: Me too, so warm in my hand..Want to feel your release cover it..Mm..Lick it off my hand.. *Moves to suck on Cloud's ear.*

Cloud: *He moans as he feels precum spray out of his cock and cover Zack's hand.* Just...a little more...

Zack: Mmm..Neptune, it already smells so good... *Kisses Cloud passionately as he strokes his faster, digging his nail in deeper to Cloud's slit as he enters a finger into Cloud's opening, ramming into his prostate.*

Cloud: Ahh...! *His hips jerk up as he releases onto Zack's hand and arm.* Zack...Mm...

Zack: *Lets out rumbles as he watches, shivers at the feel of Cloud's cum land on him. Softly strokes before he pulls his hand up, his rumble grows as he licks it off.* Mmmm... So sweet.. The best taste on earth..

Cloud: You felt amazing, Zack...

Zack: I'm glad.. Love your face when you release, I think you humans call them angels? *Licks the last few drops off before he kisses Cloud.*

Cloud: I look like an angel? I believe you do...

Zack: Yes, Father show me a book, it show one.. You look just like it! *Kisses him lovingly.*

Cloud: Mm...I love you, Zack...

Zack: I love you, Cloud... My beautiful mate...*Runs his hands though the hair.*

Cloud: *He chuckles.* Now can I have my massage?

Zack: Yes, roll over on belly! *Nuzzles Cloud's cheek.*

Cloud: *He rolls onto his stomach and waits for Zack to massage his back.* Begin when you're ready...

Zack: (Just do what's been done to me, I can do it!) *Leans down and kisses Cloud's shoulder as he starts to rub it, pushing his thumbs into shoulders.*

Cloud: Mm...You're a natural...

Zack: Don't tell my Father that, he would make me train for weeks now nonstop! *Moves his thumbs over to Cloud's neck, keeps kissing at the skin.*

Cloud: I can't help it...You have the perfect hands for this...

Zack: Hands not to rough? *Slowly moves his hands down Cloud's back, his palms rubbing at the muscles as his thumbs follow his spine down.*

Cloud: No, not at all...

Zack: I'm glad..Denzel think my hands to rough.. *Nuzzles Cloud's back, as he moves to the lower part.*

Cloud: Really? Maybe I have a different sense of what rough is?

Zack: You have rough hands too.. All warriors do.. I like rough, it is comfort to me. He is used to soft hand of females, I used to rough hands of males.. *Moves down and starts to massage Cloud's cheeks.*

Cloud: Before I know it, you'll start groping me... *He chuckles.*

Zack: I make it relax, no sex now.. I want to make you relax! *Moves down one of Cloud's thighs.*

Cloud: Thank you...It feels really good...

Zack: Welcome, anytime you want.. Tell me about yourself.. I want to know about my mate..

Cloud: What do you want to know about me? You can ask anything...

Zack: Tell me about your family, I can tell you more about mine too.. *Moves down to his calf.*

Cloud: I don't have any family... *He sighs.*

Zack: What happened to them? *Leans down and kisses at Cloud's cheek, nuzzles it to try and comfort him.*

Cloud: Dead...

Zack: I sorry... I..I know what it like, my Mother die when I was very young.. Father never find new mate, say Mom was only one for him.. I have no brother of sister.. It only Father and me..

Cloud: I have four siblings that should be locked away in an asylum...

Zack: *Cocks his head as he lifts up one of Cloud's feet and starts working on it.* What Aasyllum? I used to want some..I only kid so dad workme extra hard to be best and protect me.. I no aloud to leave our place without him..

Cloud: It's a place where humans lock away people who are insane...crazy.

Zack: Ohh..They crazy? We..we must kill those who are crazy..

Cloud: We don't kill the people who are insane...

Zack: We must..They can let our secrets out..And an insane male could kill over hundred humans in one day..But we let them die with honor in battle..

Cloud: I can imagine. I've been through hell with my brothers. One lit my hometown on fire, and it burned to the ground.

Zack: I.. *Moves to Cloud's other foot and slowly moves up his leg.* So sorry, Cloud.. I your family now, always be there for you..

Cloud: You mean it Zack?

Zack: Yes, if you ever need me just go to the ocean..If you put any part of your body in it she will tell me and I will swim as fast as I can to you. Promise, my mate..

Cloud: You'll do that for me? *He turns over onto his back and holds on tight to Zack.*

Zack: Yes, once she tells me I will come to you..I may have Denzel with me but I will be there, I promise my love.. *Moves up and holds on tightly to Cloud, covers his face in kisses.* (He's vulnerable.. He's been hurt before, if I see who has hurt him I will make them pay!)

Cloud: Mm...Don't leave me... *He plays with Zack's hair.*

Zack: I never leave you by chose.. You my mate, I love only you, Cloud.. *Kisses him sweetly, lets out the rumble Cloud loves.*

Cloud: You're very comforting...

Zack: *Chuckles softly, kisses him again.* I learn from Father comforting me and doing it for Denzel.. And when the day comes I will take you to my home and we will live the rest of our lives together...

Cloud: I will try my best to finish what I need to on land...

Zack: I will wait for you, no matter how long it takes... *Nuzzles Cloud, kissing softly.*

Cloud: It may take years, Zack...I...won't be appealing to you anymore.

Zack: *Chuckles and shakes his head.* You think I care how you look? I love your soul, your aura! I will always love you, no matter how you look.. *Kisses him.*

Cloud: I'm sorry, it's how humans are. We're superficial...

Zack: I know, we are sometimes.. But Father taught me better..I see the person's aura first, then looks.. *Kisses Cloud again and smiles.* And maybe I like older looking men.. *Winks at Cloud and gives his a goofy grin, wanting to make him feel better.*

Cloud: Then, you like saggy balls and erection problems?

Zack: You have no balls when with us and we never have trouble getting aroused, my Father can and he's over a thousand!

Cloud: I'll make you wait twenty years if you like older men... *He chuckles softly.*

Zack: No make me wait.. I want you as soon as you can, baby.. Just want you to know I always love you, no matter what you look like..

Cloud: I don't want to make you wait that long...Let's get ready to leave...

Zack: I love you, Cloud.. *Kisses him and rolls off of Cloud.* Where we go?

Cloud: Have you danced before?

Zack: We dance.. But not like humans do, I never danced as a human before! We go dance? *Stands up and gets his shirt off the floor.*

Cloud: Yes, if you want to... There are other things we can do at the place I'm going to take you.

Zack: I do whatever you want to do! *Runs his fingers though his hair, pouts as it sticks up.* (Why is my hair like this?!)

Cloud: Your hair is fine...I like it.

Zack: It never like this at home! Look like I in wind storm, or that yucky smell stuff you humans have!

Cloud: You mean hair spray?

Zack: Yes! It burn my nose, hope that woman no has it.. Poor Denzel!

Cloud: I think a little hairspray is attractive...

Zack: *Frowns a bit, turns back to Cloud.* I..can try it...It just really burns, our noses are more powerful then human. Has to be to smell in ocean..

Cloud: I'm not saying you have to...I'm just saying I like the look... *He leans up in bed and plays with the ends of Zack's hair.*

Zack: *Leans forward and kisses Cloud.* I glad you like and I thank you, it makes my other senses go crazy and I get dizzy! *Kisses again.* No tell dad about how my hair look, never hear the end of it from him!

Cloud: I think it's sexy... *He gets up from the bed to put on his shirt.*

Zack: *A light blush covers his cheeks, grabs the drink off the nightstand and takes a drink as he waits.*

Cloud: Do you like staring at me while dressing?

Zack: I like watching you, but I no like clothes! One thing I won't miss!

Cloud: Not at all? I like them because it makes you imagine what might be underneath...

Zack: I know what's under them! They.. we're meant to be free, not bound by cloth!

Cloud: Of course you know, but it makes you stare and imagine. Let me prove it... *He bends over to put on his shoes.*

Zack: *Growls lower at the sight, licking his lips as he imagines what is under there.* (My ass...It belongs to me!)

Cloud: *He chuckles as he hears Zack growl.* Do you see what I mean?

Zack: You lucky...If no pants I would make you mine again! *Gets off the bed and walks over to Cloud, pressing himself against him.*

Cloud: You would? *He smirks slightly.* I should show you how humans dance. *He begins to grind his ass against Zack and rocks his hips.*

Zack: *Growls into Cloud's ear, his hands quickly grabing onto Cloud's hips.* If you want to leave, I would stop now.. I can't control my lust for long..

Cloud: I'm just showing you what humans do... *He touches Zack's hands and sways his hips against Zack's body.* You'll see when we get there...

Zack: Grandpa said humans were just lower beings how only think of mating...He would be in shock if he saw humans now.. *Grabs ahold of Cloud's hips again to stop him.* No more till there!

Cloud: Is that what you think of humans? I mean...if you want to mate before we get there, I won't refuse...

Zack: Some yes, but not you.. *Blushes and lightly kisses Cloud's neck.* We see when we get there..

Cloud: Alright...*He grabs the room key and tucks it into his pocket and exits the room with Zack.*

~At the Club~

Zack: *Wiggles his nose.* It smells of sweat and sex...

Cloud: Of course... It's from people dancing so close together...

Zack: *Feels his body reacting to the scents, walks up with Cloud to the door but is stopped.*

Bouncer: Sorry sir, but you can't enter without shoes.

Cloud: Let him in... *He flashes a wink at Zack before he lifts the bottom of his shirt slightly to show off his stomach to the bouncer.*

Bouncer: *Smiles at the sight, licks his lips.* Go right on in sirs!

Zack: *Growls loudly, glaring at the man as they walk by. Holding Cloud close.*

Cloud: *He grabs Zack before the bouncer changes his mind. He pulls Zack aside once they enter.* Relax...I got us in...

Zack: He wanted you.. He reeked of lust..His aura was dark, evil... *Takes deep breaths as he calms himself.*

Cloud: There are many more people like that in here, it's normal. Let's dance now... *He pulls Zack onto the dance floor.*

Zack: *Grabs onto Cloud's hips, looking into Cloud's eyes as he blushes.* Sshow me how to start..

Cloud: *He grabs onto Zack's hips as well and whispers into Zack's ear.* Just sway your hips...

Zack: *Shudders at the whisper, starts to sway his hips with Cloud. His cock starting to harden, begins to softly kiss at Cloud's neck.* Like this?

Cloud: You're right...The music isn't too fast right now. When the music gets better, we usually grind against each other.

Zack: Okay..tell me when..You feel good.. *Softly starts to suck on Cloud's neck, wanting to mark.*

Cloud: I'll show you... *He runs his fingers along Zack's belt line.* Maybe we can have some drinks later?

Zack: Yyes, if you want.. *pushes his hips against Cloud's, letting him feel his half hard cock.* I love you...

Cloud: I love you... *He smiles as the music becomes more intense.* Are you ready to learn?

Zack: *Winces slightly at the loudness but shakes his head.* Yes, teach me Cloud..

Cloud: *He turns around and presses his back against Zack's chest.* Do what feels good as I dance against you... *He begins to grind his ass against Zack's crotch area and places Zack's hands on his hips.*

Zack: Mmm.. Yes, so good.. Neptune you make me hard, baby! *Groans as he grinds back against Cloud's ass, running his fingers over Cloud's hips as he licks at his neck.*

Cloud: You're very good at this... *He grinds hard against Zack's hardening cock and moves Zack's hand to his own hardness.*

Zack: Mmm.. So hard, all for.. *His nose twitches as a bunch of different scents of lust fills it, looks up and sees a small circle around them. Looking at Cloud with lustful eyes. Growls loudly, his hand grabs onto Cloud's groin.* (They all want him..I smell their lust and pre-seed.. He's mine, he knew this would happen!!)

Cloud: Mm... *He moans at Zack's forcefulness. He dances harder against Zack.*

Zack: *His growls get louder, bares his teeth at people as a few move closer. His body starts to shake as he grip on Cloud tightens.* (No, he's mine! My mate! No on else, I must show him his place! He knew this was gonna happen, he wanted it! No..Stop it!) *Quickly lets Cloud go and runs off.*

Cloud: *He looks around confused as Zack runs off. He follows Zack into the bathroom.* Zack?

Zack: *Growls as he punches at the metal stalls, his fists making holes each time. Blood covering them.* No close, I..I need to ffight it! Pplease.. No want..to...hurt..you!

Cloud: Zack, stop it. *He restrains Zack's arms and pushes Zack against the wall of the bathroom.* Calm...yourself...

Zack: Noo, please! Ccan't it to much.. I ccan't take it, I..I losing, it wwant to hurt you! PPlease, need to let out! *Struggles against Cloud.*

Cloud: You're alright...See? I'm not here for anyone else but you...

Zack: I can't stay here.. I sorry, it to much. I will hurt someone if I near them.. *His body still tense as a rock but stops struggling against Cloud, letting Cloud hold him.*

Cloud: Let's have some drinks and sit down at a table...\

Zack: You can drink..It will let that side out if I drink and I will hurt someone, Cloud.. But I will sit there with you..

Cloud: What will relax you? No one is going to take me away from you...

Zack: It's not just that.. In my culture, you never lust after another's mate.. If you do then they have right to fight you for it.. That is what my instinct wants me to do..

Cloud: What you can do...is to show them how much you want me by dancing with me. Show them I only fit your body, and make them jealous...

Zack: I..I can try..But I have to block my nose somehow.. *Sighs and runs his fingers though his hair.*

Cloud: Breathe in my scent... If you smell lust on other people, just think of them as being jealous of you...and think of how lucky you are...

Zack: Okay..Bbut.. If I lose it again, I must leave Cloud.. I will hurt someone, maybe even kill..

Cloud: Okay...*He gives Zack a sweet kiss.* Now, let's dance... *He takes Zack by the arm and leads him to the dance floor again.*

Zack: *Pulls Cloud close to him, wrapping his arms around him. Buries his nose in Cloud's hair.* Lets go to the edge, not middle like lasttime..

Cloud: Anything you want... *He begins to dance against Zack on the outskirts of the dance floor.*

Zack: *Dances with Cloud, turns him around and passionately kisses him. Grinding against him.* (Only him, think only of him.. His scent, his taste..)

Cloud: Mm... *He licks Zack's lips and begins to grind against Zack's hip and thigh, rubbing his cock against Zack.*

Zack: Mine.. You're only mine, Cloud...Only I get to see you in pleasure, taste you.. *Starts to grope Cloud's ass, pushing him closer to his hips as he grinds his own ragging cock against him.*

Cloud: *He wraps his arms around Zack's neck as he dances closer to Zack's warm, sweaty body.* You feel amazing...

Zack: Mm.. So do you.. So good, love the feel of you.. Neptune, how can you be so amazing? *Moans as he grinds harder, reaching his hands down the back of Cloud's pants. His calloused fingers rub over Cloud's clenches his opening.*

Cloud: Now we'll surely get stares... *He rubs his boner against Zack's abs.*

Zack: No remind me of them, only you.. I want to think only of you.. *Enters a finger, rubbing Cloud's prostate.*

Cloud: Zack...not on the dance floor, baby... *He grinds hard against Zack's body.*

Zack: Why not? I want them to hear you moan for me.. I won't fuck you, just make you crazy in pleasure.. *Enters another finger, rubbing Cloud's prostate hard.*

Cloud: You'll make me want to do something naughty here on this dance floor... *He says seductively.*

Zack: I want you.. You been teasing me all night.. You have been begging for me, Cloud.. I need you soon, mate!

Cloud: We can do anything you want when we get to the room...

Zack: Then lets go.. I can't hold back anymore.. *Nibbles on Cloud's lips.*

Cloud: Okay... *He happens to glance over Zack's shoulder and spots Sephiroth passed out at the bar with a drink in his hand.* (Great...now is a good time to leave, then.)

Zack: *Looks back and follows Cloud's eye sight and see a man with long hair, growls and holds on tightly to Cloud.* Who is he? He has bad aura, he..he smells like you...*Looks confused at Cloud.*

Cloud: He's the craziest one in my "family", the one who burned down my home town.

Zack: *Growls loudly, looking at him in anger.* It best we leave...Or that bar will be covered in blood.. *Keeps growling holding Cloud tightly.*

Cloud: *He breaks Zack's stare and leads him outside.* Let him drink himself to death...

Zack: *Keeps growling as he walks out of club, sees the bouncer looking at Cloud and punches him in the gut as they walk by.* Feel bit better now..

Cloud: I'm sorry, I didn't know he would be here...

Zack: Not your fault.. I..*Sighs and stops walking, hugs Cloud.* It also reacts to your feelings, you upset so it fight harder..

Cloud: *He gets on his bike and waits for Zack to get on before he leans against Zack's chest.* Let's get out of here... *He starts and revs his bike before taking off.*

Zack: *Wraps his arms tightly around Cloud, softly kissing his neck.* Yes, I want to show you how much I love you.. My only baby..

Cloud: Zack...not on the dance floor, baby... *He grinds hard against Zack's body.*

Zack: Why not? I want them to hear you moan for me.. I won't fuck you, just make you crazy in pleasure.. *Enters another finger, rubbing Cloud's prostate hard.*

Cloud: You'll make me want to do something naughty here on this dance floor... *He says seductively.*

Zack: I want you.. You been teasing me all night.. You have been begging for me, Cloud.. I need you soon, mate!

Cloud: We can do anything you want when we get to the room...

Zack: Then lets go.. I can't hold back anymore.. *Nibbles on Cloud's lips.*

Cloud: Okay... *He happens to glance over Zack's shoulder and spots Sephiroth passed out at the bar with a drink in his hand.* (Great...now is a good time to leave, then.)

Zack: *Looks back and follows Cloud's eye sight and see a man with long hair, growls and holds on tightly to Cloud.* Who is he? He has bad aura, he..he smells like you...*Looks confused at Cloud.*

Cloud: He's the craziest one in my "family", the one who burned down my home town.

Zack: *Growls loudly, looking at him in anger.* It best we leave...Or that bar will be covered in blood.. *Keeps growling holding Cloud tightly.*

Cloud: *He breaks Zack's stare and leads him outside.* Let him drink himself to death...

Zack: *Keeps growling as he walks out of club, sees the bouncer looking at Cloud and punches him in the gut as they walk by.* Feel bit better now..

Cloud: I'm sorry, I didn't know he would be here...

Zack: Not your fault.. I..*Sighs and stops walking, hugs Cloud.* It also reacts to your feelings, you upset so it fight harder..

Cloud: *He gets on his bike and waits for Zack to get on before he leans against Zack's chest.* Let's get out of here... *He starts and revs his bike before taking off.*

Zack: *Wraps his arms tightly around Cloud, softly kissing his neck.* Yes, I want to show you how much I love you.. My only baby..

~At the room~

Zack: *Pushes Cloud to the bed and climbs on top of him, sucking and biting at his neck as he grinds harder against him.*

Cloud: You've been holding this back since before we left for the club... You should have taken me before we left... *He teases Zack as he moves to take off Zack's clothing.*

Zack: Yes, I've needed you! Don't make me wait more, baby.. *Takes Cloud's pants off and quickly thrusts into Cloud's opening. Growling in pleasure.* Love you...

Cloud: Ohh...Zack... *He wraps his legs around Zack's waist.* You feel amazing...

Zack: Again.. Say my name again, baby.. Who your mate? *Groans in pleasure as he thrusts harder into him, kisses him hard.*

Cloud: Zack... Oh yes, Zack... *He moans sweetly and clenches around Zack's hard member.*

Zack: Mmm..So tight, Cloud! Think you can take more? *Shudders at Cloud's moans, thrusts even hared, jolting Cloud's body with each thrust.*

Cloud: I can take more...Give it to me, Zack... *He moans loudly in pleasure.*

Zack: As you wish.. *Grabs onto the broken headboard and uses half of his strength to pound into Cloud, making sure no to use to much. Smirks when he hears the other two legs brake over Cloud's cries, grunts when the bed hit the floor but keeps thrusting.*

Cloud: You're...wild...I love it! Harder...Zack... *He moans in sweet pleasure.*

Zack: Very, baby.. Only for you, mate..Mmm! *Moans in pleasure as he thrusts even harder and faster into him, Cloud's opening tearing from the force of the thrusts. Reaches a hand down and starts to stroke Cloud's dripping cock.*

Cloud: Rip me more... You feel so good, Zack... *He runs his fingers roughly through Zack's hair and pulls it.*

Zack: Uhh.. tell me if to much.. *Thrusts rougher into Cloud, growls as he starts to lose control, his eyes roll in pleasure.*

Cloud: Yes...I'm so close, Zack...Mm... *He thrusts his hips and holds onto Zack's neck.*

Zack: *Moans loudly as he thrusts even harder, the bed banging into the wall. Blood pooling around their waist.*

Tifa: We can watch T.. *Opens the door and gasps in shock a the blood, runs over and tries to pull Zack off.*

Cloud: Tifa, what are you doing? *He covers himself and holds onto Zack's arm.*

Zack: *Growls loudly, pushes the woman off and goes back to thrusting madly into Cloud, leaning down to mark him.*

Tifa: *Groans in pain from her head hitting the dresser.* He's hurting you, look at all the blood!

Cloud: No...He makes me feel good... *He says in between Zack's thrusting.*

Zack: *Growls louder as he slams into Cloud's prostate, stroking Cloud's cock fast and hard.* Release.. Show her what only I do to you... *Growls in Cloud's ear.*

Denzel: *He walks up to Tifa and gives her ice cubes.* For head! And Zack mate like this all time. Cloud: Mm! *He moans sharply as he releases onto the sheets and Zack's chest.*

Zack: *Growls out in pleasure as he releases into Cloud's clenching ass, bites Cloud's neck as he keeps thrusting to make sure he gets it all.*

Tifa: You shouldn't be seeing this, you're to young! Cloud knows better. *Stands up and goes to the door.*

Denzel: I see all time at home! Everyone mates in open.

Tifa: That's disgusting... Since you're back from your date, I'll be leaving Cloud.. *Walks out and slams the door.*

Cloud: *He sighs in frustration.* I hate women...

Zack: *Growls lowly as he licks at Cloud's neck, kissing it.* My mate..Only mine.. Love you.

Denzel: Tifa act mad, why mad? Land women have things in common with mermaids. They attitude no reason!

Zack: She like my mate.. Jealous and upset she no get him.. *Keeps kissing Cloud, wanting to cover him in his scent.*

Cloud: She knows I like men... Tifa is like a sister, and I don't see her like that...

Zack: No talk about it, only think of you! *Kisses him lovingly.* Watch TV Denzel..

Cloud: No, humans talk about their problems... Zack...

Zack: *Growls lowly, closes his eyes as he breaths in Cloud's scent.* To much today..Ccan't take more, tired of fighting it..

Cloud: You have to learn. I won't be controlled like a submissive if I become a merman...

Zack: I try.. It just so hard, Cloud.. I fight against myself.. Bbut I keep trying, please.. Don't leave me..

Cloud: I'm not going to, I'm just telling you how I feel. It's what humans do...

Zack: Ookay.. I need rest, can we talk about it later? Please, I tired.. *Holds on tightly to Cloud, jerking his hips a little to push his soft cock in Cloud's channel.*

Cloud: Rest...When do you have to go back to the ocean?

Zack: Tomorrow night.. *Holds Cloud even tighter, kissing him lovingly.* I love you, will miss you every day..

Cloud: I don't want you to leave... *He gently kisses Zack's lips.*

Zack: Me either..I want you to stay with me... But I have duty to my people, my Father..

Cloud: You can't stay longer? Not even a day longer?

Zack: My spell will wear off.. And I no how to do it, only the king can and he will want me to stay.. *A tear falls, kisses Cloud lovingly.*

Cloud: Do you think you could come back on land later?

Zack: Yes.. I will have to help around home for awhile, but I will be aloud to come up.. And you can always come to the ocean, I may have my tail but I can still hold you..

Cloud: I would like that...but after awhile, I would miss holding you in a warm bed... You still haven't seen where I live...

Zack: I know..I will talk to him about the next time I can come see you.. And I'm sure Denzel can help me, he loves it up here and he likes you!

Cloud: He's always welcome...

Zack: I'm glad.. He will be with me till he is of age.. *Kisses him, not wanting to forget his taste.*

Cloud: Do merpeople age faster when they come on land?

Zack: No, we age the same... Even if I live here on land I will still age the same... *Sighs.* That why not many of us stay in land.. No want to see our love ones die..

Cloud: I'm...sorry... *He rubs Zack's back.*

Zack: It okay.. But that why I want you to become one of us..So I won't lose you because your kind lives so little.. *Relaxes at Zack's touches.*

Cloud: Don't worry, Zack...

Zack: I love you, my mate.. Only you for life..

~A few days later under the sea~

Vincent: +What did I do as a human, you say?+

Rufus: +Yes, I know you humans can chose what you want..Tell me..+

Vincent: +I was a terrorist, a warrior. I fought against humans who wanted to destroy the Earth by taking her energy.+

Rufus: +Yes, I know.. You can hear her pain now, can't y..+ *Interrupted by a fast swimming Denzel, stops in between them.*

Denzel: +Father, Vincent!!!!!!!!!+

Rufus: *Growls lowly* +Denzel.... You know not to interrupt me..

Vincent: +I'll lead him out...+ *He takes Denzel by the arm and leads him outside the palace room.*

Denzel: +I'm sorry, Father! But Vincent! You need to come with me, Reno started his heat and all the males are acting weird and started to circle him!!!!+

Vincent: +Sorry, I must leave... We can continue this conversation later...+ *He swims off to follow Denzel.*

Denzel: +Faster, Vincent!!+ *Leads Vincent to where he left Reno, the fight arena*

Vincent: *He enters the arena and sees many males circling Reno with a lone merman fending them off. He swims beside the merman and aims his poison towards the circling males.*

Merman: *Growls as he punches one away, pushing his chest out a bit, showing how big he is.* +I take it you are his mate? The turned human...+

Vincent: *He curls his tail angrily.* +I am+

Merman: +I thought so.. You did not know you never leave your mate when heat is close..+ *Pushes out in front and lets out a loud roar like sound, making the mermen shake from the power of it.* +You..will leave him alone, he has a mate.. If you don't you will be another fin for my collection...+ *Keeps growling as the males start to swim away, knowing the men isn't teasing.*

Vincent: +Hmph... +*He ignores the male and takes Reno by the arm as he swims away.*

Reno: +Vvinny..Iit's so hot..I'm burnin'!+ *Whimpers as he thrashes a bit in Vincent's hold.*

Merman: +You should take him now, he won't last the swim to his place...+ *Swims over to Denzel.* +Where is my son? Did you leave him again?+

Denzel: +He's coming. He has a mate on land now!+

Merman: +Then you are under my watch till he returns... A mate you say? + *Lets out a lightly smile.*

Denzel: +Yes, I like him!+ *He giggles as he sees Vincent and Reno mating in the middle of the arena.*

Merman: +I would like to talk to Reno's mate.. But I will wait till they are done..+

Denzel: +Don't you want to ask me about Zack's mate?+ *He swims happily in a circle.*

Merman: *Lets out a small chuckle at the sight of Denzel.* +Yes.. Is it female?+

Denzel: +No, he's a blonde young man and warrior!+

Merman: +I should of known... Well, when he changes he will be submissive.. So I will still have my grandchildren..+ *Smiles at the thought.* +He is a warrior? Is he strong?+

Denzel: +Very. I don't think he would like being a submissive!+

Merman: +He will have no choice, Zack is a strong male..He will become a submissive.. If he is strong, then he will not fight it..+ *Looks over and sees Reno and his mate are finished.* +We can go over, Reno's heat is sated for abit..+ *Takes Denzel's hand and leads him over.*

Vincent: Sorry, Reno...*He gives Reno a soft kiss.* I didn't mean to leave you venerable.+

Reno: *Lets out a purr like sound, nuzzles Vincent's cheek.*+It's okay yo.. You didn't know and I was protected!+

Merman: +You are always are, Reno..+ *Moves up beside them, turns to Vincent.* +Hello, Sorry I was unable to introduce myself earlier.. I am Angeal, I believe you have met my son Zackary..+

Vincent:+ I have...I'm sorry I didn't come sooner...+

Angeal: +You are still new to our ways.. You did not know about this, but now you do.. You have chose a fine mate.. I wanted Reno to be Zack's but I could see they were not meant to be..+

Reno: +I love Zack, but like a older brother yo! Not a mate.+ *Nuzzles at Vincent, lightly licking at his gills.*

Vincent: +I knew we were meant to be...+ *He pulls Reno close to him.*

Angeal: +I can see... I will let you go with your mate, he will be needing you again soon.. If you don't mind.. I would love to talk with you sometime, I would love to hear how much humans have progressed..+

Reno: *Lets out a purr, wraps his tails tightly around Vincent's as he gives a long lick along his gill.*

Vincent: +Of course...I'll come by when I have the chance.+ *He begins to swim Reno up to their room.*

Reno: *Rubs his tail against Vincent, rubbing his dripping opening against the slit hiding Vincent's resting cock.* +I need you again yo..I'm so hot, please...Fill me with your cock.. + *Nips at Vincent's gills, know what it will do to him.*

Vincent: +Mm...Do you want me to fuck you right in front of your father's throne room? Do you want him to watch me deflower you again?+ *He rubs the end of his tail against Reno's entrance.*

Reno: +AHhh! Yess! Pplease! Fuck me, Vinny!+ *Moans, wrapping his arm around Vincent's neck as he rubs hard against Vincent.*

Vincent: *He smirks as his concealed cock emerges from hiding.* +You want my cock that bad?+

Reno: +Yes! I..I want it more then anything yo! Pplease, Vinny!+ *Presses his body even closer to Vincent, moving his opening in front of Vincent's growing penis.*

Vincent: *He slowly enters Reno and begins to thrust his hard cock inside Reno.* +How good does it feel?+

Reno: +AHhhhh!!! Yess!! Hharder! Please!+ *Moans loudly in pleasure, clenches around Vincent's cock as he begins to rocks his hips.*

Vincent: You feel amazing Reno... *He pulls Reno's hair as he thrusts harder.*

Reno: +Ohh... Neptune!! Ssooo.. ahh! Ggood!!!!!+ *Cries out in pleasure, rolling his hips fast against him.* +Hhot, so hot! Cool me down, Vinny!+

Rufus: *He swims out of his throne room, slightly turned on by Reno's moans.* +Keep quiet, Scarlett is trying to sleep.+

Reno: *Bites his lips to try and muffle his cries of pleasure, starts to clench tightly around him. His mating fin fluting as he release gets close.* +Vvinny.. AHh, Cclose!+

Vincent: +Release for me...so I can give you my seed...+ *He thrusts into Reno hard, loving how tight he feels.*

Reno: +Vincent!!!!!!!!!!!!+ *Screams out as he release around Vincent's cock, his juices covering his cock. Throws his head back in pleasure as his mating fin flutters again.*

Vincent: *He releases into Reno, loving the feeling of Reno's and his own juices on his cock.* +Do you think you can make it to your room now?

Reno: *Moans softly as he feels Vincent's warm seed fill his womb, softly clenches around Vincent to make sure he gets it all.* +Yes.. But we better hurry..And I'm hungry yo!+

Vincent: *He quickly swims Reno to his room and lays down with him on the mating bed.* +What would you like to eat?+

Reno: +Hmm...Fish and seaweed and....lobster yo!+ *Smiles at Vincent, lazily flipping his tail against the sand.*

Vincent: +I'll go hunt for you...How much do you want?+

Reno: +I don't know, I'm just hungry yo! Get enough for you too.+ *Plays with the mating bed.*

Vincent: +I'll be back shortly…+


	10. Chapter 10

~A day later~

Reno: Um.. Vincent? *Looks over at Vincent.*

Vincent: +Yes, my love?+ *He flutters his tail in happiness in hearing Reno's voice.*

Reno: +I have something to tell you yo..+ *Rubs his tail against Vincent's fluttering one.*

Vincent: +Tell me...+ *He gives Reno a sweet kiss.*

Reno: *Moans softly at the kiss.* +I'm with child yo.. You.. I thinks humans say 'knocked me up'?+

Vincent: +Really? We're going to have a baby?+ *He excitedly holds Reno against him.*

Reno: *Smiles at Vincent's happiness, his tail flutters in at his happiness and rubs against him.* +Yes, you're gonna be a Father yo!+

Vincent: +I...can't believe it... Reno, I'm very happy.+

Reno: +You are? You're not upset it's happened so soon yo?+ *Nuzzles at Vincent's chest, wrapping an arm around his belly.*

Vincent: +Why would I be upset?+

Reno: +I don't know yo.. We just mated and now we're gonna have a baby! Our life is gonna change alot..+

Vincent: +I guess I just have powerful sperm...+ *He smiles slightly.*

Reno: +And I was in heat yo! It's over now I have a baby!+ *Wraps more of his tail around Vincent.* +Father will be pleased yo!+

Vincent: +Do you want to tell him together?+

Reno: +Yeah, you need to be there yo!+ *Kisses at his chest.* +Do you want to do it now?

Vincent: +Yes, let's tell him. Your father will have to respect me now because I gave him a grandchild...+

Reno: +He does abit already yo! I seen the look he gives you before! He likes you, but he won't show it till he wants too..+ *Flicks his tail, moving off the floor with Vincent.* +Lets go then!+

Vincent: +You have to wait, remember?+ *He swims in front of Reno and leads him to the throne room.*

Reno: +I know.. I've had to all my life yo!+ *Swims behind Vincent, looking down.*

Vincent: +Don't worry, once I'm on the throne, you can swim with me equally...+

Reno: +It may not be that easy yo, these have been our ways since the first Merperson was made.. But thank you yo!+

Vincent: +May we enter?+ *He waits at the throne room door for Rufus to allow both him and Reno to enter.*

Rufus: +Yes, you may..+ *Looks to Scarlett resting against him, her hand on the little bump.*

Reno: *Follows behind Vincent, smiles softly at the sight of his father with his mate.* (I like seein' dad like this yo!)

Vincent: +I would like to report that Reno is with child...+

Rufus: *Lets out a rare smile, his eyes fill with joy.* +This is good news! Our clan will grow.. Come, my son.. I want to feel my grandchild..+

Reno: *Smiles softly, moves in front of Vincent and goes to his Father.* +It just happened, not much to feel yet yo..+

Vincent: +I'm glad to see this pleases you...+

Rufus: +Very much so, it show hope for our kingdom.. And I can feel it's aura, very small but it's there.. It will grow up strong.. You can room with Scarlett when the egg comes..+

Reno: (Crap.. Haven't told Vinny that part yet!) +Tthank you, father...+ *Looks down at his father's hand.*

Vincent: +An egg? Reno can lay eggs?+

Rufus: +Yes, of course.. How else would we have them?+ *Looks at Reno.* +You have not told him how our people have children?+

Reno: +No..We haven't gotten to that yet yo.. I..I was gonna tell him after we saw you..+

Vincent: +It's alright. Don't worry about it, Reno...+

Rufus: *Sighs, leans back against his throne.* +Yes, I know this is a big change to you to Reno.. But you must tell him about our people if he is to rule..+

Reno: +I will, Father.. I promise yo..+ *Holds onto his stomach, rubbing where his child is.*

Vincent: +Excuse us, please...+ *He takes Reno gently by the hand and leads him towards the exit.*

Reno: *Follows after Vincent, holding tightly to his hand.* (He's gonna be upset, he won't understand yo!)

Rufus: +I will call for you later tonight.. I wish to speak more..+ *Calls out as they walks out.*

Vincent: +Sorry for removing you...I didn't want your father to be upset...+

Reno: +It's okay yo.. He's right, I need ta tell you more.. I've been so into bein' with you I forgot about you not knowin' our ways..+

Vincent: *He sits down in the palace court.* +Tell me more...+

Reno: +Well, we do have eggs.. It will stay inside me for 'bout two weeks, then I will give birth.. The baby will grow inside the egg for 'bout four ta six week before it hatches and we have a baby girl or boy yo!+

Vincent: +What do you hope the sex will be?+

Reno: +I only hope it is healthy..And..+ *Looks down in shame.* +I pray to Neptune if it's a male, it's not a submissive..+

Vincent: +I wouldn't mind if they were submissive or not...But I understand...+

Reno: +And..There's something else yo.. Aafter the egg is born, me and it will be moved ta a room on the other side of the palace.. With Scarlett now I guess..+

Vincent: +Will I be able to see the egg? I want to help you birth the egg since it's your first time. I don't want you to be alone...+

Reno: +You can be there for the birth and can see it, but after it we'll be taken to the room and stay there till it hatches yo.. I can come out and see you yo but.. Tthe egg stays there..

Vincent: +I can't be with you?+

Reno: + I can see you durin' the day yo! Bbut at night I have ta be with the egg, it..it needs my energy yo..+ *Looks down as he keeps rubbing his belly.*

Vincent: +But, can I be in the room with you?+

Reno: +No, not in the room I'll be in with Scarlett yo..+

Vincent: +Why not? Is it another cultural difference?+

Reno: +Mmales have been know to eeat their eggs if hungry enough or they're mmad at their mate and want to teach a lesson.. We hhide our eggs till they hatch now, we've lost to many eggs.. I..I can't lose another baby yo!+ *A tear falls.*

Vincent: +You think I'd eat our child? I thought you knew me better than that!+

Reno: *Whimpers, his tail wraps around himself.* +I..I know you wwon't.. Bbut, you hhave the blood of a mmale now yo.. I..I can't help it..I'm ssorry!+

Vincent: +I wish you would have told me before... Humans have different practices when they give birth. Now I learn that I can't even see the egg when it comes...+ *He sighs sharply.*

Reno: +I..I'm sorry.. Yyou can for a bit..Bbut Father will make sure we're taken to the room right aafter yo.. Ddo..do you wish it didn't happen now?+ *A few more silent tears fall, his tail wraps tighter around himself.*

Vincent: +No, I just wish you would let me see the egg after you give birth.... Once isn't enough. How would you feel is you couldn't see your egg until it hatched?+

Reno: +IIt would kill me..Aand the egg, it needs my energy to help it grow yo.. Bbut I can ttry to let you see if ssometimes.. But if Father finds out, we'll be in trouble..+

Vincent: +Reno...what would you do if I happened to bare an egg? I would want you to see it more than once...+

Reno: *Starts to cry, holding himself tightly.* +I'm ssorry! I..I want tto bbut..I'm so scared yo! I ccan't lose another one, I can't, I can't!+

Vincent: +Reno...please don't cry. You'll make yourself stressed+

Reno: +I'm ssorry! Pplease, don't leave me! I..I'll try, I'll try and llet you see it yo!+ *Cries harder, his body shaking with his sobs.*

Vincent: +Shh...+ *He rubs Reno's shoulders comfortingly. He looks up as he hears Rufus come out from his chambers.*

Rufus: +What's going on here? I can hear my son's cries from my throne and it's upsetting Scarlett.. You're putting mine and your child in danger...+ *Glares at Vincent.*

Reno: *His cries soften but tears keep coming, hides his face in his arms.*

Vincent: +Do not glare at me...Reno is just emotional from the pregnancy...+

Rufus: +Yes, you never say anything to make a pregnant female or submissive cry, if their body is in distress they will lose the baby! And you are not king yet, you can not tell me what to do, I am protecting my son from the pain of losing a child..+

Reno: *Lets out a sob.* +Nno, not again.. Pplease, no yo!+

Vincent: (I'm starting to hate this...) +Let us be...+ *He takes Reno's hand and begins to swim for his and Reno's room.*

Rufus: *Growls.* +For now..Till you get him calmed down, but we will talk about this Vincent..+ *Angrily swims back to his mate.*

Reno: *Sniffs as he tries to calm himself, knowing he'll lose the baby if he keeps going.* +I..I'm sorry..Pplease don't be mad at Dad.. He's doin' wwhat he's been taught yo..I..I will bbring tthe egg to see you oonce a week, will that work?+

Vincent: *He sighs as he enters the room with Reno.* +You weren't human long enough to understand...I want to see our egg unconditionally...+

Reno: +I..I know.. I wish we wwere like that yo.. But we're not.. I know yyou'd never hurt it but my instinct iis tellin' me to protect, it kknows your male.. Please, forgive me yo!+ *Looks with red eyes at Vincent, holding on tightly to him.*

Vincent: +Do you understand me, Reno? All I want is to be with the family...+

Reno: +Yyes, I wwant that too.. I can ttry and stay here with yyou..But..But I'll be wwith it all the time yo..Iit's the only way my mind will be at rest..+ *Looks down.*

Vincent: +I'll stay in the room with you if you let me... I'll only leave to find food...+

Reno: +You ccan't if I'm there with Scarlett.. Father may let me stay with you but never near his egg..He won't even near it in fear he may hurt it yo..+

Vincent: *He flicks his tail in frustration.* +Your men have no idea how to act...leaving your women and submissive alone for two weeks when you should be taken care of.+

Reno: +We're not alone, we can see our mates! Jjust not the eggs.. Ffather is such a firm believe ccause he saw my grandpa eat his mothers egg! Ddon't be so down on our people, if yyou saw what males can do you would do the same yo!

Vincent: +I want to change that behavior... Doesn't it bother you?+

Reno: +A bit, but it's all I've know Vincent.. Aand unless you can change the blood of the males it will still happen.. It has worked for thousands of years yo..+

Vincent: +Maybe there is a way... Wouldn't a submissive mating with another submissive work?+

Reno: +No, we have no seed.. What comes out of our cock is the same as our juices yo..+ *Plays with what's left of the mating bed.*

Vincent: +I see...Reno if it is possible, will you help me change how the men act down here?+

Reno: +Iif it's possible yo.. I will, but.. It may be a long time till then.. Wwe can talk to Father and ask if I ccan get my own room so you can stay in with me yo.. I still need to be away from the other males..+ *Shyly looks up at Vincent, still worried Vincent is upset at him.*

Vincent: +I know...They act like heathens....+

Reno: +It's how we're made, Vincent.. You are still new, the blood soon will start to control you too yo..+

Vincent: +I won't allow it...+

Reno: +You can't control it, Vinny.. But you can learn, Zack can show you yo! He's a male.. Please.. I know our ways are very different then yours, but don't hate us..IIf..if you wwant I can hhave you changed back..+

Vincent: +I want to prove you and all the males wrong...I won't be like them.+

Reno: +Tthen talk to Zack.. He was born a bit different yo, he's a male but he can hold back the impulses.. He was always made fun of..+ *Sits up abit, still holding his belly.*

Vincent: +If I go, will you come with me?+

Reno: +I'll have ta, you don't know where Angeal lives and that's where Zack will be yo! He always goes and sees him at this time..+ *Swims up to Vincent, shyly rubs his tail against Vincent's.*

Vincent: *He bushes his tail against Reno and allows him to lead, wanting to show Reno that he is equal.*

Reno: *Moves to swim next to Vincent, locking arms with him as they swim. Moves Vincent's hand to his belly.* +Can you see aura's yet yo?+

Vincent: +Are auras subtle? I can see glowing faintly around each merperson...+

Reno: *Chuckles softly.* +That's our magic, our aura's or in our chests yo! Yours is a beautiful, red like your eyes!+

Vincent: +Does each color mean something?+

Reno: +It's the color of our souls, when it's bright that mean it's happy! Dark means it's sad or angry.. Aand if it's pure bblack that means it's evil. Ssephiroth's was black..

Vincent: *He sighs remembering Sephiroth.* +I wonder what has happened to him...+

Reno: +Hhe..he came to see me.. I kknow why he's so messed up..+*Shakes a bit as he remembers, lets out a whimper.*

Vincent: +Let's not talk about it. I don't want to upset you.+

Reno: +Yyeah, I can't get upset yo..+ *Leans against Vincent as they swim.* +We're gettin' close.. Angeal likes to live away from everyone else yo.+

Vincent: +I wouldn't blame him...+

Reno: +After his mate died he moved out here with Zack, I would come out here all the time yo! Zack would hide be when I would sneak away from my studies yo! Dad would get so mad!+ *Chuckles as he remembers.*

Vincent: +What are your studies like? Do you have schools like humans?+

Reno: +It depends on if you're male, submissive or female.. Males learn to fight, I learned how to sing and use my powers yo..And of course our history.. I learned more then normal since I was a prince.+

Vincent: +I see...what about novels, mathematics...?+

Reno: +We have no need for them, we have our own writing and you humans have so many different writings it's confusin' yo!+

Vincent: +Not even stories? Do merpeople have writing?+

Reno: +Our stories are passed down yo, Angeal can tell you alot of them! He's one of our Elders.. And we do, we have special tablets we use yo! You'll have to learn our writings soon..

Vincent: +I would like to speak to him... This Angeal seems interesting.+

Reno: +He is! He's like a second father to me, I would always follow Zack around. He has a very strong sense of honor and the old ways..+

*Moves around the large rock and smiles at the sight of Angeal's place, him and Zack sparring in front of it.* +Angeal is the best warrior next to my Father!+

Vincent: +They can teach me your warrior ways...+

Reno: +Yes, Angeal is the best teacher! But he'll only teach who he thinks is strong enough. So far just my dad and Zack have learned his lessons yo!+*Keeps watching them, loving how they move.*

Angeal: +Faster Zack.. You had legs to long, son.. You're not as fast as you were..+ *Smirks slightly at Zack as he blocks an attack.*

Zack: +Hey, I enjoyed every minute of being on land!+ *He strikes at Angeal again.*

Angeal: +I know, you still reek of your new mate..+ *Blocks again before he pushes back against Zack, striking him hard and fast.* +Come on, son!+

Zack: +You're just an old man!+ *He slices Angeal's cheek with his sword.*

Angeal: *Chuckles and does the same to Zack, over an old one. Now making an X on Zack's face before he strikes Zack's sword, smirks when it breaks in half at the force.* +I may be old, But I an still stronger then you, boy..+ *Spits in his hand and rubs the cut.* +Did you enjoy the show, Reno?+

Reno: *Blushes and swims up with Vincent.* +Yeah, I love watchin' you two fight yo! How did you know I was there?+

Angeal: +You have always hidden back there, Reno.. I can sense you like I do my son..+ *Stabs his large sword in the ground.* +Hello Reno's mate, it is good to see you again..+

Vincent: +Hello, I'm Vincent...+

Angeal: +Yes, Zack has told me about you.. I thank you for saving Reno, Rufus was close to attacking land..+

Vincent: +I saved him just at the right time. I don't think Reno would have held on any longer.+

Reno: *Lets out a small whimper, holding his belly tightly.* +I wwas gonna die in a week yo..+

Angeal: +It would of hit us hard.. You mean alot to our people, Reno.. We are in your debt, Vincent..+

Vincent: +Thank you, Angeal...+

Zack: +I'm glad Reno chose you, Vincent.+ *He slowly inches toward Angeal's sword.*

Reno: +I wouldn't have anyone else yo, he's my soul mate!+ *Nuzzles against Vincent lovingly.*

Angeal: +Yes, I can see that.. And congratulations on your child..+ *Smiles at them.*

Reno: +Thank you yo! I'm very excited to see it..+ *Rubs his belly, smiling softly.*

Vincent: *He rubs Reno's stomach as well.* +I can't wait to see it...+

Zack: +Do you have names picked out?+ *He moves even closer to Angeal's sword.*

Reno: +No, not yet.. I..I haven't thought of any names yo.+ *Leans against Vincent.*

Angeal: +It will come to you.. Zackary's didn't till he hatched from the egg..+ *His tail flicks hard at Zack outreached hand.* +Do not touch that, Zackary..+

Zack: +I wasn't touching anything.+

Reno: *Giggles at the sight, hides his face in Vincent's arms.* (He's so funny!)

Angeal: You were going to Zackary, I may be old but I'm not dumb.. You are not ready for that yet..+

Zack: +You're imagining things. I wasn't going to do anything. Anyway Reno, I'm glad you're with child...+

Angeal: +So I imagined you only a foot from my sword? And yes, it will be a strong heir..+ *Moves back to grab his sword.*

Reno: +Thanks, Zack! I hope you'll hide my baby from it's lessons as well yo!+ *Giggles at Zack.*

Zack: +As always! I'll sneak away with your kid!+

Angeal: *Sighs.* +Zackary.. You'll get in trouble like you would with Reno..+

Reno: +You'll like it, Angeal! You always told me stories, you can to the baby to yo!+

Vincent: +First, please tell me about some of your history in the ocean...I want to educate myself.+

Angeal: +I was wondering when you two would come to me.. I'm guessing you would like me to train you in our ways of war as well?+

Reno: +Yes, I know you don't take many students but.. He is really strong, I've seen him fight yo. Zack can vogue for him!+

Vincent: +I would like you to teach me everything I need to know.+

Angeal: +I will tell him all he needs to know, but I will wait to see if I will train him..+ *Takes his sword and heads into his place.* +Follow me if you wish..+

Reno: *Looks up at Vincent.* +Do you want too yo?+

Vincent: +Yes, I'll be back soon...+ *He begins to follow Angeal.*

Angeal: +Zackary, watch Reno for us.. Get him something to eat if he needs it..+ *Goes in and sets his sword down against the stone wall.*

Vincent: +How will you know if you can train me?+

Angeal: +After I spend some time with you, I only train those who I feel are worth it and will use what I teach them for good..+ *Turns to look at Vincent.* +Tell me why you think I should train you?+

Vincent: +I'm not usually the one to brag...I was a fighter on land before I became a merman...+

Angeal: +Many people who come to me are fighters.. What makes you different?+ *Crosses his arms.*

Vincent: +I helped protect the Earth from humans stealing her energy. I had to protect Reno and save him from dying...+

Angeal: +Hmm.. I will have an answer for you in the morning.. Now do you have any questions for me?+

Vincent: +One thing...Were you able to see Zack as an egg?+

Angeal: +Oh yes, you humans have children differently.. I was able to hold his egg after he was born.. I could feel his little heartbeat in my hand.. But then my mate took it and went to our room.. I wasn't able to hold him again till he hatched.. She knew I would never hurt him, but their instincts are very strong after, they will not eat for weeks to stay with the egg to protect it..+

Vincent: +Wouldn't you have liked to see it?+

Angeal: +Of course, but I did not want to cause my mate any more distress then she already was in..I will admit, I have lost control and let my male take over.. I reget it but it can not be helped, soon it will happen to you as well..+

Vincent: +Why is everyone so certain that my "male" blood will take over? Just how many male humans have been changed into mermen? I'm assuming not many since I've been not seen as a part of your society by some...+

Angeal: +Because it will at a point, it can't be controlled.. Over the years? A hundred.. And..+ *Sighs, rubbing his forehead.* +They are always worse then normal mermen, they are not used to the feelings.. A friend of mine was and he..he killed his mate when he lost control..+

Vincent: +Worse? I'm not your normal human, I'm very capable of controlling myself. I will not allow myself to act in such a manner...+

Angeal: +Yes.. I can sense that, but it makes you more dangerous... I pray you do, but wait till it happens.. Zack and I will help you..+

Vincent: +Thank you for your offer...I would like to think I will need minimal help.+

Angeal: +I know, but you must never be so confident, Vincent.. You are still new to our world, don't take us lightly..+

Vincent: +I must thank you for your concern…Tell me more about your people, Angeal.+

Angeal: +They are your people now, one day you will be ruling us… My family has always be in servitude of the royal family.. There is other colonies of merpeople, Rufus rules over this one and another..+

Vincent: +What would you like to know about humans?+

Angeal: *His tail flicks a bit.* +I haven't been on land in over a hundred years, how have your people advanced? They have things now that let out sonic signals like we have… How was your army advanced?+

Vincent: +We have machines called submarines…They can dive deep into the ocean to explore. Humans can now fly in airplanes, explore space and communicate with satellites with radios, television, and phones. We've landed on the moon, and have machines called cars to travel long distances. We have farms, and mass food production. There are so many advances that humans have achieved, it must be hard to fathom since you haven't been on land in over a hundred years…+

Angeal: *His tail flicks in excitement at what he heard.* +Yes, have seen those submarines.. We have lost some of our younglings to them.. You can fly? That is amazing, your people have come a long way… Been to the moon, what we wouldn't give to go there.. He controls the waves, he is the seas mate..+

Vincent: +Maybe you should at least visit the surface when Zack goes to see Cloud? You can sometimes see our aircrafts in the sky and you can see our cities from the ocean.+

Angeal: +I've been meaning too, but I am the general our army and have had to stay here.. We've had some trouble with the other clans, but I would like the see the man that took my son's heart..+

Vincent: +You would like him…I know what happened to your mate, but maybe you can find someone for you?+

Angeal: *His tail falls a bit at the mention of his mate, his eyes sadden.* +Yes… Her gills sealed up a few weeks after Zackary hatched… He was to young for the spell to turn human and I could not leave… She decided she would rather die a mermaid with her family then live forever on land without us.. She was my one and only mate Vincent, when she died..She took my heart with her.+

Vincent: *I understand…I'm sorry. You should still go to the surface with Zack. I have a feeling you and Cloud will get along.+

Angeal: +Thank you… I will ask Rufus if I may, I am sure he will say yes.. Tell me about him..+

Vincent: +He was, and still is my best friend. He's a young man….a few years younger than I. Is there anything else you want to know about him?+

Angeal: +Zackary has always liked the younger.. Denzel says he is strong, is that true?+

Vincent: +Strong, yes…and he is smart. He's twenty-two in human years.+

Angeal: *Huffs a bit.* +He is a baby.. But if it is who Zackary loves, I will approve.. If he takes it well being changed, I know human man would not like being a submissive..+

Vincent: +No, I don't think becoming submissive would go over well with Cloud… But I can't speak for him. He may change once things calm down on land. He's been the group's leader, and the time will come when the surface won't need him anymore. He needs to be with someone.+

Angeal: +He can not help it, Zackary is a male and his mate will have to become a submissive to be able to bear his heirs.. I hope that is soon, I can see Zackary hurting from not being with his mate..+ *Sighs slightly.* +I think that is enough for today, you need to be around your mate at all times till he has the egg.. He will be even weaker then normal..+

Vincent: +We can talk more tomorrow… We should meet over dinner, if that's alright with you.+

Angeal: +Yes, that is fine with me.. Zackary and I will go hunting tomorrow and have it ready.. Tell Reno we'll have extra for him..+ *Swims out of his home.*

Vincent: *He swims out after Angeal.* +I'll tell him…+

Reno: +Vinny!+ *Quickly swims up to Vincent, hugging him tightly and nuzzles at his chest.*

Vincent: +How would you like to have dinner with Zack and Angeal tomorrow?+ *He gently kisses Reno's soft lips.*

Reno: +I'd love to yo! I take it you two had fun?+ *Rumbles happily in his chest.*

Vincent: +We talked about Cloud. Angeal wants to meet him…+

Reno: +Oh, I think he'll like him yo!+ *Yawns as he nuzzles closer to Vincent, his body tired from everything that has happened and his new child.*

Vincent: +Let's go home…We can rest together.+

Reno: +Mm, yes! To our home yo..+ *Kisses Vincent as they start to swim away.*

Vincent: +Do you need anything before we go home?+

Reno: +We should wait a few days before we ask dad 'bout havin' a room of my own yo, give him time to cool down!+ *Kisses Vincent again, missing him.*

Vincent: +We'll wait to ask him…Are you hungry?+

Reno: +Yes! I'm starved yo!+ *Blushes lightly as his stomach growls loudly.*

Vincent: +Once we get home, you can relax and I'll feed you whatever you like...+

Reno: +Mmm.. What did I do for Neptune to give me a great mate like you yo?+ *Kisses at Vincent's chin and nuzzles at his neck.*

Vincent: +Nothing...+ *He gives Reno a gentle kiss.*

Reno: *Moans softly at the kiss, tightens his arms around Vincent as they swim, not paying any attention to the merpeople around him.* +Mm.. I had to do something yo, how else could I get you?+

Vincent: +Maybe you were born?+ *He chuckles slightly and rubs his tail against Reno's stomach.*

Reno: +No, I was born wrong yo.. Mm..that feels so good, Vinny!+ *Shudders against Vincent.*

Vincent: +No one can be born "wrong".+ *He flicks his tail against Reno's chest.*

Reno: +I was yo, the first son is always born male.. Has been since our people were first made, but I..I..Something isn't right with me.. I don't want to talk 'bout it..+ *Shivers at the rubs, nuzzles at Vincent's chest.*

Vincent: +Shh...Let's go home...+

Reno: +Yes please.. I'm tired and hungry yo..+ *Sighs softly as they make it closer to their room, getting comfort from his mate.*

Vincent: +We'll talk about what you said earlier later...+

Reno: +It was nothing yo, just forget it..+ *Sees his room and lets Vincent go before he swims into it, laying down on the even smaller mating bed.*

Vincent: +I'm sorry, Reno...I just want to know more about you...+

Reno: +No.. I should be yo, you have a right to know 'bout your mate.. I just need ta rest a bit. The baby already makin' me tired!+

Vincent: +Rest, and I'll get food for you.+ *He gives Reno a loving kiss.*

Reno: +Mmm..Thank you, love.. I think dad may have alot left from the hunters yo!+

Reno: +Mm.. okay yo..I love you..+ *His eyes close, falling asleep as soon as they do.*

~2 weeks later~

Reno: *Quickly swims around the room, moving the sand into a nest as he keeps moving the clothes he's found over it. Huffing and whining when it's not how he wants it.*

Vincent: *He swims into the room when he hears Reno moving about.* +What's wrong? You need to be resting.+

Reno: +It's not right yo! It gets all bumpy and the sides keep fallin' down when I rest against it yo! I keep putting it back but it does it again! And the clothes are all wrong!+

Vincent: +Rest...+ *He swims further into the room and begins to arrange the room the way Reno wants.*

Reno: *Moves to the ground, his hand rubbing the bump where his egg it. Starts to huff again as he watches Vincent.* +No, no, no! Let me do it yo! You're doin' it all wrong!+ *Weakly pushes Vincent away before he starts to do it again.*

Vincent: +Reno, you're heavily pregnant. Lay down and rest, please.+

Reno: +But you're doin' it wrong yo! It has to..to be perfect!! Let me do..ahh!+ *Wraps his arms around his belly as he cries out in pain, his tail quickly wrapping around it as well.*

Vincent: *He gently guides Reno to their bed of sand.* +You must lay down...+

Reno: +Uhh.. It hhurts yo! I..Ahh!+ *Reaches out and quickly grabs on tightly to Vincent, the bump onhis stomach starts to twitch and move.*

Vincent: +It's coming, isn't it? Hold onto me, Reno...+

Reno: *Growls and grinds his teeth.* +Nno, it's just mmovin' for fun yo! Oohh Neptune!+ *Cries out in pain as he digs his nails into Vincent's back.*

Vincent: +You're alright...I'm here for you, Reno.+

Reno: +IIt hurts so fuckin' bad yo! Uhh!+ *His tails uncurls, the slit starts to widen as some blood seeps out.*

Vincent: +Go ahead and push...+ *He comfortingly rubs Reno's tail.*

Reno: *Groans out in pain as he starts to push, hunching down as the bump makes it's way down and disappears into Reno's tail, his gills flutter heavily as he pants.* +Iit's to much yoo.. I..I ccan't, I'm to weak!+

Vincent: +You can, you have to...+ *He holds on tight to Reno's hands.*

Reno: +Nno, I ccan't..I'm wrong yo..It..it won't mmove..Iit knows!+ *Tears fall as goes weak in Vincent's body.*

Vincent: +No, keep pushing Reno! Please...+

Reno: *More tears fall as he weakly moves up Vincent's body, his submissive making him obey Vincent. Grabs on tightly to Vincent's hands and digs his nails into Vincent's hands as he pushes hard, screams out in pain as the egg breaks out of his opening. Red water covers the area over it as his tail curls up to hold and protect if from rolling off and falling.*

Vincent: *He places his hand gently against the egg and kisses Reno lovingly.* +You did it...I love you...+

Reno: *Weakly kisses back, his gills still fluttering madly as he shakily reaches a hand down to grab his egg, wanting to see it.* +I did.. Oonly cause I couldn't ssay no to your order yo.. My..my baby would of died without you. I love you so much..+

Vincent: +I didn't order you, I begged you...+ *He brushes his hand against the blue egg with brown flecks.*

Reno: +To me it was an order yo.. It's..so beautiful..+ *Holds the egg tightly to his chest, kissing it.*

Vincent: +It is...Our child...+

Reno: +My baby..I..I almost lost you again yo..+ *Starts to sob as he kisses the egg, still holding it. His tail moving up to hide it.*

Vincent: +Please don't cry...and don't hide our egg from me...+

Reno: +Ssorry, I..so sscared to lose baby again yo.. I can't hhelp it,pplease don't be mmad..+ *Keeps crying as he slowly lets his tail down, wraps it tightly around Vincent.*

Vincent: +Kiss me, Reno...and let's lay together...+ *He plays with Reno's hair and gently kisses Reno's neck.*

Reno: *Moans softly at the kiss, goes limp against Vincent as he tilts his head up to kiss Vincent.* +Llove you so much yo.. You make all my dreams come true, Vincent..+

Vincent: *He traces Reno's chest with his fingers.* +I'll make any dream you want come true...+

Reno: +Mm.. Never leave me yo. Or our baby..+ *Looks down at the egg, smiling as he sees the baby's aura moving around in it.*

Vincent: +Can you tell the sex? Is it a boy or a girl?+

Reno: +No, we won't know till it hatches, but it's happy yo! It's moving around a lot.+ *Kisses it again.*

Vincent: +That's right...+ *He presses his hand against the egg shell and feels the baby move around.*

Reno: *Tenses a bit at Vincent touching the egg, but forces himself to calm down.* +Don't push to hard yo, you can break the egg or hurt the baby!+

Vincent: +I'm not pushing hard...See?+ *He lays Reno's hand on top of his own.* +Beautiful...+

Reno: +I know but you've touched an egg before a-and they can break easily yo.. Yyou're so strong..I can't help it..+ *Softly rubs Vincent's hand as they look at the egg.* +It is, never seen something so beautiful!+

Vincent: +Just wait until it's hatched...+

Reno: +I can't wait yo, I've been waitin' my whole life to see it..+ *Holds the egg close as his yawns, his body tired from the birth.*

Vincent: +Sleep, my sweet...I love you.+ *He kisses Reno's forehead and lays down next to Reno.*

Reno: +But..Need to tell dad and...protect egg yo.. + *His eyes close at the kiss, snuggles closer to Vincent, careful not to smash the egg.* +Love you..+

Vincent: +I'll tell him. You worry about resting...+

Reno: +Not..not tire...+ *Falls to sleep, his tail moving up to cover the egg between him and Vincent.*

Vincent: +Rest...+ *He kisses Reno's forehead and swims quietly out of the room to alert Rufus about the egg. He swims to Rufus's chambers and waits to be invited in.*

Rufus: +Enter..+ *Says sharply.*

Vincent: +It's me, Rufus...+ *He swims into Rufus's chambers.* +Reno has laid his egg...+

Rufus: *Lets out a small smile, his tail flicks in happiness.* +I thought I heard him cry out, congratulation Vincent.. You are a Father now..I..I would have a guard sent over but I know Reno wants to stay with you..+ *Sighs and holds his head.*

Vincent: *He nods.* +Thank you, please take care...+ *He swims out of Rufus's chambers and returns to Reno's room to lay with him and the egg.*

Reno: +Mmm..+ *Lets our rumbles of happiness as he moves close to Vincent's warmth, holds the egg closer.*

Vincent: +I told your father...+ *He gently strokes Reno's hair and kisses Reno as he sleeps.*

Reno: *Rumbles louder as he nuzzles at Vincent.* +No...'eave you..+

Vincent: +Of course not...Your dad may be over later...+

Reno: +'kay.. Wake up..here yo+ *Curls up tighter against Vincent, his tail hiding the egg from veiw*

Vincent: *He curls his tail to cover Reno and the egg. He smiles when the egg moves and begins to glow.*

Reno: *Moans a bit, cracks his eyes open and looks at his egg. Lets out a tired smile.* +It's happy yo... It's takin' our energy to grow, Mom said I would do this when Father was near...+

Vincent: +Every baby needs its father...+ *He gently kisses Reno's neck.*

Reno: +Mm.. I had a Father..But our baby is lucky to have one like you yo.. I love you, my mate..+ *Tilts his neck over for more kisses.*

Vincent: +I can feel its happiness...It will grow up healthy and happy.+

Reno: +Yes and be strong and kind like you yo.. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you, I...I don't think I'd be here now..+

Vincent: +Rest, Reno...I love you...+ *He kisses Reno's eyelids.*

Reno: *Lets out some rumbles of happiness, closes his eyes again. Relaxing against Vincent.* +I love you, Vincent.. My mate.. Stay with me forever yo..+ *Goes into a peaceful sleep.*

~That's the end of this story! We will make a sequel sometime in the future! We hope you liked it! And just wait until we put up our new story! Hee hee!~


End file.
